A Royal Couple
by bluegirl-783
Summary: The fourth part of Joseph and Clarisse's story, following after 'A Royal Marriage, 'A Royal Family' and 'A Royal Life', involving our favourite couple in an alternate universe as King and Queen, raising a family and enjoying their marriage
1. Quality Time Part One

_Author's Note: I'm back...I got a bit off track last story (not that it didn't contribute to their story in some way!) but now I'm back on track (hopefully!)_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

It was a beautiful, early June morning in the small, proud nation of Genovia, a county situated between France and Spain, but while the rest of this dignified nation was still asleep (or just rising from their beds), their leader, His Majesty King Joseph Henrik Andre William Renaldi of Genovia had been up for an hour and was out on his usual early morning run on the palace grounds, after which he would do some work (in other words, sign papers, peruse his and his wife agendas for the day and skim the agenda for that day's parliament session) before heading upstairs for breakfast.

He always made sure to have breakfast with his wife, Her Majesty Queen Clarisse before spending a few minutes each with his sons (now five and three) and their now eight month old twin daughters, the highlight of his day. It was a necessary routine they had developed after the New Year, and while he hated that his time with the children was so limited, he tried to finish 'work' early so that he could put them to bed with Clarisse, and he was very much looking forward to that summer, when his time was his (and their) own...

After scrawling a few signatures on some paperwork that needed to be gone before breakfast and trade agreements that needed to be signed off on today, he paused a moment before going upstairs, reaching over the expanse of his desk to pick up a framed picture of him, Clarisse and their sons, taken the previous January (before Rupert's death and her pregnancy with the twins) and smiled, feeling slightly bittersweet- they had seemed so protected, so innocent the, oblivious to what was just around the corner, which had shaken them to their core.

But while the previous year had had it's fair share of highs (the twins) and lows (Rupert and Isabel's deaths, their marital problems) it had made them stronger as a couple and family, determined not to let things affect the royal marriage or their children.

Yes, the previous year had certainly thrown him and his beloved Clarisse a curve ball or two, but they had certainly made a determined effort to relax in the past six months, and not worry about anything...

0000000

After one of the happiest Christmases the royal family had shared in a long time (although Joseph knew that ALL his Christmases with Clarisse, with and without children, had been wonderful), the week leading up to New Year had been relatively uneventful as the family remained in seclusion, relishing the rare opportunity not to be observed and enjoy their lives in privacy.

The boys instantly loved baby Shelley and, adhering to their father's instructions (as well as Nick and Clarisse's advice), were gentle and solicitous of her, the puppy gradually relaxing as she explored her new world (or "the first of two new worlds", Joseph couldn't help but joke) and accepted the new people in her life, although she had obviously made an immediate connection with Clarisse, leaping into her lap whenever she was sitting down, causing Phillipe to get a little jealous.

"She likes you more than us, Mama!" he accused her on New Year's Eve morning when, after entering the boys nursery with Joseph and discovering Shelley there, the puppy ran to her and sat on her feet, her tail indicating her gladness to see Clarisse.

"That's not fair, Phillipe," Joseph scolded, having seeing Clarisse blush guiltily, clearly feeling awful that Shelley seemed to prefer her to her real masters, Pierre and Phillipe.

"She has only been here a week, and she IS only young..."

"Maybe your mother has been bribing her with treats!" someone added from behind them, and they turned to see Henrik and Alexandra strolling into the room.

"Dad..." Joseph complained, not wanting a rift to occur between Clarisse and Phillipe, before he noticed Henrik wink at Clarisse and continue with his train of thought.

"...However, young Phillipe, little Shelley is only two months old, even younger than your baby sisters..."

Phillipe scowled at that- he still wasn't used to Claire and Grace, although Pierre had recently taken to shyly looking into one of the girls cribs, often reaching out to touch an arm or a leg, the baby in question clearly fascinating him.

"... And she is much, much smaller than any of you... I'm sure she will settle down eventually, but you need to give her time."

"Yeah!" Pierre added defiantly, sticking his tongue out at his younger brother, and Joseph had to quickly step forward to prevent a punch up between the two little boys as Phillipe raced towards his brother angrily and Shelley cowering behind Clarisse, whimpering softly.

"Stop it, you two! Shelley belongs to all of us, but you're the ones who are going to look after her- she is a family pet- and I know you're excited to have her, but Shelley is not a toy, she's a baby dog and she needs time to settle in... so, yes while you will eventually be responsible for her, there may be times when she may feel comfortable with your mother rather than two very excitable, energetic boys..." he smiled fondly at them for a moment.

"But we are NOT going to make Mama feel guilty if Shelley goes to her, are we?" he looked at them sternly, softening only when the boys nodded almost meekly and Shelley shyly scampered towards them, her tiny tail wagging, and Phillipe grinned.

"Of course not, Papa, they're both girls!"

While there would be a slight transition period as boys and dog adjusted to each other, there was no sign of that slight tension at the New Year's Eve Ball that evening, which was again an enjoyable evening and a massive success, the King and Queen the undisputed centre of attention.

It was Clarisse's first 'official' function in months, her official re-emergence back into public life since she went into confinement and her daughters were born, and while there were plenty of questions about the twins and when they would appear in public for the first time, Clarisse deflected most of the questions with a warm smile and a simple "at their christening" before moving the conversation along.

It didn't bother her that now, as Queen (and no pregnancy to preclude her), she had to dance with all the members of parliament that had shown up (thankfully, Viscount Mabrey hadn't been able to make it) and she did so for much of the evening, experiencing two different types of men- the first group, the older members, were dazzled by her but were still convinced she wasn't as intelligent as her husband and thus spoke to her very little, or condescendingly; the other group, which consisted of a smaller (but hopefully growing) group of men around her husband's age or slightly older, who were impressed by how well informed she was, despite being out of the loop for much of the past four months, and they spoke to her about some of the issue concerning Genovia at that moment, appreciating her input.

It was almost midnight when she finally finished her official duties, much to her relief and, after unsuccessfully scanning the room, looking for Joseph, was heading towards the ballroom doors, intending on heading upstairs and checking on the children before midnight (fully intending on being back before the hour and the new year arrived).

She was almost at the doors when she felt someone take her hand and spin her around so that she was facing them, something that startled her... and it turned out to be Joseph grinning her as she smiled back- she should have known it would have been him as no one else would have dared to touch her in such a familiar way.

"Don't tell me Her Majesty is trying to escape from her own ball _before_ midnight and **before** she danced with her husband?" he teased as he led her out into the middle of the ballroom and smoothly swept her up into a waltz. "That's not acting like a hostess..." he chided gently, but she knew he was only joking.

"Well, I couldn't see you anywhere, and I though I'd have the chance to check on the foursome upstairs... but, sadly, I was thwarted by a handsome gentleman who came to claim his dance with me..." she looked at him with sparkling eyes and he smiled as he briefly removed her hand from his shoulder and kissed her gloved hand.

"I was going to say now, but... he was far too charming... and I had wanted to dance with him too," she admitted with a coy smile, but before Joseph could respond, the conductor of the orchestra stepped forward to announce:

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's only one minute to minute..." before the buzz in the ballroom drowned him out as husbands and wives, friends and family looked for each other in the crowd, Joseph discreetly moving him and Clarisse towards a darkened corner.

"You don't have to do this," she protested quietly, half wanting people to know that their relationship and marriage weren't in trouble, and that she was far more confident in her new role, yet still wanting to maintain some mystery about them, a quandary Joseph clearly sensed as he smiled at her and wove his arms protectively around her waist.

"Yes I do... we may be King and Queen of Genovia, but our marriage is our lonely, not something we should share with the rest of the country... I know you want the gossiping to stop," he looked at her with a mixture of tenderness and sympathy in his eyes, knowing that people were still talking about them and their marriage being in trouble.

"However, we don't need to pander to anyone... there are only two of us..." he gently stroked her cheek as they moved further into the dark corner, hearing the usually stuffy crowed happily relaxed and counting down to the New Year before...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all bellowed as one as the noise literally deafened Joe and Clarisse.

"Happy New Year," Joseph and Clarisse murmured in unison before their lips met in a sweet, loving, passionate kiss, the entire ballroom fading into the background as they celebrated the advent of the new year in their own, special way...

0

After the New Year, the rest of their Christmas break was quiet and private, Joseph revelling in the free time he was able to spend with his wife and children and, before the royal family returned to the Pyrus Palace (Henrik and Alexandra off on another jaunt in Europe), Joseph whisked Clarisse off for a day away for their anniversary (it couldn't be overnight as the twins were still nursing), just a simple lunch in a nearby restaurant, before returning and locking themselves in their suite, emerging only to see the children before they went to bed.

"Six years ago today, we became husband and wife," he marvelled as, after saying goodnight to the children, they strolled back to their suite and again, he locked the doors behind him. "It's been the best six years of my life- I never thought I would get married or be so happily married with you."  
>"So I should lo<p>

ok forward to the 'seven year itch'?" Clarisse teased as, in the bedroom, she slipped off her robe to reveal the cream satin and Genovian lace negligee she had ordered for an evening like this, smiling to herself as she heard Joseph's breath catch- he was obviously still physically attracted to her, even after four children...

It still surprised her that, for a man who had partied his way through his adolescence and early twenties away, his devotion to the children and their marriage but she loved it.

He was smiling as she slowly turned to face him, a slightly shy expression on her face- he knew she still had trouble believing not only her influence over him but also how easy his transition from playboy to husband had been, but he had been ready to get married and Clarisse had appeared at the precise moment he had relaxed that, albeit as, firstly, the future bride of Rupert... what a nightmare that could have been, he often reflected, if his older brother had decided to pursue Clarisse with the full intention of making her HIS wife, mother of HIS heirs and Queen... not that, sadly in some instances, it hadn't happened in the past year...

"Darling? Are you alright?" he suddenly heard Clarisse ask and he looked up to see her standing in front of him, looking anxious yet lovely and appealing in the negligee he had already stripped off her earlier that afternoon, and he smiled lovingly at her as he reached over and pulled her into his arms, cuddling her close.

"I'm fine... and no, I'm 100 percent certain I will not be feeling the seven year itch this year or next year... I am utterly and completely in love with you, my love, my wife, mother of our four beautiful children and Queen of Genovia, and I'm sure that that's not ever going to change... " before he bent down slightly to kiss her and, before she knew it, he was carrying her towards the bed...

"Happy anniversary," she murmured dreamily as his lips moved from her lips to her neck, shoulder, chest, his hands gently caressing her, touching her, quickly divesting her of her nightgown, ans her hands doing the same with his pyjamas, and she shivered slightly from the momentary loss of contact as he sat up slightly to beam down at her tenderly, loving every inch of her. He suspected she felt a little self conscious about her figure after four babies, but he loved her just as she was...

"Happy anniversary, my beautiful, sweet, kind darling Clarisse... here is to many, many more wedding anniversaries together..."

0

King Joseph and Queen Clarisse returned to their royal titles, duties and responsibilities in early February, and the press warmly welcomed their Queen back, and although there were again gentle inquiries about the twins (which were politely ignored- the twins would be seen at their christening, not before or after (Joseph had certainly learned his lesson about that), she had been a little afraid that they would take her to task for her long absence from public life but, as Joseph suggested, they seemed to understand- a healthy, happy Queen and royal family was just as important as a stable government.

The major event of February was, at the end of the month with the unveiling of a lasting tribute to Rupert and Isabel, which including a memorial service that, despite her years of training, clearly and visibly upset the Dowager Queen Alexandra who, uncharacteristically, clung to her husband and remaining son during the service and at the unveiling afterwards.

Clarisse, desperately sorry for her mother in law (and fervently hoping that she and Joseph would never have to bury a child) was content to remain in the shadows, even suggesting that she stand with Andre and Andrea during the events, but her husband surprised her with the vehemence of his disapproval and the way he kept her close to him all morning, her hand never leaving his grasp.

"My parents might need me today, but I need YOU just as much- you're my tower of strength," he murmured after the unveiling of Rupert's memorial (a plaque and portrait of him and Isabel) at Pyrus Museum. He was about to say more when his mother stepped up next to him, interrupting his train of thought.

"Joseph, your father and the Prime Minister wish to speak to us privately over there...Clarisse," she added, turning to her daughter in law with a slightly condescending air, quite unlike the warm mother figure she usually was. "Why don't you mingle with our guests and we'll catch up with you later, if not here, then back at the palace..." before turning back to her son.

Joseph was horrified to notice, before she quietly slipped into the crowd, a dull flush colour Clarisse's cheeks and the mortified expression on her face, and was annoyed at the way his mother had spoken to her, his wife and mother of her grandchildren, and dismissed her like she was a servant, but before he could say anything to her, or follow Clarisse to apologize, he found himself gently pushed towards the corner where his father and Andre were waiting...

By the time their conversation had ended (which had been about something so insignificant, Clarisse could have been included), and he had turned, searching the room for her, it took him seconds to realize she was gone, obviously having returned to the palace to help organize the light lunch his mother had organize for the select group of friends they had invited, and he felt sorry for her.

"You're awfully quiet," his mother commented in the limousine on the way back to the palace, having not noticed that Clarisse wasn't with him. "However, I don't blame you- it's been a difficult day for all of us, and it will be over soon..."

Joseph was about to retort that while the day, realizing Rupert wasn't there was difficult, it wasn't the day itself that had made him so quiet, but rather the way she had treated her only daughter in law but, after a look from his father, he chose not to say anything about that, instead agreeing:

"Indeed, it has been a long day..." before looking out the window again as the landscape passed them by, wanting this day to be over and missing his brother like he never had before...

Back at the palace, everything was set up and waiting for the guests, and after greeting the early arrivals, Joseph hurried up the twins nursery and, as he had expected, she was rocking one of the girls (not sure which one, as he was too far away) to sleep, her sister in her crib and the boys playing quietly with Shelley in a corner.

"I knew I'd find you here!" he said jovially as the boys waved at him, Shelley yipped and Clarisse smiled slightly as she rested Grace on her shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'll be downstairs soon... I just want to settle the boys down to lunch, but I'm sure we won't be sitting down for a while."

"Not many have arrived yet," he waved his hand downwards. "However, I actually wanted to apologize to you."

"What for?" Clarisse looked at him blankly as she stood and walked back to the crib with the 'G' sewn on to it.

"My mother's behaviour towards you before- she treated you like you were a servant, and she shouldn't have," he looked at her seriously, still annoyed at what had happened. "There was no reason you couldn't have joined us, the conversation was nothing serious."

""It's alright, today is a difficult day for her and your father," she said mildly, but he didn't look convinced.

"She had no right to treat you like that...I know my brother's death hit her hard, but she had no right..."

"Joseph," Clarisse began calmly, seeing his irritation grown as she walked over to him. "It's sweet that you're annoyed, wanting to defend my honour, but it's fine... really," and his expression softened slightly as he looked into her eyes. "Today, you're her remaining son and she needs you... I'm more than happy to stay in the background."

"Alright, just as long as you're alright," he said gruffly, pulling her close. "You've always been everything to me... but today has just reinforced those feelings..." he murmured before he kissed her gently, both of them momentarily forgetting the guests downstairs...

0000000

**PRESENT:**

His musings were interrupted as he now realized that he was standing in front of their closed suite doors, but before he could move his hand towards the handle (he hated the guards standing on either side opening the doors- he wasn't completely incapable), the door was opened to reveal Clarisse standing there, smiling warmly at him.

"There you are! I was wondering where you were!"


	2. Quality Time Part Two

_Author's Note: sorry for a long period between updates, been a little busy... will try harder!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"Where have you been?" Clarisse inquired teasingly as she followed her husband towards the bedroom- he was planning on showering before having breakfast with her and then spending some time with the children although, at the moment, the boys were the main beneficiaries of his attention, but both Joe and Clarisse knew that, in the not to distant future, Claire and Grace would appreciate and enjoy his attention beyond transporting them to their mother, rocking them to sleep and changing their nappies, something Joseph was looking forward to.

"I know you returned from your run a little while ago, and I was starting to wonder... not that I'm checking up on you..." she added hastily, knowing her teasing inquiry could have sounded as though she _was_ checking up on him (which she wasn't- she trusted him and knew that he valued their marriage as much as she did) before she realized he had turned and was smiling understandingly at her as he started to divest himself of his jogging gear in preparation for his shower.

"I know you weren't... I did some paperwork, perused our schedule for today..."

"In which it mentions that I will be accompanying you to parliament," she added as, seeing him take off his shirt and revealing his muscular, toned chest, she shrugged off her robe and strolled towards him, not missing the flash of desire in her husband's eyes- he loved this negligee.

"Yes," he swallowed hard before returning to the subject at hand. "...I also signed off on those trade agreements that had to be sent today and... I had a little trip down memory lane...about what we've been up to for the past six months... boy, we really have been busy!"

"What were you musing about in particular when I opened the door just now? You looked rather preoccupied."

"I was just thinking about the day of Rupert's memorial and the way my mother treated you..."

"Oh," Clarisse said flatly, stepping back from him slightly, her brow furrowing at the memory- despite her reassurances to Joseph that she was fine, the fact that his mother, a woman who had been almost like a second mother to her for the past six years, had been so awful to her had made her feel terrible and while Clarisse understood her need to have Joseph near her all day, she had felt hurt, and insulted... she had been married to Joseph for six years but she had never had felt so excluded from the royal family as she had that day...

0000000

**THREE MONTHS EARLIER:**

After Joseph had been reassured that Clarisse wasn't hurt or insulted by his mother's behaviour (although he suspected she had said it to make him feel better), they left the girls sleeping, the boys playing in their nursery and headed downstairs to the formal dining room where his parents and their guests were gathering for lunch.

"Hopefully we'll be able to sit together,"he whispered in her ear, but before she could respond, knowing that it was unlikely, his mother bustled over and placed a possessive hand on his arm, again ignoring Clarisse.

"There you are, I was wondering where you went... everyone is ready for lunch... you will be sitting at the head of table with the Prime Minister and the Archbishop... and Clarisse," she finally acknowledged her. "I believe you're sitting down this end of the table..." she waved at the end closest to the door.

"...With Andrea and Henrik..." before, for the second time that day, she forcibly separated Joe and Clarisse, and Clarisse couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain before quickly masking her emotions with a bright smile as Henrik approached to escort her to her seat and, as they walked towards their seats, she had the feeling that, despite being seated with people she felt comfortable with, it was going to be a long, long lunch...

Unfortunately, her intuition was correct and by the time coffee was served (and Alexandra, seated near Joseph, had finally relaxed), her head was pounding and she, despite continuing to make polite conversation with those around her, was feeling a growing need to escape, to go for a long, long walk away from the palace and then, upon her return, take two aspirin and have a nap.

She was well aware that Joseph was watching her, but she carefully avoided his eyes and was about to pluck up the courage (and the energy) to excuse herself from lunch (it was almost over, and Alexandra had made it abundantly clear that she wasn't exactly allowed to stay with her husband) before she realized one of the boys nannies was standing next to her chair.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but Master Pierre fell over in the garden and he wants you."

"I'll be right there," Clarisse said, turning back to the table as she rose from her seat. "If you'll all excuse me..."

"Of course, dear," Alexandra said imperiously as Joseph nodded understandingly. "YOUR son needs you," she emphasized the '_your_' in a possessive way, again making Clarisse feel less than worthy for her son, as if she was taking Joe away from her.

Pierre was crying loudly in the boys bathroom when Clarisse arrived, having grazed his knee badly when he fell over in the garden chasing Phillipe, but after she had bathed the graze and covered it, he smiled gratefully at her before yawning- it was almost nap time.

"Can you read us a story?" he asked sleepily as he lay down on his bed and Clarisse nodded as Phillipe silently handed her a book and climbed onto his bed before Clarisse, having pulled up a chair next to their beds, began to read.

They were both asleep within minutes and Clarisse, while enjoying her time with the boys, was relieved when she was finally stretched out on her bed, shoes and black jacket discarded nearby, the two aspirin gradually dissolving her headache as she enjoyed the peace and quiet of the bedroom and wondered what was going on downstairs.

She was glad the day was almost over- it had been a long day for several reasons and while she suspected WHY Alexandra had been behaving like she had been all day, she also suspected that Joseph would try and provoke an argument with his mother, something Clarisse was keen to avoid.

The headache had dulled down to an occasional throb and she was about to get up, wanting to be waiting when Joseph returned, when she realized she could hear voices in the hallway, getting louder and louder until she heard one of the suite doors open and the voices came into the living room... Joseph and Alexandra, it seemed, and it sounded as though they were arguing.

"I know you wanted Clarisse up with us today- and she was for most of the time, may I remind you- but I felt that it should be only Rupert's blood relatives in the forefront today as we unveiled his memorial," she heard Alexandra say calmly as she climbed off the bed and crept towards the door to hear what was going on.

"Clarisse IS family- she's my wife, mother of my four children (and your grandchildren, may I remind you!), your daughter in law and my Queen- she didn't deserve to excluded like you did to her!" Joseph snapped, incensed that he had to explain himself to her. "I only hope that no one else saw that display!"

"Joseph," Alexandra's voice turned deadly. "My eldest son was killed in a plane crash a year ago today, and I'm sure that, if any one saw it, they would understand... and you should too.

"Not at the expense of my wife's feelings!" he barked, but before he could say anymore, Clarisse, her head still hurting, stepped into the room, smoothing down her hair and clothes.

"What's going on?" she asked innocently as she viewed the scene- Joseph was standing in front of the fireplace, facing his mother, who was standing behind their sofa only a metre or two away while Henrik hovered near the doorway.

"It's nothing, dear," Alexandra said quickly as Clarisse stepped further into the room, looking from one to the other. "Joseph and I are just having a few words..."

"It's fine, sweetheart..." Joseph added reassuringly, softening as he noticed her pale face and almost visible vulnerability- he had been annoyed at his mother all day but now, seeing how vulnerable Clarisse seemed to be, he felt even more annoyed. "How's Pierre?"

"He's fine, but what's going on here? I know it's not nothing by the way you two were speaking to each other," she added as Joseph opened his mouth to protest. "So, what is going on?" she repeated patiently and Joseph sighed- Clarisse often joked that he possessed a stubborn streak but she possessed almost the same streak..

"I was trying to tell my mother that she shouldn't have treated my wife like she was a servant, as though she was insignificant..."

"... While I was trying to explain that today of all days, we need our remaining son with us," Alexandra explained, her eyes still firmly fixed on Joseph, who only rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a child, Mother, and I needed my wife with me!"

"You may not be a child, but you are certainly acting like one!" Alexandra retorted as Clarisse and Henrik exchanged a speaking glance- mother and son were very much alike- before Clarisse, suddenly understanding both sides of the story, took a deep breath in and decided to step in and diffuse the situation before they said things they would regret.

"Joseph," she looked at him sympathetically. "I DO appreciate you defending me and my honour, and I know you always will... but I do understand why your mother would want you to stick close today- you're now the only son and the three of you are Rupert's closest relatives... it was alright with me to stay in the background," she added sincerely but she could see that he was suspicious, but before he could say anything, she turned her attention to Alexandra.

"Your Majesty," she nodded briefly, stinging her mother in law to guilt. "I understand that today is an exceptionally difficult day for the Renaldi family (may it never happen again) and I know you needed Joseph with you today, and I accepted that... but Joseph is also _my_ husband and he did request that I stay by his side today and while I was more than happy to stay in the background, I couldn't ignore his request- he's always been so supportive of me and I am more than happy to support him, whether I'm not asked to or not," she finished almost defiantly as the other three stared at her, Alexandra and Joseph in stupefaction and Henrik in delight- he had always known that she, who had always been perceived as shy, reserved and quiet, was capable of speaking up and making her point clear.

"Today is not about any of us," she continued after a moment, her eyes moving from Alexandra to Joseph and back again. "Today is about remembering Rupert and Isabel and how they contributed to Genovia and the family as a son, brother, Prince or sister, daughter in law and Princess... and I'm sure that Rupert wouldn't want you two arguing- the most important thing is that the remaining family members stick together," she finished almost timidly and there was again a long silence, Joseph and his mother eyeing each other warily before Joseph sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Mother, I shouldn't have been so quick to criticize you- today hasn't been the best of days for anyone here and I didn't make things any easier... I should have been a little more tactful..."

"I'm sorry too," she smiled a little sadly at her youngest son. "I still underestimate the strength of your bond with Clarisse and how much you two rely on each other... and Clarisse," she turned to her daughter in law with an apologetic look.

"... I am truly sorry for how I was behaving towards you today, my dear, and you didn't deserve it... don't say it doesn't matter because it does, and I saw how you felt both times and I didn't mean to hurt you... you and Joseph belong together and I shouldn't have tried to split you two up today as you are obviously Joseph's strength..." she paused, her eyes filling with tears. "I hope that you never feel this pain, the pain of losing a child..." she trailed off and Clarisse didn't hesitate to move towards her and wrap her arms around her weeping mother in law.

"It's alright, I understand completely..." she murmured softly, completely sympathetic as the two men watched the scene, relieved that Alexandra was giving into her feelings of grief and that Clarisse was helping her through it...

0000000

**PRESENT:**

"You were certainly were my hero that day!" Joseph joked as he followed her into the bathroom- it was too early and they didn't have enough time to enjoy a bath (maybe one day, Joseph thought hopefully to himself- but Clarisse didn't smile back as she stood in front of the mirror and watched him, via the mirror, turn on the shower.

"I don't want to be considered doing a heroic deed that day- your mother was in a great deal of pain and I wanted to assuage it, even just a little..."

"Which makes you all the more a kind, sensitive and generous lady," he replied as he stood behind her, wove his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I know Mother appreciated your kindness and so did Father and I...you really are so loving, my love..." before he gently kissed her neck before meeting her eyes.

"Now, I know that this is going to go against the grain of the stolid reputation of the King and Queen of Genovia and parents, but..." he trailed off as he turned her around and led her towards the shower and she couldn't help but giggle almost girlishly as she realized what he was talking about...

"About that moment, here, we're not monarchs nor parents... we're just us and I'm glad of that..." she said pertly before quickly divesting of her nightgown and undergarments and skipping into the shower, laughing as, seconds later, she felt Joseph behind her, his arms creeping around her waist.

"We haven't done this in a long time," she said flirtatiously as he spun her around and pressed her against the tiled wall, hot water pouring down over them. "I think last time we did this... I was pregnant with the twins..."

"Yes, our beautiful baby twins... it's hard to believe they're eight months old..." he murmured before he leaned over to kiss her, the twins immediately disappearing from their minds...

0000000

After Rupert and Isabel's memorial, life at the palace seemed to settled down for a couple of weeks before palace and country began to gear up for the royal christening in mid March, the five month old twins and their names finally revealed to the country (the first photo session in November had been hastily discounted on the disapproval of the Queen and the Dowager Queen) and everyone couldn't wait to see what the girls looked like and who they took after.

Joe and Clarisse were determined to maintain their children's privacy (THAT wouldn't change while they were young or even further on than that) but they knew that for today, the girls (and, to a lesser extent, the boys) would be under intense scrutiny, a thought that terrified Clarisse- she had been nervous at her first public appearance as Joseph's fiancée, but she had been 22, the girls were only five months... but Joseph was quick to reassure and comfort her.

"They won't be leaving our arms very often while we're in church and we'll be very well protected... no one would dare do anything while I'm around..." and he was serious- his princes and princesses (including Clarisse) wouldn't be hurt as long as he was around...

The morning of the christening dawned fine and bright, and while the rest of the palace was up and about early, the tiny guests of honour were still asleep, Clarisse wanting them to have as much rest as possible as it would be a long day for them.

While Joseph got a little work done before the christening, Clarisse was flitting around the palace, ensuring preparations for lunch were well under way and that the boys were dressed in their good clothes and weren't escaping from their nursery, before she disappeared into her suite to shower and dress. The christening was at eleven at the church in Pyrus where Pierre had been christened, and while it was an invitation only occasion, she knew the church would be surrounded by press and curious by standers- this was an occasion to remember, with the twin princesses, the Prime Ministers and wife godparents of Grace (Charlie and Lisa were Claire's and Charlie couldn't stop raving about it) and the entire royal family, including the two little princes, would be present.

"You look beautiful," Joseph admired appreciatively as she stepped out of her dressing room to discover that Joseph, while she was showering and dressing, had returned and was dressed, ready to go.

"Thank you," she blushed at the compliment before looking down at herself- she had chosen a very simple cream coloured coat and coat ensemble with matching shoes, and she had chosen to accessorize with the discreet diamond set Joseph had given her when they were newly engaged.

"I will be the envy of every man there today!"

"I don't look too... matronly?" she inquired with a shy look and he smiled as he walked over to kiss her hand.

"Definitely not.. it's hard to believe that you've had four children, two of them five months ago!" he raved appreciatively, chuckling as Clarisse blushed even more.

Claire and Grace were dressed and waiting when their parents walked in- Claire in Clarisse's christening gown (something that Clarisse had shed a few tears over- she had never imagined a daughter of hers would wear the gown SHE was christened in) and Grace in Alexandra's, modified for the infant. Clarisse had been moved to tears when Alexandra had produced the gown, already sensing the quandary they were in- Claire had a christening gown, but Grace didn't...

"Thank you so much," Clarisse said gratefully and Alexandra smiled ruefully, still feeling guilty about her behaviour at Rupert's memorial, even though it was clear that Clarisse had forgiven her.

"I'm glad I could help... and they'll both look beautiful..."

Clarisse remembered her comment the moment she laid eyes on her two tiny daughters clad in their lace and satin christening gowns, gazing innocently up at her.

"They're both beautiful," she marvelled before, almost simultaneously, she and Joseph lifted their twins up and carried them over to the baskets they would be carried into the church in.

"They certainly are... and they are both definitely looking more and more like you..." and he was being serious- the girls were obviously going to be identical and, as they grew older, they were becoming more and more like their mother, with her deep blue eyes, perfectly shaped nose, fair complexion, fair hair and warm smile, although Clarisse had argued that they possessed some of HIS physical attributes such as his ears, long fingers and toes... and she honestly thought they both had his nose, which he thought ridiculous.

"No, no, no- they have YOUR nose... and I love that they are more like you than me... Phillipe is such a mini me, I can't complain!"

"I'm not going to complain," Clarisse said with a smile as they rested the twins in their baskets, remembering how they had argued over the twins physical features. "Well..." she sighed as she stood up. "It's time to collect the boys and head to the church..."

"Where Charlie will happily embrace his fifteen minutes of fame!" Joseph joked as, out in the hallway, two of their bodyguards took their precious their bundles as they walked towards the boys nursery and Clarisse laughed, a little apprehensive at what they would meet at the church, but knowing that he was joking...

0

As she had expected, the area surrounding the church was completely packed, making it extraordinarily difficult to reach the entrance, even when surrounded by bodyguards, and both Pierre and Phillipe clung to their parents hands they left the car and walked the short distance to the church entrance, through the crowd and shying away from the almost constant flashes of cameras... thankfully, the twins were spirited in ahead of them...

"That was absolutely ridiculous!" Joseph blustered when they were finally inside, the doors leading into the main part of the church closed off to them. "When the christening is over, I want an easier way for us to get out to the car... I won't expose the boys to that again!" he snapped coolly to his head of security and the older man nodded quickly, understanding his boss's request.

"What's the problem, Joe? I didn't find the crowd too overwhelming when Marion and I arrived!" Charlie boomed from behind him and Joseph turned to glare as his friend and his wife hurried over and immediately bent over the cribs to coo at the babies.

"My, my, Claire certainly looks like her mother..." he joked before moving onto Grace's basket. "Wait a minute... she has a sister who looks like here... you two are certainly going to have a lot of fun!" he quipped with a broad grin as he stood up and leant over to kiss Clarisse's cheek.

"I see you're having the time of your life with all the publicity!" Joseph said caustically when Charlie was standing beside him. "Unfortunately for you, it's not full time!"

"It could be..." he winked roguishly at him before laughing. "It's alright Joe, the place may be surrounded by press and curious bystanders, all wanting a glimpse of your adored baby daughters, but you certainly have enough guests and bodyguards to fend them off!"

"Honestly!" Joseph snorted as Clarisse and Marion burst into gentle giggles before they heard voices coming from outside and they turned to see James and Lisa running the gauntlet.

"Made it!" James announced breathlessly when they were finally in the church, their two boys running happily over to the corner where Pierre and Phillipe were being kept in line by their grandmother. "We almost didn't make it..."

"Obviously you did," Charlie observed with a grin and Joseph rolled his eyes again before meeting Clarisse's eyes and read the message in them- relax...and he knew that she was right. It would be a logistical nightmare when they had to leave the church (although he had every confidence that his head of security and his team would find a way) but at least, at this moment, they were surrounded by friends and family... and that's what really counted.

As it turned out, the ceremony was simple and moving, and the girls were on their best behaviour as they were happily ensconced in their parents arms until the time when they were handed to their godparents, and while Grace handled the gentle trickle of water on her forehead with ease, Claire erupted almost immediately, clearly rattling Charlie as he stood beside Lisa and watched as the minister trickled water onto the tiny forehead, and while Joseph was tempted to catch his eye and grin wickedly, he was distracted by, first, Clarisse's gentle, reproving nudge in the ribs and then the boys, squashed between him and his father, shifting restlessly and kicking each other not so gently, giving him cause to separate them discreetly, sitting between them.

By the time he had re-focused back on the ceremony in front of him (it had been deemed easier if the parents remained in their seats while the godparents took the girls up to the christening font), Claire was still wailing unhappily but Charlie seemed to have recovered, and it was his turn to give him a wicked smile as he almost unceremoniously handed him the screaming baby while Andrea gave Clarisse Grace.

All in all, it was a very lovely service and everyone commented on it at the casual lunch afterwards, the official photographs taken (Charlie almost bursting with pride) and the twins already upstairs, fed, changed and asleep, although Charlie couldn't help but joke:

"It's a pity that the crowd had dissipated somewhat when we left... I would have liked to have seen you handle that if Claire had still been crying!"

"Ah," Joseph said with a crafty smile. "But I would have been busy with the boys, and if you were near enough to the bodyguard with Claire, you would have had no choice but to soothe her... you ARE a father twice over, you should know how to handle a screaming child, and it would be part of your duties as her godfather!" before bursting out laughing at his dumbfounded expression.

"Now, now, darling," Clarisse chided gently as she accepted a soft drink from a nearby waiter. "I know you would have liked Charlie to do that, but I'm sure that you would have raced to her side and soothed her yourself..."

"But, " Charlie looked unusually sober for a moment. "I do appreciate you giving me this responsibility... I will take it as seriously as I do my role as a father."

"We know you would, that's why we asked you," Clarisse patted his arm kindly before flitting off to speak to some other guests and Charlie looked after her in amazement.

"Your wife is one in a million, Joe!"

"Don't I know it!"

0000000

**PRESENT:**

"Well, that was certainly an unusual way to start an official morning of meetings," Clarisse commented with a sly grin as, after emerging from the bathroom after a very very long shower, they discovered their breakfast had arrived and was cooling rapidly.

"True... but maybe we should do it more often," Joseph suggested as he held out her chair for her and she laughed as she sat down, pulling her robe tighter around her.

"Not all the time... imagine the scandal we would cause if we did that every morning... I know the maids would come to investigate..."

"Let's just be grateful that they have all signed confidentiality agreements and cannot say anything about what goes on in our suite," Joseph advised wisely as he poured her a cup of tea and then poured his coffee.

"We certainly haven't grown out of the newlywed stage!" she laughed ruefully, still a little embarrassed at what had just happened but knowing that she loved every minute of it.

"No, and I hope we never do," he replied seriously as he leaned over and took her hand in his. "I never want us to get out of that stage, even if we are King and Queen of a country and have four growing children..."

"I'm lucky to have you..." she looked at him with sparkling eyes and he smiled back.

"I'm the lucky one... and, as Charlie reminded me at the christening... you are a lady in a million, and I'm never going to forget that!"


	3. The Accident Part One

_A/N: Another two parter, but I just couldn't resist!_

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

After breakfast, Joseph and Clarisse dressed quickly (although opting to keep accessories and attire such as jackets, ties and shoes until they were ready to go), keen to spend as much time as possible with their children before the session of parliament and made their way to the twins nursery, both girls faces lighting up when they recognized their parents, melting Joseph's heart again.

"I can't believe these two are now eight months old," he said roughly, a little embarrassed at being so emotional about his children (his father certainly didn't, although he knew that he cared) but every time he looked into the sapphire blue eyes of one of his daughters or son, or saw Phillipe trying to be good, he couldn't help but feel lucky to have his children- all thanks to his beloved Clarisse.

"You really are a big marshmallow," he suddenly heard her say and looked over to see her settled in her rocking chair, tiny Claire resting comfortably in her arms. "But that's a good thing," she added hastily as he turned away and, after settling Grace in his arms, sat down in the chair beside Clarisse, enjoying the warm weight in his arms.

"I embarrassed you, didn't I?" Clarisse asked after a moment of gently rocking Claire, playing with her tiny fingers.

"No, you didn't," he said honestly, meeting her eyes. "I just feel a little ridiculous that every time I see one of the children, I just melt..."

"It's not ridiculous, it's very, very sweet," Clarisse said quietly, reaching over to touch his hand. "I know neither of us had childhoods where our parents showered us with love and time- although your parents cared- but you don't have to be ashamed to love your children and openly show your affection..." she paused for a moment, before continuing, hoping that she wouldn't offend him with what she was about to say.

"I suspect that you were rather guarded when you were younger, despite the playboy image you happily cultivated, and you're finding it a little awkward to open yourself up to your feelings..."

She stopped abruptly when she saw his stunned expression on his face- the only other time she had seen that expression was when they were strolling around the Winter Palace for the first time over six years earlier, their friendship deepening ever rapidly, and she had informed him that he was a far better man than everyone gave him credit for, but he had to change...

"I... I'm sorry..." she almost stammered when the silence became almost unbearable, but when it became clear he was still speechless, she turned her attention back to the daughter in her arms, secretly cursing her words before she felt his hand on top of hers and she looked over to see him smiling at her, his eyes bright with tears.

"I always knew you understood me better than anyone else I know and this just confirms it- especially as _you_ were the one who allowed me to be myself..." she blushed at his words. "And you definitely made me drop my guard... but you don't think I'm TOO sensitive?" he added anxiously and Clarisse was quick to shake her head vehemently.

"Absolutely not," she squeezed his hand fervently, touched by his confession. "Your sensitivity and compassion is one of the things I love most about you, and our four children will be very lucky to know, see and feel how much their father loves them...I know I love you showing me how much you love me..."

Her face felt even hotter as she remembered how much it had scared her when they first declared their love and he had been so passionate, so exuberant in his affection, but she had come to realize that it had been so new to him as well but he had opened himself up to love because Clarisse had been (and continued to be) important to him; and that she she enjoyed his open adoration of her- she never had to worry about him not loving her.

"I don't want to change who you are," she continued. "I want..." before she stopped abruptly again, this time by Joseph's lips on hers.

After spending a few more minutes with the girls, enjoying watching them crawl on the carpet and guessing when they would start walking or teething, although Clarisse suspected it would be soon (a little later than the boys) as they were both getting cranky more often and their cheeks were red almost all the time, they moved along the hallway to the boys suite where, to no surprise, the boys were waiting, having adjusted to the new routine very well.

"Mama, Papa!" they shouted in unison before gambolling over to them like puppies, and Clarisse was again struck by how quickly they were growing up- Phillipe had turned three in April and Pierre was five only two weeks earlier, bot occasions celebrated with small parties at the palace, something Joseph had determined would continue despite them living at the palace.

"We may be living in a place, but our children deserve normal childhoods," he had said defiantly when asked and Clarisse was glad- she didn't want the boys (and the twins eventually) to miss out.

She was again reminded of that conversation as she watched the boys barrel into Joseph, momentarily knocking him off balance before, laughing, he bent down to greet his sons with an enormous bear hug, enveloping both of them in his arms- after Clarisse's little speech, he flet he didn't need to hide how he felt about them, not that he had every really kept them at arms length, as judging by the way the boys flung themselves at him.

"Hey, hey!" he shouted over their noise, gently extricating himself from their grip. "Have you forgotten someone else?" he hinted gently and the boys looked momentarily ashamed before throwing themselves at Clarisse, albeit a little more gently.

"What are you two up to this morning?" she asked as Phillipe, while in the stage of imitating his father's every move but still sharing a special bond with his mother, led her over to his bed while Pierre did the same with Joseph, his hero.

"We're going down to the stables to ride our ponies!" Phillipe said with a broad smile as Pierre nodded enthusiastically, before Phillipe added in an almost demanding tone: "Where have you and Papa been?"

"We visited your little sisters while they were awake," Joseph said calmly, chuckling inwardly when he saw his younger son scowl- he was STILL jealous of his twin sisters- but Pierre looked up, interested.

"How are... Claire and Grace?" he inquired and Clarisse smiled tenderly at him, still remembering the moment they had shared on his birthday two weeks ago...

0000000

It was a beautiful warm May day when Prince Pierre celebrated his fifth birthday, and while there was a major difference between him and any other little boy, his parents made sure that, on his birthday, he wasn't any different from any other child by throwing him a party at the palace, inviting their usual group of friends and their children, just as they had done for Phillipe- the only change was that it was held in the palace garden, rather than in yard of their former house.

While Phillipe's had been a cowboy party (with a cowboy clown and cake), Pierre had insisted on a pirate party and everyone (excluding Clarisse, Alexandra and the other mothers but including Joseph and Henrik and the fathers) joined in the fun by dressing up as pirates, and when it became obvious everyone was enjoying themselves, Phillipe (clad in a small pirate's outfit complete with eye patch and hat) decided to announce, while Pierre was opening his presents, that HE wanted a pirate party for his next birthday.

"Of course, sweetheart, anything you want," Clarisse soothed as everyone turned their attention back to Pierre and Phillipe, pouting sulkily, was about to launch into a tantrum before Henrik, sensing disaster, hurriedly offered to let him have a look at his real sword before they could have a mock sword fight ("but only after Pierre opens his presents") and he subsided, much to Clarisse's relief.

Soon afterwards, she quietly slipped upstairs to check on the twins, both of whom were pleased to see her and, after changing them, she was about to settle Claire back in her crib and return to the party when she suddenly heard:

"What are you doing, Mama?" and she whirled around to see Pirate P (as Pierre wanted to be called that day) standing in the doorway.

"Oh... I just wanted to check on your sisters... I'm just going to put Claire back in her crib and I'll be right with you."

"Can I hold her?" he asked as he slowly walked towards her and Clarisse momentarily surprised.

"Really... you want to hold Claire?" she couldn't help asking.

"Yes please," he replied in a timid voice and Clarisse smiled before signalling him to sit in the comfortable chair, the one Joseph usually sat in- while she did have qualms about him holding her (silly maternal instincts, she told herself), she also knew it was important for Pierre (and eventually, Phillipe) to bond with his sisters, and it was with that thought in mind that, after pulling a stood up in front of Pierre's chair, Claire comfortable in one arm, she gently set her into Pierre's waiting arms and, after adjusting the baby so that she and her brother were comfortable, sat down and watched them, thrilled that one of her sons had finally accepted their sisters, before she realized Pierre was speaking to her.

"She's pretty, and she's big... is she as big as I was?"

"She has grown a lot but, compared to you, she's still small... and no, when you were her age, you were bigger and handsome," she smiled nostalgically at him and he beamed back before looking back at Claire and making another discovery.

"She had blue eyes like me... and you, Mummy!" he cried excitedly, accidentally jolting her and she whimpered softly. "Oh!" he looked at Clarisse in horror and Clarisse smiled soothingly as she leaned over and rubbed the baby's arm comfortingly.

"She's alright, just a little startled...see, she's fine," she added as, after a moment's complaining, Claire heaved a heavy sight and settled down again and Pierre visibly relaxed, relieved he hadn't upset his little sister, before he leant over and kissed her tiny forehead, the scene bringing tears to Clarisse's eyes...

0000000

"They're fine and they'd like to see their big brother later on... BOTH their big brothers," she emphasised quietly, including Phillipe but he only scowled, clearly not wanting anything to do with Claire and Grace.

"Come on, Flip," Joe began in a conciliatory tone. "Surely you'd like to be a big brother to your little sisters?"

"No!" he said angrily and neither of his parents pressed the issue although, once they left, Joseph couldn't help but comment:

"We're really going to have to speak to that boy- the girls have been in his life for eight months, he really has to settle down."

"We can't force him to LIKE his sisters," Clarisse said reasonably. "I'm sure that when you were his age, you wouldn't have liked being forced to like someone... even a sibling..."

"Hey, Rupert and I were barely getting along when I was three and he was seven..." he chuckled for a moment before pausing, knowing that she had made a valid point. "Still..."

"We have plenty of time to think about the problem," Clarisse said calmly as they walked outside and descended the stairs towards the waiting limousine. "However, we do have a session of parliament to attend and, much as you and I both want to be home with the children, we need to focus on that... even if it's only to run over our itinerary for the trip to Paris next week..." she added teasingly as he rolled his eyes and helped her into the car.

"Need you remind me of that, my dear?" he complained when he joined her in the limo. "They're going to want to know every single detail..." before he trailed off as he took her hand with a wink- they both knew what parliament was like...

Surprisingly, the parliamentary session was relatively uneventful, most of the agenda devoted to the royal trip as there were few pressing issues that couldn't not wait until parliament reconvened in September, and parliament was happy with the agenda, although Arthur Mabrey, when the session ended, couldn't resist a dig against Clarisse- he had long since forgotten his last altercation with Clarisse.

"So, Your Majesty," he inclined his head respectfully to Clarisse. "How difficult will you find it to be away from your children for a week?" he asked with an insolent look, Joseph burning at his cheek, but Clarisse was unmoved.

"We WILL miss our children, thank you for your concern, Viscount Mabrey," she said in a cool tone. "But I also remember that they are the future of Genovia, and if they are to have a Genovia in the future, His Majesty and I need to rule the country to the best of our ability, and if that includes trips overseas, then so be it," she finished with a small smile, effectively wiping the smirk of Mabrey's face.

"He really should learn not to take you on," Joseph said with a smug grin on the way back to the palace, and she shrugged nonchalantly. Most of parliament still viewed her as more interested in motherhood than ruling a country, but there was a growing group who viewed her as a Queen in her own right rather than Queen Consort, and she was pleased- the tables were finally turning in their favour- but she knew that Arthur Mabrey would not be silenced or dominated, still lusting over her despite their arguments and he would grow bolder, she was sure of that... she had yet to tell Joseph of her suspicions, but the man wasn't going to go away too easily...

"So," Joseph continued after a moment of silence. "Paris, here we come... and our children will be fine," he added hastily as Clarisse stared at him, hiding a grin, before she smiled back at him and reached over to caress his cheek.

"Paris, here we come!"

000

While it was a little difficult to leave the following morning, knowing that they were leaving the four children at home this time (Joseph had done much of the travelling on his own since January, although Clarisse accompanied him several times, but the twins had been with them), the twins for the first time since they had been born, but while Clarisse knew that she would miss them all terribly, she also knew it was important to fulfil her duties and obligations to the country and her husband, having made two solemn oaths in the past seven years- becoming Queen in her own right and marriage vows- and she didn't want to let her husband down again. Their relationship was back on an even keel and they were happier than ever, but Clarisse was determined that she would never allow their relationship to get as bad as it did a few months earlier.

"Are you alright?" he asked solicitously when they were alone in their limousine and on their way to the airport- he knew this trip would be difficult for her, having left the twins at the palace for the first time in eight months, but he was surprised when she gave him an easy smile.

"I'm fine- really," she said calmly. "Yes, it was a little difficult to leave the girls, but we'll only be gone a week, and they and the boys will be well looked after."

"True... and then, aside from the Independence Day celebrations, we have two months off... summer's here!" he added with a gleeful smile that reminded her of their youngest son, and she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"You're incorrigible!" she finally said when she stopped laughing and he only grinned mischievously at her.

"That's why you love me!"

0

The week in Paris seemed to fly by with ease as Genovia's ruling monarchs spent their time with the French president and his government, strengthening the bond between their two nations and, as usual, Clarisse charmed everyone present at the meetings, dinners and public events she attended with her husband, proudly showing off pictures of their children to her closest acquaintances (friendships were strengthening each time they visited) and most of the press remained enamoured of her, publishing almost daily pictures of her (usually with Joseph) accompanied by mostly positive headlines and articles, the only dissenting voice, a cynical journalist who was unimpressed with the royal couple's visit, loudly wondering why Clarisse seemed to have charmed everyone in the country when, it seemed, it was Joseph who was doing all of the work. Joseph was annoyed at the words, but Clarisse only laughed it off, a sign that she was finally coming into her own, confident of herself and her role.

Joseph was incredibly proud of her- she had only been Queen for fourteen months, and while she had given birth to twins and had never been prepared for the role, she was handling her role with grace, elegance and intelligence, and while it was taking a little while for the Genovian parliament to understand and accept her as THEIR Queen (not Queen Consort, Joseph thought defiantly), it was clear that the rest of Europe adored her.

Clarisse, modest nature revealing herself, blushed when he told her that but was unconvinced at his words, but Joseph refused to be disillusioned- she was popular and accepted in her own right and she would eventually have to accept that.

It was such a whirlwind trip, both of them out and about all day for each of the seven days they were there, that Clarisse didn't have a chance to call the palace to check on the children until it was late at night and, at that time, they were all in bed so they couldn't chat to the boys, but they were all well and happy, which was all that mattered to her. She had enjoyed her trip to Paris and being seen on Joseph's arm, but she couldn't wait to get home and see them again, and she knew Joseph felt the same way.

On their last day, with them flying home that night, Joseph insisted that she didn't have to come with him to the last day of meetings and negotiations and suggested that she relax at the embassy or, if she was so inclined, do some shopping, a suggestion that made her raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"I know you've been wanting to do some clothes shopping since we arrived," he teased. "You've been so unbelievable this week, doing everything that you had to do and even coming with me to some of the most boring meetings ever..."

"I didn't mind," she said modestly. "I am your Queen, remember?"

"Nevertheless, you deserve some time to relax and I think you could go shopping."

"Wouldn't it be difficult for me to go shopping?" she inquired curiously, although she DID want to see some of the latest fashions and purchase a few things, including some toys, for the children. "It would be impossible for me to go anywhere without being followed by the press..."

"Not necessarily- you can inform our Head of Security where you wish to go and he will make the necessary arrangements... you will be very well protected, so I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself... go, my love," he said encouragingly when he saw her continuing hesitation. "You deserve it and I should be finished by mid afternoon."

He continued to watch her for a moment before, blushing slightly, she looked up and nodded with a sly smile on her face, her pleasure and excitement obvious.

0

Despite her misgivings about going shopping and causing a mini riot with bodyguards, the press and by standers, Clarisse discovered that her husband was right and she was able to enjoy her morning of shopping in some of the Paris's most celebrated stores, although she did feel a little lonely even though she was surrounded by bodyguards and her assistant, but the main difference was that they weren't friends, they were employees... how she wished Isabel was still alive and they were doing this together...

The thought of Isabel and her temporary isolation dampened the last hour of her shopping expedition and she was relieved when she was guided back to her waiting limousine, pausing briefly to wave and smile gracefully at some of the bystanders who were waiting to catch a glimpse of the young Queen, and happily accepting a tiny bouquet of flowers from a little girl who curtseyed nervously at her.

"Thank you for the beautiful flowers," Clarisse said in fluent French as she bent down to smile warmly at the little girl, her smile widening as the little girl smiled back before she heard someone say from behind her:

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, we really need to go..." and, somewhat reluctantly, Clarisse straightened up, smiled and waved again before moving towards the car.

"Do you know when His Majesty will be back at the embassy?" she inquired after Jack had slipped into the front seat next to the driver and he turned to make sure she was comfortable in the back seat.

"I've received word that he will be back just after lunch, ma'am," and she smiled.

"Good, thank you..." she replied before, closing the partition between the front and back seat, she relaxed back against the leather seat and waiting for the car to move, suddenly looking forward to be going home that evening.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Joseph closed his leather notebook and sat back in his chair, relieved that the trade negotiations were over and that Genovia and France still had a strong alliance.

"Genovia may be a small nation," Joseph had said at the beginning of the week. "But we are just as strong as proud as the other European nations, and I look forward to continue promoting our country and all she has to offer, as well as maintaining our relationships with our European nations, especially France, Spain and Portugal."

It was clear that France felt the same, and now they had just completed an agreement that would benefit both countries.

"Glad to be going home tonight?" his French companion, the representative of the president, asked with a smile as the room emptied, the group of French, Spanish and Portuguese representatives also pleased with the outcome of the meetings.

"Absolutely," Joseph said with a smile. "Its been a hectic six months and I will be glad to have the summer to myself."

"Ah, the summer... do you and Her Majesty have any plans for it?"

"Not really, just relaxing in the palace... we might go to the beach for a few days..." before he was interrupted by his assistant returning to his side and clearing his throat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry to disturb, sir, but I need to speak with you."

"What is it?" Joseph asked after the French Ambassador excused himself and left. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this..." his assistant looked nervous and Joseph suddenly felt a twinge of fear.

"Just tell me!" he snapped impatiently and there was another awkward pause before the younger man took a deep breath in.

"There's been an accident..."


	4. The Accident Part Two

_A/N: I was very naughty leaving the last chapter as I did, but I couldn't resist and now you have the answer the question! Oh, and I couldn't let the injuries be too serious... although in a later chapter there could be worse injuries..._

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"An accident?" Joseph repeated in stupefaction, momentarily stunned at his assistant's words before he absorbed them completely and his mind sprung into action.

"Where was this accident? Here in Paris or at home? Was anyone hurt? When did it happen? Who else was involved?"

The questions seemed to flow out of him like water, without rhyme or reason, and he knew he wasn't giving his young assistant a chance to reply, but he was frantically worried about who it could be- his wife, children or parents- that he didn't want to stop- if he stopped to take a breath, then it would really seem real.

"Your Majesty," the assistant finally interrupted him, seeing his usually calm and collected boss starting to lose it, and he didn't want that to happen- he was going to have to be strong.

"Your Majesty, I can give you details..." and Joseph, realizing that he sounded close to hysterical, quietened down, wanting to hear all the details, before the assistant continued.

"...A car ploughed into the side of Her Majesty's limousine as it was crossing an intersection after leaving the stores..." and he paused again as His Majesty took a deep breath in and sank slowly back into his recently vacated seat. "As far as I've been told, the other car was completely at fault."

"Was anyone hurt?" he finally managed to ask, although his primary concern was Clarisse and the side of the car that had be wrecked... he couldn't bear to think about it possibly being the side of the car Clarisse sat on...

"The driver and the bodyguard made it out safely, with minor injuries, but there was a little trouble getting in to rescue Her Majesty..."

"And..." Joseph was desperate to know what happened before he had to dash to the hospital... and... if Clarisse was still alive...

"They finally managed to get her out and she's on her way to a hospital near the embassy... she was still conscious from what I've been told, and the paramedics told Jack..."

Jack, Joseph shuddered at the thought of that man being told about the status of HIS wife and passing the information onto him... he couldn't imagine having hired him, but he knew that they still had the same team that his father had hired when he and Clarisse had got married... still, there was something about the man that rubbed Joseph up the wrong way, before he realized his man was talking again.

"...the paramedics think she many have sustained an injury to the the head, several cracked ribs and a broken ankle, as well as minor bruises and abrasions but they're not sure so they wanted to get her to the hospital as soon as possible... and Jack called here as soon as possible just so that you knew what was going on and to get to the hospital..."

"And we're going now..." Joseph said decisively, standing up, regathering his things and striding determinedly from the room, careful not to show any serious emotion on his face but he was panicking inside, keen only on being with his wife and seeing that she was alright...

0

When he arrived at the hospital, he discovered, much to his horror, that the front entrance was swarming with journalists, cameras and flashes- an accident involving the visiting monarch from a neighbouring country was big news, especially when the victim was the Queen... and they didn't know how serious her injuries were.

When they saw the limousine heading around the building towards the back entrance, they all realized it was her husband in the car and raced around to the back entrance but, as on the occasion when they tried to catch a glimpse of the injured Queen, they were blocked by a group of black suited men who refused them access to the car or entrance to the building and elevator that would have led them to the floor where the royal couple were located.

It was downright insulting, one English journalist proclaimed indignantly but, while the rest of the European entourage loudly agreed with his word, the Genovian group of journalists and cameramen who had accompanied the royal couple discreetly slipped into the shadows, unwilling to cause any trouble when their Queen was severely injured- they had learnt, by experience, that the King was incredibly protective of his wife and if he felt they had crossed the line, he had no compunction in letting them know they had crossed the line. They usually covered anything and everything but this...their Majesties deserved some respect and privacy, and they were willing to give it to them...

Meanwhile, upstairs in the private wing reserved especially for visiting royalty when they were injured or ill whilst on tour, Joseph was pacing the waiting room, the considerable team of bodyguards (his and hers combined) were split into four groups- one group was waiting with him, a second was guarding the wing itself and a third group was patrolling the hospital grounds and a fourth, smaller group was situated around Clarisse's private room- no one, aside from Joseph, the doctor and the nurses assigned to care for her... if he was ever allowed in the suite to see his wife, he fumed in frustration before he heard a cough from behind and he whirled around to see a young, nervous looking French man in a white coat standing in the middle of the room and, if Joseph wasn't so worried about Clarisse, he would have felt sorry for him- obviously he had never dealt with royalty before, and to be faced by someone who was a King...

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," he began, clearing his throat and shifting from one foot to the other, clearly overwhelmed at being in the presence of royalty. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting... I'm Doctor Jean Pierre, and I've been looking after Her Majesty since she was brought in."

"Good afternoon," Joseph inclined his head, again remembering his manners although not feeling like being civil to anyone. "I don't mean to be rude or abrupt, Doctor Pierre, but I would very much like to know how my wife is."

"Her Majesty's condition is serious but stable- she did sustain some relatively serious injuries... we believe she has either cracked or broken several ribs, but are waiting on confirmation from the x rays we took when she arrived, as well as a broken ankle, some bruising and scratches as well as a serious bump to the head, but she was very, very lucky that her injuries weren't more serious, considering the car ran into the side of the car and could have hit her..."

"HER side of the car?"

"No, thankfully... while her condition is serious, she is stable... and I would like to keep her in for a day or so for observations, just to make sure there's no concussion or internal bleeding."

"May I see her?" he asked in a gentler tone, now relieved that Clarisse was still alive and in a stable condition.

"Yes...but she has been sedated a little so she may be a little drowsy..." the younger man warned before leading him out of the room and down the hallway to Clarisse's suite where, to his displeasure, he discovered Jack, a band aid on his temple sitting outside with another guard, both of them leaping up when they saw him.

"Your Majesty..." he began in an apologetic tone but Joseph only glanced at him briefly, uninterested in what he had to say, before following the doctor into the room, a little apprehensive at seeing Clarisse...

His heart constricted at the sight of Clarisse so pale, so lifeless, so delicate, lying in the narrow hospital bed, her upper half propped up on pillows while her left leg, covered in a cast from half way down her shin downwards to halfway along her foot, resting on another pillow, and Joseph couldn't help but gasp... she looked so vulnerable...

At the sound of his sharp intake of breath, Clarisse slowly opened her eyes and when she saw who it was, her eyes filled with tears. She had no memory of the accident- the last thing she remembered was waiting for the car to leave the store she had visited, feeling excited about seeing the children again and then, the next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes to find a group of white clothed people bending over her...

"Hello..." she managed to croak out before her husband, after seeing the doctor disappeared outside, rushed over to grab one of her hands in his.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured, a tear slipping down her cheek as he pressed his lips onto her hand, still gripping it tightly before he looked at her in stupefaction.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked gently.

"I shouldn't have gone shopping..."

"I WANTED you to have some time for yourself," He said firmly as he reached over and touched her pale cheek gently. "**I'm** the one who should apologize- I had no idea this was going to happen..."

He scowled for a moment- her team of bodyguards had seriously fallen down on the job and he was going to make sure they all knew that they had failed him and Clarisse.

"I should have gone with you..." he said aloud and Clarisse frowned as she sat up and winced before Joseph fluffed her pillows up again and gently pressed her back onto them.

"There's nothing you could have done and I'm glad you weren't there... in fact," she sighed as she gazed at him, anguish evident in her face. "It's possible that I would still be here, injured, but I would also be a widow..." before tears began to stream down her face and Joseph realized it was far too soon for them to be talking about serious subjects.

"It's alright," he soothed as he rested his free hand on her back and gently rubbed up and down."I'm just so glad you are alright..." he murmured softly before Clarisse, not caring how much she was in or how much she would suffer but only wanting Joseph's arms around her, shifted slightly so that she was close enough to wrap her arms around his shoulders, collapsing completely into tears when he gingerly wrapped his arms around her, anxious not to hurt her but still smouldering at how those bodyguards had failed in their duty of care to their Queen...

0

It was a couple of hours later, after Clarisse had calmed down and slept and the doctor had returned with x rays and confirmed that Clarisse had a broken left ankle and four cracked ribs and, although she had no sign of concussion, re affirmed that Clarisse would need to stay in hospital for a few days, that Clarisse, now far calmer than she had been earlier, turned slowly to her husband who was still sitting in his chair next to her bed- he hadn't left her side.

"I suppose you will be making a move soon if you want to be home to see the children before they go to bed."

"I'm not flying home tonight, he said gently, leaning over and gently patting her hand.

"You're... you're not?" she almost stammered but he could see the relief in her eyes.

"No... how could I fly home when you were involved in a serious car accident this afternoon?" he asked as he reached over and caressed her cheek. "While you were asleep, I made a few calls and my parents are happy to look after the children... there's nothing pressing going on in Genovia so the best place for me to be is here with you... and I hated the thought of leaving you here, alone, while you're recovering."

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully before he leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips.

"You're welcome... so, how are you feeling?"

"Very, very sore... I think the pain medication is wearing off..." she winced as she shifted slightly, shards of pain rippling through her head, ankle and chest, growing stronger as she moved slightly, uncomfortably and he looked concerned.

"Did you want me to get a nurse, sweetheart?"

"No, I'll be fine for a little longer..." she said bravely but he gave her a sceptical look and rose from his seat.

"You don't need to be brave, my darling, and I think you should have your pain medicine if you need it..." but before he could leave the room, a nurse bustled in with...he knew it... her medication and he grinned in triumph as Clarisse visibly relaxed, her pain filled expression gradually softening.

"See, I told you you needed your pain medication!" and she smiled slightly at him.

"Alright, you're right... so... is it possible for us to return home tomorrow?" she inquired with a hopeful look in her eyes, and he sighed.

"I've spoken to the doctors... it's hard to believe he's a doctor..." he snorted a little derisively and she chuckled gently.

"Almost as young as a certain someone who is King?"

"True," he looked slightly bashful for a moment. "However, while he WAS open to you leaving tomorrow sometime and immediately seeing Dr Bangs when we get back, it all depends on whether you are feeling up to travelling or not... ad there's no sign of concussion or internal bleeding."

"I just want to see our babies!" she cried passionately and he immediately regretted saying anything as it clearly upset her and he well understood her distress.

"I know, I know darling, and you will..." He gripped her hand tightly, determined to diffuse her anguish. "I don't know how but we will be going home tomorrow... and she visibly relaxed- she knew Joseph would try and do what he could do to make her wish come true...

"Where are you staying tonight?" she inquired after regaining her composure- the accident had certainly shaken her up physically and emotionally and she knew it would take a while for her to recover, but she also knew she would be more than ably supported by Joseph, their family and friends. "Are you returning to the embassy?"

"No," he sat on the edge of the bed and tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "The Ambassador told me can stay as long as you need, but I would prefer to stay here with you... and the nurses will be bringing me in a bed... now!" he exclaimed as a noise in the doorway distracted them and they both turned to see two nurses wheeling in a camp bed.

0

The next morning, after a restless night whereby Clarisse couldn't sleep with the dulled pain (even after having another round of medication) and Joseph, even sensitive to Clarisse and her feelings, stayed awake with her, even after she insisted he sleep ("how can I when you're making so much noise?" he had teased, eliciting a small smile from her), the doctor came by early to check on her and, satisfied that there was no internal bleeding and her condition remained the same, he agreed to discharge her on the condition she saw her doctor as soon as she returned to Pyrus AND she rested for at least a week or so.

As soon as she heard his directive, Clarisse's heart sank as she realized that the Genovian Independence Day celebrations (the Pear Picking ceremony, the parade and the ball) were only days away and she would not be allowed to attend!

The thought preyed on her mind as she slowly changed into the clothes Joseph had brought her- she momentarily wondered where the rest of her 'shopping'' had ended up before realizing it had all been stowed in the other car- and was slowly, almost painfully escorted from her room down to the limousine, the hospital again surrounded by the press- news of her accident and her presence had inevitably made headlines- but she didn't say anything until they were on Genovia 1, waiting for the signal allowing the pilot to take off.

"You seem quiet," he remarked as he reached over to rub her hand gently. "Are you in any pain?"

"Not at the moment... I was just thinking..."

"Oh?" he inquired as a stewardess flitted past, ensuring that they were buckled up (in Clarisse's case, she had a thick towel resting between her chest and the strap of the belt to prevent any jolting or pain) before heading towards the back of the plane to her seat, and Joseph glanced back at his wife with an inquiring arch of his eyebrow.

"I was just thinking... the Independence Day celebrations will be in three days time and I..."

"Won't be coming to any of the celebrations," he said abruptly and she looked at him in bewilderment.

"Why? I **am** Queen, your Queen and Queen of Genovia... I should be there."

"But you won't be," he repeated firmly, keeping her hand in his as they felt the plane take off. "I know you want to be there, know that you feel as though it's your duty and I'm proud of you, but I also feel that you have to rest- you HAVE just been in a serious accident..." he waved at her cast covered ankle and make up covered face, heavily made up to hide the black bruise encircling half of her face (she had insisted on the makeup, not wanting to scare the boys when they saw her).

"...And I'll be damned if you are going to make your recuperation period longer if you force yourself to do things for the sake of a few days celebrations! Yes, we are the King and Queen and our country should be our priority, but YOU are not going to sacrifice your health for the sake of a few appearances and keeping up the reputation of our family!" he finished passionately and she gave him a small smile, relived that he saw through her semi facade, although there was a large part of herself that felt awful and left out.

"I know... but I... your parents..."

"They WILL understand and so will the rest of the country, but if they don't..." he snorted derisively. "That's there problem... however, we will discuss this again with my parents when we get home only now... let's just focus on the fact that we will be seeing Pierre, Phillipe, Claire and Grace again in a few hours..." he said gently, smiling as he saw her first genuine smile since yesterday morning. "That, at the moment, is the most important thing."

0

It was early afternoon when they arrived back in Genovia and Clarisse, despite the pain she was in, was suddenly a little brighter as the limousine drove them back towards the palace- they were getting closer and closer to seeing their four children again and she couldn't wait... it had only been eight days, but it had felt like an eternity.

Joseph had already forewarned her that the boys would see her as soon as she was comfortably settled in their suite- he knew they were over excitable and rumbustious on occasion and he didn't want them inadvertently hurting Clarisse- and while she was disappointed that they had to wait, she also knew that it made sense and, in the long run, all that mattered was that she was going to see her children again.

Joseph could feel her hand trembling in his as they approached the palace, and he knew she was half excited, half emotional about being home again, and he also knew that she would need his support while she recovered, but at the moment, all that mattered to her was seeing the children again.

The palace was unusually quiet as Joseph and Jack carried her into the main foyer, and while Clarisse was longing to see their family, she was relieved that there were no curious bystanders or palace staff standing and watching her being carried upstairs- it was bad enough she was going to be heavily dependent on others for the next couple of week, until her ankle was stronger, but she didn't want people staring at her, pitying her.

It was only when Clarisse was comfortably ensconced on the sofa, her make up touched up so the bruises were invisible to two sets of keen young eyes and her ankle was propped up, that Joseph disappeared to collect his parents, the boys and the twins ("quite a welcome home group," Clarisse couldn't help but joke weakly) and it was only seconds later when she heard feet thundering down the hallway, getting louder and louder until they stopped, and she turned her head slightly to see one of the suite doors banging open and in raced two little boys, one fair, one dark, pausing only in their travels when they saw her...

"MAMA!" they both shouted and continued their race towards her, Shelley trailing behind them, yipping happily, but before they reached her, there was another voice in the doorway:

"Boys!" and they immediately stopped in their tracks and the three of them turned to see Joe in the doorway, Claire in his arms and, as he stepped into the room, followed by Henrik and Alexandra, Grace safely cuddled up to her grandmother.

"Boys," he said in a softer tone as he walked towards them, Claire (and Grace behind her) emitting soft squeals and chuckles of delight as she set eyes on her mother. "You have to be gentle with your mother, she's been hurt and she's very, very sore."

"Oh," both boys suddenly looked crestfallen as the remembered their grandmother's gentle admonition earlier that day. "We're sorry, Papa," Pierre said timidly as Phillipe nodded sadly, but before Joseph could respond, Clarisse broke the silence from her position on the sofa.

"I may be a little sore, but I'm not too sore for hugs from my boys... I've missed you both so much..." and the boys, visibly cheering up at her words as they bounced around the sofa and, one at a time, gently wrapped their arms around her, careful not to hurt her, but Clarisse didn't care if they did- they had missed her and she had missed them.

"Are you alright, Mama?" Pierre looked at his mother almost mournfully after he had pulled away from her embrace and she smiled as she gently touched his cheek- he was growing up so fast, starting three days of pre school in September, but she could still see his tiny pink face a few moments after his birth.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart, I've just hurt myself a little and I need to rest for a while..." and her smile broadened as her son's face visibly relaxed- he really had been worried about her.

The reunion with her daughters was a little more complicated as both girls, while growing stronger and developing more every day, still rested heavily on her chest, even in normal circumstances, and while Joseph had tried to arrange Claire and then Grace in a way so that her chest wasn't carrying the full brunt of their weight, she was still biting her lip very hard, repressing the pain so that she could enjoy a little time with her girls and she was very glad that she was able to hold them again, and that was what mattered.

"Nap time!" Joseph announced after a few minutes of Grace happily resting on Clarisse's shoulder and chest, having watched Clarisse carefully and noting her steadily whitening face and bright pink bottom lip (from where her teeth had been biting down) and while there were some complaints from the boys, he brooked no argument as he took Grace from Clarisse and one of the nannies took Claire from Alexandra and led the little group out of the room, glancing back to the remaining three (and Shelley) in the room:

"I'll be right back..."

"Will we be able to see Mama later?" the other three heard Phillipe ask as they disappeared out into the hallway and they heard Joseph reply in the affirmative.

There was a slightly awkward pause after the children left before Alexandra leaned forward in her chair with a concerned expression and rested her hand on top of Clarisse's.

"We're both so glad you're alright, Clarisse- that accident was awful and we were shocked when we heard you were involved."

"I can't remember anything about it," Clarisse said in a small voice, appreciating the comfort her mother in law was giving her. "All I can remember is waking up in hospital, wondering where Joseph was..."

"Be grateful you don't remember anything else- car accidents aren't meant to be remembered," Henrik said in a sober voice before Joseph rejoined them.

"Dr Bangs will be here in an hour," he announced he sat down in the chair next to Clarisse's head. "Everyone is down for naps and won't be up for a while..."

"Which I think I might do now too," Clarisse said quietly, shifting surreptitiously to the edge of the sofa and, accepting Joseph and Henrik's help, slowly stood up. "I'm feeling tired from the trip... I really am sorry about this..."

"It's fine dear," Alexandra said warmly. "You rest when you need to rest, and we'll be right here."

Getting onto the bed was a slight challenge for them but she finally was resting comfortably on the bed, her ankle propped up and a blanket covering her as Joseph sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the blanket where her knee was.

"Do you need anything?" he asked gently and she shook her head as she stifled a yawn.

"No dear, I'm fine... I just need a sleep..."

"I'll be right in the living room if you need me..." he murmured softly as her eyes slowly closed and he stood up and gazed at her compassionately for a moment before bending down and kissing her forehead.

"Sweet dreams..." he added tenderly, touched as the ends of her mouth curled up slightly, before tiptoeing out of the room...


	5. Independence Day Blues

_A/N: two chapters in one week is a good one for me, and I just couldn't resist writing more... poor Clarisse!_

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Dr Bangs arrived an hour after they had returned from the airport but he refused to allow Joseph to wake Clarisse up for her examination, stating that she was his last patient for the day and he would be more than happy to until until she woke up.

"She's been through a lot in the last few days and she deserves all the rest she can get... By the way," he continued as the two men sat down for a casual chat. "I saw your two little men racing up and down the hallway... my, they are certainly growing up, especially Master Pierre."

While tradition dictated that they were know, publicly, as Prince Pierre and Prince Phillipe, but, privately, they were known as Master Pierre and Master Phillipe- Joseph and Clarisse preferred it that way as, in their own view, they were normal little boys and deserved to be treated as such.

Before Joseph could respond to his words, however, he heard the gentle tinkling from the bedroom- one of her maids had helpfully set a tiny bell on her bedside table so that she didn't need to move unnecessarily- and realized that Clarisse was awake, but he decided to give her a few moments to wake up before he took the doctor in.

"Baby? Dr Bangs is waiting outside," he announced quietly when he finally stepped into the room, again wanting to weep (or kill someone) when he saw her bruised face when he looked up at him, but he repressed the anger and distress quickly, knowing that Clarisse was relying on him.

"I look awful, don't I?" he asked in a tiny voice, having seen the flash of anger and pain in his eyes, and while she knew he wasn't angry or upset at her, far from it, she also knew he felt anger towards the driver of the car, her bodyguards and even himself, especially as he knew that he couldn't have done anything to prevent the accident or her pain, but they wouldn't be able to address that until they were alone.

"Definitely not, my darling," he said reassuringly, sitting down on her edge of the bed as Dr Bangs entered the room. "You're as lovely as ever... the bruise will disappear in a few days!"

"Absolutely," the doctor agreed as he set his bag down on the edge of the bed behind Joe, and Clarisse gave them a small smile, touched at their words.

"You're both fibbing to me, I know that, but I do appreciate your white lies... can Joseph stay?" Clarisse burst out, panic in her face, as Joe stood to allow the doctor to move closer to examine her and the older man smiled at her gently as Joseph moved to the other side of the bed and sat on the bed next to her.

"Of course, Clarisse, I wouldn't dream of splitting you two up!" he teased but he was touched and moved at the bond they shared- close and loving.

He had witnessed it so many time since they were wed- Clarisse's pregnancies, the births of their children, whenever either of them or the children were ill- but this time, when Clarisse was so vulnerable and damaged, the power and strength of their relationship really struck him- they truly were devoted to each other.

"So..." he began jovially as he began his examination. "I saw your two little men racing up and down the halls and I was just telling Joe that they certainly have grown!"

Clarisse literally beamed at his words and, momentarily distracted, she began, with occasional questions from the doctor, to tell him about the boys as he conducted his examination, something Joseph was relieved about as he didn't want her reliving her first examination.

Much to Clarisse's horror (although her emotions were entirely up to speed as her energy levels were waning), Dr Bangs thoroughly concurred with the doctor Jean Pierre's conclusions and his recommendations, especially his suggestion that she rest- in fact, Dr Bangs extended her rest period until it was a month long, joking that 'she was lucky it was summer', and the two men chuckled lightly before they realized Clarisse wasn't laughing- in fact, she was looking at them, her eyes brilliant with tears.

"How am I supposed to remain off my feet and rest when I have four busy, growing children, a husband whose constantly racing around and I need to keep up with them, not to mention the fact that I'm Queen with a full diary of my own, obligations and responsibilities that need to be addressed AND the annual Independence Day celebrations to finalise and attend? I cannot be confined to rest for the next month!"

She was well aware she was sounding close to hysterical, but she didn't care- she was letting her husband and his family down and she couldn't bear to think of that.

"You're not going to any of those celebrations, my dear, I told you that before," Joseph said patiently as Dr Bangs nodded emphatically.

"Absolutely correct, Clarisse, I cannot and will not allow you to attend any of these functions or do more than you are able to do at the moment- you have been seriously injured in a terrible accident and your body is going to need some time to recover."

"No one is going to think less of you if you're absent this year," Joseph added gently but Clarisse shook her head, tears streaming down her pale face.

"I... I can't... you must understand..."

"No!" the doctor said firmly, standing up and closing his leather bag with a snap. "I won't allow it, and that's my final word..." before he softened, seeing Clarisse's anguish.

"There are a lot of people who care about you, Clarisse," he said in a softer tone, realizing that she was emotionally scarred from the accident she barely remembered and would need some time to recover mentally as well as physically. "You're a beautiful, kind, sweet young woman, but you need to give your body a chance to heal, both physically and emotionally."

He waited until Clarisse, still in tears, nodded her acquiescence before he signalled, with a nod of his head, for Joseph to step outside with him.

"She's going to need you, Joseph- the shock is beginning to set in and she's emotionally over wrought."

"I'll be with her as much as possible," Joseph said seriously. "Thank goodness it's summer... maybe we should spend some time at the Winter Palace..."

"Maybe, but she's going to need your love and patience... and I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't try and fight you about the Independence Day celebrations."

"It's a fight she won't win," Joseph said calmly but the physician could tell, but the spark of pride in his eyes, that he was proud of his wife standing up for herself.

"Good... I'll be back in a few days to check on her..."

By the time he had returned to the bedroom, Clarisse had stopped crying and the boys were with her, having clearly snuck back in while he was talking to the doctor. He was relieved to see (and he could tell Clarisse was relieved as well) that neither child was bother by her severely bruised face and they were both gentle with her- they were both lying on the bed with her, but not on any part of her injured body.

The three of them looked up when they heard him in the doorway, and both boys started to slide awkwardly off the bed but Clarisse stopped them with an outstretched hand and Joseph grinned.

"It's alright boys, you're fine where you are... I suppose you both snuck out of your nursery?" he added in an amused tone as Phillipe, relaxing back on the bed, nodded enthusiastically although Pierre still looked nervous as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, but Mama was pleased to see us... weren't you?" he looked happily back at Clarisse, who nodded calmly as Pierre visibly relaxed back onto the bed next to his brother- if he could lie on the king sized mattress without getting into trouble, so could he.

"Don't wear her out," he cautioned before meeting Clarisse's eyes. "I'm just going to sort a few things out downstairs but I'll be back in time for dinner... Mother has arranged for dinner to be served in here, to make things easier on you," he added, seeing the bewildered look on her face before, satisfied the boys would be fine with her, he left the room- it was time to deal with his team of bodyguards...

He met his father halfway down the stairs as he headed to his study and, to his mild discomfort, the older man fell into step beside him.

"How's Clarisse? What did the doctor say?" he inquired as he followed Joseph into his study.

"Dr Bangs agreed completely with the other doctor's diagnosis, complete rest for the summer and that includes missing all the Independence Day celebrations... and Clarisse is upset about that, she feels as though she should be there and is letting us and the family down."

"Your wife has always been a conscientious girl, which is quite an admirable trait and both your mother and I have always appreciated everything she has done for us... but, in this instance, she needs to put herself first and I'm more than happy to tell her that myself."

"I appreciate that," Joseph smiled at him before scrabbling around on his clean and almost bare desk for something.

"You seem troubled," Henrik stated matter of factly and Joe looked up in surprise, not realizing that his father hadn't left. "You've hid it very well from your mother and Clarisse, but I can see that you're very upset about this accident."

"I am,"Joseph sighed heavily, looking down at his desk for a moment before looking up at his father again. "I'm just about to speak to her bodyguards and find out WHY they fell down on the job and allowed MY WIFE to be involved in a car accident that could have KILLED HER!"

He didn't realize he had started shouting and pacing the room until he found himself twitching agitatedly in the middle of the room, his father standing in front of him with his hands up.

"I know you're angry but it was an accident and the boys did their best to protect Clarisse- they wouldn't have been able to foresee this... so I think you should wait until the French police finish with their investigation before you speak to the boys, although I don't think there's anything they could be disciplined for."

Joseph let out his breath slowly- his father was right, he had to wait until the investigation was completed before saying or doing anything, but he still couldn't help but feel that Clarisse's bodyguards had let her down, and so had he.

"I know you're worried about Clarisse," Henrik said sympathetically, resting a hand on his son's shoulder. "She's going to be alright, son, but she's going to need your love and support while she recovers."

"She will..." he paused suddenly, his throat choking up as he fully realized what had happened the day before. "But Dad... I... I could have lost her yesterday..." he managed to say before he sank down on the sofa, his face in his hands as the thought really hit home and, seconds later, after locking the study door, his father joined him and rested an arm around his shoulders as Joseph, reverting back to childhood, almost clung to his father, giving into the emotions he had been valiantly hiding from his wife since the accident, glad that he could let it out with his father.

0

The two days leading up to the Independence Day celebrations passed by in a whirl as the palace and country prepared for the annual celebrations but while Joseph and his parents (taking over Clarisse's responsibilities) were in the thick of things, Clarisse was keeping a very low profile, even within the palace, remaining in their suite and sleeping much of the time, the children visiting at certain times of the day and, despite her brave face for Joseph and the rest of the family, Clarisse was feeling more than a little left out.

Joseph was adamant that she wasn't attending any of the celebrations and his parents back him up completely, although Alexandra, seeing her face fall, added hastily:

"We DO appreciate your diligence and conscientiousness- you are proud of your country- but this is one time when you and your health have to come first..." and Clarisse knew she had no chance of attending, not that she particularly felt like going, it was just the principle...

She was also feeling down because she had barely seen Joseph since they had returned home and, while had tried to spend some time with her, she was beginning to wonder if her bruised face and injured body was less than appealing to him now. She didn't say anything, not wanting to over burden him and she tried to laugh it off, Joseph adored her, but she still couldn't help but dwell on the thought, especially as she was alone much of the time...

Joseph had initially thought that the boys would stay with her while he and his parents were down at the parade, but Alexandra suggested that the boys come in their mother's place ("and it would be the perfect opportunity to introduce them properly to the country") and, after Clarisse's acquiescence, Joseph agreed, so Clarisse now knew that, for most of the day, she would be alone in the palace...although, she thought with a grim smile, she would hardly be alone alone, with the twins next door and both bodyguards and servants floating around the palace, but it wouldn't be the same as the rest of her family, and her low mood, which she was still hiding from the rest of the family, suddenly got lower at her realization...

The morning of the Genovian Independence Day celebrations dawned fine and bright, most of the country up early to celebrate the day, nearly three hundred years ago, when Genovia gained their independence from France, but Clarisse was still in bed as Joseph got ready for the parade, the boys nannies preparing the boys next door.

"How do I look?" he asked as he stood at the end of the bed and stretched out his arms as Clarisse looked up from the book she was barely reading and smiled as she surveyed her husband in his best navy blue suit, the traditional pink, white and purple sash stretched across his chest.

"Very handsome... very regal and majestic," Clarisse responded as he moved around to her side of the bed, sat down and took her hand in his, pressing a gentle kiss onto the top of it.

"So I'll pass?" he teased as he cupped her bruised cheek in his hand and, for a moment, Clarisse forgot that she had convinced herself that he found her injuries a deterrent to their relationship as he lovingly caressed her cheek, and she had to force herself to remember he was waiting for an answer.

"You'll do," he replied with a spark of impertinence, a faint pink colouring her cheeks. "Just don't forget, though, that you're a very married man."

"I won't," he said, his eyes never leaving hers before he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, a kiss that was interrupted by two little boys, dressed in their best, bursting into the room and landing on the bed, receiving too late Joseph's admonition of "not to hurt Mama" but Clarisse didn't mind as they both hugged her gently and accepted her kisses in return, although Clarisse did remind them:

"Don't let your clothes get dirty or wrinkled," and Pierre nodded solemnly, taking her words in.

"We won't, Mama. Aren't you coming to the parade with us?"

"No, but I will be watching the news to see if you're on it... and YOU had all better go..." she added as she gently nudged Joseph with her foot. "You don't want to get into trouble with your mother."

"For the first time in many years," he joked as he stood up. "Boys, meet me outside..." and they raced out as he looked down at Clarisse with a concerned frown. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine," she affirmed with a small smile, the feeling of being left out slowly seeping back into her subconscious, but not wanting to show that to him, especially as he was giving her a long, almost penetrating look.

"I'll try and see you before the ball tonight," He said seriously, giving her another warm look, before striding from the room.

0

Despite her brief uplift in mood that had resulted from when Joseph had kissed her, the boys burst in to see her and Joseph's promise that he would try to see her during the day sometime, Clarisse's mood had sunk greatly by the time she, with the help of her maids, Jack and his junior bodyguard, was settled on the sofa, the mid morning news due on soon and, while feeling low, she hoped there would be some footage of Joseph, her in laws and the boys even though she wasn't there...

The telecast was fairly clear, although a little grainy, and she didn't have to wait long to see what she wanted to see- the parade was the first story up and she was thrilled to see her husband and boys up on the little podium, the boys standing patiently beside Joseph, holding hands, as Joseph made his annual speech, and while Joseph was proud to see them together, she was also aware that SHE wasn't there and her agitation and loneliness began to increase as thoughts began to race through her mind... why did she have to be in that accident, why had she even gone shopping... before she heard a loud crash and she looked down to see her tea cup and saucer lying on the floor in pieces. Seconds later, one of the suite doors banged open and in stormed Jack, a second bodyguard (as well as her two ladies maids), their expressions tense and their hands on their holsters.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Jack asked in a clipped tone as Clarisse blushed, embarrassed that she had caused this.

"I'm sorry... I... accidentally knocked over my tea cup," she waved helplessly at the broken china on the floor. "I didn't mean to alarm you."

"It's alright, ma'am," Jack said in a considerably softer tone as the maids scurried forward to clean up the mess. It was only when they, and Jack's subordinate, had disappeared that he looked at her kindly. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

He felt sorry for her- she looked so lost and vulnerable and the rest of the family was down at the parade... he agreed with His Majesty that she couldn't have gone, but she looked so sad at the moment...

"I'm fine," Clarisse sighed heavily as she looked back at the television where the news had continued. "I didn't mean to knock over that cup..."

"It's fine," Jack said seriously and he meant it- she was so pale, that bruise on her face an awful blemish on her naturally beautiful face and he suddenly wished that he could do something, anything for her.

"It was only a cup...we just wanted to make sure you were alright... it can't be easy for you being here while Their Majesties and their Highnesses are down there..."

Clarisse looked up at him in surprise, her blue eyes widening- he seemed to understand how she was feeling...

"It is..." she flushed slightly, embarrassed at his obvious concern and compassion. "I just wish..." she trailed off wistfully as she stared blankly at the television screen, her eyes blurring with tears again at the memory of seeing her husband and sons on television.

"Just wish what?" he asked, startled as she was at his audacity, but it was clear that she needed someone to talk to.

"I just wish... life wasn't so complicated," she murmured, realizing a boundary had been momentarily blurred between them but, in the midst of her anguish, she didn't care. "I wish that accident didn't occur..."

"As do we all," he murmured regretfully and Clarisse was about to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, before he glanced at his watch.

"The parade is over and while Their Majesties are lunching with the Prime Minister, the young princes will be on their way back to the palace..." and he smiled as her face lit up- she was certainly a beautiful woman, only momentarily maimed, and His Majesty was definitely a lucky man.

"Good... and Mr Bonnell..." she added in a small voice as he headed towards the door, turning at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Thank you," and they shared a warm smile before he left the room in anticipation of the young princes arrival, feeling a little better that he had cheered Her Majesty up, even if only a little...

0

Her mood improved that afternoon when the boys, the twins and Shelley spent time with her in her suite, the boys excited retelling their adventures from that morning down at the parade while the girls crawled around the room, closely watched by Shelley, but the time seemed to fly by too fast before they all (except Shelley, who settled herself in Clarisse's lap) were taken back to their respective nurseries for their naps.

It made the suite more than a little quiet after they left, but Clarisse didn't mind- her boys were back and Joseph would be back soon to spend some time with her... maybe she had imagined them all walking away and leaving her because she had been temporarily injured in an accident that hadn't been her fault...

Unfortunately, she must have drifted off to sleep because, the next thing she knew, the room was darker than she had expected, Shelley had gone and the maids were switching on the lights and lamps in preparation for bring her dinner into her.

"Is there anything you need, Your Majesty?" the younger maid (whose name was Sophie, Clarisse suddenly recalled) inquired when she noticed that Clarisse was awake.

"No, thank you...has His Majesty been here at all this afternoon?"

"He popped in to change for the ball tonight, but he didn't want to disturb you," the young girl said and Clarisse's heart sank. "Would you like to see the young Masters and young Misses before they go to bed?"

"Of course, and then I'll have my dinner," Clarisse said bravely, now well aware of the noises drifting up from the floor below and she suddenly felt even more left out and isolated, especially as she realized that Joseph, while being thoughtful and considerate, hadn't woken her up and her suspicion that he was turned off by her injuries suddenly returned to the surface so fast that her eyes filled with tears, before the boys raced in and she was forced to wipe the tears away and meet them with a smile.

After their visit, and now thoroughly depressed, she only picked at her dinner and managed to watch two television programs, trying to ignore the noise and music from downstairs, before she decided it was time to go to bed- at least she could sleep through the evening, and be sound asleep when Joseph returned. But before she could reach for her bell to summon her maids and bodyguards, she heard the suite door open and someone say loudly:

"Company's here!"


	6. The Boys

_Author's Note: thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!  
>The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!<em>

"Company for Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi, the missing person at the Independence Day celebrations!" the voice continued and Clarisse turned herself in her seat to see that Charlie was the speaker and that James, Marion and Lisa were standing behind him.

"Oh!" Clarisse looked momentarily startled- she hadn't expected anyone to come upstairs to visit her, having felt that everyone would be too busy enjoying themselves downstairs, but after a moment she was pleased ans surprised, happy that someone (or four some ones) had remembered her.

"We can always go back downstairs," Lisa added, looking slightly embarrassed before Clarisse, having recovered from her surprise, rushed in hastily- bed could wait.

"It's alright, I'm fine... please, come in," she gave them a small smile and, encouraged, Charlie and James strode confidently into her room, their wives following in their wake as Clarisse tried to smooth down her blanket, relieved that the maids had cleaned up before.

"Joe sent us up," James explained as they settled themselves in chairs around Clarisse's sofa. "It was rather uneventful downstairs and he thought you could use some company... unless you were planning on retiring for the night."

"It's fine... actually, I'm glad you came up- it's been getting a little lonely up here," she smiled warmly at them- she could see James and Charlie were both taken aback at her appearance but were polite enough not to say anything, while Lisa and Marion could see she was lonely. "What's happening downstairs?"

"It's a very nice, uneventful ball- Viscount Mabrey isn't causing any trouble," Charlie replied.

"Thank goodness," Clarisse murmured, although she really didn't care if he was as rude and as obnoxious as ever- at least she wasn't there to endure his company. "How's Joseph...I haven't seen him all day," she added casually, not wanting to seem too clingy.

"He's fine... and he proposed the first toast to you!"

"He did?" Clarisse blushed faintly as Marion nodded eagerly.

"Yes... he apologized for your absence and explained why before proposing a toast to you and your recovery..." she explained as Clarisse blushed even harder- again, further proof that he loved her.

"Why do you seem surprised, Clarisse?" James asked gently. "We all know he adores you... why are you feeling so insecure about your relationship with him?"

"It's nothing," Clarisse murmured, her cheeks feeling hotter than ever as she avoided their eyes- after feeling mostly negative all day, it was a change for someone to notice it and call her out on it.

"Clarisse, we're not pushing but if you need to talk..." Lisa said timidly, almost anxiously, and there was a small, awkward silence before Clarisse burst out:

"I know I shouldn't say anything, but... LOOK AT ME!" she waved at her bruised face and then down to her broken ankle, encompassing her bruised body in the casual wave of her hand. "I look awful!"

"It's only temporary," James reminded her.

"I know, but... I don't look like a Queen, wife or mother... I look terrible and I wouldn't blame him if he..." she trailed off, realizing she sounded hysterical and that she was revealing private emotions and feelings she very rarely exposed to anyone other than her husband, but she wanted to talk to someone...

"He wouldn't dare consider LOOKING at anyone else!" Clarisse said earnestly as he leaned forward in his chair, his brow furrowed. "You know, I can still remember the first time Joe mentioned you seven years earlier...

0000000

**JULY- SEVEN YEARS EARLIER**

It was late in the evening when the royal limousine containing 24 year old Prince Joseph Renaldi of Genovia stopped in front of the small house his best friends James Hadley and Charlie Jenkins shared (and had shared since their graduation from Oxford, which they attended with Joseph, two years earlier).

Joe would have liked to have shared the house with him (it would have been a 'bachelor pad') but it wasn't to be- not only did James and Charlie both have steady girlfriends (James and Lisa had been together since the summer after they finished school) who stayed over often, but his parents refused to consider the living arrangements. Alexandra especially had been adamant that he live at the palace and fulfil his royal responsibilities ("you may have fooled around while you were at college, but now you have to fulfil your duties towards your country," she had admonished sharply when he had tried to argue) and while the decision didn't thrill him, he knew he always had weekends to do what he wanted.

It was a Saturday night when the royal car dropped His Highness and bodyguards at the small house with the proviso that it would return at midnight- the 'boys' were planning a casual night of poker and a few drinks.

Joe, having spent many a night at the house, let himself in as his bodyguards disappeared around outside the house and was just about to sit down in one of the chairs around the table set up for poker in the mess den- these nights were the highlights of his week- when Charlie and James entered the room with their bottles of alcohol.

"You're early!" Charlie exclaimed as he set down the bottle of scotch on the table as James disappeared back into the kitchen for glasses and the rest of the alcohol and snacks. "The others aren't due for another half an hour!"

"I just had to get out of the palace for a while," Joe mumbled as he accepted a glass of scotch from Charlie and sculled the liquid inside before holding out his glass for another shot.

"How IS life in the ivory tower?" Charlie asked expansively as he sat down next to Joseph and sculled half of his drink.

"Boring as usual," Joe said bitterly. "Mother lecturing me about getting my act together, Father forcing me to go to meetings and sessions of parliament with him, Rupert still being the perfect heir to the throne, especially now he has finally found the girl he would like to marry. We met her last Sunday afternoon..."

"Really?" James asked as he rejoined them. "Who is she?"

"What is she like?" Charlie added- nearly thirty year old Rupert's search for a bride had increasingly become a nation wide occupation, everyone wondering when the Prince would marry, but now that he had found his bride, the country could heave a collective sigh of relief knowing that the Renaldi reign was safe for another generation.

"This is all unofficial- you can't tell anyone... but her name is Lady Clarisse Le Roche, she's 22, a graduate of Pyrus university and her father's in parliament."

"Those are boring details," Charlie waved a hand carelessly. "What is she LIKE... namely, what does she look like?" he asked tactlessly as James rolled his eyes- typical big mouth Charles.

"She's very pretty, gorgeous in fact... big blue eyes, soft strawberry blonde hair, a dazzling smile..." he trailed off almost wistfully and James narrowed his eyes thoughtfully- Joseph had NEVER described a young woman with such respectful admiration and without the requisite sexist remarks he tended to add, not that the girl he was currently dating ('dating' in a very loose way) ever minded- they were just thrilled to be seen in the company of the playboy prince. But in this case, Lady Clarisse Le Roche, it sound as though he liked her very much... and it was almost as if he was attracted to her...

"She's lovely, then?" James asked politely as Charlie only grinned- he obviously liked the girl but he couldn't do anything, not even flirt, because she was Rupert's, but before he could say anything in that line of thinking, Joe spoke up:

"Yes she is... and I can't believe that someone as educated as she would contemplate an arranged marriage, although Rupert and I both suspect her parents are pushing this... poor kid," he sighed and, this time James and Charlie exchanged a look- this wasn't Joseph at all! He must really, really like her!

0000000

**PRESENT**

"We suspected he liked you very much, but even Charlie though we shouldn't tease him."

"Which was something very hard not to do," Charlie interjected. "Joe and I stir each other up about everything..."

"But I'm glad we didn't say anything- at that time, Joe was a good natured guy, always up for a laugh or a good time, but mention anything personal without him initiating it... the guard when up like that!" and James emphasized the point by snapping his fingers.

"But then you came along..." James smiled affectionately at Clarisse. "...and he suddenly changed so much, grew up so quickly... my mind still reels when I think about that poker game and then when we caught up with him in September for his birthday!"

"Of course we weren't invited to the dinner his parents held in his honour, Alexandra couldn't stand me!" Charlie joked.

"She barely tolerates you now," James murmured as Clarisse watched them in amazement- they had called in to cheer her up and she was discovering what Joseph had been like before they had fallen in love.

"Thanks..." Charlie looked at him in mock irritation before James, realizing Clarisse was waiting and watching, turned back to her.

"Where was I? Oh, we were catching up for his birthday... we actually thought he wanted to go out partying but he insisted on a poker game and a few drinks..."

0000000

It was the usual Saturday night when 'the boys' got together and, after a few drinks, decided whether to stay 'in' or go out, and Joseph's usual group of friends expected that they would be going out to celebrate, a few days earlier, his birthday, but they were surprised to discover that he was keen to really, literally, have a few drinks at James and Charlie's, much to Charlie's disgust.

"Why? He's 25 and he should continue to embarrass himself like the rest of us do!" he complained, temporarily forgetting he was a Prince.

But his friends were even more surprised when, on the night in question, Joe stuck to only one or two drinks and refrained from getting drunk outright.

"Your mother's last lecture keeping you on the straight and narrow?" James joked lightly as he joined Joseph outside for a breather, the other still inside drinking and playing an ever increasingly outrageous game of poker.

"Hmm?" he looked at him, slightly puzzled and James laughed. "I'm sorry, I missed what you said."

"Never mind, it was nothing... but you do seem a little preoccupied..."

"Do I?" Joe asked absently, staring up at the starry sky for a moment before looking back at him, his eyes alight with an odd, fiery intensity. "Could I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"And you won't tell Charlie?"

"Of course I won't- you can trust me."

Joseph took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, momentarily questioning himself before he admitted softly:

"I've fallen in love."

"Oh?" James tried, unsuccessfully, to sound casual but couldn't- in his fifteen plus year of friendship with Joe, he had NEVER heard him say that or sound as coy, shy and proud as he had when he had admitted it- he had changed.

"May I inquire as to who the lucky young lady is?"

"Clarisse Le Roche," came the reply in a voice so small that he barely heard it.

"Clarisse?" he finally managed to say as Joseph nodded, almost emphatically.

"Yes, Clarisse! Yes, I'm well aware she is to soon be Rupert's betrothed, my future sister in law and, in the not to distant future, Queen of my country, but...we have become friends..."

He paused, taking another deep breath in and releasing it slowly.

"We've become close and she is... one of the sweetest, kindest, most intelligent young women I know... the perfect consort for Rupert, I know, but she's special... very, very special..."

"Do you think she feels the same way about you?"

"I don't know," Joe mumbled, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "When I look in her eyes, I see something more than friendship, but I don't want her to be forced to choose between Rupert and I... Rupert WILL be her husband and I will be happy to be her brother in law and friend..." but the words sounded hollow even to James who was now thoroughly convinced that his friend was head over heels for a girl he couldn't have and he sincerely hoped that he wouldn't go completely off the rails once he realized Lady Le Roche would not (and even could not) love him.

"Please don't tell anyone," he suddenly looked vulnerable and James, moved at his expression, knew he couldn't.

"I won't..." he vowed.

0000000

**PRESENT:**

"But we soon found out that you loved him just as much as he loved you and that Rupert was willing to stand aside for him... which we were very glad about!" Charlie said loudly. "He would have been miserable to be around!"

"Charlie!" James, Marion and Lisa all said out loud, frowning at the offender before James turned back to Clarisse.

"Anyway, we were all pleased and happy for you and him- Joe deserved to be loved for himself rather than his title, and it was very clear when we met you after your engagement was announced... Joe was so anxious that we meet..."

"And get our approval!" Charlie joked as Clarisse smiled, remembering how nervous she had been when Joseph had taken her to have lunch with his friends, but she had never considered how THEY had felt when they met her, before she realized Charlie was speaking...

0000000

"I can't believe Joe is engaged!" Charlie repeated for the millionth time to James as they stood at the bar of the restaurant where they, along with their girlfriends and a few other friends, would be having lunch with Joseph and his future wife, Clarisse- Joe was quite keen for them to meet his fiancée, wanting them all to be friends, but Charlie and James were more than a little nervous, not knowing what to expect, hence Charlie's nervous chatter.

"I didn't think he would get married before us... but now he's marrying a young woman he met only four months ago... it must be some kind of record!"

"Be that as it may, he's very much in love with her and we, as his best friends, have to support and accept his decision to marry her," James said firmly, but before he could say anymore, they heard noises in the doorway and they turned to see bodyguards walking into the room, Joseph in the middle of them, but when the guards dispersed, all they could see what the beautiful strawberry blonde at his side, his hand clasping hers tightly.

"Is that...?" Charlie finally managed to ask.

"Obviously..." James replied in an equally as stunned voice as the couple made their way towards them.

"Hello James, Charlie," Joseph said in a calm voice when the four of them were finally standing together. "I would like you to meet my fiancée, Clarisse," he added in a falsely casual voice but, judging by the way he was shifting from one foot to the other as well as the way his arm smoothly made it's way around her waist, he was simultaneously nervous and excited, wanting them all toe like each other.

There was a slight, awkward pause as they regarded each other carefully before James, clearly wanting to make an impression, stepped forward with a broad and charming smile. "We're very pleased to meet you, Clarisse, you're obviously a very special lady..."

"Joe was right, you really a beautiful girl... I just can't believe you agreed to marry him!" Charlie joked as he also stepped forward to kiss the top of her hand. "HE really must have something we missed!" he added jovially, eliciting looks of exasperation from James, Joseph, Lisa and Marion.

"Thanks a lot!" Joseph pretended to look insulted as he stood beside Clarisse, before grinning broadly at them. ""But I notice that I'll be the first to get married amongst the three of us!"

"Race to the altar!" James, tall and blonde, joked before turning to Clarisse with a warm smile. "But, seriously, we are both thrilled that Joseph is finally settling down... and to such a lovely young lady," he added and Clarisse couldn't help but go pink at his words, looking momentarily startled before saying shyly:

"Thank you..."

However, she relaxed somewhat during lunch, endearing herself to the close knit group by answering Charlie's almost impudent questions calmly and quietly.

"Are you finished with your inquisition now, Charles?" Joseph asked with a tinge of sarcasm, thoroughly mortified at the way Clarisse had been subjected to Charlie's almost insatiable questions- he was close to his friends but Clarisse was his wife to be and as such, deserved to be treated like that.

"Yes," he beamed, unfazed by Joseph's sarcastic tone. "I'm definitely finished with my inquisition, as you called it, and I'm pleased to say that I approve of Clarisse and that we'll be more than happy to attend the wedding."

"If you're invited," Joseph muttered and there was a slightly awkward silence as Clarisse looked worriedly around the table- she didn't mind his light hearted questioning and did not want any arguments over her- before there was snort of laughter from James, instantly breaking the tension and both Joseph and Charlie, who had been almost glaring at each other, burst out laughing as Clarisse, feeling Joseph squeeze her hand under the table, relaxed... she couldn't bear for them to fight over her!

0000000

"And, as we all know, you and Joe have lived happily ever after for well over six years!" Charlie crowed triumphantly. "Others might have doubted you two- myself included, much to my shame, although my little question time assuaged all of my doubts- but you have proved them wrong!"

"What Charles is trying to say," James interrupted hastily. "Is that you needn't doubt Joe and his feelings for you... your injuries are only temporary and he loves you no matter what."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled appreciatively, her cheeks flaming hotly at both James' words and tone of voice before she turned to Lisa and Marion and asked about their children, keen to change the subject.

It was well over an hour later when Clarisse began to yawn delicately and James immediately took the hint.

"We should go... you're obviously exhausted and the ball should be over soon..." he said tactfully, standing up and the others followed suit.

"Thank you for coming to see me," Clarisse replied, feeling much better. "I'm sorry I can't see you out..."

"It's fine," Charlie replied in a surprisingly gentle voice. "You take care of yourself and get well soon... we'll definitely have to visit this summer!" he added helpfully and Clarisse, for the first time since their arrival, chuckled softly, causing pain to radiate from her chest but she didn't care- he had made her laugh.

James and Charlie met Joseph on their way out -Marion and Lisa having gone ahead and, as James had suspected, the ball was drawing to a close.

"How is she?" Joseph asked brightly, belying the anxiety he had felt all day, knowing that she had been shuttered up in their suite and feeling guilty about having abandoned her.

"Tired, going to bed when we left... but fine," James said brightly before moving closer. "However, I think your wife is going to need some comforting when you go up..."

"She seems to think you find her less attractive now that she's been injured and that you love her less..." Charles added gravely and his eyes widened in horror.

"Surely... you don't mean... she..."

"Yes, but she needs you and I suspect it may still be the shock of the accident... she needs you to be gentle..."

"I will be," he said calmly, horrified that she had felt that way. "... and thank you..." he added sincerely, relieved that his two friends had told him what was going and now he could decide what to do to cheer her up...


	7. Couple Time

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... been a little busy but this should tide you over for a day or so! Joseph's back now!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The ball finally ended a little later, much to Joseph's relief (it had been a long, busy day for him but he was more than a little preoccupied with thoughts of Clarisse and what James and Charlie had told him) but, preoccupied as he was, he couldn't miss his mother's warm, proud look when the three of them paused outside his parents suite and he stepped forward to say good night to them.

"You did very well today, Joseph," Alexandra began in a slightly crisp tone, although Joseph saw through it immediately- while she could still be quite tough and cold at times, she had mellowed a great deal since the advent of Clarisse and their four children and it was almost bard to believe that she had been so hard and judgemental towards him only seven years earlier... it was something he had continued to marvel over as the years passed, and was about to do so again before he realized his mother was speaking again.

"...I know it was difficult for you today without Clarisse, but you were truly regal and majestic today, a true leader and I know your brother would have been proud of you, as we were and are."

"Thank you Mother," Joseph said soberly, stunned at his mother's praise before his father spoke up, a broad grin spreading across his features.

"You certainly did an excellent job today and the boys were definitely on their best behaviour..." and his eyes softened as he remembered his two grandsons standing next to the podium that morning, happily holding hands and remaining as still as possible as their father made his speech, and he had mentally made a note to praise Joseph and Clarisse for it.

"Clarisse's doing, I assume?" he added, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Of course, although I had a little chat with them this morning before we met you."

"Well, tell Clarisse she is doing a wonderful job with the boys and their manners, and that YOU could do with a refresher course!" before he burst out laughing.

"Thank you, Father," Joseph said with a grin, enjoying the joke before leaning in to kiss his mother's cheek and shaking Henrik's hand.

"Give Clarisse our love," Alexandra reminded him as he started to turn away and he nodded- it meant a great deal to him that he had virtually adopted Clarisse as their daughter, not simply accepted and tolerated as his wife, the mother of their grandchildren and Queen of Genovia-she deserved some acceptance in her life, considering what she had endured in her childhood and teen years.

"I will, and I'll see you both in the morning," before he bowed to them respectfully and turned on his heel to continue his journey down the hallway to his suite and Clarisse...

The living room was dark when he stepped inside, after bidding the guards on the other side of the door goodnight, but a faint light from the bedroom shone into the room, giving him enough light to make his way to the bedroom (without, thankfully, colliding into anything) and stepped into the room to discover Clarisse, clad in one of his pyjama shirts (it had been agreed upon- or Joseph suggested- that while her ribs were healing, Clarisse wore clothing that was simple and button down, not creating any additional agony to her and he was more than happy for her to wear one of his winter pyjama shirts to bed) sliding awkwardly down under the sheets.

She glanced up when she heard his footsteps in the living room and smiled warmly at him, but before she could say anything, he strode over and bent down to kiss her gently and lovingly, a gesture that surprised and pleased her... he did love her...

"Finally, you're awake," he joked after straightening up and Clarisse relaxed back on her pillows.

"I'm sorry I wasn't awake before..." she began apologetically as he sat on the edge of the bed and simultaneously began rubbing her knees and reached over to gently place her finger on his lips.

"Don't apologize, you needed your rest," he said with an understanding smile before standing and heading to his dressing room to change while Clarisse continued her slow descent into bed.

By the time he emerged in his pyjamas, she was finally comfortably settled in bed and was lying on her back as she patiently waited for him.

To her surprise, however, when he climbed into bed next to her, he simply kissed her good night and switched off her light before settling back on his pillows, making it clear he didn't want to talk, a realization that made her feel lonelier and more left out than ever- she had wanted to know how his day was... and she was blinking back tears when, suddenly, his light was switched on again and he rolled on to his side to face her.

"So... what all this I hear about you thinking that you look awful and feeling that I would be repelled by your injuries and thus love you less or be less attracted to you because of them?"

He tried to sound jovial in his inquiry but he was worried about her- she had been through an awful trauma- and he wanted to help her but he realized he had startled her with his question as judging by her sharp intake of breath and subsequent long silence.

"How did you... did they say something to you?" she finally asked, sounding horrified and embarrassed. "I didn't think they would..." and she was being honest- she hadn't thought they would say anything to him- he didn't need this!

"Yes, they did talk to me about you, but only out of love and concern for you, and I'm glad they did," he said as he moved closer to her and timidly rested a hand on her pyjama shirt covered stomach. "I had no idea you were feeling like that- why didn't you tell me?" he sounded so concerned and so gentle, she couldn't help but feel even more guilty.

"I couldn't... I wanted to... but you've been busy for the last few days with the pear picking ceremony and the independence day celebrations..."  
>"Nevertheless, you SHOULD have told me- I'M horrified that you felt like that!"<p>

"So were James and Charlie," Clarisse remarked softly as he propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at her. "I AM sorry... I never meant to doubt you or us... it's just that...well, look at me!" she cried, waving at her bruised face and ankle before unbuttoning her shirt with trembling fingers to expose her bruised, sore chest.

"I hardly look wonderful at the moment... and I didn't miss that look you gave me that first day we came back!"

"What look? When was that?" he sounded confused.

"You came in to let me know Dr Bangs was here and I saw the anguish and anger in your eyes..."

"It wasn't aimed at you, not at all," she said quickly. "I never wanted you to think that it was about you... I just hope this investigation ends sooner rather than later so we can move on... and your injuries are only temporary, my darling."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered as, her face turned from his, a solitary tear rolled down her cheek and Joseph regarded her sympathetically for a moment before an idea struck him- one that would, hopefully, make Clarisse feel better AND convince her that he was still crazy about her.

A moment later, he leant over and murmured 'I'm crazy about you" in her ear before his head moved lower and, starting from her navel, he left a trail of gentle kisses on her body, his lips moving upwards slowly and carefully up her chest, smiling to himself as he felt her shiver against his lips and the goosebumps rise on her skin as her breathing increased before he re focused on his actions, his lips finishing with her collar bone and making his way up her neck, followed by her chin and then up the curve of her bruised cheek, ending his journey at her forehead.

"Your injuries are only temporary, my love," he said softly as he re buttoned her shirt and tenderly brushed a few stray tears away from her cheeks. "I love you most for who you are INSIDE- your personality, your kind, loving heart- not your beauty... although that's a plus," he joked as he ran a hand down her cheek. "I'm not so shallow that I would rate your outer beauty over your inner beauty- what really matters to me is that YOU are still alive..." he trailed off, swallowing hard as he again realized what COULD have happened and, this time, it was Clarisse who was sympathetic, rolling over slowly to cup his cheek with her hand, suddenly recalling his intense fear of death which had come about since Rupert's death.

"I know the accident scared you as much as it scared me," she whispered. "You and the children were what I first thought of when I woke up in that hospital...just the thought of not seeing you again..." she paused as she bit her lip, fighting back tears and, like a see saw swinging from one side to the other, it was Joseph's turn to comfort his wife again.

"It didn't happen so we don't need to consider the what ifs," he said seriously before deciding it was time to inject some humour into the conversation. "But I do know that I won't be letting you go shopping on your own again!" he added as he kissed the tip of her nose and was pleased to see her smile in response.

"Does that mean that, even though you detest shopping, you'll come shopping with me next time?" she joked and he laughed out loud.

"Maybe... or maybe all the designers and such will come to you!" he replied before leaning over to kiss her properly.

"Maybe," Clarisse hummed softly, non committally, before changing the subject. "How was your day? I haven't seen you at all... I was hoping to see you when you returned to change for the ball, but..."

"I know, but I felt that you needed your rest," he said as he stroked her hair. "Anyway, my day was long, busy and uneventful, everyone was asking about you AND my father wanted you to know that he's very impressed with the way the boys behaved today... naturally, I credited their good manners and behaviour to you," he looked at her calmly and she blushed at his words before quickly coming onto the defence.

"Maybe manners and good behaviour are important, especially when they are in public, but I certainly didn't expect to see them on television, standing next to you and holding hands... you must have had something to do with that!"

"I'll admit that Phillipe wasn't keen on holding hands with his brother, but I think they were both well aware that, even though you weren't there, their grandmother and I were keeping an eye on them... but you were still missed very much."

"It's nice to know that I'm still appreciated," she said happily as her final fear (that they would find that they didn't need or miss her) was laid to rest. "Especially as I heard that you proposed a toast to me even though I wasn't there!"

"That's true," he didn't look embarrassed or ashamed. "I'll admit that a few people probably thought that I was weird, but I didn't care- just because you weren't there didn't mean that I couldn't toast you."

"As usual, you are very sweet," she reached over and touched his cheek before he took her hand and kissed her palm. "So, what else do you need to do before you're officially on holiday?"

She knew that they both had paperwork that wouldn't stop just because it was summer, but she did hope that they would have a breather from public appearances for a little while, although she wouldn't be seen out in public until she had fully recovered.

"Aside from paperwork, I'm on holiday now," he affirmed as he began tracing a pattern on her palm. "So I was thinking that you and I, sans children, could disappear for a few days so that you could have some time to recuperate without any distractions."

"What about the children? I know your parents are planning on going to England in the next couple of weeks..."

"Hence we will have to do this in the next week or so- my parents will be here if the children need them... but sweetheart, we've barely had a moment to ourselves since our anniversary and, as much as I love our children, I think we need a break for ourselves and _you_ need to recover from the accident with my undivided attention."

"Mmmm," Clarisse sounded thoughtful. "Where were you planning on taking me?"

"The Winter Palace,_ our _favourite place..." and she smiled at his words.

"What would we do? I can barely move at the moment."

"We don't have to do anything- I can be your devoted slave, taking you whatever you want to go and do whatever you want to do... and by the time the rest of the family arrives, you'll be feeling much better and, hopefully, the rest of our summer will be relatively uneventful!"

"It sounds lovely and, if Dr Bangs agrees... I'm all yours!"

0

As Joe expected, Dr Bangs approved of the trip and when he and Clarisse were alone, he encouraged Clarisse to open up to her husband when necessary.

"I know you don't want to admit to him that the accident has seriously shaken you up..."  
>"He already knows," Clarisse said sheepishly.<p>

"He's a smart guy, I'm not surprised he knows, but don't shut him out if you need to talk, and vice versa- that accident really affected him too."

After receiving the doctor's approval, Joseph swung into action, instructing her maids to pack for her and alerting their team of bodyguards that he and the Queen would be travelling to the Winter Palace, the four children following a few days later and that they would have to leave the day before they did.

He had hoped that Jack would stay at the palace while they were away (not that he trusted him anymore with his children than he did with his wife) but, as helped Clarisse into the car a few days later, he couldn't help but note him climbing into the car behind the royal limousine but he hoped that they would have some privacy.

"Are you sure they'll be alright without us for a few days?" she asked anxiously, turning her head slightly to watch the palace slip away from her view. As usual, it had been difficult to pull away from the boys and the twins this morning but, thankfully, the twins were oblivious to her anguish and the boys thought they were going on a short trip but they would see them at the Winter Palace in a few days.

"You would think that I would be used to leaving them, if only briefly, and it would easier that there are now four of them, but I'm not and it doesn't- it gets harder and I feel even worse each time," she said softly, her throat choking up as he reached over and rested his hand on her knee.

"You feel like that because you're their mother and you love them very, very much... I'll confess, it's hard for me to leave them, especially when you stay behind with them, but I just can't show it!"

"I know!" she rested her hand on the top of his. "It's just amazing that I love motherhood so much and am so... crazy... about our children when my mother clearly didn't want me or any child at all and made motherhood seem like a chore..." she couldn't help but mention her mother with some bitterness- while she had put the past behind her, it still pained her that her mother had been so cold and distant.

"You and your mother are two very different people who were born in two different eras and have two different views of motherhood,"he said fairly- while he was fully behind Clarisse and the way she felt, he had also caught a glimpse of his mother in law's true feelings 14 months earlier and felt that she DID care about her daughter in her own way.

"But we won't think about her at the moment," he added hastily, seeing her brow pucker in a frown. "We're going to have a couple of days to ourselves with no interruptions, no distractions..."

"No children..." Clarisse added with a small smile.

"No children... and we're simply going to relax... and that's a promise," he looked at her staunchly, almost defiantly at her and she nodded, having no doubt that he would try and keep his promise to her... he always had...

000

The Winter palace was bereft of almost all palace staff when they arrived, most of the staff based in Pyrus and would arrive just before the children were brought up, and Clarisse actually didn't mind the quietness and semi isolation- it would give them a chance to have some time to themselves.

"Now you understand why this palace, when there's no one here, was always my favourite palace to retreat to when I was younger," he teased as, after an early supper prepared by Joseph, they retired for the evening.

"This palace is as big as the other palace but a lot of these rooms are very rarely used... unless some big shot parliamentarian wants to pretend he's royalty... and thus makes the atmosphere very cosy when we only use a few."

"I love that atmosphere when we're here at Christmas," Clarisse agreed as Joseph slipped into bed beside her- she didn't mind the early night he had insisted upon, they had had an exhausting six months and she was still recovering from the accident. "Have you always loved the palace more than the other?"

"Yes, but it's even more special to me now that we have made some incredible memories of our own here..." he paused to look at her tenderly and she blushed as she remembered- the first time they came out here and realized that their friendship was deepening, their wedding preparations, the wedding reception, their first night as husband and wife, their first Christmas as parents...

"And we'll definitely make more over the years," he added softly before he leaned over to kiss and Clarisse snuggled in as comfortably as she could, both of them fully appreciating the other and that they were there together with no distractions.

There was a long comfortable silence as they lay together, Joseph stroking her hair and Clarisse rubbing his shirt covered shirt, both of them enjoying the silence before Clarisse spoke again.

"Have you thought... what if?"

"What if what?"

"What if... you and I had never developed feelings for each other and that I married Rupert?"

"I don't like thinking about what if because I know it wouldn't be as wonderful as this life with you is, or that our children wouldn't exist, but if I had to consider an alternative, I would say that I would remain on my self destructive path of partying and flirting with other women but not doing much else before my parents would have married me off to some aristocratic girl with impeccable breeding and would give the family the children it desired, and maybe I would have grown to love her... and if Rupert had been King, I would have remained in the shadows... but I don't think I would have been as happy then as I am now, which is why I don't like thinking about possible alternatives to us being together."

"I know... and I know that I wouldn't have been as happy with Rupert, even though he was a nice guy... and if I hadn't have married him, my parents would have married me off to someone else..."

"Viscount Mabrey," he growled softly, knowing that her mother was fond of him and that he lusted after her, and Clarisse nodded soberly.

"Possibly... and I would have had as many children as physically possible... terrific, now I'm depressed at the possibilities if we weren't together!"

"Don't be, it just makes us appreciate what we have now more than ever," he said reassuringly as he leaned over and brushed his lips over the top of her head. "We were obviously meant to be together and since neither of us can imagine our lives without each other in it, we don't need to wonder... although it did make me think."

"Me too... but I don't want to think about it again!"

"Neither do I!"

0

The five days they spent together, alone at the Winter Palace, went by all too fast but they both enjoyed every minute of it. While their love life was temporarily at a standstill, they spent much of their time talking, rediscovering and remembering that besides being husband and wife, they were also best friends.

"Did you ever imagine being best friends with your wife when you were growing up?" Clarisse asked as they sat on a garden seat in the blooming gardens (the gardener was one of the few permanent members of the Winter Palace), enjoying the warm early July sunshine.

"No I didn't," he said honestly, meeting her eyes squarely. "For the longest time, I thought, to my shame, that most women weren't all that intelligent and they were mostly there for me and my pleasure... yes, I know that was a very old fashioned and sexist idea," he added hurriedly as he saw her open her mouth to protest.

"I am now thoroughly ashamed of the way I treated some of the young ladies I saw...I thought that my wife would be in that same mould, but when I met you...and you not only captivated me but challenged me to look at myself and my values... I know you don't like me telling you that you were such a positive and inspirational influence on my life, but its true and I will always be grateful for what you said to me."

"I will always be grateful to you for falling in love with me and rescuing me from my life," she whispered tearfully, blushing deeply and he smiled as he moved closer to her and tipped her chin up so that she was gazing into his eyes.

"We rescued each other," he murmured with a smile before leaning over and kissing her.

The rest of their private vacation was relaxing and simple, their deep, serious talks interspersed with lighter talks and lots of laughter. Joseph regaled his wife with more stories from his childhood, most of them involving mischief with Rupert, making her laugh so hard that she suspected her healing ribs had probably cracked again; and Clarisse, not wanting Joseph to think that her life before him had been completely miserable, came up with a tale or two of her antics when she was at boarding school, causing Joseph to joke tenderly:

"Will you passing these stories and little tricks onto our daughters one day?" he asked after roaring with laughter at one of her stories- he had known that underneath her beautiful, demure, shy exterior, there was a bold, mischievous streak lurking there that often unleashed itself unexpectedly, and he was determined to again have it unleashed some time during their summer with the children.

"No, I don't think so... unless they are sent to boarding school!" she added with a sudden, unexpected flash of impishness and he laughed again.

"We have a long time before we consider boarding school for our baby daughters, but maybe... you could tell me some more of those stories," he added coyly, his eyes caressing her gently before she blushed at his intense look and then leaned over to kiss him, saying flirtatiously as she did so:

"You can't know all of my tricks," and it was his turn to kiss her, albeit more passionately than before.

All in all, Joseph's idea had been more than beneficial to both of them- they were now closer than ever and, by the time Pierre, Phillipe, Claire and Grace arrived (a reunion both Joseph and Clarisse were looking forward to) they were much more relaxed and Clarisse was getting about much easier, her face having almost completely healed, her ribs were feeling less painful and her cast covered ankle being the only cumbersome part of her body.

"Hello my darlings, I've missed you!" Clarisse cried happily as the boys raced into their parents suite, Joseph having waited downstairs to greet them while Clarisse remained upstairs.

The boys paused momentarily in front of her, still remembering she was hurt but her widespread arms and warm smile convinced them otherwise and they practically threw themselves at her, the pain Clarisse felt as they did so incomparable to the joy she felt seeing her boys again and the love they were giving back to her, Shelley yipping happily at her feet.

"Here are your other little ones," she heard Joseph's voice from the doorway and she turned to see him carrying one of the girls in...Grace she assumed, the girls nanny carrying in Claire and her eyes filled with tears as the nanny handed her Claire as Joseph sat down beside her with Grace and the boys huddled around their legs with the dog...

She had had a wonderful time with her husband, their relationship renewed by their private holiday and they appreciated each other more, but this, being surrounded by almost all her family, was pure bliss... her husband, her babies, their puppy... they may have been the first family of Genovia but, at the moment, as far as she was concern, they were a normal family and she wished (unrealistically) that their summer would be no different to the thousands of other Genovian families, but it wouldn't be...ever...

However, as she looked at Joseph nuzzling Grace affectionately, the boys teasing Shelley on the floor with a toy car and Claire resting happily on her shoulder, she knew she couldn't complain but couldn't help but hope that, for the rest of the summer, there would be no clouds in their sky and it would simply be them for the next two months...


	8. A Family Summer

_A/N: had a little writers block (again!) so I figured a little family moment would be cute!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"Did you miss us Mama?" Phillipe asked later that evening as she tucked him into bed, albeit a little awkwardly as she didn't want to hurt herself or him, as Joseph did the same with Pierre and she smiled as she set herself down on the edge of his bed, her crutches beside her. Now that her ribs weren't quite so painful anymore, she was starting to get around, although Joseph usually insisted on helping her, once adding in a teasing tone:  
>"You'll have to help me if I hurt myself as badly as you did!"<p>

"Maybe," she had replied coyly, and he had laughed in response, knowing that she would care for him (and their children) as well as he had looked after her now as well as from the day they'd met, and he knew that he would enjoy doing so for the rest of their lives.

"Yes I did," she responded to Phillipe's question, remembering that he was waiting for an answer. "Your father and I missed you, Bear and your little sisters..." before she stopped, seeing Phillipe pout and frown in disgust at the mention of his sisters.

"Come on, Flip," she continued softly, encouragingly. "They ARE your little sisters, darling, and will be for a long time... I'm sure they would like some of your attention too- you are also their big brother."

"No, I don't want to be," he said abruptly, briefly turning away from her before turning back again and submitting to one of Clarisse's hugs, not wanting to miss out, and while Clarisse enjoyed the moment with her son, she was also secretly disappointed that Phillipe, unlike his older brother, was still unwilling to accept his sisters, even though they had been in his life for nine months. The boy possessed a stubborn streak that she was only just beginning to see...

It was only after she and Joseph had said good night to both boys and had left the nursery, night light lighting up the room as the two little princes drifted off to sleep, and were heading in the direction of their suite, Joseph patiently helping her move slowly down the hallway, that she allowed herself to heave a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked immediately, instantly alert to his wife's pensive feelings. "Are your alright- is your ankle or chest hurting?"

"No, nothing is hurting... I'm just concerned about Phillipe and his attitude towards his sisters- will he ever accept them?" she sighed again and Joseph's arm, which was woven around her waist as a means of support, momentarily squeezed her.

"He will, my love, but he has a stubborn streak almost as strong as mine, and he will have to come around to the twins in his own time... and probably not before too long, I'm sure," he said confidently and Clarisse relaxed a little- if Joseph was sure Phillipe would eventually accept and (hopefully, when they were a little older) play with Claire and Grace, then she could stop worrying and trust him.

"I have never seen your strong stubborn streak," she commented as they paused in the doorway of their suite and he laughed.

"You have, only a milder version of it..."

"When?"

"Well...when I insisted to my parents that you and I marry in January rather than in July...when you were expecting Pierre and wanted to stay at the other house, but I insisted we should stay at the palace until the baby came... when you wanted to stay at home when you went into labour with the twins..."

"Alright, alright, I get the point," Clarisse chuckled gently. "However, it wasn't stubbornness in those situations, it was you considering my feelings and what was best for me...and, in the long run, for us..."

"True, but you have seen my stubborn streak in some form, but you don't want to see it when I'm really in a recalcitrant mood."

"I don't think so either, although it would be interesting," she mused as he helped her into the bedroom and, after she settled herself down on the edge of her bed, she reached over for her nightwear (which had been laid out for her earlier) and started getting ready for bed.

"However, I don't need to ask whether you're thrilled that we're together again," he said with a smile.

"No you don't," Clarisse replied with a beam, her radiant expression now (and earlier when the children had first arrived and they were all together on the sofa) clearly saying what she maybe couldn't say in words- that she was beyond thrilled that the children were with them again.  
>"But you missed them too, didn't you?" she gave him a sly smile and he laughed.<p>

"Of course I did, it's just that I saw your expression earlier, when the boys were at your feet, I was holding Grace and you had Claire... it was so beautiful," he leaned over to caress her cheek. "You definitely missed them!"

"I did, very much, but I also appreciated our time alone together..." she rubbed her cheek against his hand. "I hope we can do it more often."

"We will," he agreed, smiling as she reached over and gently touched his gold earring-parliament and his mother hated it, but seeing as Clarisse and the population loved it, he left it in. "But I can promise you that I won't be scheduling it in!" he joked, referring to the instance the previous year when, early in their reign and Clarisse's pregnancy, they were barely seeing each other due to their busy new schedules and Joe, half jokingly, half despairingly, had officially scheduled time for them, writing it down in their respective diaries.

It had been a sweet thought, Clarisse had argued at the time (and still thought so) but they had agreed that it had also been a mistake in that while THEY knew it had been a joke, others mightn't have seen it that way.

"I'm glad to hear that," Clarisse replied with a smile as, propped up on one of her crutches, she lightly tossed her dress on a nearby chair and settled herself on top of the sheets.

"But," she looked at him kindly. "It was a very sweet idea...maybe we could send each other little notes or coded messages," she suggested and he laughed as he covered her legs with the covers before leaning over and kissing the tip of her nose, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I can always count on you to be loyal... and inventive, my darling!" before laughing again as she blushed hotly.

00000

Now that the children were with them, Joe and Clarisse completely relaxed, looking forward to the summer with their children and to not being surrounded by staff watching their every move- the palace staff who had come with the children had been parred down to the bare necessities (Joseph and Clarisse intent on looking after the children themselves) and the bodyguards were to stay well in the background, something Joseph was happy about and it allowed him to declare that, for once, they were a 'normal family."

"That's a nice thought," Clarisse concurred happily, and she knew that it was something that appealed to both of them, especially as they had enjoyed an almost ordinary existence when they were first married, but it would never really be true- they were the first family of Genovia and always would be until Pierre, not withstanding another tragedy, succeeded Joseph, a thought that she didn't like to consider as it was such a long way off but, as circumstances had already proved once before, things could change quickly.

The boys were thrilled to be somewhere beside the palace in Pyrus, and while their ponies were back in Pyrus, they had no trouble finding things to do on the extensive grounds, especially running around the gardens, pretending to be cowboys, Indians or pirates, or swimming in the private lake that had been discovered on the grounds when Joseph and Rupert had been tiny.

Their bodyguards and Shelley were usually with them and Joseph found himself chasing after them as well (and ending up in the lake with them) while Clarisse was more than content to sun herself (albeit under an umbrella) in the gardens, the twins either napping or playing in their playpen nearby, causing Joseph to quip one night after yet another exhausting day of chasing after his active young sons:

"You and I should swap roles tomorrow," he joked as he flopped down on the bed. "YOU can run after our sons tomorrow while I'll be happy to recline under your umbrella and look after our thriving daughters."

"Mmm..." she pretended to consider his suggestion for a moment before smiling broadly at him. "I don't think so- aside from the fact that I still have a cast on my ankle, I know they enjoy your attention (I can see it in their eyes) and you, my darling, active athletic husband, can rough house with them much better than I ever could," she said simply, both of them knowing that Joseph loved the bonding time he spent with them and he didn't want to miss that.

"Fatherhood was never meant to be easy," she added teasingly and he only laughed before he sat up to kiss her.

"I'm beginning to discover that!"

However, it was a simple, relaxing summer, the King and Queen 'off duty' and enjoying quality time with their children, who kept their hands full much of their time in their own different ways- the boys were running around from the moment they rose in the morning until their heads hit their pillows at night, while the girls were more low key, playing, crawling or sleeping in their playpen set up wherever their mother was, although they both kept their parents up three nights in a row in mid July with teething and it's associated problems.

"Remind me, if we have another baby, we don't have twins!" Joseph joked , feeling a little tired as he walked the floor of the bedroom with an unhappy, read cheeked Grace resting on her shoulder, Clarisse resting in the bedroom chair, trying to comfort an equally unhappy Claire.

"Remind ME never to let you get romantic with me again!" Clarisse replied a little waspishly, exhausted herself from three nights of almost no sleep, before she met his eyes and grinned slightly. "We didn't imagine this happening, did we? Both of them teething at the same time?"

"No... I guest I was thinking about when Pierre and Phillipe were teething... however, I realized that they were two years apart!"

"Yes, they were easy in comparison!" she laughed slightly. "But, despite the late nights this time, I wouldn't want to miss this time for anything in the world," she added softly before peering into Claire's mouth and spying the tiny white tip of a tooth emerging from her upper gum.

"Neither do I," he agreed as he sat on the edge of the bed and checked Grace's tiny mouth. "It looks as though the painful part is over," he commented as, slowly but surely, both girls seemed to settle down in their respective parents arms.

"I hate seeing them- or the boys in pain and not being able to do anything about it...it's the downside of fatherhood."

"Are you still keen to have an even bigger family after tonight and the adventures with your boys?" she teased gently as she watched him settle Grace in her crib (they had agreed that, while the twins were teething, they would stay in with them) with a kiss before returning to collect Claire from her and do the same thing.

"Mmm... maybe, although not twins again and not for a while- I don't think we'll have seven or more, I'm satisfied with the four we have at the moment," he joked and she laughed as he helped over to the bed. "How about you?" he looked at her interestedly.

"I hadn't really thought about it...while I would be happy to have another child eventually, I'm also more than happy with the four we have at the moment... I certainly didn't imagine having four babies within six years of marriage," she said with a warm smile, reassuring her husband that she didn't mind having their children in such rapid succession.

"Then we're both happy with four... if we have another, we have another baby- if we don't, we don't."

0

While much of their summer was devoted to spending quality time with the children, they also had visitors who 'dropped in', namely James and Charlie in August, the latter especially keen on having a 'holiday' at the Winter Palace.

"You're almost as bad as certain members of parliament who enjoy their 'perk' of staying her occasionally!" Joseph muttered half good naturedly almost as soon as they arrived, horrifying his wife but eliciting gleeful smiles from the subjects in question.

"Hey, we're not MPs, but it certainly helps that we're good friends with the King himself!" Charlie quipped cheekily and Joseph only groaned, although Clarisse knew he was pleased to see them and it helped that James boys and their two sons got along very well.

Despite Joseph's semi serious complaints when they first arrived, the six adults and their respective children (mainly the boys, Charlie's two daughters, like the twins, were too young to play) had a fun, relaxing week together, the children enjoying themselves with adventures, their respective fathers usually in attendance, while their mothers happily reclined under umbrellas, and this time it was Charlie's turn to complain that they weren't doing their fair share, something to which Marion quickly countered by pointing out that THEY cared for them while they weren't available or, in her words, 'not inclined to contribute.'

It almost sparked an argument between the two of them, but Joseph diplomatically stepped in and the situation was diffused, although he couldn't help but comment to Clarisse later:

"There is definitely a lot of tension between those two!"

"They are parents to two young daughters," Clarisse said quietly although she too could see that there WAS tension between the two. "However, there may be some tension between the two but we should focus on our own marriage..."

"We have four tiny ones rather than two!"

"...True, but since we're working on OUR marriage, we should let them be until they come to us for advice!"

However, there was no further sign of tension between Charlie and his wife for the rest of their time there- in fact, they were back to their normal, friendly affectionate selves- but Joe vowed not to forget- and the rest of their visit flew by so fast that even Joseph was a little sad when they left, something James noticed and teased him on.

"Maybe we should visit more often if you go all soft when your guests leave!" but Joseph, while flushing slightly at his words, only mock glared at him.

"You try that and..." he trailed off threateningly but they all knew he was joking.

All too soon, it was Joe, Clarisse and their family's turn to leave, their summer at the palace coming to an end and Clarisse was gazing almost sadly out at the late August sunset on their last night, wishing that their idyllic holiday didn't have to end so soon, before she jumped slightly as she felt someone's (her husband, she knew) arms make their way around her waist and pull him close to her.

Her ankle was all but healed as was her face and chest, and the only sign that she had ever been in an accident was the slightly limp she still possessed (although she was sure that it would disappear very soon) and a tendency to feel a little depressed at times, but the summer with Joseph and the children had been a very healing balm on her wounds. If she hadn't have had them to help her through this, she didn't know what she would have done...

"You look pensive, my darling," he murmured into her ear and she smiled as his facial hair tickled her neck. "What are you looking so serious about?"

"I just wish that our summer didn't have to end... it's been so wonderful, perfect and relaxing..."

"It has been very relaxing," he agreed as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Aside from our guests, the teething, the paperwork and the constant running around with two young gentlemen," he joked with a chuckle before, after a pause, he sighed reflectively. "Yes, it has been a nice summer... but we can always do it again next year."

"Really?" she sounded delighted.

"Really," he stroked her hair gently. "It's one time of the year when we can be ourselves without worrying about what everyone else thinks of us... I love summer too, but just remember..."

"What?"

"Just remember that we're together and the season will return quickly enough... and we won't have time to mourn the end of the summer because..."

"Because...?"

"We're going to have our hands full again very soon... not only with running the country, but also with our trip to America so everyone can met you, my birthday, Pierre's first day at pre school AND first riding lesson, YOUR birthday, and... the twin's first birthday... we'll certainly be busy!"

"Yes we will be," Clarisse echoed almost emptily as she continued to watch the sun set... yes, their hands would certainly be full for the next few months with professional responsibilities and personal celebrations, all of which she was looking forward to, but Joseph's words had also made her realize that time really was flying...

She would be 29 in just over a month and their baby twin daughters would turn one a day later, an idea that simultaneously excited and scared her- her babies were growing up so fast, both her sons and now her daughters, and this upcoming birthday was further evidence that, one day, they would be adults and not so dependent on her and Joseph... before she decided not to worry about the future at the moment- all that mattered was that they were still all together and they were all happy and healthy...


	9. Happy Birthday

_A/N: finally, another chapter up! Yes!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

After the wonderfully relaxing summer they had shared with their four young children and some of their closest friends, the King of Genovia and his Queen found it a little difficult to resume their roles, duties and responsibilities and the Prime Minister couldn't help but joke to him at their first meeting:

"By the time October or November comes along, you'll be back in the swing of things but wondering why you came back from your holidays... believe me, it always happens to me!"

As per usual, even though they had had a two month vacation, some members of parliament (including Viscount Mabrey) were ready to cause trouble with the King, starting with Viscount Mabrey leading a suggestion that Clarisse step down as Queen and simply be restyled as Queen Consort.

"After all, she may be more comfortable in that role rather than Queen, especially as she has a young family. I imagine it would be a good idea in light of the fact that she was distracted for much of last year with family issues..." Arthur Mabrey made a face at the expression before continuing:

"...And while she did what she felt she could do- including giving the country two more little royals," he sniggered derisively. "That was not enough for someone who is supposed to be ruling a country with King Joseph, and there are a few of us who feel that the country deserves much better, deserves a Queen who will be there for her county 100 percent."

There was a murmur of agreement once he had finished his speech, something Joseph attempted to ignore as he regarded Arthur calmly, trying to keep his indignation under control- the man was indefatigable in his attempts to undermine him and Clarisse and now, since it was clear that Clarisse only had eyes for her husband, he was seriously focusing on creating doubts about her in other minds.

Joe was more than a little relieved that Clarisse wasn't present in parliament with him, as she had appointments to fulfil, but he was more than concerned about preserving her reputation and addressing the animosity Viscount Mabrey was displaying towards them.

Before he could say anything, however, the Prime Minister stepped forward diplomatically.

"That is not a suggestion that this honoured body is willing to entertain... .and I would also like to remind Viscount Mabrey that he should show more respect towards Their Majesties," he frowned at the perpetrator, who shrugged carelessly but his expression remained the same and Joseph had the sneaking suspicion that Mabrey wouldn't let this go, not that he wouldn't meet it head on- he was just worried about Clarisse's feelings and the country itself.

"Don't worry," Andre said calmly afterwards. "He may make a fuss over this, try to rally a few troops to his cause, but we both know he cannot force anything to happen- constitutionally and legally, Clarisse was crowned Queen not Consort, and it would cause complications if that was challenged... and we have the people on the outside, here and overseas who clearly adore her. She has also represented Genovia on numerous occasions, even when she was pregnant, and we've had only positive feedback about her... we'll be fine, this will blow over."

"Thank you, Andre," Joseph smiled gratefully at him. "It helps to have someone on our side."

"You'll have more than me on your side, you'll find that out soon enough!" and the way he said it, it suddenly made Joe feel a lot better.

However, while this issue was bubbling away in parliament, (and Joseph was trying to keep it away from Clarisse), there were positive events and activities occurring in their lives- namely, Pierre's first day at pre school, which occurred before his parents had to leave on their brief trip to America.

Joseph had made sure, repeating it over and over to his assistants who organized his schedule for the week, month and year, that he was available to accompany Clarisse and Pierre to his school for his first day (or, initially, morning- Pierre would be attending three mornings a week until January, and then it would become three full days in preparation for his transition into school) and, thankfully, he was able to come,a fact that made Pierre happy and excited and made clear by him clinging to both of their hands in the car on the way there, chattering excitedly but also betraying his nervousness.

"Don't worry, Bear," his father said encouragingly as they car (an unobtrusive black car, not one of the royal limousines) drew to a stop outside the hedged, red bricked buildings, the perfect private kindergarten for children of businessmen, aristocracy and now, for the first time, royalty (Rupert and Joseph had been educated by tutors until they were sent to boarding school, which partly explained Joseph's desire for his sons and daughters to experience some normalities).

"I'm sure you'll make lots of friends- you are a pretty good guy."

"I want friends," Pierre whimpered as he huddled against Clarisse and she empathised completely with him as she stroked his soft blonde hair.

"You already have friends, sweetheart, and I know you'll make more here," she said softly and he relaxed slightly as he smiled trustingly up at her, seeing her calm reassurance in the blue eyes that matched his own.

Pierre's teacher, a Madam Sue, was a few years older than both Joseph and Clarisse, and while she tried not to show it, she was clearly in awe of Pierre's parents, especially his mother who, while dressed simply and appearing comfortable and interested in her son's new surroundings, reminded her that the young woman was only 28 but was a married mother of four and a Queen... and Pierre's young, handsome father was King of Genovia.

She tried to hide her awe for as long as possible, but they both sensed it and Joseph kindly tried to diffuse matters by stating, almost matter of factly:

"In this environment, we are not monarchs with busy lives but Pierre's father and mother, and that's how we would like to be treated."

By the time orientation was over (Clarisse, while aware of the other new parents staring at them, was thoroughly satisfied that her eldest son would be happy and stimulated in his new environment), Pierre was happily playing with some of the other new children, none of them aware that he was a royal prince, something for which his parents were happy to keep down low- he was still a normal child who happened to be born royal.

"His character has nothing to do with him being royal, and we would like him to experience as much of a normal childhood as possible before things change for him in years to come," Joseph had stated firmly to the director of the pre school, Clarisse nodding emphatically at his side.

They stood and watched him play with the other children for a few moments before Joseph, seeing that the teacher was ready to settle the children down with a book, took his wife's arm as Madam Sue gathered the children on the floor for story time.

"Come, my dear, I believe we are not needed anymore," he said quietly, emotional himself at the first day, and Clarisse nodded her acquiescence, almost unable to take her eyes off her little boy before he gently guided her out of the classroom.

"Are you alright?" he asked solicitously when they were alone in the backseat, the car pulling away from the school (thankfully the press hadn't a hint that today was Pierre's first day and so it had remained a private matter) and she smiled slightly as she dabbed at her eyes with a lace handkerchief.

"I'm fine... I just can't believe our first baby is taking his first step towards independence... school... I can still seem him as a baby..." she trailed off as her eyes filled with tears again and Joseph smiled sympathetically as he reached over and took her hand in his to squeeze.

"I know, my darling, life is passing by far too quickly- thank goodness we have a few years before we have to worry about Phillipe and the twins going down that path!"

"Thank goodness," Clarisse murmured, feeling a little selfish, as she back against the leather seat, at once proud of Pierre and drained of her own feelings- it had been quite a day...

0

When Pierre returned to the palace at lunchtime, his parents were both waiting eagerly in the nursery for him, and Clarisse's anxiety, which had coloured her morning meetings and appointments, dissipated when Pierre ran into the room, a broad grin on his face and clutching two drawings.

"Mama, Papa, I had so much fun- we had drawings, playing, a story like you read to us... and I have friends!" he announced proudly as he hugged Clarisse's legs, handed her the pictures and raced towards his father as Phillipe and Shelley watched the scene with wide eyes.

"I knew you would, sweetheart," Clarisse beamed proudly as Joseph tossed him into the air.

"Absolutely," he affirmed. "I told you you're a nice boy and obviously others thought so too!"

"Now am I allowed riding lessons?" Pierre inquired when he was standing back on the floor, Phillipe jealously holding Shelley so she couldn't run to her master, but thankfully he didn't notice as he looked at his father beseechingly. "I AM five now!" he reminded him and Joseph chuckled- he sounded so much like him but looked like his mother, it was so cute how he combined the best of them.

"Of course, Bear, we've already arranged for your first lesson to be on Thursday afternoon... will you be able to attend?" he added jokingly and Pierre's face lit up in a way very similar to when he had seen Shelley for the first time, before he cried:

"DADDY!" and hugged his legs almost ecstatically.

"And Mama, Phillipe, probably Grandma and Grandpa and I will all be there to see you," Joseph promised, ruffling his hair affectionately. "We don't leave on our trip until next week, so we'll be there!"

As promised, all were present ("as if we would miss our grandson's first riding lesson!" Henrik had said enthusiastically when Pierre had shyly asked them to come) at his first lesson, although it was nothing more than him sitting astride his pony and being led around the ring (even when he hadn't been having lessons, he hadn't been left alone with the pony), the only difference being that his instructor was going to give him the basics, including how to look after his pony as Pierre clearly had a keen interest in horses.

Clarisse again felt tearful as she watched him, Phillipe sulkily huddled on the ground with Shelley (he hadn't wanted to come and had made that clear with his bad behaviour, but Joseph had insisted, knowing he was jealous that he wasn't the centre of attention), feeling that again life was passing them by, but this time... it was in a good way...

Four days later, Joseph and Clarisse left on their five day trip in the United States, the children as per usual staying at home with their nannies, Joseph's parents in charge in case of an emergency, and Clarisse was feeling slightly nervous as they landed in Washington- one of the important people here had met her and she was slightly worried that they would see through her, as though, although Queen in her own right, she didn't matter, she was only there on Joseph's coat tails- she was 'only' a wife and mother.

"Don't be ridiculous," Joseph said indignantly, genuinely aghast when he discovered what she had been pondering a little later on their ride to the embassy. "Yes, you are my wife and mother of my children, but you are also Queen in your own right, and people like and respect you... "

He inwardly shuddered as he again thought of Viscount Mabrey and what he was trying to do, but as far as he was concerned, he didn't know anything and he would prove it.

"So... they should accept you as a Head of State (and a popular one in your own right) and I know they will... they were all curious to meet you last year when you couldn't come..."

"I was six months pregnant with twins!"

"And they all accepted that, which tells me that most of these people WILL like and accept you for who you are... yes, I am biased... a beautiful, charming, intelligent young woman who cares about her country!"

"And her man!" she added staunchly, sounding unusually bold and he beamed as he, grinning, leant over in his seat and kissed her.

As it turned out, Joseph was right on most counts- many of the people Joseph had met the previous year were eager to meet his wife, and they all greeted her with such enthusiasm and embraced her so fully with such friendliness that she couldn't help but relax and enjoy herself a little more at the formal functions she accompanied Joseph to, so much so that Joseph couldn't help but tease on the way back to the embassy:

"Maybe we should transfer to the States and run our country from her, seeing as you are their new sweetheart!" he teased gently but Clarisse could hear the pride in his voice and knew that he revelled in the affection that she seemed to have inspired.

"Face it, my darling, you possess the knack of gaining people's trust, loyalty and affection immediately, which is partly why YOU are such an asset to Genovia," he said firmly after he almost felt her blush in the dark.

He almost expected her not to respond, to retreat back into her shell at his compliment but instead, to his surprise and delight, she responded in an unusually flirtatious and sexy tone:

"And what is the other part of the reason that I am such an asset to the country?"

"That I, as King of Genovia, clearly love you to pieces and don't want anyone else... in fact, I've no inclination to look at anyone else."

"That's a relief," Clarisse quipped gently.

"It's true... anyone, that and the fact that you're a genuine, caring woman who is clearly educated but is keen to help me with the country..." and he grinned as she remained quiet and he continued grinning to himself as, taking her hand in his, he felt and heard her squirm in her seat- she still underestimated her influence on him, their family and their country, but he genuinely felt that she, with her shy, quiet countenance and compassionate nature, would be the making of the Renaldi family, now and in the future... she certainly had influenced him to the better...

The only fly in the ointment of their trip was on the evening before they left when Clarisse, flying solo as Joseph was involved in delicate trade negotiations, attended the opening of a new museum in San Francisco. Most of the hight society matrons were there with their powerful husbands (mainly to be seen in the presence of a Queen, Joseph had claimed cynically) as were the press, and they had been given permission to ask her a few questions, most of which were innocent enough as they were mainly about Genovia or their children, but the final question stunned her almost beyond comprehension on two counts- that the journalist in question had thought of a question like that AND had dared to ask her it.

"Your Majesty," the young male reporter began nervously as Clarisse waited patiently, wanting him to feel comfortable and feeling pleased with herself- the night had been a success, as had the rest of the trip, and she wanted it to end on a high, mainly for the sake of her husband and Genovia, before she realized that the reporter was speaking again.

"You certainly have your supporters and admirers here in the United States as well as in your own country, especially in regards to your family and your charity work, but I've recently spoken to someone who has openly criticized you in that while you were college educated and had many opportunities to use that education, you chose to marry the first man you meet- a Prince of Genovia, not less- and subsequently produced four babies in six years."

"Your question being?" Clarisse asked politely, thoroughly confused as to where this was heading, although she didn't appreciate being criticized for her life choices.

"I just wanted your opinion on this critique, stating that your education was thrown away for love, marriage and babies... that you, with your life choices, have reverted back to a previous generation with being a wife and mother, a husband's needs before her own, is the ultimate goal that a woman should aim to be and that, eventually, you may not be relevant to your country."

Clarisse was momentarily stunned at the question and the audacity of the person who had asked it before, aware of all those eyes watching her, she quickly gathered her wits together so that she could respond.

"This critic in question may assume that I gave up my education and it's opportunities for love and family and feel that it's not all that I could have done, but I have no regrets about the path I took- yes, I could have had a career, but I am using my education in ways I never imagined and it's all for the benefit of Genovia...and I will never regret marrying young or having a large family... yes, it may seem old fashioned to women of this generation (and yes, my generation) but I am very happy with my life, husband and family and nothing, no critique, will change that," she finished simply before moving away before any other questions could be asked, pleased that she had remained so calm and precise, but insulted that another person had felt free enough to criticize her life choices and insinuate that her life, eventually, would be irrelevant.

She hoped that Joseph wouldn't hear about it (and she wasn't about to say anything to him) but she was just sinking into bed when he strode grimly into the room and walked over to kiss her almost roughly.

"What was that for?"

"I heard," he said simply and she blushed, embarrassed that he had heard all about it. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" Clarisse looked at him kindly. "Yes, it was an impertinent question that stunned me," she admitted as he continued to look at her. "I can't believe that reporter would even CONSIDER asking me that question- he was younger than me and so nervous about being any where near me!"

"What really bothers me is what that reporter was asking... it wasn't the journalist himself but the critique that really got my hackles up... how could anyone even _suggest_ that your choice to marry and have a family was trading in on your education, as if was bad thing..." he trailed off when Clarisse held up her hand, not wanting to hear it all again and he realized that, despite her calm exterior, she really was hurt at the insinuation.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said penitently, taking her up held hand and kissing her palm. "I didn't mean to hurt you again..."

"I know," Clarisse sighed. "I just didn't think anyone would think of throwing you and the children back in my face as things to be ashamed of... I'm not ashamed of you," she looked at him with bright eyes and he squeezed her hand.

"I know you're not... we're just going to have to be a lot stricter about questions we allow to be asked... Anyway," he concluded, leaning over to kiss her forehead before standing up.

"Why don't we forget about it for tonight and instead think about the fact that, this time tomorrow, we will be back at home with the children or very near to being home!" and, while still irritated at what Clarisse had had to answer, Joseph relaxed when Clarisse's face lit up as she settled back on her pillows.

He knew their family meant the world to her and for someone who didn't even know her to criticize her... it was unbelievable, and if Viscount Mabrey chose to bring it up, he wouldn't be pleased, not at all... and it would make him even more determined to force him to drop this idea that Clarisse should step down as Queen... that wasn't going to happen...

00000

Three days after they returned home (again ecstatically and loudly greeted by the boys and Shelley, the girls less verbal in their enthusiasm), Joseph celebrated his 32nd birthday. He had hoped for a reasonably mild, low key celebration with his family after a long day of parliament, meetings and paperwork ("I hate having to work on my birthday!" he had semi complained to his wife that morning, and she had silently sympathised with him before kiss him) but Clarisse, not wanting his birthday to pass by completely, had organized a semi casual dinner party for his parents and some his closest friends, including James and Charlie and the Motezes.

Joseph had had no idea when he entered the boys nursery that evening to say goodnight, but it was only after he had casually mentioned that he was looking forward to an ''early night'' with her that she blushed and admitted that his guests would be arriving shortly to celebrate her birthday.

"I'm sorry..." she began almost timidly, worried that he WAS genuinely tired and that she had over stepped the mark, even with her husband, but he laughed, touched and surprised, before he hugged her.

"Don't be, I'm pleased that you organized this... but now you are definitely going to have a special surprise when you turn 30 next year!" he quipped before kissing her affectionately. "Let's change and go downstairs to spend the evening with my friends... and then we'll have our early night..." he looked at her significantly with a sexy arch of his eyebrow and she giggled almost girlishly, fully comprehending his meaning.

As per normal, it was a delightfully enjoyable evening, James and Charlie (mainly Charlie) keeping the atmosphere at the table relaxed with their jokes and stories, mainly about Joseph, and while Alexandra pursed her lips disapprovingly, the rest of the table, Joseph included, almost cried with laughter.

At the end of the evening, Joseph toasted the entire table before turning his gazed towards Clarisse:

"While I'm grateful to all of you who again came to celebrate my birthday..."

"The palace meal and sumptuous surroundings weighed in our decision to come!" Charlie joked cheekily and Joseph rolled his eyes before continuing:

"...This all wouldn't have been possible without my beautiful bride of almost seven years, who has made every birthday since we met memorable and I know she always will, even if it's something as simple as dinner with friends... whatever you plan is what I'm happy with," he looked at her tenderly. "It may be my birthday, but it wouldn't be worth celebrating half as much if she and our children weren't in my life...

Thank you, my love, for organizing this- I DO appreciate and love every part of tonight..." before he and Clarisse shared a private smile as the rest of the table toasted Clarisse.

"So," Charlie asked Clarisse when the evening was over and Joseph and Clarisse were bidding their guests goodnight. "It's your birthday in a couple of weeks, as well as your beautiful twins... what are your plans for those two days? A two day party extravaganza?"

"I'm sure you'd love that," Joe remarked waspishly, knowing that Charlie loved coming to the palace and pretending that he lived there, before Clarisse nudged him in the ribs.

"Of course," Charlie beamed, unfazed by Joseph's momentary churlishness before Clarisse, with a mysterious smile, replied:

"You'll just have to wait and see... it's only their first birthday, so it will be relatively simple... and yes, you're invited... you are Claire's god father," she added, spying Charlie's mouth opening as if to ask a question. "I just thought I'd answer your question before you asked," she replied pertly with a smile- she had spent enough time with Joseph's mad friends to feel comfortable enough to tease them and they teased her back like she was a little sister.

0

Clarisse's 29th birthday came and was celebrated relatively quietly with her family and a few of her closest girlfriends, although Joseph woke her up with a joking "just wait until next birthday," and she knew that he had something in mind.

It was a lovely day, the boys and Joseph (mainly Joseph, as the boys spent most of their time sprawled next to their mother, Shelley and the twins usually nearby) waiting on her hand and foot, precisely what she had wanted, and it was only after all four children were in bed that she again gently implored him NOT to go overboard with her 30th.

"What I had today was perfect..." she half protested as he helped her up and they made their way to their bedroom, and he chuckled mischievously.

"I don't think so, my darling- YOU surprised me for MY birthday thirtieth, so I think I should return the favour!"

"Maybe I should try and be away then, or sick or even expecting again," she reeled off the small list of excuses that had come to her while Joseph had teased her, but he had only laughed it off- she was shy and quiet, but he knew that she deserved a surprise for him and her 30th was a milestone she couldn't miss celebrating.

"No, my lovely Queen, you won't get out of it that easily...I love having any chance to spoil you and you can't deny me the chance of doing something special on your milestone birthday!"

"Alright... thank goodness there's 365 days until my birthday comes around again," she sighed as she sank down on the edge of the bed. "I just can't believe that our baby twins are a year old tomorrow... it's hard to believe that this time last year, we were only hours away from the twins making their grand entrance."

"That's right," he said softly as he sat down next to her. "We pract9callly had the palace to ourselves that night, our night relatively low key..."

"Not that either of us was in the mood to celebrate," Clarisse reflected- she had been eight and a half months pregnant and eager for the twins to arrive, wanting her body and life back, while Joseph had been a nervous wreck, spending most of his time tiptoeing around her, expecting her to go into labour at any second.

"Well, we were, but not in that way... we thought and expected the girls to come at any time, but not that evening!" he chuckled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair (his hairline was still receding greatly, but he didn't care about it at the moment, not when his daughters were about to celebrate their first birthday)- he had been nervous when he woke up and discovered Clarisse had been in labour, momentarily doubtful about running a country AND being a good husband and father of four, before he saw Clarisse's pained expression as she slid out of bed and he sprang into action, realizing that he could and would do both.

"Mmm... but we both proved that we could handle every thing on our plates, albeit with some hiccups along the way... and now... our twins turn one tomorrow!"

0

The next morning, the entire palace (including the birthday girls) were up early, preparing for the small party that Clarisse had organized for her much loved daughters- while there was some coverage in the news about their first birthdays, publishing pictures and articles of the brief times they had been seen in public since their birth the previous year, the party was a private affair and would be just as simple as both boys first birthdays... Clarisse had learned from experience that the twins were still too young to really enjoy anything, but she wanted their first birthdays to be memorable.

The boys were running up and down the halls, up and down the stairs and inside and outside, Shelley at their heels, thoroughly excited at the thought of another party (although Phillipe had scowled when he realized that it was for his sisters, muttering "dumb girls" as he turned away from Clarisse earlier that morning) and getting more and more hyped up as they led the bodyguards a merry chase around the grounds until Joseph, who had been watching with growing irritation as he assisted the bodyguards setting up outside, sent them to play in their nursery until the guests began to arrive.

Clarisse had been flitting around downstairs, ensuring the kitchen staff were fully prepared for the the party in terms of food and refreshments while some of the bodyguards and guards had set up the tables and chairs outside in a way that the guests would be comfortable and shaded from the sun later in the day.

She too was excited about the birthday party- this was the third and fourth (the twins were two separate babies) first birthdays she had planned and again she was certain that she would always remember today, and that she would make all their birthdays special, if she was able... she couldn't remember many of her birthdays, aside from the lonely birthday when only two of her friends had attended a tea party at the manor, in an atmosphere that had been almost as cold as the rainy weather outside.

It had been a disaster, her two friends leaving early with nervous expressions (Lady LeRoche was an intimidating mother) and she vowed then and there that she would never allow HER children's birthday parties to be as sad as hers had been.

"You look pensive," she heard Joseph say beside her as she gazed sightlessly out into the gardens- everything looked perfect, and the boys would have plenty of room to run around with their friends, and she sighed softly before turning to look at him. "Why are you looking so thoughtful on your daughters birthdays? What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing too serious," she fibbed lightly. "I was just hoping that today is nothing but perfect for our girls..."

"It will be," he reassured her as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "All that matters to them is that their family is celebrating with them..."

"And they all are," Clarisse smiled at him, and Joseph was about to kiss her when they heard a voice from the doorway and they turned to see Jack standing there, looking embarrassed at having interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to disturb, Your Majesties, but the guests have begun to arrive... and there is one lady here who requested to see Her Majesty especially..." but before he could say anymore...

"Hello Clarisse, Joseph..." and they both looked past him to see Lady LeRoche standing there, smiling (or smirking, Clarisse thought angrily) pleasantly at them... what on earth did she want now?


	10. Closure

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

There was an awkward silence among the three of them after Patricia had greeted them and Jack had quickly disappeared back into the palace, Clarisse obviously stunned and more than a little displeased at her mother's unannounced arrival while also wondering what she was doing here on today of all days.

She really didn't want her mother at her daughters birthdays and she certainly didn't want to remember and re explore her troubled relationship with her mother, not now nor ever- she had finally repressed and moved on and, lastly, she didn't want her children exposed to their grandmother's indifference and bitterness- she had made that mistake once but, thankfully, the boys had sensed it and stayed away from her.

When it became obvious that Clarisse wasn't inclined to break the silence, the older woman tried again by stepping forward with a small smile.

"I know this is very unexpected dear..." she began before Clarisse, galvanized by her starting to speak, interrupted her with a stormy expression.

"What are you doing here Mother?" she asked bluntly, not caring if she seemed rude or not- she wanted her mother gone before their guests arrived.

"Clarisse, sweetheart," Joseph began in a conciliatory tone, squeezing her reassuringly. "I need to tell you something... _I_ invited her to the twins birthday party... I felt that she should be here."

"You _what_?" Clarisse exclaimed icily, pushing him away from her and glaring at him, her eyes flashing angrily. "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I was going to but..." he shrugged helplessly, enraging her even more before Patricia, looking unusually sympathetic, stepped forward again.

"Clarisse, don't blame Joseph, this was all my idea to come here... he only extended the invitation..."

"While I'll discuss that with Joseph later," she shot an angry look at her husband. "What I really want to know at the moment is WHY you decided to come... you weren't at all interested when I was expecting them..." but before she could say anything else, she spied the boys racing into the room and, keen to avoid them seeing their grandmother (as well as getting away from both Patricia and Joseph), she brushed past her and walked over to guide her boys out of the room, not looking back as she did so.

"You didn't tell her I was coming?" Lady LeRoche looked semi accusingly at her son in law.

"I was meaning to, but..." he shrugged, realizing that it had been a bad idea to invite her, especially without telling Clarisse and now his wife was furious with him (justifiably, he could hear his mother say), although he had done it simply for her sake, to give her closure and he had to make her realize that.

"Just stay out of her way until I talk to her," he advised as he walked past her, knowing the older woman wouldn't like that, but he was more interested in placating his wife, although it probably wouldn't be easy today, especially when everyone else saw who was here and realized why she was angry.

Predictably, he was right- while the birthday girls, their older brothers, Shelley and their guests were oblivious to the tension, the adults (despite Clarisse's best efforts not to show that anything was wrong) were well aware of the tension between the royal couple, the reason explained away by the presence of Clarisse's estranged mother, although they hid it well, Alexandra and Henrik initiating a conversation with her.

Her presence became even more awkward when it became clear she was staying for the party and Clarisse was unhappy about it- her daughters day was being ruined, all because Joseph, in an unusually insensitive move, had wanted to play happy families.

She managed to avoid her husband for the first half of the party, even when they had a twin each in their arms for pictures, and she was hoping to keep it that way until their guests left, but she discovered him following her when she disappeared back inside to ensure the palace staff were ready with the refreshments.

"Not NOW, Joseph!" she snapped when she came out of the kitchen and discovered him skulking around in the hallway.

"We need to talk about this..." he insisted as he began following her back down the hallway that lead to the French windows that would lead them back out to the party.

"Not at the moment, not when we have guests and our daughters outside," Clarisse responded calmly but, before she could say anymore, she was startled when he wrapped an arm around her waist and firmly guided her into his study, closing the door behind him, much to her quickly returning annoyance and surprise.

"Joseph, what are you DOING? You know we have guests and a group of excitable children outside!" but Joseph looked unimpressed at her words before his expression turned repentant.

"Look, I'm sorry about not telling you your mother was coming, but I felt that she should be here."

"Why? She insulted our sons the last time she visited, she had no interest in the twins before... in fact, she called me, in not so many words, a baby machine!" she said coolly, her eyes flashing daggers at him.

"I know she did, my darling, but..."

"You know very well that I don't want anything to do with her and I don't want our children anywhere near her either!"

"Darling..." he tried again but she looked unmoved.

"No," Clarisse said coldly, glaring at him. "She may be here on YOUR instigation, as YOUR guest, but I won't have anything to do with her and neither will the children! What I really cannot believe is that YOU did this, invited her here, knowing how I feel about her and how awful our relationship was... that was incredibly insensitive, Joseph!"

"I'm sorry, I really am, but knowing how everything really is between you two, I wanted to get you together so that you can have some healing and closure..."

"I have healed- my children are very important to me..."

"I know that, but you haven't completely healed emotionally from what happened to you when you were a girl, no matter what you say, I can see that in the way you compare yourself to your mother... and I thought you deserved closure, real closure, so you can move on and enjoy motherhood."

"That's nonsense, I'm fine," Clarisse blustered momentarily. "I was just wondering why Mother disliked motherhood so much... Oh, I don't have time for this and your silly thoughts that it could help me!" she snapped, pushing past him and headed towards the door, before she was momentarily stunned by his next, softly spoken words:

"If you're not careful, and don't allow yourself this, allow your mother to explain herself, you're going to end up like her and possibly even a worse mother to our children."

She paused momentarily, his words sinking in slowly, before she remembered that HE had started all of this and her posture stiffened considerably before she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, Joseph following a moment later, hoping that something, anything had sunk in...

"Is everything alright between you and Clarisse?" James asked diplomatically when he returned to the group, Clarisse mingling with the women several metres away, the children somewhere in between the two groups.

"I know Clarisse's mother is here, which would understandably have upset Clarisse, but she just came out of the palace with a face like thunder... which isn't like Clarisse at all," Charlie added helpfully before shutting up immediately at Joseph's look, knowing it wasn't the time to tease him.

"Sorry Joe, we didn't mean to offend you..."James added hastily. "Anyway, the kids all seem to be enjoying themselves..."

"When do the cakes come out?" Charlie asked with a grin, and Joseph relaxed slightly.

"Probably fairly soon as the girls are overdue for their naps... mine as well as yours, Charlie," he added with an impish smile.

Despite pretending nothing was wrong while taking genuine delight in seeing her friends and watching her tiny daughters enjoy their birthday, most especially when their cakes came out as they smeared a lot of it on their faces (Phillipe standing nearby in tears, convinced that he would miss out on a slice), Clarisse was inwardly miserable- not only was her mother there (thanks to Joseph), and she and Joseph had had a fight, she had the uncomfortable feeling that he was right about her needing closure.

She was genuinely happy with motherhood, her babies the most important people in her life, but she also knew that she was looking over her shoulder, comparing herself to her mother and worrying that she would end up the same way. Her mother's rejection of her when she fell in love with Joseph had hurt, but she had gotten over that with the knowledge she had the love of a wonderful man... but when she became a mother herself, all her old insecurities came flooding back, especially when Claire and Grace were born... maybe it WAS time to forgive and forget, although she didn't want a relationship with Patricia anymore, it was too late and too much damage had been done.

She was still mulling over Joseph's words (especially the part where, if she didn't do this, she would end up hurting only herself) after she left the twins with their nannies and had gently closed the doors to the nursery, about to turn and walk back downstairs, when she heard footsteps behind her and she whirled around to come face to face with her mother.

"Mother" she gasped, visibly startled.

"I know you don't want me here, and you don't want to talk to me, but I came not only to see you and the children..." (she tactfully refrained from saying grandchildren) "...but also to try and apologize to you, to explain why I am like I am."

"I don't care to hear anything from you," Clarisse said stiffly, brushing past her for the second time that day, but she was only two steps down the hallway when Patricia spoke up again in a much quieter voice: "I'm sorry."

"_What_?" Clarisse spun around and looked at her with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said... I'm sorry," Patricia repeated, moving forward a step. "I know I wasn't the greatest mother in the world, but I did try..."

Clarisse regarded her silently for a long time before, with a small sigh, she led the way down into their own suite and stood expectantly in front of the fireplace, her arms folded across her chest and her expression neutral. If her attitude bothered Lady LeRoche, she didn't show it as she sat down on the sofa and looked up at her daughter.

"I know this is hard for you to believe, given the rocky road our relationship has travelled, but I AM truly sorry for the way I've behaved and the way I've treated you and your family over the years."

"Why did you do it?" Clarisse burst out before she quickly silenced herself- her mother wanted this, so she was going to listen... or try to.

"Honestly?"Patricia looked down at her hands for a moment before looking back up at her daughter. "I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Clarisse looked confused and horrified.

"Of you," she said simply and Clarisse turned white as she momentarily leaned back against the mantle.  
>"Of me... why?" she finally whispered and the older woman looked ashamed.<p>

"Yes... I'm not proud of this, but I was and am jealous of you, your handsome, charismatic, powerful husband who worships the ground you walk on, the four beautiful children you seem to be raising almost effortlessly... friends who genuinely like you..."

"You sound surprised," Clarisse said waspishly.

"I'm not, you were always someone who, despite your shyness and timidity, attracted friends and admirers quickly," but she didn't sound derisive- in fact, she sounded proud and admiring. "You got that quality from your father... he was always popular..."

"I remember," Clarisse said softly, remembering the times she saw him in the middle of a group of people, always laughing and chatting... before she realized her mother was looking at her with affection in her eyes.

"You remind me so much of your father... I gust that's partly why I was so cruel to you.. .you two were so close and I..." she shrugged and Clarisse softened as she sat down in the chair next to the sofa.

"In all honesty, I felt I could talk to Papa about anything... you acted like you didn't even like children..."

"I didn't, I never wanted children, even when I married your father,"Patricia said in a oddly detached voice and, after a pause, Clarisse gasped as she grasped the realization that her mother hadn't wanted children and that meant her...

She had always, even from when she was a little girl, sensed that her mother had been ambivalent towards her, but to hear it now, to hear it verbalised... it really hurt and she suddenly realized what Joseph had been protecting her from the previous year before she quickly wondered why he had done THIS to her now, knowing what he and her mother had discussed (and she assumed he knew all about it).

"Clarisse, don't take this personally..."

"How can I NOT take this personally? My MOTHER wished that I hadn't been born?" she cried, insulted to tears.

"No, no, no,"Patricia cried hastily, leaning over with her hands outstretched. "It's not you...how can I explain... I didn't like children, but I had you and that was enough for me."

"Even if I wasn't a boy?" Clarisse asked bitterly, well versed in the ambitions of the aristocracy, having grown up in it- boys were valued and cherished more than girls (an opinion that would never change), although her own husband made it quite clear that his sons and daughters were equal in every way.

"Even then," Patricia reassured, realizing that her daughter had probably heard most of the arguments she and Richard had had in regards to children. "Your father adored you from the moment you were born and that never changed, as I assume you knew when you became close... I simply wasn't maternal, and never had been... unlike you..."

"Excuse me?" Clarisse tried hard not to sound defensive.

"I mean it in a very positive way- you … revel... in being a wife and mother, your family and country are the most important to you..."

"It was what I was brought up to believe- I was only meant to be a wife and mother."

"But you are now also Queen," her mother's eyes glinted unpleasantly, a gleam that Clarisse recoiled from her slightly before Patricia, realizing her mistake, back-pedalled.

"I meant that it's obvious that motherhood is your top priority... I've missed the chance to see it fully in action but today has shown me a taste of what I think you and Joseph would be like normally with your children, that you and Joseph really do love your children, in the way that Joseph dirtied himself playing in dirt with the boys, you both cuddled the girls close when they were covered in cake and all the time and effort you obviously put into making this day special for the twins."

"I always have for their birthdays," Clarisse murmured. "They're still children, despite being princes and princesses and they need to know that their mother and father are there for them, even though they are also King and Queen of Genovia."

"Which is what I most admire about you and Joseph..." she paused for a moment, again looking down at her hands before returning her gaze to Clarisse.

"I know today will in no way make up for 29 years of pain, neglect and indifference, mainly instigated by me, but... I just wanted you to know that I'm truly sorry for everything... I don't know why I'm apologizing now, a lot of damage has been done but I...I'm just sorry for everything... and I also wanted you to know that I'm very proud of you... you are certainly a daughter to be proud of and I guess you always would were..."

There was a long silence after she had finished speaking, Clarisse looking distantly into the fireplace, her mind whirling at everything she had seen and heard that day, before she suddenly remembered there was a birthday party under way outside.

"I do appreciate what you said," she began awkwardly as she stood up, her mother following suit. "I do... it's just that I have a party outside and I need some time to think about all of this."

"I understand," Patricia said sympathetically- her daughter had always been serious and cautious, part of her reserved nature, and the only time she had seen her act impulsively, almost recklessly, was when she had fallen in love with Joseph, an act that, in retrospect, had been the best impulsive act Clarisse had ever done- she was far more confident, he made her very happy and they were obviously revelling in their family.

"However... I was wondering..." she paused and Clarisse was surprised to see that she looked nervous, before trying again.

"I was wondering... I know I don't deserve to ask you to do anything for me, but I was wondering if you could do me a favour..."

0

The birthday party wound down an hour later, well after the guests of honour had gone upstairs, and all of the guests had thanked their hosts profusely and reassured Clarisse that they had had a good time.

"A party at the palace anytime is always a good time in my books!" Charlie joked jovially and Clarisse relaxed slightly- while she had enjoyed her twins first birthday (and would never forget it, as she would never forget Pierre or Phillipe's first birthdays), she really wanted to be alone to recall the conversation with her mother... and apologize to Joseph...

Finally they were standing alone at the top of the stairs, waving off James, Charlie and their brood, an awkward silence between them before Joseph turned to walk back inside, keen to do some of the never ending work on his desk- a King's work was never done, he thought wryly to himself- while giving Clarisse some space- it had been a terrible day for their relationship, before...

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked in a small voice, not quite sure whether he would agree to it but he turned to her and wordlessly nodded.

The silence between them continued as they walked towards the stables, neither of them quite sure where they were going or who was going to break the silence, before Joseph, noticing her sad look and the way she kept moving closer to him as their journey continued, smoothly reached over and entwined their fingers, squeezing slightly as he did so, so that when they reached the stables, they were holding hands.

"So..." Joseph stopped and turned to her expectantly. "Are you going to tell me what happened with your mother or am I going to have to guess?"

"Oh Joseph!" she looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm so sorry fought you on this... and I was so awful to you when you were only trying to help..."

"Forget about it," he said simply, reaching over and touching her cheek with his free hand. "I understand why you were so upset, I should have forewarned you... but..."

"I know WHY you did it- I don't want to end up a bitter woman," she admitted, enjoying his caress.

"You never would have been a bitter woman, it's not in you, I was wrong to have said that... I shouldn't have said it... so?"

He looked at her so tenderly, she almost burst into tears and, sensing her confusion and vulnerability, he took her hand again and they walked towards the forest and the lake- they weren't accompanied by their security team (which would cause trouble later on), but they would have some privacy so that Clarisse could tell her story without interruption.

He waited until they were heading in the general direction of the lake before he tried again.

"Sweetheart? Do you really want to talk about it?"

"I do, I do!" she cried passionately, flushing as she turned to look at him. "I just... I just can't believe what happened, and I don't know how to say it!"

"Tell me," he said gently, guiding her over to a large rock on the edge of the lake and they sat down together, adjusting for a moment before, after an encouraging squeeze of his hand, Clarisse began to recount the conversation with her mother.

"...Much as I wanted to continue hating her, continue comparing her style of motherhood to mine, feeling like a victim, I have to admit she made a lot of sense and... I think it might be time for me to forgive her- she may not have been perfect, but she IS my mother," she concluded at the end of her tale. "We may never have a relationship like other mothers and daughters, but I think we may have reached an understanding..."

"All I ever wanted to come out of this was for you to have some closure and a final escape from that part of your life," Joseph said soberly. "You are a terrific mother and wife and that will never change... I just thought that you needed to understand your mother, even though her attitude towards you could have been more negative, more detrimental..."

"Thankfully it wasn't... and she also said that she was proud of me," she admitted shyly and he beamed at her.

"_Of course_ she should be and would be proud of you... she does care about you in her own way and now you know that I was telling the truth before."

"Yes... and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

"It's alright," he looked at her lovingly and she smiled slightly at him."So... do you feel better now that you have had that talk?"

"I do... you were right," she gave him a small grateful smile. "By the way, I know you have work to do this afternoon, but I was wondering whether you would be available tonight... my mother asked me for a favour, and it's relatively simple, considering what she did for me today... and yes, I'm well aware that I'm sounding like a completely changed record... but I was thinking that we could do this for her..."

"Oh, and what might that be?" he inquired, looking at her inquisitively and there was a slight pause before she took a deep breath in and started to speak...


	11. Communication Breakdown

_A/N: just a little moment between them... it certainly has been a day to remember for both of them!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

"...My mother wants us to have dinner with her, Edward and Edward's son Christopher tonight... as it turns out, this is one of the rare times when Edward and Christoper see each other- Edward is based in Europe and Christopher is in Africa- and she thought it would be nice if we joined them, so I agreed."

She could hardly believe she was trying to convince Joseph (and herself) that they should go to dinner with them-until an hour ago, she had thought her mother was stirring up more trouble and Joseph had been Mister Insensitivity in sneaking her into the palace with letting Clarisse know.

However, while she was keen on burying the past with her mother, she wasn't as enthusiastic about dining with Edward and his son- as far as she was concerned, Edward had broken up her parent's marriage and she would never forgive him for that.

"I see... how do you feel about going?"he asked carefully, well aware of Clarisse's ambivalence towards Edward (she refused to consider him her stepfather) and she shrugged nonchalantly, appreciative of his cautiousness- Edwards was still a very sensitive subject for her, and probably always would be, not that he blamed her in the slightest.

"It's only dinner and it's a way of burying the hatchet... yes, I know HE will be there, but I can make it through the meal... as long as you're there with me," she added with a coy smile in his direction and he laughed as he stood and held out a hand to help her up.

"Of course I'll be there, I'm not leaving you alone with them tonight," he reassured her as, hand in hand, they began their journey back to first the stables and then the palace- Joe assumed that while they had 'escaped' their security team earlier, they would soon realize (or already know) that both their King and Queen were missing and would soon start looking for them. Joe hadn't meant to disappear (they had a hard enough job as it was without chasing after the people they had sworn to protect, people who had 'escaped' when they shouldn't have) but he also knew that Clarisse had needed some space, privacy and no interruptions when she told him her tale.

Clarisse had obviously come to the same realization as he when she commented on their 'missing' bodyguards as they made their way towards the stables, and Joseph grinned impishly at her comment.

"While I normally don't encourage escaping from our loyal, hard working bodyguards..."

"Like you did many times when you were single," Clarisse retorted with a giggle. "And maybe continued in the early days of our marriage..." she added impishly as he pretended to look offended.

"When I was still footloose and fancy free, yes I DID enjoy escaping from the boys... in fact, it became sort of a running bet between me and some of them (only, don't tell my mother that!)... but as soon as we were officially engaged and you were almost permanently part of my life..." he grinned at her affectionately. "I chose not to escape them anymore... not that I didn't do it from time to time since then," he admitted when she arched an eyebrow.

"But never when you and the children (or even you alone) are with me."

"As if you'd go very far with them, especially if Flip is throwing a tantrum!" she joked and he laughed along with her.

"True... anyway," he decided to change the subject. "Did you ever meet Christopher before..." he trailed off, somewhat embarrassed at asking her that, although he was curious- ever since he'd hear his name, it had sounded familiar but he didn't know why... unless Clarisse had mentioned him on a previous occasion.

"Once upon a time, we used to play together- our respective parents were friends- but when we went to boarding school and the rumors about my mother's affair with his father came out, things weren't the same... and he changed so much, the last time I saw him when I was about sixteen, he was so arrogant and so snobbish, I was glad that we weren't friends anymore... and no, nothing happened between us...definitely not when we were teenagers, although he sometimes seemed like a brother to me..."

"But now he is... isn't he your stepbrother?" he prodded gently and Clarisse blushed as she realized he was right- Christopher was her stepbrother by marriage, something she really hadn't considered last year when her mother told her of her plans to remarry, but now that she realized it was true, she didn't like it at all, before she realized Joseph was squeezing her hand sympathetically.

"I know it's something you don't really want to consider or accept, my dear..."

"It's true, though," she avoided his gaze, immediately ashamed. "It's definitely not something I can be proud of or show off with all these self important, snobbish people around here- a stepfather and stepbrother, my own father gone... it's such a mess... I wouldn't be surprised if you were ashamed of me... you come from a purebred, aristocratic famil whos had no scandal attatched to them in many years..."

"Ah, you forget about your husband who, in his bachelor days, attracted more than his fair share of headlines and disapproving stares from the said group of people," he joked, keen to lighten the mood.

"Mmm...while your wife's family..." her voice cracked and Joseph didn't hesitate to encircle in his arms, feeling incredibly sorry for her but certain that he wasn't ashamed of her- he had always been proud of her and that would never change.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence... your mother's remarriage had nothing to do with you... you do come from an aristocratic family yourself, it's clear that you're a lady, but none of that ever mattered to me- I love you for who you are, not your breeding credentials... besides, you don't need to worry, they aren't your immediate family anymore...we- me, the children and my parents- are..."

"Yes, you are," Clarisse said softly.

"And we will get through this dinner tonight... together," he squeezed her reassuringly, ignoring the pang of dread he suddenly felt- hopefully it wasn't a sign of things to come that evening...

0

As it turned out, Joseph's premonitory feeling of dread was mainly incorrect- in that while Clarisse and he rmother were somewhat more relaxed around eac other (although the conversation was awkward until they started on the subject on Patricia's travels), Edward and Christopher, a tall dark haired, green eyed young man of Rupert's age, vacilitated between being pleasant, almost fawning towards Joseph to being nasty and acting superior, clearly hoping to knock him off balance but, when they discovered he was unflappable, they subsided to the odd snide remark which was what he'd expected of them.

But Joseph was scretly smug as well as well prepared for their attitude- when Patricia had made the introductions, Joseph noted the flash of recognition in Christopher eyes (as soon as he had set eyes on him, Joseph realized where he knew him- they had been on opposing boarding school soccer teams) and the old rivalry was instantly back in action with that look, quickly replaced by a flash of jealousy when he realized Clarisse was Joseph's wife. He quickly recovered enough to turn his charming smile onto her.

"You've certainly grown up, Clarisse, it's been a long time," Christopher had continued in a condescending tone, bending over to kiss her hand, an action that clearly disgusted her (he was Viscount Mabrey's friendm, after all) as she recoiled back as soon as politely possible, although she covered up quickly by replying:

"Indeed it has, especially when one grows up and changes to become a wife, queen and mother all before she's 29..." before noting the look of surprrise and almost admiration in his eyes.

The evening passed by quickly, Clarisse and her mother eventually leading the conversation, the men subsiding and speaking only when necessary, Christopher getting the occasional dig in (he was clearly out to cause trouble between them, Joseph thought in disgust) but Joseph refused to take the bait, much to Clarisse's delight and pride, before he managed to slip in a potentially devastating blow over coffee, Joseph wanting to throttle the man as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"How you feel about the rumors circulating that a small group of Mps is dissatisfied with the way the Queen has been fulfilling her duties in the past year and..."

"This group is in the distinct minority," Joseph said gruffly, narrowly catching the shock and disamy on Clarisse's face before it was smoothed away to be replaced with an expression of inidfference. Unfortunately, he realized, as he turned back to Christopher, the latter had also seen her pain as judging by the smug smirk on his lips and the comment:

"Planning on surprising your wife, Your Majesty?" he teased as Joseph glared at him while Clarisse determindedly avoided both men's eyes.

All in all, the evening was partially successful- Clarisse and Patricia were getting along but the men clearly distrusted each other, Edward and Christopher (Christopher mainly) clearly envious that Joseph was reigning monarch of their country and had an incredibly beautiful wife whom, as Christopher joked almost maliciously after introductions earlier, "had been freckly, awkward looking" girl when she'd been young and, he continued, "she certainly has matured and become sophisticated, which I didn't think would happen...".

To hJoe's surprise, however, Clarisse had been remarkably composed as they said their farewells and allowed Joseph to escort her to the car and hold her hand during the trip home, the inner interior of the car mercifully darkened so they couldn't look at each other.

They were halfway back to the palace when she finally spoke:

"Were you ever going to tell me about this situation?"

"I was... when the time was right," Joseph admitted, glad the inside of the car was dark. "Actually, I WAS hoping that it would have all died down before I had to tell you..." and he was telling her the truth- he cared more about her feelings than the feelings of his members of parliament. She didn't deserve this, and he was confident that he, Andre and their supporters (which was a fair majority of parliament) would have the suggstion completely ripped to shreds and thrown out before November.

"What does this minority want to do to resolve this problem of the Queen not doing her fair share of duties?" she asked sarcastically. "I suppose they want to double my work load?"

"No..." he paused again, wishing he didn't have to tell her this. "Viscount Mabrey proposed that you step down from being Queen in your own right to being my Consort... they seem to feel we shouldn't be sharing the responsibilities of running a country... but of course, I don't agree with that at all..."

"Oh," Clarisse said in a small voice, and that was the last thing she said for the rest of the trip, concerning Joseph greatly, especially when they were finally lying in bed after checking on the children and Clarisse was resting her hed on his chest as she usually did, except when she was unhappy or angry at him, when she kept as far away from his possible... but this odd silence and continuing affection...

He was so concerned and disconcerted by her silence that he decided to speak up, despite the fact he was risking the possibility of another argument, but he didn't care.

"Clarisse? I know this is the second time today you've discovered I've kept something from you, but I am really, reall sorry on both counts- in the case of your mother, I wanted closure for you; and in the case of this ridiculous suggestion of stepping down... I just wanted to protect you..."

"I know that and I appreciate you wanting to protect me, I love that you always want to do it, but while I'm not angry at you anymore, I am concerned..."

"About us?" Joseph was surprised- despite the argument this morning and the daily tensions they had to endure in running a country and raising a family, he had thought their relationship was back on track.

"Yes... I know that our relationship is back on track and we're closer than ever, but today just illustrated the fact that sometimes we have a communication problem..."

"I see... I SHOULD have told you about you rmother and the situation in parliament..."

"I know you didn't want to hurt me, but not telling me alos hurt...it made me feel left out."

"I AM sorry."

"I know, and I'm also at fault with this... I can be reticent and close myself off from the world when I'm upset...I've thought about the times you've asked me what I've been thinking because I was so quiet and reseved... I'm sure it would have annoyed you at times!"

"It's alright- I understand that it's part of your nature to be reserved and a little reticent," he stroked her hair gently and she smiled slightly in the dark.

"You're too understanding at times, darling..."

"I am because I care and I love you..." he said honestly before there was a long silence between them as Clarisse pondered the truth she had been thinking about since the accident and, taking a deep, inaudible breath in, she decided to confess all to her husband.

"I guess the reason why I've been that way is because... because I'm afraid that all of this- us, the children, the life we have outside ruling Genovia- is all going to fall apart, like my parents marriage... which I know is silly but... I still can't help but panic that it's going to happen to us one day and I'm just trying to protect myself from that..."

"Oh baby," he breathed, pulling her closer to him. "We are in now way like your parents, never have been and never will be... but if we ever find ourselves in that position, we will work it out... as for our life, us and our family falling apart, yes we will have challenges and troubles that will test us, but again I'm confident that we'll work through them..."

He trailed off for a moment, considering the rest of her confession- he too had felt there had been a little distance btween them in terms of communication, almost like when they were first married although that had improved as they had gotten used to each other- today itself had been an example of that distance (although it had been mainly his fault)- but now that Clarisse had pointed out this 'communication breakdown', he knew they had to talk about it and work out how they could solve it, which they would... before, sensing that Clarisse had finally confessed why she had always been slightly guarded towards him, he decided to tell her something that he had wanted to tell her a long time ago...

"You know," he began pensively as Clarisse shifted sligtly in his arms, turning so that she was facing him. "Before you came along, I was very guarded about my life, which seems ironic considering I was in the papers most mornings with my latest date... however, I didn't particularly like revealing myself and my true personality to many people... my parents certainly had a different view of me (although, in that case, it was my choice to do that), preferring them all to see me as a selfish, womanizing playboy."

"Which you weren't." Clarisse argued loyally.

"You knew that almost immediately- which was scary enough for me when I realized it- but even my friends only saw one sideof them, and that was what I wanted... I knew they'd all laugh at me if they realized that I was sick of partying and wanted to settle down... at the ripe old age of 25, which was very unusual, considering my brother was almost thirty and still not ready to settle down."

"Really?" Clarisse breath in awe- she had never known how he had wanted to settle down...

"Really," he affirmed. "When we met, I was ready to find someone... and when I realized that you saw through the facade and saw the real me, it terrified me (how could anyone know me so well so quickly) but not as much as the thought of you being betrothed to a man you liked but didn't love... you deserved more than Rupert could offer you and I that I could possibly give you what you needed...

It scared me to realize I wanted you and that the careful wll I had built about myself was crumbling, but it was worth it... YOU were worth it," he finished softly, reaching over and caressing her cheek.

"More than worth it... and you were the one who helped me let my guard down... I hope I did the same for you..."

"You did and still do!" she cried, grabbing his hand and squeezin it tightly. "It's just that, sometimes, I feel that this communication problem between us is all my fault."

"It's not," he said reassuringly, squeezing her hand back before pressing his lips to her palm. "We're both at fault for this, but now that we're aware of it, we can work on this 'minor problem' so that it doesn't destroy our relationship- and that's the one thing I'm adamant should never be destroyed! Now," he added, hearing her yawn softly beside him.

"It has been a very, very long day for us but, after a good night's sleep, we'll continue this conversation tomorrow... and we'll work through it," he added comfortingly and Clarisse smiled as she relaxed against him, an arm weaving it's way around her body- she was relieved that he was taking this as seriously as he was, although it was only a small problem- they were husband and wife as well as best friends, able to talk about anything... it was only at certain times when she, or both of them shut down, and it was something they needed to get out of their system and not allow it to become a habit, otherwise, in the long run, their marriage would suffer and neither of them wanted that...and she knew that they could handle anything together.

Joseph, meanwhile, smiled as he felt her relax against him and silently vowed that he wouldn't keep anything from his wife again (especially as he had done it twice that very day)- he hated it and she didn't deserve him lying to her, and today had been the wake up call they'd needed...They needed to talk to each other, not only about the little things but the big things as well... and he knew they would both want to do that... all they needed was some time to themselves...


	12. Busy Lives

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joseph's idea that they would work through this momentary communication breakdown with additional time together the day after the birthday party, a Sunday, was shot to pieces only moments after they sat down to breakfast together when one of his assistants bustled in and announced that the Prime Minister was waiting downstairs, keen to speak to His Majesty.

"Apparently the trade negotiations with Spain and Portugal have stalled...the minister of Agriculture and Trade, Lord Pawley, stumbled badly and..."

"Damn," Joseph cursed under his breath, rising to his feet and grabbing a piece of toast as he met Clarisse's eyes. "I'm sorry darling, but..." he trailed off and she smiled warmly at his repentent expression, not at all annoyed about him having to leave- these negotiatons were important as they would benefit all three countries in the long run, hence the necessity for these negotiations to be successful. Joseph HAD hoped that Lord Pawley, an intelligent, serious man in his mid thirties would clinch the deal easily, but now... it seemed to have fallen apart and thus he and Andre Motez would have to try and rescue the deal.

"I SHOULD be able to have lunch with you, though," Joseph said as he re-emerged from the bedroom, now fully dressed, and leaned down to kiss her. "I AM sorry sweetheart, I DID want to spend the day with you, especially as it's probably the only day off we'll have this week from official engagements."

"I know, and it's fine," Clarisse replied as she stood and cupped his cheek in her hand for a moment.

"What are you going to do in my absence?" he inquired and she frowned pensively.

"I don't know... your mother's going to church so I might go with her and then probably spend some time with the children."

"Sounds like a much better plan than to what I'll be doing today," he complained softly and she chuckled sympathetically before pulling close for another kiss.

"It's all part of being King, my love... but I'm sure you and Andre will be able to close this deal to your satisfaction... now, you'd better go," she added, gently pushing him towards the door after hearing another knock on the door, signalling that his assistant was still waiting outside for him.

"You don't want to keep everyone waiting do you?" she teased and Joseph, rolling his eyes in exasperation, squeezed her hand before leaving the room.

As it turned out, Clarisse did accompany Alexandra to church and while her mother in law was pleased she came with her, she was also anxious to apologize to her.

"Why do YOU need to apologize to me?" Clarisse looked puzzled as they relaxed back against the seat after the service (and spending time afterwards 'mingling' with some of the congregation, a task which Clarisse, even after seven years of being part of the royal family, still found rather intimidating, although she was trying and was ever so gradually relaxing) and Alexandra sighed as she continued to look apologetically at her daughter in law.

"For Joseph, and what he did yesterday..." she finally said heavily, her memory and feelings still burning at the audacity of what her son had done, inviting his mother in law to the twins birthday party while knowing full well how Clarisse felt about her.

"I know she is the children's grandmother, and she had the right to be there, I won't dispute that, but Joseph seemed, to me, to be rather insensitive yesterday and... I'm sorry for it."

"You don't need to apologize," Clarisse smiled warmly at her. "What happened yesterday had nothing to do with you..."

"But Joseph can be so impulsive at times, he always has been," the older woman murmured.

"I know... it's one of the qualities I love most about him," Clarisse admitted softly, wanting her mother in law to know she DID love his impulsiveness- they balanced each other out well in that instance, her being so reserved and cautious while he was impulsive and carefree.

"I'll admit I was very angry at him yesterday- I certainly hadn't imagined my mother- whom I hadn't seen since our coronation last year..."(Alexandra had to smile at that- she, after numerous attempts by Joseph to convince her, had finally accepted that it had been her coronation as well as his) "...and clearly hadn't been interested in any of our children, decided to attend Claire and Grace's first birthday... but, in retrospect, I'm glad she did... it gave us a chance to sort a few things out between us... and Joseph and I are fine again," she added calmly, omitting the fact that they had had a fight when her mother had first arrived or their deep conversation later that evening, resulting in their pact that they would try and spend more time together, a pact that Clarisse assumed would be difficult to fulfil, given Joseph's problems in parliament.

"Good," Alexandra nodded approvingly- she was very, very fond of her daughter in law. "That boy... yes, to me he's still a boy even though he's 32... should always remember to treat you properly and as you deserve- he's very lucky to have you, my dear," she looked at Clarisse kindly.

"I feel the same way about him," Clarisse replied before looking at the Dowager Queen sincerely, touched at her concern. "But everything is honestly alright between us... Mother..." she finished, again remembering how awkward it had been at first to call her that, especially as her own mother wanted nothing to do with her, but now, even though she had been reunited with her mother, it still felt nice.

When they returned to the palace and upon discovering Joseph had left word with one of the maids that he wouldn't be able to have lunch with her, Alexandra insisted Clarisse lunch with her and Henrik and, as per usual, she enjoyed herself- they had mellowed a great deal since becoming grandparents and stepping down from the throne, but she knew they'd always liked her, having credited her for settling their wild younger son down in matrimony and father hood. Henrik especially enjoyed teasing Clarisse about being 'the best thing that's ever happened to Joe' but Clarisse had gradually begun to argue modestly back, not meaning to be disrespectful but Henrik clearly enjoyed her spirt and, whenever he was present, Joseph liked seeing her try and remove herself from the pedestal they had all seemingly put her on, an attempt that was usually unsuccesful, and this time was again no exception although she did try.

"I'm sure Joseph would have settled down eventually on his own if I hadn't come along..."

"Mmm..." Alexandra sounded slightly doubtful but Clarisse, now knowing what Joseph had been like and what he had been pondering before they met, was confident that SHE was right- not that she would ever dare contradicting her in laws.

After lunch, Clarisse made an immediate beeline for the childrens nurseries, keen to see them before they all went down for their naps.

To her delight, however, one of the nannies, probably thinking that their Majesties would want to see them together, had arranged for the boys to play quietly in the twins suite while waiting for their parents, and Clarisse was pleased at the scene before her when she stepped into the room- both boys were lying on the floor with their trucks and Shelley, chattering to themselves as they watched the twins crawling towards them... and, she realized happily, even Phillipe seemed interested.

She hated to break up the moment between the siblings, especially wanting to see how Phillipe would react to his sisters, and she was almost sorry when the boys spied her and beamed as they stood up and raced towards her, the only moment when she held her breath was wshen Phillipe accidently tripped over baby Grace in his excitement, causing two sets of wails to erupt.

Thankfully, they were both alright and stopped crying (Phillipe far more quickly that Grace) when they were being comforted by their mother, one resting on her shoulder (Grace) and one resting his head in her lap (Phillipe).

"Are they alright, Mama?" Pierre asked curiously from his position back on the floor, Claire having reached him and they were gazing up at the threesom on the small settee in curiosity.

"They're both alright, just a little startled, but neither of them are hurt, are they?" she expertly soothed Grace while making sure Phillipe didn't feel neglected, and Phillipe nodded, sniffling, as he sat up and looked at Clarisse almost anxiously.

"I'm fine... is G... Grace okay?"

"She's alright, you just surprised her..." before she realized Phillipe was genuinely concerned about his little sister... finally, he was beginning to thaw out!

"And..." she continued as the baby, who had now stopped crying, chuckled and waved her small hands at Phillipe. "Someone else is definitely not holding a grudge..." and she beamed when the two grinned conspiratorially at each other before Phillipe leaned over and touched her tiny hand timidly... FINALLY, a bond had been formed!

0

"It was so adorable," Clarisse recalled several hours later to her husband as she curled up next to him on the sofa, the room only lit up by a nearby lamp, neither of them inclined to switch on another light.

"I think the girls now have their own little bodyguards..." Clarisse continued. ""I was watching them this afternoon, and I think Grace adores Phillipe as much as Claire loves Pierre..."

"Hence we'll have our hands full when they're a bit older- especially if Grace is anything like Phillipe..." Joe joked lightly as he relaxed back against the sofa, a little relieved to be able to relax after spending the day at Andre Motez's town house, trying to salvage the trade deal he had been working on for nearly two months.

"Lucky us," Clarisse said sarcastically but he couldn't miss the tender note underlying her sarcasm and he knew she really didn't mean it.

"Anyway," she turned so that she was watching him. "How did your day go? Did you and Andre manage to salvage that trade deal?"

"Yes, thank goodness...although we will have to replace Lord Pawley as Minister of Agriculture... and I do have to fly to Madrid and Portugal at the end of theweek just to make sure everything has been signed, seal and delievered," he sighed tiredly- he had had no idea how much work his father had done when he had been King, and now that he was discovering the extent of his workload, his respect for him was increasing ever more... as well as the feeling of being slightly overwhelmed- he hadn't been trained for this role, he had never been meant to be King and while he had his supporters, there would always be a faction that would fight him and want to cause trouble, a thought that made him feel very tired and more than a little depressed.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize Clarisse was still watching him closely, sensing his mood, until he realized that she was standing in front of him, holding out a hand.

"Come on, sweetheart, I think you might need a long, hot shower while I'll organize dinner for us in here..."

"What about seeing the children?" he asked as he allowed himself to be lead into the ensuite. "I haven't seen them at all today!"

"I'll bring them in before they go to bed... now, go and enjoy your shower," she nudged him encouragingly in the direction of his dressing room and he chuckled before turning to give her an impish look.

"Would you care to join me?" and this time it was her turn to laugh.

"While I appreciate the efforts you'll go to to preserve our relationship, this time I'll allow you to shower on your own... have fun..." before she retreated from the room, his chuckles echoing in her ears.

It was only after their quiet dinner and some romping time with the children (Joseph too observing the friendliness Phillipe was exhibiting towards his little sisters) that Joseph again apologized to his wife for this morning as they reclined back on the sofa in front of a fire (it wasn't very cold for one, but Joseph had insisted), Clarisse curled up against him and two glases of wine on the table in front of him.

"I really did want to be with you today..." he said softly as he ran his hand up and down her back while she, her head resting on his chest again, did the same with her hand on his knee.

"I know you did, darling, but I understand you had something more important on your mind... I know you're serious about this pact, but don't worry- we're not going anywhere!" she soothed, glancing over to meet his eyes- she loved how sensitive and loving he was, but she also understood he had a major weight on his shoulders- an entire country- that often needed him more and occupied more of his attention than she and the children did, but while she knew it wouldn't occur in other marriages, she had accepted it as part of the price they had to pay for the events of the previous year as well as marrying a Prince of Genovia. "I DO understand, dear."

"Still, I'd much prefer to spend my time with you," he replied in a low voice as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Is there anything I can do to make up for today?" he added as he sat her up slightly and, pushing her hair aside, kissed the base of her neck lovingly and she giggled coyly before fully turning to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure I can think of a way, today and any other time you can't spend time with me," she teased before he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

00000

Unfortunately, both Joseph and Clarisse's schedules for the next week or so failed to allow them any time to fulfil their agreement to spend more time together, much to their collective dismay, although Clarisse was always philosophical and optimistic when Joseph had the chance to mention it.

"As I've said before, neither of us are going anywhere, and we'll be fine- you have to focus on Genovia at the moment and I understand that."

Now that the country had recovered from the tumultuous previous year that encompassed the unexpected deaths of Rupert and Isabel, the subsequent coronation of his younger brother and his wife AND the surprise arrival of their twins, Genovia settled back into a state of relative normalacy, the country economically and socially well balanced and ready to follow and suppor their new King...most of them anyway, as there was still a minority (led by Arthur Mabrey) who delighted in causing trouble for him... and now they really began to enjoy themselves in that capacity...

As Joseph had suspected, defining Clarisse and her role ("or her lack thereof, considering last year's effort") was their top priority, this minority (a smallish group made up of mainly older men who had always disapproved of Joseph and his life- 'before and after marriage' Joe had quipped on more than one occasion- and all wanted Rupert (an impossibility) or Henrik back) had made quite clear but Joseph, with the backing of his wife, parents, Prime Minister and HIS considerable group of supporters, was prepared for this and ready to come out fighting.

His battle plan was put into action far earlier than expected- three days after the twins birthday, in a session of parliament mainly devoted to inconsequential matters- but, forwarned by a source, Joseph was ready for Mabrey's (the chief instigator of this problem) verbal assault, which would confirm his hatred and jealousy of Joseph and mixed feelings of lust and hatred for Clarisse.

"How DO we know that she won't..." he paused, not in embarrassment but in maliciousness. "...Be in a delicate condition every two years? She may be diligent in her duties those times when she is not in a condition, but we cannot assume that she will be able to maintain this robust schedule in her state..." he paused again, wishing to convey his 'sympathy' towards the young woman and her possible future confinements, while also intentionally degrading that condition, something that Joseph knew straight away.

"I belief that, in everyone's best interests, it would be wise to consider Her Majesty in a lesser pressured, less stressed role of Queen Consort, a secondary but vital role to our country... and His Majesty," he cast a simpering, oily smile at Joseph sitting stonily beside the Prime Minister, before bowing almost insolently and taking his seat, gazing expectantly up at Joe- now it was his turn to speak, to rebut his suggestion.

He sighed inaudibly as he stood- it had been difficult to compose a response in a way that wouldn't slur his reputation but would also leave no doubt as to the fact that Joseh WAS King and his word was meant to be followed and respected- a quandary that he had discussed with Andre Motez only that morning...

"I know it's difficult for them to accept that I, a thirty two year old former playboy party prince, am now their monarch and their representative on the world stage, but I AM trying..."

"Of course you are," Andre said calmly, almost soothingly- he knew the younger man could do the job (and had proved in guiding the country through the previous year), even though he hadn't been trained for the role, and both he and Clarisse were attractive, popular assets to the throne (especially with their adorable brood and clearly strong marriage) but at the moment, clearly overwhelmed by the role after the honeymoon period had ended, it was clear that the younger man needed some verbal support from his Prime Minister.

"You are doing a fine job as King and Clarisse is marvellous as your Queen..." Joseph noted, happily, the use of 'Queen' not 'Queen Consort'. "...The next little while will be a transition period which occurs for most monarchs- Rupert was unfortunate enough not to endure it, but your father did, and your grandfather before him, so you are in good company... but I can assure you that you will make it through their little box of tricks AND that I am on your side in this matter and will not allow these...idiots..." he and Joseph exhanged a smirk at that. "...will intimidate you into doing something you shouldn't have to do... and I want Clarisse to remain as your Queen... I believe that we have the law, as well as people power and support on our side."

"I hope so," Joseph smiled almost timidly.

Now, back in parliament, he again remembered those words as he stood in front of HIS parliament and regarded them calmly, almost indifferently, suddenly feeling supremely confident and ready to fight them all.

"While I greatly appreciate Viscount Mabrey's suggestion, I do not think it is necessary- Her Majesty is well aware of her duties as Queen and looks forward to fulfilling them. Last year was a difficult year not only for our proud nation but also for the Renaldi family, our grief only tempered by the arrival of our twins and the coronation... and **I** refuse to allow anyone to insult my wife, Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi, and suggest that she, who has contributed so much to the royal family and this nation, should step down as Queen and be viewed as secondary to myself. I do not wish for this to happen, and if this measure was deemed necessary by this honoured body, I would insist on reasons for why she should accept a 'secondary role' when it was **I** who requested her to be crowned as my equal..."

He paused there to look meaningfully around the room, briefly meeting the eyes of the perpetrator himself before readjusting his gaze to the sparse notes he had in front of him- he had nothing to prove, so now it was Mabrey's turn to prove his reasoning.

Unsurprisingly, the man in question was speechless (although he hid it well) as he glared up at the King, his face turning red with rage, but as the moments passed and the rest of the room remained silent, stunned at how unperturbed Arthur wasn't about to speak again and thus Joseph knew he had won the battle- Clarisse would remain as his Queen.

"Well done," Andre murmured after the session ended and they were leaving the room. "You certainly silenced those protesters... and I don't think the issue of Clarisse as Queen will come up again."

"I hope not, because I won't be happy," Joseph growled before sighing heavily. "It does also mean that I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on them, and I heard what my father said about them..."

"You WILL have to keep an eye on them- they can be worse than five year olds at time- but after today they'll know you mean business..."

"But they will continue to test me, won't they?"

"Of course, some of them are real bullies, but for the most part, they are genuinely concerned about Genovia and it's continued stability and prosperity, thus they will help as much as they can... but," the Prime Minister paused to smile fondly at the young man who had evolved so much in the past seven years.

"...You are well on the way to becoming a magnificent King and leader like your father."

His parents and Clarisse were pleased and proud when Joseph recounted the tale at dinner that night, Henrik chortling outright at his description of Mabrey's expression and speechlessness while Alexandra warned him to be careful, and as soon as they were alone in their suite, Clarisse threw her arms around his neck and kissed him proudly.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!" she said, her eyes shining happily. "I knew you could do it!"

"All I needed was a little encouragement from the Prime Minister... and my chief supporters," he added almost bashfully and she chuckled as she tighted her grip around his neck and his tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You should be self conscious and unsure of yourself, my love," she chided gently. "You are the one of the most confident and self assured men I know, and I know you can run this country!"

"I can... thankfully with you at my side," he responded, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "Tonight, that is what I'm celebrating... tonight is all that matters, tomorrow is simply another day!"

"Good," Clarisse smiled slyly at him before, with a grin, he led her towards the bedroom...

000

As Joseph had expected, while he had won the battle over Clarisse remaining Queen, Viscount Mabrey had only momentarily been chastened by his defeat and was, within a few days, back to his normal, cocky self, strutting around full of his own self importance, and Joseph knew he would try and find more touble to creat, although he had subsided enough to allow some proper work to be done.

Indeed, there wa a great deal of work to be done, and while Joseph had realized that when he had first ascended the trhone, it was only now, after life had settled down again to almost what it had been before the accident, that work suddenly had to become his first priority, even, at times, before his wife and family.

It was a difficult realization to grasp at first (as if his childhood and freedom of youth had suddenly been snatched away from him) but Clarisse, slightly more pragmatic and sensible than her husband, knew that they would find away to have time to themselves and their family... eventually, but Genovia had to come first. Joseph was busy from almost the moment he left the suite after breakfast in the morning until he went to bed at night, give or take a few times during the day when he tried to see the children or have a quiet chat with his wife. He hoped that it would settle down again- he missed his free time with his family.

Clarisse too was busy with her own schedule of duties and charitable obligations (having taken over most of Alexandra's patronages when she became Queen) that kept her occupied most of the day, although she had more time than Joseph to sepnd with the children, especially trying to be nearby when Pierre came home from school every lunchtime, a gesture that she knew he appreciated when she saw the delighted expression when he saw her in the nursery, before bounding over happily to hug her.

Joseph tried to maintain the routine they had established earlier that year, trying to see the children at least twice in the day, but it quickly became obvious that that routine wouldn't work for the moment, and he therefore had to content himself with seeing them prior to their bedtime.

"I'll soon become a stranger to them," he commented half jokingly one night at the end of October when he returned to their suite after saying good night to them.

"Nonsense," Clarisse said briskly from her position on the sofa before uncurling herself enough to allow him to sit down next to her- for once, instead of being chained to his desk until late at night, he had decided to leave some work unfinished.

"They won't see you as a stranger, you know that when you see the boys faces light up whenever they see you, and the girls just smile... everything will work out in the end, you'll see."

"Mmm..." he hummed non committally before he shook his mood off, happy to finally have some quality time with Clarisse.

"What's on your schedule for tomorrow?" she continued after her ladies maids brought in their tea.

"Oh, the usual... although I do have a meeting in Lybitt that I need to go to... but I should be back by that evening, by the latest."

"What about your session of parliament?" she asked innocently and he suddenly stiffened, realizing that his private secretary had made of his very rare mistakes.

"Oh no..." he muttered, striding over to his desk where his official diary was left every evening, allowing him to make notes on the next day's schedule at his leisure, and flipping through to the next day's events.

"He has..." he slammed the book shut and tossed it back onto the desk. "Oh... I suppose I'll have to postpone the session until later that week..."

"You can't do that, the rest of your week and mine are fully booked solid, the Prime Minister is away after Wednesday until next Sunday in Denmark, and you know what some of the older members of parliament will say..."

"Don't I know it," he rolled his eyes in exasperation- Mabrey would protest loudly and stir everyone up. "But what can I do?" he muttered to himself as he began pacing the room, Clarisse watching him for a moment before standing and squaring her shoulders determindedly- she had an idea, but she wasn't sure how he was going to take it...

"I have a solution," she offered in a small voice, not quite sure he had heard her until he spun around on his heels and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh? What is your solution?" he asked kindly.

"Well... you attend your meeting in Lybitt, and..." she paused to take a deep breath in. "... And I... will attend the session of parliament in your place," she finished simply.


	13. Clarisse vs Parliament

_A/N: a second chapter this week to make up for the gap in the last two... and thank you so much to my loyal readers and reviewers!_

There was a long silence between the two of thema fter Clarisse's 'solution', Joseph looking at his calm, unperturbed wife with wide eyes before, hoping he had misheard her, spoke up, carefully forming the simple question:

"What did you say, my dear?"

"I said... you should go to your meetings in Lybitt and I'll represent you in parliament so that you don't think that you let anyone down and parliament won't criticize you," she explained simply, all the while noting the vehement shaking of his head.

"No, I don't think so darling... but thank you for the thought," he smiled gently at her and was about to return to his desk to call Andre- the Prime Minister would advise him on the best course of action- before Clarisse spoke up again.

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry?" he looked back at her again, a little distracted.

"Why can't we do what I suggested? It's a perfectly logical suggestion and I AM your Queen."

"I know, I know, dearest, but I don't think it's a good idea," he paused, seeing the enthusiasm drain from her expression and the glow in her eyes dim. "It has nothing to do with you, my darling, it's just that..."

"You don't trust me," she stated flatly and Joseph looked horrified as he guided her back to the sofa and they sat down together, him grasping her hands tightly in his.

"I do, sweetheart, I do- you're the one person I trust more than anything in the world... but I just don't want you exposed to the viciousness and stupidity of parliament, and certain factions will try and intimidte you- and I don't want that happening."

"I appreciate the protectiveness," she gave him a crooked smile. "But didn't we discuss this a few weeks back?"

"We did," he admitted, the conversation coming to mind before he continued, anxious to rid Clariss of the hurt she was obviously feeling, expressed in her eyes. "I know I should ease up a little, allow you some more space but Clarisse..." he edged closer to her and, dropping one of her hands so that he could wrap an arm around her shoulders. "I can't... you're my wife, my love, the mother of my children and my Queen- I could no more stop being protective of you than I could stop loving you."

"All roles rolled into one woman," Clarisse quipped jokingly.

"True- you're my wonder woman- but I can't stop being protective of you- I love you too much and I always want you and the kids to be safe- albiet with me or with bodyguards. You cannot ask me to stop protecting, stop caring about you, because I can't," he finished, looking deeply into her eyes and the hurt look began fading as she rested a hand on top of his.

"I know you can't stop that, and I don't want you to- your protective instinct is another feature I really love about yu, knowing you will always be there for us and will always be the brave and strong one..."

"That can be questionable."

"...But THIS is different... you were fighting for me to remain as Queen, but do you really want me to remain as such when it's clear you don't have the confidence in me to handle one day in parliament in your absence?" she asked quietly, hitting her mark and making his heart ache for her before pulling away from him and, after standing abruptly, turned on her heel and walked into the bedroom, forcing Joseph to trail after her, feeling terrible yet reconsidering her suggestion.

"Clarisse... Clarisse?" he called when he stepped into the room and discovered she had disappeared into the bathroom, as if she was hiding from him.

"Please darling, come out here... we shouldn't be avoiding each other when we disagree," he reminded her with a smile in his voice, not wanting to be serious but, rather bring her out of her shell.

She wasn't angry at him, he knew that, but he had disappointed her with his initial reaction to her idea, but now that he thought again about it, the idea did have merit...

Clarisse obviously agreed with his suggestion as she re-emerged moments later clad only in her cream coloured slip, looking wonderfully sexy and confirming she wasn't upset, and her husband smiled broadly as they sank down on the foot of the bed together, well aware she was trying her charm on him, and while he was severely tempted to slip his hands down the front of her slip or rest them on her thighs, he knew they had to resolve this issue without turning it into an argument... although, judging by her attire, she wasn't inclined to fight with him- their time alone together was so rare these days...

"Darling, you do understand why I'm so hesitant about this, don't you?"

"Yes, but I am your Queen, your supposed partner in life as well as in affairs of state, and while I'm aware that these men can be difficult... I think I will be fine..." she moved closer to him, enjoying the affect she was having on him and he swallowed hard, well aware that she was slowly wearing him down with a different trick of hers...

"They are difficult, and you're so much younger and more vulnerable than I am... I don't want **you** hurt," he heavily emphasized the 'you'- despite the recent, constant demands the country was throwing at him, Clarisse and their family was always on his mind.

"I know, and I appreciate it," she caressed his cheek for a moment before stretching. "I always will... but someone needs to be HERE and since it cannot be you... why not Queen Clarisse?"

He sighed heavily- she had a point (besides her feminine wiles she was successfully employing over him)- she was here and perfectly qualified to run a session of parliament... indeed, it was what he wanted for her, but he still hated the thought of her being exposed to the idiots that made up parliament.

"Look, if you're still not sure," Clarisse continued, now a little impatient at his hesitation. "Why not call Andre and hear what he has to say- he's never steered you wrong before."

As she had hoped, Andre was enthusiastic and all for her suggestion, even offering to come to the palace earlier to run through the proceedings with her before accompanying her to parliament.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Joe was still a little anxious. "I don't want any of those jerks to intimidate her... I know that she can do this, but..."

"Of course she can preside over the session- she's attended so many in the past with you and Henrik, so she knows what's going on... more importantly, this will show her and the rest of parliament that you believe in her, have every confidence that she can do this and re emphasize the fact that she is still Queen in her own right, not Queen Consort... as for the other issue, I will NOT allow them, any of them, to treat her with less than the respect she deserves- I promise you that," the older man sounded serious and Joseph knew he could trust him... so...

"Fine," Joseph said simply when he returned to the bedroom and discovered Clarisse sitting expectantly up in bed, waiting for him.

"Andre is happy for you to replace me for tomorrow... and so am I," he added with a smile. "You know the setup and procedures in parliament, and you know what I've been dealing with lately, but Andre will over early to run through everything with you... and he definitely not allow them to get out of control with you..." he added as he briefly paused beside her side of the bed to lean down and kiss her head, and she smiled as she reached up and touched his cheek.

"I'll be fine..." she murmured, touched at his concern, and he visibly relaxed before disappearing into his dressing rooom to change while Clarisse continued to sit up in bed, feeling a mixture of excitement and apprehension... she only hoped that she wouldn't let either Andre or Joseph down...

0

Joseph was already gone by the time she rose the following morning, feeling more than a little nervous (it was a three hour trip to Lybitt and he wanted to start the first of two meetings immediately so he could be home earlier) but she discovered he had left her a loving, encouraging note beside her teacup on the breakfast table in the living room...

"_Good morning, my darling!_

_I'm sorry I left before you were awake this morning (but you know me- I want to be back early) but I couldn't resist leaving you a little note to let you know that I love you, I'm proud o fyou and I'm more than confident that you will be able to handle those difficult me, disarming them with your intelligence and charm!_

_I believe in you, sweetheart (which will never change)- one hundred percent!_

_Love J"_

She smiled at the loving missive he had left her- she could always count on his love and support- before a quick glance at the clock on the mantle informed her that she needed to hurry through breakfast and be dressed as the Prime Minister would arrive soon. It was unfortunate that she wouldn't have time to see the childre this morning, but she hoped to try and see them when she returned at lunchtime, especially as Pierre would be home from school.

She was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit (she had carefully chosen a sky blue silk dress with matching coat and shoes, hoping that she looked intimidating enough for them) and was just checking her reflection one more time in her dressing room, when one of her maids appeared in the doorway.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but the Prime Minister is waiting in the living room..." and Clarisse again felt a tremour of nervousness before she went out to greet Andre, a warm smile lighting up her features and Andre responded in kind.

"I'm so glad you're doing this today, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I am a little nervous," she admitted shyly as she sat down at her desk, him sitting oppoist her as they prepared for a brief run through of the procedure that day, and his expression instantly turned sympathetic.

"Don't be," he said earnestly, leaning forward in his chair. "Don't not only because YOU can do this, but if you show fear to these guys, some of them will attack you via the jugular (literally)," he said almost bluntly and Clarisse felt even worse, although the only emotion she actually showed Andre was the trembling of her hands as she reached for her leather folder (although she rarely attended parliament, she always had her own copy of the agenda and notes from the meetings so that she knew what was going on) and suddenly wondered if this was really such a good idea...

"I promised Joe I would look after you," Andre added after a moment. "And I will... and I also know that you're going to be fine- trust me," he added seriously as their eyes met and she nodded slightly, trusting him and what he was saying- she could do this... and she would...

0

The murmuring in the room faded away to an almost deafening silence when, after their arrival was announced by the guard standing outside the door, Andre and Clarisse walked into the room side by side and made their way towards the closed off dock where Andre and the monarch in attendence usually sat. Clarisse couldn't help but feel self conscious as, sitting down in the comfortable leather chair Joseph usually occupied and matter of factly opened her leather binder, she felt everyone's eyes on her, a fact that was confirmed when she finally lifted her head, ready to work, before the silence was broken by Andre's warm, rich voice.

"This is a very unusual situation, but I am pleased to warmly welcome Her Majesty to today's proceedings... His Majesty is occupied with other matters, and thus Her Majesty agreed to step in..."

"More like begged," she heard someone murmur but she ignored it as did Andre as he continued with his mini speech.

"His Majesty trusts and values her opinions and judgements, as do I, and I expect you to give her the same respect as you do His Majesty.""

Clarisse winced at his almost warning, more than a little concerned that they would interpret that as him telling them what to do (which was not the best idea in the world when their feelings for her were decidely ambigious) but, to her surprise, one of Joseph's biggest supporters, Lord Angus, was nodding emphatically his words before speaking up:

"Absolutely- Her Majesty is our Queen and she is also our ruler... welcome Your Majesty," he nodded respectfully at her, followed by many of the others- only Mabrey and his cronies looked sullen.

"Thank you very much," Clarisse said politely as she tried not to tremble or blush- she felt so young and helpless surrounded by all these older men, and she had to remind herself that she was 29, a wife, mother and Queen and thus had every right to be here. "I am very glad to be here... now," she glance back at Andre. "Shall we begin today's session?"

At first, the session progressed fairly smoothly- like in a business meeting, there was an agenda and the first half was mainly dealing with issues and business Joseph had signed off on since the previous meeting- and Clarisse kept her head down and made copious notes, before Andre announced "New Business" and she immediately sat up in her seat, alert and ready.

"The first item to be discussed... the new tourist agreement with Sweden and Denmark..."

Thankfully, both Joseph and Andre had run through the agreement with her beforehand so she knew what was going on, but she was mildly disconcerted to realize Arthur Mabrey was watching her rather than participating in the debate, although she ignored him while she took notes, listened to everything that was said and made the occasional comment when asked.

It was only when there was a slight pause in the proceedings when he made his move.

"How do you really feel about this proposition, ma'am?" he asked, rising from his seat to bow slightly at her, an almost smirk flickering across his face.

"Oh... I'm quite confident that the agreement we have discussed will suit all three countries- I'm very impressed."

"But is there any part of this drafted agreement that you feel needs changing? Any part that you feel isn't up to scratch?" he looked at her meaningfully and she realized he was testing her, wanted to intimidate her and force her to prove that she was unsuitable for this role, but she wasn't going to let him do this to her. He may be older and more experienced in parliamentary procedures than she was, but he had no right to make her feel like a second class citizen.

"What about you, Viscount?" she pointedly re directed the question back to him. "Do you... or any other gentlemen in this room..." she included the rest of the group in her words. "Have any problems with this draft? If so, he needs to speak up so that any problems or mistakes can be amended," before stopping right there, secretly rejoicing that she had been an English major and thus her vocabulary was more advanced that they had probably realized. She smiled to herself as she viewed the stupefied expressions on some of the mens faces, interspersed with faces of support and amusement- she really was doing this!

"No,"Arthur continued, clearly determined to wind her up. "But there are some difficult terms in it that may need explaining..."

"I am quite capable of understanding, or finding ways of understanding, the more difficult terms in this draft," she responded coolly and it was with no small measure of satisfaction that she saw the troublemakers face turn red.

Much of the rest of the session seemed to fly by in moments, Clarisse remaining interested and alert while even contributing a comment or two, but they were nearing the end of the session when Mabrey tried again...

"Any further business?" Andre inquired and Arthur, now smirking, stood up, indicating he wanted to speak.

"Not business as such... I just wanted to congratulate Her Majesty on today- despite her obvious lack of experience, today was a far more pleasant experience than when His Majesty is present, so thank you, Your Majesty."

Clarisse struggled not to lower her eyes and blush- it was a clear sign of acquiescence- but she couldn't help but feel suspicious of Arthur Mabrey's words.

"However," he continued and Clarisse knew he was up to something. "It is hardly something we should encourage or allow to occur regularly- we do have a King and HE is the one we should really listen to and advise... Her Majesty has other pressing concerns, I'm sure, like her charity work and... her family."

There it was, his insult- he was again referring to her as simply a wife and mother (two bad roles, in his mind obviously), incapable of being involved in affairs of state or contributing in some way- but while she was outwardly calm, she couldn't help but see red as she gazed steadily at Mabrey.

"I may have other pressing concerns, Viscount Mabrey, but I also love my country and will do what I can for her... including sharing the responsibility of ruling with His Majesty, and I hope to do so for many years to come."  
>"We'll see," he murmured, turning away from her, but as there were no other comments or new business, Andre declared the session closed.<p>

"Well done," he murmured in a hushed tone after the room had emptied of parliamentarians and she sat back down in her chair, feeling drained.

"You did an excellent job today, and Joseph will be proud."

"I didn't realize how daunting it was to stand in front of all those men..." she admitted as the tension and adrenalin slowly seeped away.

"You didn't show it, though... and don't worry about Arthur, we'll welcome you back here again... in fact, I'm going to mention that to Joseph...But well done," he repeated as he stood and helped her up, lifting her hand and kissing it, a sign of respect and affection.

0

Pierre was already home and having lunch with Phillipe when Clarisse entered the nursery, having made a beeline for it as soon as she stepped out of the car, and while he pouted slightly when he saw her and Phillipe threw himself at her, he couldn't help but melt when she insisted on sitting on one of their little chairs and watched them finish their lunch.

"You're funny, Mama!" he giggled happily before launching into a detailed tale of his day, Clarisse listening intently, and it was even worse when she had to tear herself away from them for her own lunch, especially when they both asked if she would be able to play with them, but because her own schedule had had to be pushed back so that she could have gone to parliament, her afternoon was completely jampacked, and she estimated she could possibly be still sitting at her desk when Joseph came home that evening.

"I'm sorry, my darlings, I wish I could but..."

"You have to go queening," Phillipe said solemnly as she swooped in to kiss the top of his head after kissing Pierre.

"Exactly, Flip, but I DO hope that I will see you all before you go to bed," and she hoped that she would be able to.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by so quickly it almost made her head spin as she sat at her desk and responded to correspondence, conducted two meetings in regards to her charities, spoke to the Prime Minister on the telephone and completing other paperwork.

She had just finished reading through the notes she had made that day (the parliamentary secretary was sending his official notes over the following morning) when she glanced at her watch and realized two things: a) it was well after seven thirty, so she had missed not only seeing the children before they went to bed but also dinner; and b) Joseph wasn't home yet, although he had warned her he would be late.

With a weary sigh, she closed her folder and, after tidying her desk, slowly stood and left her study, switching of her light as she went.

She was exhausted- it had been a long, busy day- and while she had wanted to stay up and see Joseph, after a hot shower and a light dinner, she was more than happy to sink into the warm king sized bed, her eyes closing almost immediately...

Today had been her first session of parliament, and it had been both easier and more difficult than she had expected, but she hoped that she would be able to attend again... and that Joseph would be home soon... soon... soon...

Half an hour later, a tall figure crept into the darkened room, cursing when he stubbed his toe on the end of the bed (having taken off his shoes in the living room so not to cause any noise) but when he switched on his lamp, Joseph ws relieved to discover that Clarisse was still asleep.

He stood and watched her for a moment, again admiring her as he always did whether she was awake or asleep and, in his view, she always possessed a glow... in his opinion, she was the most beautiful woman in the world...

He was thrilled that her first parliamentary session had gone well today (having stopped to speak to Andre when he returned to Pyrus) and he was very keen for Andre's suggestion to happen (although he would have to run it through Clarisse first) but, for now, all he wanted to do was change into his pyjamas and curl up in bed beside her- he was keen to know her opinion on today's session (as well as find out whether she had really been at her desk until 7:30, a big no-no as far as he was concerned) but he was tired and wanted to sleep...but soon, hopefully, they would have some free time to themselves... he would make sure of that...


	14. An Ordinary Saturday

_A/N: a little moment with family and friends..._

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

The next thing Clarisse realized as she opened her eyes and blinked rapidly to adjust her eyes to the bright sunlight streaming in (someone had obviously opened the curtains earlier than expected) was that it was Saturday morning, followed quickly by a second realization that, as she rolled over to greet her husband, she was alone in the king sized bed- the only indication that he had even occupied the bed was the rumpled sheets and small pile of pyjamas.

She felt a momentary pang of disappointment when she discovered that and, after a moment's pause, wondering where he would be, was about to get up to go searching for him (or even visit the children since she hadn't seen them since lunchtime yesterday) before she heard the gentle clinking of china and she sat up to see her missing man entering the room carrying a breakfast tray.

She was so surprised to see that that she couldn't help but elicit a soft gasp, bringing a small smile to his face- obviously, she had thought he had gone to work early.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully, setting the tray down on her bedside table before gazing down at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Was I imagining it, or were you surprised to see me just now?"

"Oh!" Clarisse blushed as she looked down at her hands- she must have been obvious in her surprise. "Well, I was a litle surprised to see you bringing in a cup of tea for me... I though you had gone downstairs to do some work."

"On a Saturday? Never!" he pretended to look disgusted as he sat down on the edge of the mattress, facing her, and took her hand in his, her engagement and wedding rings sparkling in his line of sight (eliciting a warm gush of love and pride) as he lifted it to his lips.

"Good morning," Clarisse murmured before giggling almost girlishly and he looked over at her in bewilderment.

"What's so amusing, my dear wife?"

"I was just wondering... whether you were planning on kissing me properly?" she gave him a flirtatious smile and his eyes began twinkling again as he moved closer- she was fliritng with him as she had two days earlier when convincing him she was suitable to preside over a session (although in a very different way) and now, like on that occasion, he loved the way she was allowing herself to be playful and relaxed around him, occasions that were becoming, happily, more and more frequent, and he made sure that she knew it.

"I ws planning on it," he teased lovingly before leaning over and giving him a long, loving kiss, a kiss that ended only when they needed to breathe before Clarise shifted over so that he, clad in casual gear (he had obviously been running and had only just changed after his shower), could sit next to her.

"I take it that you missed me," she teased and he laughed as he poured out a cup of tea and handed it to her.

"I did, very much," he said seriously as he leant back against her pillows propped up against the headboard and watched her sip her tea. "I hate being away from you and the kids for even a day now... did you manage to see them at all yesterday?"

"I saw the boys at lunchtime, in between your schedule and mine, but I didn't have a chance to see them (or the girls) again before they went to bed."

"So I heard," he shifted slightly so that he could face her and Clarisse began to awkwardly slid further across the bed, determindedly avoiding his gaze, a task made less than easy by the fact that she was holding a cup and saucer and that her legs were tangled in the sheets and blankets, but she still attempted the journey- anything to get away from the inevitably stern look Joseph was giving her... she could feel his gaze boring into her and she didn't want to meet his eyes... she had only wanted to get her work done...

However, before she could muster the courage to look up and defend herself, he spoke again.

"I'm not mad," and her head instantly whipped up to meet his eyes.

"You're not?" she asked with a wide eyes expression he often saw on Pierre's face, and he smiled as he moved closer and she stopped her journey.

"No, I'm not... while I don't necessarily understand or like the though of you at your desk until 7:30..."

"You've done it regularly for the past mont!" Clarisse argued.

"Yes, but that's me and I don't necessarily enjoy it... however," he added quickly, seeing her open her mouth to argue with him.

"I DO appreciate your conscientiousness and diligence in completing your work, so I'll let it go...especially after the rave reviews I received about your intelligence, professionalism and diplomacy in parliament," he said with a proud smile as Clarisse looked momentarily startled before turning bright red and looking everywhere by his face, finally focusing on her cooling cup of tea.

Joseph grinned slightly- she was still so modest and unassuming, still often finding it difficult to accept praise (collateral damage from her childhood, something for which he would never forgive her parents) before moving closer and swiftly removing her cup and saucer and placing it back on his bedside table and then sitting back beside her her and gently tipping her chin up so that she was meeting his eyes, albiet reluctantly.

"Arte you sure you didn't bribe someone for those reviews?" she smiled almost timidly at him and, for a moment, he looked shocked at her words before he realized she was joking- again, she was revealing her playful side, although he could see that she was embarrassed at the thought of people praising her efforts in parliament and he was right- she actually felt that she had been lacking something that morning, even though it had been her first session.

"Absolutely not- Andre was extremely impressed with you as was my father."

"Your FATHER was there?" she looked horrified- now that she knew this, she was suddenly feeling worse and less than confident about her session of parliament. "I didn't see him there!"

"He chose to sit in the back so you couldn't see him, but yes he was there... it was nothing to do with not trusting you or not believing in you," he added hastily, seeing a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"I was just concerned about you with thos vultures, so I asked Father to be there as silent moral support... but you didn't need it, did you, as according to him, you were superb and quite a Queen, to quote him..." before he paused, eyeing her gently, wondering whether she would be angry or happy at his interference.

"I hope I didn't upset you by doing that... I just wanted to make sure you were alright..." he trailed off bashfully, suddenly feeling apprehensive, and now it was his turn to avoid her eyes, but after a moment's pause, he was surprised to feel her wrap her arms around him and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you darling, it was a very sweet gesture and I do appreciate what you did," she said softly, her eyes shining affectionately and he let out the breath he had been holding- while she was usually even tempered and calm, he wasn't quite sure how she would react to this.

"I'm not upset," she added with a mischievous smile- she could tell that he had been really worried about her reaction, but she had been genuinely touched at his gesture. "So... they were both really impressed?" she asked shyly and he nodded emphatically.

"Definitely- Andre told me you were writing notes almost the entire session... even I don't do that!"

"Do you want to see them?" she offered, preparing to climb out of bed to fetch them, but he shook his head and pulled her back to sit next to him.

"Not at the moment, darling... I actually want to talk to you about something else."

"Oh?" she sounded intrigued but looked nervous.

"It's good news, not bad," he reassured her. "Andre wants you to become more involved in parliament, and not just attending more sessions with and without me... but also join some of the committees..."

"Really?" Clarisse looked stunned- she hadn't expected this.

"Really," he affirmed with a knowing look. "I agree with him completely and I think you should become more involved... I only wish I had thought of it sooner."

"It wouldn't have been possible," Clarisse said sensibly, trying to hide the fact that her head was spinning at the fact both Joseph and Andre wanted her to become more involved in running the country. "The twins needed my full attention, remember...and it wouldn't have been very professional if I had had to leave meetins to nurse the girls!"

"True, but now..." he looked at her happily and proudly. "Now... is the perfect time for you to step into the melee," he joked and she laughed along with him.

"It sounds wonderful... can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course," he nodded understandingly before decided to change the subject- it was Saturday morning, after all and he had no intention of working- and he did so by playfully rolling her over so that she was sitting on his lap, laughing and blushing at the same time.

"Anyway, madame, that's enough business talk for today... we have the entire day to ourselves!"

"You're not working today?"

"No... and niether are you!" he wagged a ginger at her mock sternly and she laughed again.

"That's fine with me!" before she leaned over and kissed him. "It sounds lovely... with the children, of course?"

"Absolutely, but before we start our day, there's something else we need to discuss..."

"Oh?" Clarisse lowered her eyes demurely, teasingly, before he pulled her towards him for another kiss. "That was quite a discussion," she teased as she pulled away from him and rolled off him.

"We must do it again sometime..." but before he could respond, they heard the sound of their main suite doors banging open before, seconds later, their two sons, dressed up in cowboy outfits, raced into the room and immediately leapt onto the bed, narrowly missing their parents legs (thankfully, they weren't wearing their boots that went with their outfits).

"Papa, Papa, it's time for us to go horseiding!" Phillipe announced in a loud voice as they began bouncing on the bed, an action Joseph immediately put a stop to as he grabbed Pierre and sat him on his lap while Phillipe cheekily bounced once more before landing next to Clarisse and snuggling up to her.

"Now, what's all this about hors riding?" he asked after he tickled both boys and they were lying between their parents, seemingly out of breath.

"You promised!" Phillipe sat up immediately. "You said you'd take us and Grandpa!" he announced solemnly and, in a flash, Joseph remembered them asking during the week and he had promised to do so.

"Oh yes, so I did!" he cried enthusiastically, shooing an apologetic look at his wife, who only smiled understandingly- he couldn't let the boys down, and she wouldn't let him. "How did you guys remember that... who sent you?"

"Grandpa sent us," Pierre added as they all climbed off the bed and Clarisse moved around the bed to retrieve her robe. "So, can we go?"

"Can we, can we, can we?" Phillipe chimed in and Joseph couldn't help but laugh as he gently guided them out of the room so that Clarisse could have some privacy while she got dressed.

"Alright, alright, we'll go... just let me have some breakfast and change first!"

By the time Clarisse emerged fully dressed, Joseph was finishing his breakfast, the boys were having a 'snack' and Shelley was lying on the floor next to chair, but as soon as she stood in front of her chair, two little cowboys wrestled with each other to pull it out for her, fighting all the way.

She had only just sat down when Henrik, clad in his riding gear, entered the room.

"Are you boys ready to go?" he inquired. "I sent my two deputies to look for their father... but I can see that they got distracted!" he growled as the boys stood to attention in front of him, scowling at them for a moment before grinning broadly- he really adored his grandsons.

"I really should demote you two... good morning, Clarisse," he added with a warm smile and a wink and Clarisse responded in kind as Joseph disappeared into the bedroom to change before she decided to get involved in the little game in front of her- they looked so dear in their little cowboy outfits...

"Good morning, sheriff... before you demote your deputies, I just want to tell you that athey were both very helpful to me by holding out my chair for me... please, I really think they should remain as your deputies."

"They helped out a lady?" Henrik pretended to look thoughtful as the two boys beamed proudly. "Hmm... well, you two may stay on as deputies... now let's go riding... Joe, are you ready?"

"I'll catch you up!" he called from the bedroom before the boys and Henrik waved to Clarisse and left the room, the boys shouting and running all the way.

"Honestly, he stirs them up so much!" Joseph complained as he returned to the table in his riding clothes and sat down to slip on his boots. "Thank goodness Mother's gone out for the day, otherwise she'd be telling Father and me off for letting them run wild!"

"No, she wouldn't," Clarisse replied with a smile. "Your parents love those boys so much, they'd let them get away with anything!"

"Leaving us to discipline them!" he groaned as, boots now on, he walked around to her side of the table

"What will you do while we're gone?"

"Visit the girls, go for a walk, relax... maybe even read some of that book I've been trying to read for a while!" before, chuckling, he bent over to kiss her. "Now, you'd better go or the deputies will come looking for you!"

0

The palace was unusually quiet for a couple of hours and Clarisse revelled in the peace and quiet- she loved her boys dearly (including her 'big' boy) but sometimes it was nice to have a break on her own- and, knowing that they would all be back at lunchtime, she made the most of her time by visiting the twins in their nursery (they were both cutting new teeth again so, while testing their voices and trying to stand, they were both very grizzly- although they cooed with joy when Clarisse appeared), enjoyed a brief stroll around the gardens (not with Jack, although she knew he had a weekend off) before stretching out on the sofa with the book she had been trying to read for the past month or so.

She was deeply engrossed in it, occasionally glancing at the clock and wondering when the boys would return (their sons really were little men, they were so much like their father, she thought with a smile) and enjoying it when the phone on their shared desk rang, very unusual for a Saturday, but when she heard the voice on the other end, her smile broadened...

"WHAT?" Joseph looked aghast when, 20 minutes later when, after he deposited his filthy sons with their nannies, he returned to their suite and was about to disappear into the shower when Clarisse announced her news- James and Chalrie and their brood were dropping in for an overnight visit. "Are you sure? Why now?"

"I am, and I think it will be good fun... James and Charlie are always good company AND they are your closest friends," she reminded him a little sharply and he looked slightly abashed- Clarisse had never spoken like that before.

"Sweetheart," she softened, walking over and cupping his cheek gently with her hand. "I know you want us to have some privacy and time alone- I want that tooo, and I appreciate you wanting it as much as I do, we do need it- but we also have four young children, your parents, our friends and country to take into account... but we WILL have some time to ourselves soon, I promise," she said with a determined glint in her eyes as a germ of an idea suddenly formed in her mind and he sighed.

"I know they're good company (although Charlie can drive me mad sometimes) and OUR good friends, so I am looking forward to having them here tonight... but sometimes... sometimes I only want you..." he admitted almost shyly and she smiled as, not caring about the dirt on his shirt and pants, she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same with her.

"Sometimes I only want you too..." she admitted softly and he chuckled as he tipped her face up so that they were looking at each other.

"We're obviously soulmates if we want that... he joked before kissing her. "Alright, my love, I'll try not to complain too much... only we'll have to make that time very, very soon!"

"Believe me, it will be," she said firmly before smiling at him again. "So, how were the boys on your horse riding expedition?"

"They were fairly well behaved, just the usual squabbles and throwing rocks at each other... they both enjoyed Father and I giving them rides with us on our horses... but maybe you should come next time!"

"Maybe..." Clarisse said with an almost vague smile as she considered her idea- it was going to happen... they deserved it!

000

As per usual, James and Charlie's visit turned out to be fun- the three men, having known each other since school, always enjoyed each other's company and it was nice to discover that their wives and children seemed to get on well, something that James pointed out soon after their arrival when the older children dashed outside with the boys bodyguards in hot pursuit while the women went upstairs with the younger children.

"Which is a good thing, otherwise we would all be forced to escape our lives on occasion...even you Joe!" Charlie joked as Joseph rolled his eyes.

"Well, we could... but then think about what you would miss if you didn't come here!" he waved around him and Charlie nodded gravely.

"Yes, missing out on this would be a hardship..."before the three of them burst out laughing at his words.

"However, I'm sure there would be times you wouldn't mind escaping this," Charlie looked sober as he waved around the room as Joseph had done a moment ago. "Some time..."

"Yes," Joseph admitted with a tired sigh as they headed towards the study for a drink. "There are days when I would just love to grap Clarisse and the kids and run... become a normal family... what makes this sometimes hard to bear is that we were, in a lot of ways, exactly that before Father got sick and Rupert ascending the throne... I know we did a lot of public appearances and work but this... this is a lot harder and a lot more challenging... I barely have time for Clarisse or the children at the moment!"

"Lazy Joe finally has his comeuppance," James teased gently before sobering up. "How is Clarisse handling it?"

"She's handling it a lot better than I am- she's fine with the lack of time together, but it's driving me crazy... and when we do have a moment, we're usually interrupted by an emergency in parliament or I have to fly overseas!"

He had never let this out before, not even to Clarisse, but it was a relief to be able to talk about it with someone- and both James and Charlie were watching him sympathetically.

"I can see how difficult it must be to you two," Charlie sounded unusually sympthetic. "But if Clarisse tells you that she's fine with everything, then you can relax about your relationship- she certainly isn't going anywhere!"

"Exactly," James chimed it. "Things are still really crazy right now- the country has been through a fairly tough time in the past couple of years- but eventually things will ease off and THEN Clarisse and family can come first!"

"And it won't be too long after that when you'll be complaining that they're all driving you crazy and you WISHED you had more time to yourself!" Charlie joked, although the three of them knew that he would never do that- his wife and family were far too precious to him.

"I know," he sighed heavily again. "Everyone's been telling me that- but still... I was never trained for this job, never expected this to happen to us. So things have been more than a little intense for me... both of us!"

"For what it's worth, we both think you're doing a great job and we're all behind you all the way!"

"Thank you," Joseph blushed slightl and took a deep swallow of his drink before looking back at two of his closest friends."Don't mention this to Clarisse... I don't want her to worry her more than I have to..."

"Of course we won't say anything- scout's honour!" Charlie mock saluted him, causing James to snort with laughter.

"As if you would have ever been a scout!" he retorted and the three men were again roaring with laughter when Clarisse, Lisa and Marion stepped into the room.

"What's going on here!"


	15. Clarisse's Surprise Part One

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"What's going on here?" Clarisse repeated as the three men continued chortling for a moment before James sobered up enough to explian the reason as to why they were laughing.

"Now I see," Marion smiled as she sat down next to Charlie as Clarisse and Lisa sat down beside their respective husbands. "NOW I understand why you three were roaring with laughter- just the thought of Charles here as a scout... that's just plain ridiculous!" she chuckloed, and this time it was five people who laughed while Charlie looked indignant.

"I resent that!" he exclaimed before, unable to keep up the pretense, he joined in the laughter. "So," he continued after they had finally calmed down. "How is my beautiful little goddaughter and her equally as beautiful twin sister? Should I pop upstairs and say hello?"

"I don't think so, Charlie," Clarisse said apologetically. "They're very, very out of sorts this afternoon- they're both cutting teeth at the moment as well as testing their voices and trying to stand up on their own... it's rather noisy in their nursery at the moment!"

"Multi tasking already?" James said with a grin as, at the same time, Charlie joked:

"They definitely sound as though they have inherited their father's grumpy disposition... but he's certainly not multi tasker, so I have to assume they got that from their mother!"

"Thank you so much for that!" Joseph, mildly insulted (mainly on his daughters behalf rather that his own) glared at him from behind the bar where he was preparing the ladies drinks, before a thought struck him and his expression turned cunning.

"You know, I CAN always throw you all out unless you're on your best behaviour..." before he was interruptted by a horrified:

"Joseph!" from his wife, but a wink from James convinced her that both men were only stirring each other up, a fact that was quickly confirmed by the two men staring at each other a second longer before Joseph relaxed and grinned.

"Okay, you win this time... I won't throw you out- but you'd better behave!" he half warned as he distributed glasses of wine to the three women (although Lisa gently set hers down on the table) and sat back down next to Clarisse, resting his hand on her knee once he was settled.

"Where are the boys?" she asked after a moment, looking around.

"Outside, giving their boydguards a merry chase with James' two..." he joked and Clarisse chuckled softly.

"They already have enough fun with our two- they'll be flat out with four!"

"Those poor men, but they're serving their country the best way they can," Charlie joked before there was a companionable silence, lasting only seconds before James spoke up again.

"Speaking of children, Lisa and I have a little announcement to make..." they exchanged conspiratorial grins as Clarisse sat forward in her seat excitedly. "We're going to be adding to our family next May!"

"How wonderful!" Clarisse almost squealed in delight before she and Marion moved to embrace Lisa whie the men shook hands. It wasn't too long, however, before Charlie began to tease again:

"So lets see... Joe and Clarisse still lead with four children, then James and Lisa with two... and a half," he added cheekily at the happy couple.

"...while Charlie trails behind with only two!" James added in an almost sing song voice, Joseph grinning along while their wives looked disgusted.

"Not again!" Marion snapped, looking mildly insulted at her husband's words. "It's not a competition!"

"I always suspected men were more immature than women, and this just confirms it," Clarisse stepped in smoothly, not wanting an argument between Marion and Charlie. "Even though they're all 32, they are all worse than the boys at times... sometimes it's hard for me to differentiate between my Joseph and our 7 and 5 year old sons!"

The others erupted into laughter while Marion visibly relaxed and both Charlie and Joseph threw Clarisse grateful looks- her diplomacy (and making fun, at Joseph's expense, not that he minded) had saved the day- but before Joseph could 'defend' himself, all four boys raced into the room, ending any further discussion.

As it turned out, despite the occasional sparring between the three men, the visit was enjoyable- James, Charlie and their wives were among their Majesties closest friends and they were always a welcome relief and reminder that, despite their titles, they were still a normal married couple, as Clarisse reminded Joseph that evening as they got ready for dinner with their friends, the Motezes and his parents.

"It's nice to have an evening with our friends... I'm glad we have them in our lives," she said firmly as she sat on the edge of the bed, clad in a pretty blue cocktail dress (as Queen and one of Genovia's representatives on the world stage, she always had to look her best, and while she did have new clothes, she always re used most of her other outfits) and watched him finish getting ready.

"So am I, darling, even when Charlie's driving me crazy!" he rolled his eyes at the memory of that afternoon. "Honestly, he really should treat Marion better!"

"Not everyone can be as sensitive as you are all the time, my love, but I am surprised at Charlie... he was unusually tactless this afternoon," Clarisse said thoughtfully as Joseph sat down next to her to slip on his shoes.

"No, he was more tactless than usual... well, we shall have to see how he acts tonight..."

"Even so, we're not going to interfere," she warned- she would have hated it intensely if people had tried to interfere in their marriage, so she adopted the same attitude to others marriage- especially their friends.

"No, we're not...anyway, how are the girls?" he added- he hadn't had a chance to see them since the previous day and he was concerned about them- cutting teeth was usually a painful experience and he hated the thought of them (and the boys) in any type of pain.

"They'll be fine," she smiled reassuringly- he was so sweet to be worrying about his tiny daughters. "Their teeth should come through tonight or tomorrow morning, so they'll settle down after that... they miss you, though."

"I miss them too," he admitted- although he'd never tell Clarisse, he still had the irrational fear that, with the limited time he spent with them, eventually they would not recognize him.

"Hopefully, one day very soon, the six of us will be able to spend some quality time together, which I'll be looking forward to... especially with you," he growled before leaning over to kiss her smiling mouth.

The evening turned out well as the five couples enjoyed themselves in the formal dining room downstairs- even Alexandra relented in her disapproval of Charlie- so much so that once dinner was over and they had had their after dinner drinks and Joseph's parents had gone to bed, Charlie suggested they set up a poker game that would include the ladies. Although intrigued and flattered by the suggestion, Clarisse bowed out immediately, followed by Lisa, Marion and the Motezes, much to the men's professed disappointment but Clarisse could see they were all secretly relieved- even her own husband.

"What shall you ladies do instead?" Charlie asked as Joseph accompanied the Motezes to the door. "Play bridge? Have another glass or two of wine? Watch us?"

"I'm going to bed after I check on Claire and Grace," Clarisse said simply as she stood up and smoothed her dress down, the other two following suit. "Have a good evening, although I'm sure you will... as long as neither of you lead my husband astray," she warned but her warm smile belied her words.

"As if we would... he's the one who leads us astray!"

Joseph was just re-entering the room when they were leaving, but Lisa and Marion continued walking to allow him and Clarisse some privacy.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" he teased gently as they moved out into the darkened hallways as he didn't want the other two to tease him when he returned to the table.

"No... I think you three should have a night to yourselves without your wives..."

"Our ball and chains, don't you mean?" he mocked and Clarisse laughed as she lightly slapped him on his arm.

"Nice, very nice...besides, you deserve some relaxation time with friends," she gently touched his cheek with a loving smile. "It will be fun for you after the last month or so of hard work."

"Trying to avoid me, my darling wife?" he teased before, not allowing her to respond, he leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "Good night... I'll try not to disturb when I'll come to bed..."

"IF you come to bed," she corrected coyly. "I know how involved and competitive these games get! But good night and..." she paused to lean over and kiss him. "Have a good time!" and she was being sincere- he DID deserve it and she hoped they would have a good time...

0

The following morning, she wasn't particularly surprised to discover Joseph's absence beside her in bed- she had hoped the three men would have a good evening and, judging by his absence, they had a good time... so much of a good time that he (and, she assumed, both James and Charlie) had never come to bed, and she was pleased. He worked so hard and tried to be everything to everyone- monarch, son, husband, father, friend- that she knew he deserved some free time from all those constraints... and she hoped that her plan (and eventual major surprise) would help- not only to allow him to relax with his family, but to provide him with the much wanted quality time alone he desired with her.

However, she decided to check on the children before looking for Joseph and their guests, and she met up with Lisa and Marion as, after dressing and having a quick breakfast, she stepped out of the suite.

"Did your husband come upstairs last night?" Lisa inquired before, upon receiving Clarisse's negative shake of the head, chuckling smugly. "I figured they wouldn't... I wonder how they'll be feeling this morning?"

"Probably, knowing them, not well... but we'll see soon enough- I just want to check on the children first."

The twins were awake and quieter than the previous day, although still red cheeked and fairly miserable, but when Clarisse cuddled each of them, they cheered up slightly, allowing her to look in their mouths and see, as she suspected, their new teeth- they had, as she suspected, arrived during the night.

"I hope they didn't keep your two up last night," she said apologetically to Marion as they headed downstairs to the library after checking on the boys- all piled on the floor with every blanket on both boys beds and still asleep- and Marion shrugged.

"Jenny's going through it at the moment, so I'm sure she sympathized."

As they all had expected, the three men were in the library, all sprawled out on the three sofas and, after quietly ordering two pots of very strong coffee, Clarisse stepped cautiously into the library, Lisa and Marion close behind, hoping that neither Alexandra nor Henrik had seen them... she could just imagine her mother in law's expression...

The room was almost deathly silent as they tiptoed towards the cluster of sofas resting in the middle of the room and Clarisse was almost apprehensive as she, Lisa and Marion close behind her, peered over the closest sofa to see... Joseph sprawled across it, sound asleep and looking so much like Phillipe. She hated to disturb him, she thought to herself as she crept around the sofa, but she had to...

"Sweetheart?" she said softly, kneeling down and tapping him on his arm while, behind her, Lisa and Marion crept around to their unconscious spouses sides and bent over to tap them gently and murmur to them softly. "Joseph...darling?"

"Mmmm..." he groaned, sounded precisely like both boys when they didn't want to get out of bed, turning restlessly before slowly, almost painfully opening his eyes and, instantly, the first thing he saw was the amused expression on his wife's face.

"Clarisse!" he almost shouted as he sat up quickly, eliciting loud groans from the nearby furniture and a pained expression flitted across his face as his headache suddenly came to the forefront. "Oh!"

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently as he swung his legs over the edge of the sofa and shifted across so that she could sit next to him.

"Dreadful... I don't think I've drunk this much since Rupert's bachelor night!" he groaned softly, resting his head in his hands, half out of pain and half out of fear of meeting his wife's eyes.

His fear was assuaged, however, when he felt her hand rubbing his back soothingly, comfortingly, and he slowly raised his head to see compassion in her eyes.

"Coffee's on it's way," she murmured, kissing his cheek before he smiled weakly at him, grateful for her understanding before he glanced across at the other two- neither of them looked particularly well, but while James and Lisa were quietly chuckling together, Marion and Charlie were sitting stiffly, side by side, on the third sofa, Charlie looking repentent while Marion looked disapproving... but before they could come to blows, the coffee arrived and the three unwell men gratefully grabbed their mugs... but both Joseph and Clarisse noticed the tension between Marion and Charlie...

However, they chose not to attract attention to it, but instead kept the subjects away from serious, intimate subjects, Joseph initiating proceedings with: "How are the boys?" which then led onto a discussion about their respective children (Joseph looking relieved when Clarisse told him that his daughters were slightly happier) before the boys, as they had done the previous afternoon, burst in, demanding attention and effectively ending the conversation in progress.

From there, the rest of the morning seemed to fly by, and it was well after lunchtime when Joe and Clarisse waved goodbye to their guests- it had been an enjoyable yet exhausting weekend, and while Joseph had enjoyed seeing two of his oldest friends (Clarisse was his best friend), he WAS a little regretful that a rare free weekened with his family had slipped away... who knew when he would again have another free weekend before Christmas?

It was only once the boys (their beds remade) and the twins (now far happier since their teeth had arived, and had squealed in delight when the saw their parents, confirming Clarisse's feeling that, no matter how much or how little time they spent together, the twins would always recognize their parents) were in bed and they were readying for bed themselves, that Joseph casually mentioned their busy week and month ahead and that he wasn't quite sure when they would again have a completely free weekend to themselves until Christmas.

He wasn't complaining as such, but Clarisse immediately took the hint and decided to let him in on a part of her 'plan', although not her major surprise.

"I know, dear, but I'm sure we'll manage to steal a few moments together each day..." she said with a mysterious smile and he paused in his journey towards the bed to look at her quizzically.

"You sound very sure of yourself... do you know something I don't?" he asked as he walked back towards her and she smiled slyly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know you've been feeling like we're ships passing in the night and it may have seemed that way lately, but I've thought of a way- or several ways- that we can have a few moments together each day..."

"Oh?" he looked intrigued and a little delighted- what was Clarisse up to now? "How are you going to go about that?"

"You ARE just going to have to wait and see," she smiled cunningly at him and he laughed out loud as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You'll just have to trust me... do you?" she gave him an arch look and he grinned.

"Of course I do, more than anything..." before he enveloped her in a bear hug, Clarisse melting against him, but even as she did that, she didn't miss his soft: "Thank you..."

000

Most of November was very similar to October- Joseph flat out with work and constant trips overseas (in the first ten days of the month, he flew to England, Germany and France to secure trade negotiations) while Clarisse was equally as busy with HER schedule as well as slowly becoming involved in some of the sub committees branching out from the main parliamentary body (although she, Joseph and Andre had agreed she wouldn't 'officially' appear on the scene until after Christmas, giving her time to research and prepare) and her charity work as well as the children.

Joseph had wanted her to travel with him but they had areed that it simply wasn't practical, given her own responsibilities and the children- she didn't feel right leaving them when the twins were so temperamental due to teething and Phillipe usually on his own when Pierre was at school- so she stayed home and maintained the routine while Joseph, understanding Joseph, flew around Europe representing his country.

"I DO miss you though, when I'm travelling," he had admitted with an almost boyish expression on the evening before his trip to England, three days into November and Clarisse suddenly felt guilty and torn, although Joseph insisted the children needed her at the moment, but she was fully intent on executing the first part of her plan while he was around.

"I miss you too," she told him wistfully while her mind began tossing up ideas she could use to steal some time with him and give him a little joy, while not alerting the rest of the palace to her plan- their relationship was not their concern.

As it turned out, it was easier than she thought to surprise him, leaving a bouquet of flowers and a short, sweet note on his desk two days later- his assistants were with him in a meeting elsewhere in the palace, having arrived back from England earlier than morning and had gone straight into the meeting, and she knew he would be the first to see the flowers, but she couldn't help but feel nervous as she worked in her adjoining study, keeping an ear out for noises and a reaction from the study next door.

However, after a few minutes and of waiting and hearing nothing through the closed connecting door, she assumed he hadn't returned and thus re-focused back on her work, perusing and signing letters she had dictated earlier before, after a glance at his watch and knowing that Pierre would be home from school soon, she dismissed her personal assistant.

She was just tidying up her desk in preparation for her afternoon's work when she heard her study door open and close again and, curious as to why her assistant was returning, she looked up and met Joseph's eyes.

"Hello, darling," she said cheerily, pretending she knew nothing about the flowers as she stood up and walked around her desk to greet him. "You're back... how was your trip..." hefore she squealed softly as he strode over, wrapped his arms around her and spun her off her feet for a few seconds. "Joseph!"

"Thank you for the flowers- rather unorthodox but I loved them," he murmured into her ear before kissing her passionately, a kiss that only ended when he felt her swoon back into his arms, very similar to when they had shared their first kiss.

"I suppose I surprised you too?" he teased as he gently walked her over to her sofa and they sat down together.

"Yes... and it wasn't supposed to be like that," she murmured weakly- he wasn't supposed to sweep her off her feet, it was supposed to be the other way around- but when she met his eyes, she could see he was moved and thrilled at her surprise and that was what she had wanted all along. "I was supposed to surprise you and you surprised me!"

"We surprised each other!" he chuckled as he stroked her hand tenderly. "Actually, I DO have a surprise for you- my meeting finished early so I thought I'd join you in greeting Pierre and seeing Phillipe... do you usually have lunch with them?"

"I try to be there when they have their lunch, but they'll be so happy to see you."

"Good... so," he continued with a sly smile. "When are you planning on springing the next surprise on me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she teased lightly, tapping his nose and he chuckled along with her before leaning over and kissing her again and then stood up, holding out a hand so that he could help her up.

"Cheeky, aren't you?" he teased, imitating her earlier move by tapping her playfully on the nose before looping her arm through his. "Anyway, my dear, out sons await some attention from us... let's go!"

0

Now that Joseph knew what her plan entailed, Clarisse knew she had to be sneaky with her next surprise and when she would spring it on him, especially when he began surprising her with tender, loving notes on her desks, as well as the occasional tiny bouquet, which made her feel happy, pleased and cherished- while she had wanted to bolster his flagging spirits and reassure him that they weren't in trouble, she had failed to realize that he would want to return the reassurance.

However, he was travelling for the ensuing few days after her first surprise, so she decided to up the surprise element a little so that, when he came home, he would be genuinely surprised again and she had just the idea in mind...

Joseph sighed tiredly as the lights of the palace came into view through the car windows- finally, he was home- it was late in the evening as he was sure that everyone would already be asleep (although he had had one of his bodyguards leave a message with Clarisse's ladies maids when Genovia 1 landed) but while he was irritated that he wouldn't see any of the children, or even Clarisse awake utnil tomorrow morning, he reminded himself that he wouldn't be travelling again until, hopefully, after Christmas...

As he had expected, the palace was silent an the halls mainly empty as he strode upstairs- his assistants could be trusted to leave his paperwork on his desk- and, after peering into the two night lighted nurseries and seeing they were all asleep, continued down the hall to his own suite, expecting to find his wife sound asleep as well... not that he minded as they would see each other more often now, and he could do more to romance her.

When he stepped into the suite, however, he was surprised to discover some of the lights were still on- mainly in the bedroom- and he wondered what was going on...

"Hello? Clarisse?" he called, his curiosity growing with every step into the suite.

"In the bedroom!" he heard her call back and he walked towards the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to observe the scene before him- Clarisse, clad in black lace- walking around the small table set up in the corner of the room (holding a chilling bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes) to stop in front of him, a warm smile on her lips.

"Surprise!" she greeted him happily and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, delighted and thrilled.

"Yes, you've definitely surprised me yet again... I had no idea you could be so cunning..."

"I do have some natural cunning running through my veins, but I've learnt a lot of tricks from you!"

"Very funny... but watch out, Madam, I'm onto you now!" he wagged his finger at her before, with a grin, he kissed her. "But I certainly wasn't expecting you to still be awake at this hour- I did leave a message for you!"

"I don't mind," she shrugged nonchalantly as she led him over to the table. "I don't have any early appointments tomorrow morning, so I decided to stay up... did you want some champagne?"

"Absolutely," he affirmed, tossing his jacket and tie onto a nearby chair and sat down on the bed to kick off his shoes before giving her a smile. "Give me a few moments and I'll change into something more comfortable..." before he disappeared into his dressing room, reappearing moments later in his pyjamas.

"So..." he began as after Clarisse handed him a glass, they reclined back on the bed together, facing each other. "How was your day?"

"Busy as usual, but I'll tell you about it tomorrow... how was yours?"

"The usual... I'll be relieved when I have a few weeks break from travelling... and I'm very much looking forward to going nowhere in January!" he said with a grin and Clarisse smiled along with him, although her stomach was sinking- if he didn't want to travel at all in January, her major surprise could be ruined... before she realized Joseph was talking again.

"How are the children?"

"They're all fine..." she smiled at him sweetly and decided not to tell her of her suspicions about the twins- she wanted him to hear (or see) for himself... before she looked at him seriously and realized that, despite his best efforts to enjoy her company, he was exhausted and she thus decided to take the initiative.

"What are you doing?" he inquired half sleepily as she removed his glass and slid off the bed to put the glasses back on the table.

"I think it might be time for bed," she said simply as she pulled the covers down and started lifitng his legs to slip them under the sheets, but he sat up and did it himself.

"But... you went to all this trouble..." he waved towards the table. "I should be able to stay awake because you did it for me..." he trailed off, feeling guilty about being so tired shen she had gone to so much effort, but she didn't seem bothered- in fact, she was more concerned about him.

"It's fine, darling," she said calmly, caressing his cheek lovingly before flitting around the room, tidying things up and switching off the lights before climbing into bed next to him. "You need your rest," she added reassuringly as she curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and shifted closer to her, his breath warm on her neck.

"I am sorry about this evening," he said softly. "I know you went to a great deal of trouble..."

"It doesn't matter, I should have thought you would be tired after your trip... still, we're together now..."

"This is perfect, this is what I really want..." he admitted in a husky voice, running a hand up and down her back, giving her chills at his touch before he pulled away slightly to prop himself up on an elbow. "Absolutely perfect..." before he bent down and kissed her and then settled back down next to her. "Good night."

"Good night," she responded with a smile to herself- it WAS good he was home, and while her mini surprise hadn't worked out exactly as planned, it had helped their emotional bond which was what they were both keen on maintaining.

She only hoped that he would change his mindabout travelling in January... otherwise her surprise to him for their anniversary could possibly be in jeopardy...


	16. Clarisse's Surprise Part Two

_A/N: sorry, I had to split Clarisse's surprise into three parts... ideas are still pouring in, but you will find out what she's planned next chapter, I promise!_

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!_

The rest of November seemed to be rather inconsistent to their Majesties, veering from days speeding past like a blur, barely allowing them a chance to stop and breathe to, on the other end of the spectrum, when a week seemed to be tick by agonizingly slow but on both occasions, Joseph and Clarisse always paused to discover, both personally and professionatlly, what they had done and had yet to do before Christmas (Joseph had groaned at that), finally understanding how much work Joseph's parents had done in their time and how much now depended on them.

"We've certainly had an easy time before we were crowned... now it's all work, work, work!" Joseph half joked one morning in late November as he observed his paper scattered desk and Clarisse, sitting on his sofa behind a second table just as messy as his, looked up from her work.

"True," she said thoughtfully before smiling warmly at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "However, we DO have an advantage your parents didn't... we can and we're expected to work together... and we're TOGETHER," she looked at him almost insolently and he laughed as stood and stretched, keen for a break, before walking over to join her on the sofa.

She usually worked in her adjacent study, but today had been such a cold day that he insisted she work in his study near his warm fire, an offer she had accepted immediately.

"Not in the way I want, my darling," he teased before he leaned over and kissed her. "Still... I can't imagine any other partners (which we are)..."

"Co-rulers," she joked.

"...co-rulers then... doing any of this," he waved around the room, including the two empty cups of tea sitting on a tray in the corner.

"Especially the kiss," she replied with an impish smile and he laughed as he rubbed her knee gently.

"So... how are you going with this file?" he waved his hand at the thick Arts and Culture file resting on the table, half of it's contents either resting on the table or on her lap.

While he had wanted Clarisse to be warm and comfortable, he had had a second reason for asking her to work in here- knowing that she was starting to explore some of the files of some of the sub committees she was to become a member of after the New Year, he suspected she might have some questions, and he wanted to be close by just in case.

"Oh, it's fascinating," she said earnestly as she began tidying up the sheaf of papers resting beside her- it was almost lunchtime and while she and Joseph were lunching together (it was one of those rare days when Joseph was at home all day), she had another little surprise for him...

"I think we could try and attract other opera companies here, or even establish one of our own... our cultural outlook could be developed so much and could encompass so many activities- ballet, plays, an art gallery of our own..." she trailed off, realizing that she was rambling, but Joseph didn't look or feel surprised- he suspected she would enjoy this portfolio and her evident passion for the arts had confirmed his suspicions.

"I was rambling, wasn't I?"

"Absolutely not," he was quick to respond, not wanting her to feel foolish. "I'm impressed at your passion for this portfolio- I take it you have some ideas?"

"I do... only preliminary plans, but I do..." before she glanced quickly at her watch and made a move to stand up, much to Joseph's amusement he suspected he knew what she was up to... and he had to admit that he was looking forward to having lunch with his sons.

"Do you you have other plans for lunch Your Majesty?" he sat back with a grin as he watched her look around for her shoes and re tuck her blouse into her skirt- she was always conscious of her appearance around the palace staff and they both knew that some of them would be coming in to set up for lunch.

"No, no..." she looked distracted as she began tidying her desk, not knowing that he knew what she had planned. "I just wanted to put these papers away for a while..."

"Not expecting any lunchtime guests?" he teased as he, also shoeless, padded back to his desk to clear papers away- if it was who he thought it was, he knew papers would have to be kept well out of the way, especially if they were both excited, not that he minded in this case...

"No, no guests... not unless..." she suddenly turned shy as she met his eyes and laughed outright before deciding to tell her why he was laughing.

"You don't need to worry, I think it's great that we have the time to have lunch with the children... it's a rare treat, considering their busy schdules..." they both smiled at that. "Are the twins coming too?"

"Maybe," she smiled coyly as he smiled back- they, like the boys, were growing up so fast, as proved the morning after he returned from his third flying trip in ten days, nearly a fortnight ago...

0000000

The morning after his return from France (hopefully it would be his last trip until February- travelling was exhausting, especially without his wife), it was Joseph's turn to roll over onto his side to again apologize to Clarisse about the previous evening and discover HER side was unoccupied...where was she, he wondered, before he heard her voice from the doorway.

"Now it's your turn to be given tea... or, in your case, coffee, in bed!" he heard her cheerfully announce and he had to grin sheepishly as he sat up against his pillows and watch a nightgown clad Clarisse carry a tray around to his side of the bed and set it down on his bedside table with a triumphant smile.

"You certainly have become assertive lately," he teased as he pulled her onto his lap and ran a playful hand acorss her shoulders before placing a soft kiss on the base of her exposed neck- it would soon be too cold for her thin, sexy lingerie but then she usually 'stole' a pair of his winter pyjamas, not that he minded as he though she looked simultaneously cute and sexy in them. "But I love it," he growled into her ear and she chuckled as she rested back against him. "You're finally coming into your own..."

"You like it?" she turned her head so that she was looking at him.

"I do," he affirmed before kissing the tip of her nose. "I love both sides of you..." he added, wanting to kiss her properly but, with a great deal of difficulty (as Joseph had a firm grip on her waist), she pulled away from him and stood to pour him his coffee, which he took with a grateful smile.

"So..." he began- hopefully they had some time alone before the real world intruded as it always did. "How are you?"

"I'm fine... very glad you're home... as are the children."

"Are they awake yet?" his face lit up and she smiled- he loved them so much and she couldn't wait for him to see them.

"They are... would you like to see them?" she asked as Joseph grinned- she liked him spending time with them and that he was a good father, but today... she seemed extra happy, as if something had happened...

"Of course,"before she bounded out of the room, grabbing her robe on the way.

Seconds later, he heard the thundering of footsteps on the carpet, followed by Pierre and Phillipe racing into the room and leaping onto the bed beside him.

"Don't you two know it's rude to race in and leap onto someone's bed?" he teased and the boys froze for a moment, suddenly looking guilty, before he laughed and leaned over to start tickling- both of them were extremely ticklish- and they were in the middle of a major battle when Pierre looked towards the door and froze.

"Look Papa!" he shouted, pointing, and his father looked up to see Clarisse hunched over, a twin clutching each hand and... the three of them were slowly teetering towards the bed. "They're walking!"

"They certainly are," he marvelled, climbing off the bed and padding towards the doorway to watch them, his heart expanding with love and pride as both girls faces lit up at the sight of him before.. they both suddenly sat down, but neither of them seemed bothered, grinning as Clarisse swooped down to pick Grace up while Joseph grabbed Claire and gently rubbed his beard against her soft, chubbing cheek, eliciting gales of giggles from her.

"They're certainly two clever little girls," he added as he sat down on the edge of the bed with Claire as Clarisse did the same with Grace. "When did they start doing this?" he looked over at his wife and she smiled gently, touched at the awe and emotion she could see in his eyes.

"I suspect they've been trying to do it for a while, but yesterday was the first time they attempted it with me... first Claire and then Grace... only a few steps holding my hands, but I couldn't wait for you to come home so you could see this!"

"I'm glad I didn't miss it either," he said quietly, softly stroking what there was of Claire's fair silky hair, lost in thought for a few moments before he realized the boys were wrestling in the middle of the mattress, clearly wanting attention, and when he met Clarisse's eyes again, he knew she realized the same thing- but they also both knew that they were crazy about their family!

0000000

"Maybe they'll soon let go of our hands and start walking on their own!" he joked as he finished clearing his desk and sat on the edge of the desk while her maids and one of his butlers set up a table for four in the middle of the room- the boys would have lunch with them (they had been promised, and had been on their best behaviour) but the twins would only be 'dropping by' on the way to their naps- and Clarisse laughed as she sat down on the chair near his desk, her work having been put aside until later.

"You sound like you're looking forward to that... but darling, I know you better than that and..." she leaned forward to murmur softly so that the staff couldn't hear. "... I KNOW you love them holding onto your fingers as they try to walk..."

"Alright, I'm a marshmallow when it comes to them and the boys... and you..." he added, leaning forward to kiss her but was interrupted by his study door opening and the sounds of childrens voices (chattering from the boys and either chuckles and squeals- with the occasional 'Da!' from the girls) filled the room, indicating that they really weren't alone anymore...

00000

The four and a half months leading up to Christmas seemed to fly by just as quickly as the previous two months, as well as being just as busy and full as ever. Happily, Joseph had no further overseas trips scheduled until mid January, which pleased him- it gave him the opportunity to catch up with some of the work he had been neglecting, spend some more time with his parents and children and, just as importantly, romance his wife the way he wanted to and the way she deserved.

Her 'plan'' for revitalizing their marriage had worked wonders and had re-energized him to the extent that he wanted to bombard her with gifts, flowers, compliments and tiny notes, but he knew he had to remain discreet and toned down- she was remaining low key in her attempts and little 'surprises' so he wanted to be too...and he was beginning to notice that, as he got older, while he still loved Clarisse as much as when they first realized they were in love with each other, he was becoming more and more inclined to protect their relationship and keep their displays of affection between themselves, alhtough he wanted the children to know and see how much he loved their mother.

His only problem was that he had to find subtle ways and times to surprise her, but often Clarisse had surprised him before he could do anything- he knew it wasn't a competition (Clarisse knew what he was trying to do and loved him all the more for it) but he wanted to reciprocate, wanted her to know that he cherished their marriage just as much as she did.

In the lead up to Christmas, however, they had less time to surprise each other as they both had full schedules and were going out more frequently, starting with the annual Christmas opera in early December, an occasion that benefited some of Clarisse's charities and it was one of the rare evenings when Joseph stepped back to allow his wife to shine, something that puzzled Clarisse greatly.

"Why should you allow ME to shine brightly at these functions? You are Genovia's King!"

"And you are her Queen... not to mention the fact that you work incredibly hard for these charities and deserve to be the centre of attention on these nights- I actually enjoy being your escort rather than His Majesty..." he teased.

That night was no exception- as part of a tradition they had established from their first opera outing together ("when you really should have stayed in bed... and I would have stayed with you," Joseph had mock scolded whenever Clarisse reminded him of that night), Joseph (having readyed himself in another suite, waited downstairs with his father, usually pacing in nervousness (which was silly, knowing Clarisse so well, but she always had the capacity to surprise him) and glancing up the stairs occasionally to see when she was coming.

He was doing just that when he heard his father chuckle softly and he turned to look at him in bewilderment.

"What was that for?"

"I was just thinking how nice it is to see you, my 32 year old former playboy prince of a son..." Joseph had the grace to blush at that. "...are still so devoted to, and madly in love with, your wife of nearly seven years, so much so that you're always nervous on this night... you really are a man now, and I'm proud of you..."

"Oh!" he flushed again- he never realized he had been so obvious about his love for Clarisse at this time of the year, but before he could say anything else, they heard noise from upstairs and the both looked up to see their respective wives descending the stairs.

As on every other occasions, his mother looked as regal and lovely as ever but, as usual, Joseph couldn't take his eyes off his wife- again, she didn't disappoint, looking breathtaking in a black and white lace dress with long sleeves, a fitted bodice and an A line skirt, not exactly a ball gown and a little less formal than what she usually wore but he loved it.

"I know royalty only wears black for mourning but..." she trailed off, blushing bashfully as she stepped off the bottom step as Joseph walked silently towards her, an intense look in his eyes, a look she had seen a number of times and, while when they were first together it had frightened her (in that she had worried that his love and feelings for her would burn out quicker than expected), she was now used it- in fact, she revelled in it, knowing that it was one of the ways he exressed deep emotion that he couldn't express verbally. She only tore her eyes away from him when she realized Henrik was speaking to her.

"In this instance, I'll let it slide since YOU are wearing such a lovely gown..." he teased with a mischievous smile. "You look lovely, my dear, doesn't she Joe?" he verbally prodded his son, again amused at his speechlessness, but Joseph recovered enough to nod quickly as he raised her hand to his lips.

"Stunning..." he muttered almost thickly before turning away to receive her coat from a hovering butler, his only coherent thought being that she seemed to grow even more beautiful every year- becoming a wife and mother had matured her.

It was only when his parents had gone ahead of them out to the car that Joseph stoped and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Beautiful, so beautiful," he murmured before kissing her slowly and almost seductively. "I wish we didn't have to go tonight."

"I thought you wanted to ME to enjoy my moment in the sun?" she teased as, after leaving the palace foyer, they started down the stairs to the waiting limousine, their bodyguards close behind them.

"True," he laughed as he squeezed her gloved hand lovingly. "I DO want that... but a night at the opera," he rolled his eyes in disgust- he found the opera tedious."It's enough to drive me crazy... or, at least, to sleep..." he complained before, a few steps away from the car, Clarisse stopped and, pulling him close via his coat lapels, kissed him.

"I just appreciate you coming with me," she murmured softly, smiling at him. "I know you hate it... but just having you as my date..." she teased before she rested her cheek against his coat for a moment.

"...is worth everything to me..." and, mollified (although he wasn't seriously complaining before), he kissed her forehead. "And we'll definitely have a good time this year," she added before he opened the door and slid into the car before he could respond, and he followed her, her words reverberating with him- the previous year, she had been nursing their two month old twins, focusing all her attention and concern on them and the boys (and thus leaving the opera early) while he, resentful and jealous of the children, had taken it out on her and had spent much of the evening drinking, culminating in an argument between them when he had returned... it hadn't been their finest moment, but they had come full circle this year...

0

The evening at the opera had been a far more enjoyable evening than Joseph had expected, aside from the absence of Charlie and Marion, absences explained away by James stating simply and quietly: "They're having a few difficulties..." which confirmed Joseph's suspicions that they were having trouble in their marriage, something he was sympathetic about, and while he didn't mention them in front of Clarisse- he knew her feelings on the matter- he mentioned it casually to James while the women gossiped.

"I agree with you completely, Joe, but we can't get involved in their marriage, you know that... Charlie would hit the roof if he knew we were trying anything... and who would blame him?"

"True," he agreed- Clarisse was right- he wouldn't have liked it if anyone had interfered with them last year, but it didn't stop him from hoping that everything was alright between the two of them.

Unlike the previous year, he remained at Clarisse's side for all of the pre opera socializing before escorting her upstairs to the royal box whereby they discovered that two couples of his parents acquiantence were joining them, and thus they were now sitting together.

"You don't mind, do you?" he whispered jokingly and she smiled as she rested her hand on his tuxedo clad knee- thankfully, no one would see them.

"Of course not... besides, if we weren't so public," she cut her eyes around to the neighbouring boxes filling with guests. "...I would take the opportunity to... seeking comfort from you when necessary," she finished with a sly smile and he grinned as he squeezed her hand in return.

"I would like that, you needing me," he responded, suddenly desperate to kiss her but contenting himself by keeping her hand within his grasp and exchanging a long look with her.

As he had expected, the opera was boring and uneventful (he was hardly one of those men who enjoyed several hours of music and singing) but he could see Clarisse was enthralled, to the extent she had tears in her eyes during the second act, and he found that he loved her more for her passionate, loving nature, hidding beneath a cool exterior and found that he could tolerate the rest of the opera...He didn't think the boys would ever enjoy it, but he fervently hoped that their daughters would appreciate it- although it would always be he that would escort Clarisse to this (and, hopefully if all went to her eventual, budding plans, to other such occasions) event.

It was only when they had returned to the palace and, after bidding Alexandra and Henrik good night, were enjoying a nightcap in their suite, that Clarisse (who had discovered his ambivalence to the opera on their second opera outing but she always appreciated him accompanying her) gratefully thanked him for his attendence.

"I know you don't like the opera very much, but I'm glad you came with me."

"As if I would let anyone else accompany you,: he joked, touched at her words, as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "I can be a very jealous man!"

"Don't I know it!" she chuckled before she kicked off her shoes and swung her legs up onto the sofa, shifting slightly so that she could rest her cheek against his shoulder, his arm winding it's way around her waist.

"Do you remember the first time you sat me down in your lap?" she asked after a moment's contented silence and Joseph only had to rack his memory for a second before he remembered precisely what she was talking about.

"Of course I do... we were 'home alone'- Mother, Father and Rupert were away, and you had just admitted you needed me.." he said softly, his eyes stinging as he remembered how shy and nervous she had been when she told him that.

"You had offered to step back when Rupert returned, if I wanted to have a relationship with him and make it work, and while I appreciated your offer... I suddenly panicked... I couldn't envision you not being in my life, or simply being content to be my friend... you had quickly become my best friend but you had also been my first, true love and I didn't want to let you or what we shared (even if it had only been for a few weeks) go... I guess that was when I realized I was absolutely, completely in love with you and that I wanted to be with YOU for the rest of my life... It was quite a big realization that I came to, but... here we are!" she said cheerily, trying to end her confession on a high note, but he wasn't fooled as he hugged her closer to him and rested his cheek against her head.

"Here we are," he repeated quietly. "Four children and nearly seven years of marriage, and I still adore you as much as I did that night... and I still need you just as much," he added in an even softer tone and she gave him slow smile as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I need you too... just as much," she replied softly before he gently guided her face towards his and, cupping her cheek, kissed her long and tenderly.

Clarisse's cheeks were a faint pink when she pulled away but she looked pleased and she couldn't resist teasing:

"I definitely made the right decision," she hummed before she pulled away completely to stand up and stretch before turning to offer her hand to him with a radiant smile.

"Shall we have an... early... or late night?" she teased and he laughed as he grabbed her hand and stood up immediately.

"Definitely!"

00000

Like the previous year, both Pierre and Phillipe got more and more wound up and over excited as Christmas approached and they spent most of their time in the lead up running up and down the hallways of the Winter Palace as well as outside (both in search of snow) with Shelley, creating so much noise and causing more than a little trouble so much so that Joseph, who still had work to do although they were on holiday, eventually confined them to their nursery, only venturing outside in the afternoon.

Clarisse supported his decision whole heartedly- while they were understandably excited as children usually were, and had been given a great deal of leeway, their behaviour had caused minor disruptions within the palace and the staff (which could not be tolerated) and they had stirred the twins up to the extent their naps were disrupted causing them to be crankier than usual, as well as being knocked over several times when they were out teetering in the hallways with Clarisse.

They had both uttered their first word ("Dada", to Joseph's pride) only days earlier, Claire and then Grace, causing Henrik to joke that they couldn't get any more identical and now that they were talking, they wouldn't have any more peace, but Joseph and Clarisse only smiled at each other- they had been there when it happened, and they were glad they hadn't missed their next milestone... their girls were growing up... but their first words were almost overshadowed by their older brothers behaviour.

"Enough is enough," their father said firmly as, upon discovering their punishmen, the two boys sulked on the floor of the nursery. "I know Santa is coming and you can't wait, but I still have work to do, the palace staff have work to do, your mother has her work to do and your little sisters need their sleep as well as chances to try and walk without being knocked over... Mama and I feel that you two would be happier in here... but I promise that when I'm finished with my work, we'll go outside... and hopefully it will snow before Christmas..." and they brightented up that.

Thankfully, aside from the Prime Minister's annual Christmas dinner they had to attend (and finalizing the details for the New Year's Ball), both Joseph and Clarisse finished their necessary paperwork a few days before Chrismas (much to Joseph's relief) and thus had more time to spend with the children, Joseph fulfilling his end of the promise he had made to their boys by spending a great deal of time outside, time that increased when, two days before Christmas, it began snowing very heavily, exciting the boys beyond belief and exhausting their father almost as badly as he was usually outside with them.

Clarisse occasionally emerged with heavily rugged up twins to briefly stroll around the grounds and allow the twins to see snow for the first time in their lives (they had been too young the year before) and they were both fascinated with snow, chuckling when they saw the boys hitting each other with snowballs, but she was more than content to stay inside.

Christmas Day, while never the same as when Rupert and Isabel were alive, was always enjoyable day, particularly as the twins were old enough to be involved, a fact they proved by, with assistance from their parents, gleefully tearing the paper off their presents... and then proceeding to ignore their new toys to play with the wrapping paper, much to their grandfather's amusement.

"It's nice to see where their priorities and interests lie... their father was never that fascinated with wrapping paper when he was their age- he was already into the finer things in life!"

"Simple tastes for them, then... although i'm sure they'll change their minds when they hit their teens!"

"I'm sure they won't turn into brats if they're anything like their mother..." Henrik gazed fondly at Clarisse who, embarrassed, buried her face into Grace's tiny shoulder. "If they're like you, however, I'm not sure what will happen..."

The rest of the day seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye with dinner, the boys dragging their father outside to make snowmen and after dinner drinks filling up much of it, and it was an exhausted Joseph and Clarisse who finally collapsed into bed at nine that evening after putting their equally as exhausted tiny children to bed.

"Remind me why we had children?" Joseph groaned as he sat back on his pillows and watched Clarisse flit around the room towards her side of the bed. "Especially four! Two would have been fine, but four..."

"That's a discussion we'll have to put on hold, my darling," she said wearily as she climbed into bed next to him and collapsed back against her pillows. "It will be different when they get older, so we should enjoy the time we have with them now..."

"Which I do... although the boys are wearing me out- I can't remember if I had as much energy as they do!"

"I'm sure you did," Clarisse smirked at him. "You just forgot... anyway, it was a very nice day, and I loved it..."

"As did I...Christmas has always been one of my favourite times of the year, but it's extra special because of you and the kids... I wish we didn't have to have the ball on the New Year!"

"Me too," she admitted and he pretended to look shocked.

"Clarisse! I'm shocked!" before he laughed and pulled her closer to him as he shuffled downwards in the bed. "Well, I'm glad to see I've had some influence over you...finally!"

"Finally," she repeated before they lay there in silence for some time before Joseph sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking... I wish we could do something special for our anniversary, but I'm fairly sure we'll be booked solid for the entire month..."

"Doesn't it matter that we're together?" Clarisse soothed and he sighed again.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind getting away from here for a week or so with you... still, that's a pipe dream that probably isn't going to happen... but still, you're right... all that matters is that we're togther..." he added before kissing the top of her head as Clarisse buried her face into his shirt to hide her smile... if all went to plan, hopefully they would be away from Genovia this time next month!


	17. Clarisse's Surprise Part Three

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...you rock!_

_The PD don't belong me... only the storyline and some of the characters!_

The annual New Year's Ball was, aside from the Independence Day Ball, one of the most well attended events on the Genovian social calendar with, as in the cases of other events, the main attrations being in the presence of royalty and being welcomed into their home, the less formal and more comfortable palace in Lybitt.

The tradition of the ball at the Winter Palace had begun several generations ago and now, along with the additional 'perk' of the palace being available to parliament 2 months every year (an idea Joseph was considering rescinding as "they really don't deserve it", an explanation Clarisse thought ridiculous, although she agreeed that the 'perk' was rather silly), it was an expected part of the even negotiating uneven relationship between the monarch and parliament, two traditions they expected Joseph to continue.

Joseph, now finding his feet as King, was becoming less and less inclined to continue them (particularly when they were clearly still testing him in parliament) but Andre, his father and Clarisse had convinced him to leave the perks alone for the moment and not antagonize certain members by threatening to remove them- after all, Andre reasoned, HE was the one in control, HE made the decisions and they did not- they only had the power to advise and consult.

"Still, it's annoying that they (the real jerks) can stay here, in what is essentially our winter home, and be treated like us, live our lives, even when they don't deserve it!" he complained earlier in the year when he realized parliament's expectations that they would continue to receive those perks under him. Happily, most of them rarely took advantage of the offer (having too much respect for the royal family's privacy), which Joe appreciated, but there was a group who revelled in living the royal life, if only briefly, and DID take advantage of the deal.

"It may be irritating, darling, but since they have no access to our suite, your parents rooms or the children's nurseries, we really can't complain," Clarisse, the voice of reason, tried to reassure him.

"So we..." he liked that she included himself in his 'problem'. "...we cannot really cause trouble... and in all honesty, while the Winter Palace is the place where we celebrated some of the milestones in our relationship... I consider our REAL home to be the palace in Pyrus and our small mansion nearby...but what really should matter to us is that our home is where you, me and the children are..."

Her quiet words had an instant affect on him, calming him down enough to realize she was right in two respects- that they (parliament) had no access to their personal suites (which, he suddenly remembered, were locked whenever they returned to Pyrus) when they used the palace, two months of the year and, secondly, their 'home' WAS wherever they all were, be it at the mansion where they had spent the first five years of their marriage, where they concieved all four children and brought Pierre and Phillipe home to after their births; or the palace where Joseph and Rupert had grown up, where they had brought their twins home to and now where they were all happy and comfortable... but what REALLY matterd was that they were all together.

It was a thought he was again reflecting upon as he finished dressing for the ball and, after a quick glance in the mirror in his dressing room (unlike his wife, he didn't have to care about what other people thought he looked like), he strode out into the empty bedroom.

"Clarisse? Are you ready yet?" he called before sitting on the edge of the bed, prepared for a wait, although hopefully not a long one as it was after six, their guests were due to start arriving at 6:30 and they had to make their entrance at seven.

"I'll be right out!" came the reply and he grinned to himself- while he was getting use to having people help her get ready for events such as these or when they were travelling, there were times when she preferred to do her own hair and makeup, tonight being such an example, even though the maids helped her with dress. Her reasoning for her independence was logical- even their staff deserved a night off to welcome in a new year.

A moment after he had called ot to her, he heard the soft swishing of skirts and he looked up to see her emerge in one of her favourite gowns- a royal blue, short sleeved, off the shoulder dress with a fitted bodice and long full skirt. Both the dress and the sapphire jewellery she had chosen to wear set off her eyes and fair complexion perfectly, and while she was now used to his awed stares, she couldn't help but blush slightly.

"I couldn't fine anything plainer," she joked gently as he kissed the top of her gloved hand. "I'll try a sack next time."

"Either way, you would still look just as spectacular and I wouldn't want you any other way..." before he kissed her softly. "Now, let's go and celebrate our eighth New Year's Eve together..."

0

The guests were already waiting in the grand ballroom when Joseph and Clarisse made their entrance, all waiting to greet their monarchs (a task shy Clarisse had always disliked but was growing used to it) and they were halfway through the recieiving line when they finally met up with James and Charlie, but while James and Lisa looked thrilled to be there, Charlie and Marion both looked as though they wanted to be someplace else- in fact, Marion looked close to tears- but it wasn't until half an hour later when Clarisse had the chance to catch up with them.

Marion tried to smile brightly at her, pretend nothing was wrong, but Clarisse immediately saw through the facade and the three of them strolled outside- Clarisse communicated to Joseph through her eyes and he nodded, understandingly immediately- and upstairs on the pretense of visiting the twins (the boys both had colds and were thus under quarantine) and it was only when she was cuddling a sleepy, contented Claire that the story spilled out of her.

"He's been so cranky lately... barely spends any time with the girls and barely speaks to me... I don't know what's wrong..." she began to weep softly and Clarisse, after gently setting the baby back into her crib, didn't hesitate to sit beside her, quickly followed by Lisa, and Marion cried into their arms and warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry," she hiccupped when she finally stopped crying and pulled away, dabbing at her eyes. "I know YOU," she looked at Clarisse weakly. "...should be downstairs with your guests..."

"Nonsense, I see them every New Year's Eve... and before you ask, Joseph knows where we are..."

"My makeup..."

"You'll be able to repair it in my dressing room... but you feel a little better, don't you?" she continued rubbing her arm sympathetically and Marion smiled slightly.

"I do... it's just gotten the best of me tonight, that's all, especially after seeing you and Joseph together, still so devoted to each other..."

Clarisse froze for a moment- no one else had ever known about their problems last year as well as their struggle to find time to be together- before she sighed softly.

"There's something I should tell you both... it's not that we're not devoted to each other but... do you remember when were barely speaking at the opera when the twins were only newborns?"

"Of course..."

"Well, it was a little more than simply not speaking to each other..." before she proceeded to tell Marion and Lisa of their marital difficulties the previous year, both of them stunned at her admission, and Lisa couldn't help but breathe at the end of it:

"We had no idea..." and Clarisse smiled.

"We kept it to ourselfs, and we're still working on our relationship whenever we have the opportunity."

"But you and Joe are running a country while raising four young children... we don't have those pressures... and no matter what happened last year, you're still clearly happy together and you love each other so much... Charlie and I..." she sighed heavily before standing up. "But not tonight... next year will be better..."

"Of course it will," Clarisse said staunchly. "And you and Lisa will come and have lunch with me sometime in the new year."

"We will...now," she smiled shyly at Clarisse. "Do you mind if I reapply some of my makeup before we go back downstairs?"

When they finally reappeared in the ballroom, they were immediately separated as Clarisse was swept onto the dance floor by her husband, a move she had expected but, nevertheless, he still surprised her.

"Everything alright with Marion?" he asked quietly as she relaxed into his arms- they had always been good dance partners, perfectly matched as they seemed to understand each other, their bodies and their movements- and she shrugged- if she thought THEY had problems, theirs were nothing compared to Charlie and Marion's.

"She's fine, but I'd rather not talk about it now...later," she mouthed the last word at him and he nodded understandingly.

"Of course, later...anyway, you didn't miss anything here, although your dance car is filling up," he waved his hand around the room, encompassing all the members of parliament and other male guests- before giving her a meaningful look. "Including the all important dance at midnight with His Majesty," he teased and she chuckled, feeling a little better, but her thoughts were still on Charlie and Marion.

Marion's revelations, however, put a dampner on Clarisse's evening (although she valiantly hid it from everyone even Joseph, although he was suspicious) as she dutifully danced with all the members of parliament (including Viscount Mabrey, but she was more than a little distracted and his barbs didn't hit the target this time) while keeping an eye on Marion and Charlie.

Both James and Joseph, as well as a few of their friends, gallantly danced with Marion, which helped, but Charlie stayed well away from all of them, choosing to stay near the bar, and it was Marion who quietly slipped over to Clarisse and Lisa as midnight approached and informed them that they were leaving.

Clarisse was disappointed, but it was assuaged a little by Marion's promise that she would come to lunch in the next week or so- they both knew she needed to talk.

Clarisse was still feeling a little sad when, minutes before midnight, Joseph sought her out and smoothly swept her out into the middle of the dance floor, immediately picking up on her mood as they swayed together to the music.

"Are you still worried about Charlie and Marion?"

"Yes I am... he barely came near her or any of us tonight!"

"I know, so James, some of the other guys and I danced with her (not that we wouldn't have any way) to cheer her up a little... but I thought we weren't going to talk about it now?" he teased gently and she gave him a small smile.

"I know, and I know we also agreed that we're not going to get involved, but still..." she sighed heavily and his expression was sober as his arm tightened around her waist.

"Yes, marriage and relationships are hard."

"Are you regretting something?" she asked quietly and he instantly pulled an arm away so that he could tip her chin up- he was only joking- but when their eyes met, he could see the mischievous sparkle in her eyes and the smile playing at the corners of her moth, and he realized she knew he was joking.

"Never," he breathed into her ear as he relaxed and pulled her close again.

"Never... marriage to you is a dream come true... I never imagined I'd be so happy to be married as I am now..." and she blinked back tears before he expertly guided her towards a darkened corner- it was becoming almost a ritual for them to celebrate in their corner, a point Clarisse giggled out when they were comfortably ensconced in their corner.

"True... but it is so much more romantic this way," he growled playfully into her ear before they realized everyone around them was celebrating. "Happy New Year," he grinned at her and she smiled sweetly in response.

"Happy New year..." she replied before their lips met and the rest of the world (and their problems) disappeared for a few moments...

000

However, despite their relationship was going from strength to strength (both of them determined to keep their marriage on the right track), Marion and Charlie's relationship took a turn for the worse in that when Marion and Lisa lunched with Clarisse at the palace a week into the New Year, Marion confessed that she was thinking of taking their two daughters for an extended visit to her parents in England so that Charlie, in her own words, "could sort himself out."

"I'm so sick of Charlie's behaviour and bad moods.. if we give him some space, maybe he'll decided what he wants- a wife, family and relatively normal life, or a return to his bachelor days, even though he's the only one left!" she cried bitterly, eliciting sympathy from Lisa and Clarisse, before, when she and Lisa left, she promised to keep in touch.

"I won't be away as long as you might think," she smiled bravely. "It's just until Charlie discovers what he wants to do..."

After that visit, despite things going well with them and the children thriving (Pierre would soon be at school three days a week, Phillipe's tantrums were finally winding down and the twins were literally finding their feet and voices) as well as her schedule was rapidly filling up for the next few months with sessions of parliament, committee meetings and charity work, Clarisse was still more than a little upset about the Marion-Charlie situation and, feeling guilty about her own marriage, she stopped her 'surprises' (although their anniversary plans were already organized) and withdrew slightly into herself.

Joseph of course noticed immediately and understood why- James had phoned only days earlier to confirm that Marion had left and Charlie had announced that he was 'single' and thus expected his friends to be as such- and while Joseph had no intention of reverting back to his bachelor days (and to think of a way for Charlie to stop wanting to be a bachelor again), he was more concerned about his wife- he knew she felt guilty that their relationship was back on track while others weren't, but everyone was different... so he decided to really surprise Clarisse with one of his more romantic ideas, an idea he had wanted to do for some time but had never found the appropriate time to do so... until now...

Clarisse sighed a little wearily as she closed the boys suite door, having bid them good night after doing the same with the twins, and began the short journey back to their suite, relieved that it was bedtime- now that they were all walking, she and Joseph had had their hands full for the past couple of weks, but while she was tired, she also loved it.

They were due to travel back in convoy to Pyrus sometime the following day, and the trip would be full on with all four children with them and while she was worried about Marion (although she had heard from her recently and she sounded much better than before she left), she was also a little sad that they had to return to the real world and start work again... she was beginning to sound like Joseph, she smiled to herself, before her expression and mood lightened as she remembered their upcoming anniversary...

She had arranged for the time off for both of them (if necessary, his father would step into the breach), his paperwork would be sent with them (although she suspected he wouldn't do all that much unless pressed), everything was arranged at their destination and the children would all arrive a week later... she only hoped that it would a pleasant surprise for him and she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

She stepped into the darkened suite seconds later, not expecting to see her husband until later (he had had a late phone call meeting he couldn't miss) but when she stepped into the bedroom, she was surprised to see not only the bedroom and bathroom lights blazing away but also rose petals scattered on the bed and along the floor, making a path towards the bathroom.

"Joseph?" she called almost timidly as she walked further into the room before freezing when she heard movement in the bathroom before Joseph suddenly appeared in the doorway, clad in a robe and smiling at her warmly. "What's going on?"

"I have a surprise for you..." he began, padding forward and reaching out for her hands. "I know you feel guilty about Marion and Charles, as if we shouldn't be happy when they aren't, but I wanted you to know that we CAN be happy...marriage is hard work and no one can ever be happy or sad at the same time."

"I know," she said softly. "I'm glad that Marion's happier now that she's away... but I'm just worried that you might end up, eventually, like Charlie..."

"How would be I be like Charlie eventually?"

"Bored," she almost whispered the word and his eyes widened in horror- where on earth did she get that idea- before he remembered that he had told her that James had told him that Charlie had admitted to James that he was bored.

"Bored? Never!" he declared, squeezing her hands tightly. "Even though I may complain sometimes about all the work and travelling we have to do, as well as not having as much time together as I would like...but I'm NOT bored- you are my best friend as well as my wife and lover..." she blushed slightly at that. "...and you, the children and even this country we're ruling all make my life very interesting..." before he leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Now... follow me," he said with a sly smile, standing up and pulling her up with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked before he led her into the bathroom and she paused in the doorway with a gasp.

"Oh Joseph..." she murmured- the room was lit up only by candles and, amongst all the steam there was a chilling bucket with a bottle of champagne propped up in it, two glasses on the nearby bathroom cabinet and the bathtub was filled with hot water and bubbles.

They had always intended on using the tub- it was big enough for two- but they had never seemed to have the time for it... until now...

"I figured we deserved a romantic evening together... even though it's only the bathtub..."

"Be that as it may, it sounds wonderful," Clarisse almost purred as she kicked off her shoes and sat down on the chair Joseph had thoughtfully provided to begin removing her clothes.

"Will you be joining me?" she teased with a sexy smile- she now felt a lot better- even though the others were unhappy, this was another shining example that Joseph took their relationship far more seriously than Charlie seemed with his marriage.

"What do YOU think?" he teased with a smile, waving down his robe and meeting her eyes with a significant look. "Do you want me to?"

"What do you think?" she countered flirtatiously and he laughed as he kneeled down in front of her.

"You tease..." he joked, reaching up to caress her cheek before Clarisse leaned forward to kiss him before standing up and slowly beginning to unbutton her blouse, Joseph watching her every move.

"Yes, I would love you to join me...and than you," she paused, feeling awkward.

"My pleasure, he kissed her palm before hurrying out to lock the suite doors- it wouldn't do for her maids or his valets to walk in, but he was determined to enjoy their last night at the Winter Palace in peace...

0

The evening Joseph had organized was one of the most romantic nights Clarisse had experienced in the past few months, and it not only had reignited her passion for her husband but also her enthusiasm for surprising him and ensuring their relationship was still as strong as ever.

They had spend well over an hour in the tub, reheating the water several times as they emptied the bottle of champagne and talked as Joseph, sitting behind her, gave her a shoulder massage before they finally left the bathtub and returned to the bedroom where they made love slowly and leisurely and then fell asleep in each other's arms. Clarisse would always cherish that evening and she told him so the following morning.

"I wanted to do it for a long time, but now was the only time I could have done it...I just wanted you to know that you don't have to feel guilty about OUR relationship... life isn't easy and we will always have difficult times..."

"But as long as we love each other and know how important our relationship is, we can do it," she said softly. "I do and I appreciate what you've done," she added before she threw her arms around his neck, almost wanting to tell him about her surprise plan before she realized what she was about to say and quickly closed her mouth, but it didn't help when, moments later, he said:

"Let's just hope that we can have a few days off for our anniversary!" and she had to firmly press her lips closed... not long to go now...

The ten days leading up to their departure (and two days before their seventh wedding anniversary) flew by so fast and Clarisse found it increasingly difficult to remain calm, cool and collected, especially when Joseph queried the empty space in their diaries for the last two weeks of January, but Clarisse fortunately covered up by insisting that there were some things that needed to be finalized before they were included.

"We all know you hate things being changed at the last minute," she teased and, thankfully, he believed her.

It was a little more difficult packing his luggage as either he or the boys (who, bless their hearts, would have run instantly to their father if they knew about her plan, especially the part about when they would be joining them in a week or so) were usually around but, thankfully, she managed to get it done while his father (both he and Alexandra were in on the surprise) distracted them all and, finally, it was the evening before they were due to leave and Clarisse could barely bring herself to settle next to him, although she did to keep Joseph from getting suspicious, and she mentally ran through her list.

The children were all set for the week- the boys were staying with Motezes and then James for the week while the twins were staying at the palace- she would miss them (as would Joseph when he knew where they were going) but they would be together in a week, the children would be well looked after and she and Joseph DID deserve to celebrate their anniversary.

"So where are you taking me today?" he inquired cheekily the next morning when, after a leisurely breakfast and spending some quality time with the girls, Clarisse had announced, with a mysterious smile, they were going for a drive, and now they were comfortably ensconced in the royal limousine and leaving the palace grounds.

"I hadn't really made any firm plans... maybe we could just spend the day driving around... maybe the beach, although it's hardly ideal weather but..."

"We're out from behind palace walls and we're together... that's what matters," he patted her knee reassuringly. "Maybe we could disappear for a day or so..." he suggested with an impish smile and she laughed as she drew one of her silk scarves out of her pocket.

"That would be nice...if we weren't followed by bodyguards and we didn't have our tiny twins waiting at home for us!"

"Maybe one day..." He looked dreamy for a moment before he realized she was wrapping her scarf around her eyes. "What are you doing, my dear wife?"

"I have a little surprise for you... but I just don't want it spoiled too soon... you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all... I like the fact that you're taking some more control in our relationship now... so I'll trust you..."

It wasn't until he felt the car stopthat she undid the blindfold and, after a few seconds of blinking to adjust his eyes back to the light, he suddenly realized they were at the airport, on the tarmac, and Genovia 1 was sitting only a few metres away from them.

"What's going on?" he looked at her in confusion, for once clearly at a loss for words, and she smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt and slid over to sit close to him.

"I was thinking... the last couple of years have been incredibly hectic for us, up and down in a lot of ways, so I figured that we deserved this... happy anniversary, sweetheart," she kissed his cheeky gently.

"This is my present to you... two weeks away from Genovia and our commitments... a third honeymoon at our favourite place..."


	18. Memories

_A/N: plenty of romance for our fave couple, although there is more to come!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

There was a long stunned silence after Clarisse's announcement, a silence so long that Clarisse suddenly nervous, began fiddling with the scarf in her lap, a spiel of what ifs running through her mind- what if it was too much, what if he really couldn't go, what if he didn't want to go, what if...- before she felt him envelope her in a crushing bear hug, his lips ravishing kisses on her forehead, cheeks, neck and ears.

"Oh my darling...oh my darling," he repeated in a breathless voice as as he continued dropping kisses everywhere except her lips before he pulled away to tilt her chin so that she was looking in his eyes, and she was surprised to see, besides from passion, awe, lust, love and admiration in his eyes, but also tears shimmering there.

"Are you alright?" she gently touched his cheek with almost timid fingers and he smiled broadly as he nodded.

"I'm fine... ecstatic... I just can't believe you went to so much trouble... I wish I thought of this myself!" he joked, trying to lighten the mood and steer her attention away from him, but Clarisse only smiled as he hugged her tighter towards him, stunned and unwilling to let her go.

"You had an incredibly beautiful idea several weeks ago... but this isn't a competition, I did this for us..." she paused for a moment. "Are you available to go?"

"Seeing as though you cleared our schedules for the next two weeks (which is indicative of the natural Clarisse cunning I know you possess), I AM avaiable to go and I WANT to go!" he said firmly before kissing her passionately on the mouth and sliding towards the door, her hand firmly grasped in his.

"I imagine the pilots are eager to be on their way... so let's go!" he beamed down at her after he had climbed out of the car and was now waiting to help his wife out.

He had suspected she had been up to something for the past few days- she had been unusually mysterious, busy and preoccupied with, as she vaguely called it, "other matters", as well as being slightly high strung, as if she had a secret she wanted to tell but couldn't- but he had discounted as worry about Marion, but now that he knew what she had been up to, her unusual behaviour made sense and he suddenly suspected that the hour his father had spent in his study had been a set up...not that he minded at all now that they were boarding Genovia 1 for their third (or fourth) honeymoon to celebrate their anniversary.

It was only once they were seated side by side, the pilots waiting for clearance and the flight attendents huddled at the back, that Joseph leaned over and, resting his hand on top of hers, murmured:

"Thank you sweetheart- this is EXACTLY what I wanted- you, me and our tropical island."

"I'm glad," her eyes were shining brightly- she was glad that her surprise had pleased him so much- she knew that he had been growing desperate for some real time alone (as she had been too, although she was less verbal about it) and she had figured that this trip would fulfil the need somewhat.

"I still remember the first time we flew over here," she said conversationally once the plane was in the air and Joseph smiled nostalgically as he relaxed back in his chair.

"So do I... it was the day after the wedding and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with me and us as a couple..."  
>"Which was a sweet<p>

thought..." and she was touched, although not particularly surprised- their relationship had moved twice the speed of most other relationships, culminating ina wedding six months after they had met, so it was unsurprising that Joseph had been overly protective and solicitious of his bride... he loved her and had wanted her transtion to being a wife and Princess to be a smooth one, a thought that, seven years later, made her eyes sting with tears.

"But I unfortunately fell asleep during the flight, leaving my lovely new wife to her own devices..."

"You needed your rest- I MAY have had had a big day the day before, but so had you- becoming a husband is just as momentous as becoming a wife... and, as you discovered, I didn't mind being left to my own devices..." and they smiled warmly at each other as they both recalled Clarisse's shy, loving missive to him, a simple note to let him know how much she loved him, and this time it was Joseph's turn to feel a little emotional before squeezing her hand tightly, wordlessly, but Clarisse understood as she squeezed back.

0

It was mid afternoon when Genovia 1 landed at the airport, but neither of them were tired as they bounded, hand in hand, down the steps and across the tarmac to the waiting car. Joseph was so happy to be there, practically alone with Clarisse, that he didn't care that Jack, Clarisse's bodyguard and the man he really didn't like, was there- all he cared about was Clarisse- and he was once again devoid of words when he realized they were staying at the same villa, at the same hotel...

Clarisse really had gone all out for their anniversary, he thought proudly as they stood on the balcony of the villa, in front of the door, before, with a casual sweep that elicited a small squeal from her lips, he swept her up into his arms and strode over the threshold, reminiscent of their original honeymoon.

After calling the palace and the Motezes to see how the children were (all of them were fine, and Phillipe insisted on talking to them), changing into more casual, appropriate clothes and ording cocktails (dinner would come later), they decided to go for a long walk along the beach, mostly in silence and appreciating the change in climate and each other's company.

"This is wonderful," Joseph finally proclaimed when they finally sat down on the warm sand to watch the waves come towards them before receeding again. "We haven't been here in so long..."

"Since Phillipe was a baby, I think... you were chasing Bear up and down the beach."

"He wanted to paddle in the sea!"

"...True, but it was so nice for the four of us to be here together... and this time, it will be the six of us... if you..."

"No, I don't mind at all, them being here with us... next week, assume?"

"Definitely," she replied as she leaned against him for a moment. "The girls will be too young to enjoy much of it, but they'll be here and the boys will love running around with you..." before she stood and stretched. "I think I would like a dip in the ocean!" she announced.

"We'll have to back to change," he said agreeably but she only smiled before she started unbuttoning her dress, and he gasped, not from shock but from surprise, when he realized she had her bathing suit on underneath her dress and was fully prepared to divest herself of it on the beach.

"Clarisse!" he pretended to sound scandalized, but he was delighted at her impulsiveness, especially when she nonchalantly dropped her dress onto the sand at her feet. "You flirt!"

"You like it, though!" she responded, seeing desire and pleasure in his eyes and expression.

"I do...and I especially love seeing your confidence grow in not only in us but in yourself as well- you're certainly a different woman to when we were newlyweds!"

"Is that a bad thing?" she looked momentarily crestfallen. "Have I really changed so much in seven years?"

"No, no, no," he said hastily, standing up and reaching out for her. "It's not a bad thing, and you're still just as sweet, kind, intelligent as you were seven years ago... it's just that you're more comfortable in your own skin and with us."

"As someone who was continually made to feel she wasn't worth anything until she married well, it was a difficult concept to grasp as well as the fact that someone like YOU actually loved me and loved me so much... but now..." she shrugged, pretending to look nonchalant. "Things have changed- not always for the better, but I feel better about myself."

"Good," he kissed her palm firmly. "Good- you should never have been made to feel inferior without your consent, especially by your parents..." and he was about to lean over and kiss her before she, laughing, wriggled out of his grasp and dashed towards the ocean, calling over her shoulder:

"Catch me if you can!" and his laughter was what she heard in return as he struggled to get out of his clothes and meet her in the ocean.

THIS was the side he always loved to see and while it usually emerged only here, on their island, she was allowing it to emerge when they were at home, especially around the children, and he hoped that she would eventually realize that this part of her personality was just as endearing as her quieter, reserved side... and he loved every side of her.

"Come on!" he heard her call again and he looked up to see her waist deep in the water and the sight took his breath away- her figure had changed since she had had the children, but she was still as beautiful as ever... even wet... before he shook of his reverie and shrugged off his shirt before dashing towards the water... and her...

0

Their first night on the island together was absolute perfection- while they loved their children very much, as well as their friends and country, they both realized that they DID need some time alone, just focusing on their relationship and each other, which was what Clarisse's intention had been.

After their swim in the ocean, they retired back to their villa to shower and change for dinner before enjoying their cocktails on the beach, watching the sun sink lower over the horizon.

"I again remember why this is our favourite place," Joseph said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"...Aside from it's where we spent our first honeymoon."

"Aside from that... this is a beautiful spot and I again wish we could live here and run Genovia from here."  
>"That would be nice," she agreed- it would never happen, but it was still a lovely dream- before she heard something behind them and she turned to see Jack standing there, towering over them.<p>

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Majesties, but your dinner has arrived..." he said politely, trying not to betray the fact that the Queen, despite the fact she was dressed casually and with almost no make up, took his breath away- she had always had had the power to render men speechless with her beauty (which she never thought of, an unawareness that made her even lovelier) but this evening, completely bereft of makeup, formal wear and the air of reserve she usually wore, he was just pleased to see her so relaxed and so happy... although he also felt a sharp stab of jealousy towards the man helping her up off the sand... why did he have to be the one to be married to Clarisse? What was he the lucky one?

He was only her bodyguard, she trusted him, but he wanted more... fortunately, neither of them were aware of his tangled thoughts as the passed him- His Majesty didn't particularly care of him, he knew that, but Clarisse flashed a warm smile at him- he was good at his job, the boys liked him and she trusted him... he had been so kind to her when she had been seven months pregnant with the twins and everyone, including her husband, was driving her crazy...

0000000

_Clarisse sighed as she slowly made her way down the stairs leading out to the garden before pausing to rest a moment halfway down- climbing and descending stairs when 7 months pregnant with twins and a massive stomach was never a brilliant idea, but she was desperate to escape the palace for even a few minutes and have some time for herself (even though there were two babies bouncing around inside her)-she felt awful for escaping, everyone was being so wonderful to her, but the ever growing anticipation and tension was wearing her down- she was nervous, yes, but everyone around her was even worse..._

_Joseph jumped almost time everytime she moved or frowned, clearly expecting her to go into labour; the boys were over active and constantly demanding her attention; Henrik and Alexandra were usually around, keeping her company (as her mother in law had said) whenever Joseph wasn't around; the palace staff always watching her, their eyes focusing on her everywher; and even the country... the almost daily headlines, counting down to the twins... it was enough to make her want to run away from it all and everyone... although it would be exceptionally difficult to go too far with a big belly, she smiled wryly to herself- before she continued her journey to the bottom of the stairs and then slowly began to walk towards the garden... and maybe even the glass pagoda where she and Joseph had loved for the first time..._

"_Your Majesty?" she heard someone say from behind her and she slowly turned to see Jack standing there._

"_Yes?" she tried to sound pleasant, but she was secretly annoyed at being discovered._

"_Your Majesty, I cannot let you walk alone in your condition," he said solemnly and she smiled slightly._

"_I didn't think so, I was just hoping no one would catch me... but I can still go for a walk?"_

"_Of course... I just need to accompany you..." and he did just that, following two steps behind her, hovering just in case she needed him, as she did when they arrived at the pagoda and she needed to sit down._

"_Are you alright?" he asked after he had helped her down onto the seat and she sighed as she gently touched her stomach, a movement she rarely did in front of strangers, but the girls were so active... "Did you need anything?"_

_"I'm fine, just feeling a little slow and very conspicuous... did His Majesty send you out to find me?" _

_She didn't mean to sound so abrupt- or be angry at Joseph- he was just so concerned and excited, it was endearing- but he didn't look bothered as he stood in the doorway._

"_No, he didn't send me... one of the palace maids saw you leave and came to inform us... and sinc eyou're not supposed to walk outside on your won in your condition..."_

_"Is that a rule while I'm expecting, or is it an all the time rule?"_

_"Probably an all the time rule," he sounded apologetic and she couldn't help but smile at his tone. "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be sorry, it's part of your job and palace protocol- I AM Queen of Genovia, so I should expect it, but at the moment..." she sighed heavily, again feeling the burdens and expectations of everyone around her. "At the moment... I just want to be left alone..."_

_"That's understandable," he said gently as he moved closer to her and she moved over so that he could sit down next to her- a boundary was being blurred but she didn't care._

_"I don't know what you're going through, but I can only imagine it... twins are quite a big responsibility, not only for you and Your Majesty but the family and the country... everyone is watching your every move, but all you want to do is hide."_

_Clarisse stared at him for a moment, stunned- it was as if he had read her mind and understood like no one else seemed to- before she gave him a small smile, just as he was starting to worry he had crossed the line._

"_Exactly... I can't believe it but you captured my thoughts exactly... thank you," she said softly, looking directly into his eyes and he smiled back- a moment between them, they had connected but he had also wanted her to vent to someone who wasn't involved in the pregnancy, before she sighed._

"_I hate to ask this of you, but... I would like to keep walking but I need you to help me up" she looked embarrassed but he was unconcerned as he stood and positioned himself so that he could help her up._

"_I don't mind, Your Majesty!" and, meeting his gaze, she realized he didn't..._

0000000

"I am sorry I snuck out to go for my walks," Clarisse said apologetically as they lay on the sofa after dinner and Clarisse had told him about that memory after Jack had followed them almost into the villa. She knew Joseph didn't like him all that much- even though he hid it quite well- and Clarisse had decided to tell him about one of their conversations just to convince him that he was a good bodyguard and nothing else- he was so endearing when he was jealous...

"While I never expected that, I DO appreciate you telling me this- it was a nerve wracking time for all of us and I understood that you needed some time to yourself... and he obviously gave you a handle for your feelings."

"You're not angry that I talked to him rather than to you?"

"No," he said firmly, sitting up on an elbow and looking down at her. "You needed someone not totally involved in the pregnancy to talk to, and while Jack may not have been the most ideal person, he helped you when you needed it, and I'll always be grateful to him for that... However," he continued as he lay back next to her, her back spooning into his chest, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now that our twins have safely arrived and are thriving, neither of us need to be stressed or overexcited over that!"

"Until we have another baby... hopefully, not twins!"

"Goodness no!"

"But you do understand that I needed my space?"

"Definitely... but thank you for telling me that," he said softly, thoroughly reassured of Clarisse's devotion to him (not that he had ever worried). "I DO appreciate it," before he kissed the base of her neck and she wriggled in his arms so that she could turn and face him. "You're beautiful," he mrumured.

"You're handsome and... sexy," she responded just as quietly with a blush before he bent down to kiss her.

"Shall we have an early night, my love?" he asked tenderly as he extricated himself from her arms and leapt off the sofa, careful not to get entangled in her legs, to hold out a hand to her and she beamed as she sat up and reached for his hand.

"That sounds wonderful... yes, let's do that," and he grinned as he led her towards the bedroom...

00000

The next few days were wonderfully blissful, away from Genovia and their schedules, both Joseph and Clarisse revelled in not having set schedules or having to do things at certain times- here, on their island, they could do what they wanted, when they wanted...

In this instance, they woke up and rose late, breakfasted at their leisure, spent their days on the beach walking, talking, swimming, and making love... making love whenever and wherever, something that Clarisse couldn't help but tease him about:

"This island must cast some spell over you... whenever we're here, you can't keep your hands off me!" she laughed as, on the third afternoon after their arrival (their wedding anniversary), they finally emerged from the villa to go for a swim after spending the morning in bed.

"But you like it, don't you?" he ribbed gently- it had been a wonderful anniversary- aside from the trip, and the time they had spent in bed making love, Clarisse had given him a small album of her and the children ("so you can take us with you whenever you have to travel without us") and another pair of her father's cuff links, two gifts that had driven him to tears and carry her back to bed- and he was glad they had been able to do this...even more so when he presented Clarisse HER anniversary present-a double strand of real cultured pearls and a diamond brooch in the shape of a C- much to her shock and delight.

"How... how did you do this?" she gasped when she saw them- she hadn't expected a present, given that she had whisked him away with no notice- but he had...

"I have my ways," he smiled mysteriously- he had had kept her anniversary presents close to him and they, hidden in a jacket pocke, had been packed. "Do you like them?"

"I do, I do... and I more than like you," before she kissed him passionately

"Our wedding was the happiest day of my life," she admitted when they were stretched out on the sand after a swim and he smiled at her words before admitting that it too was the happiest day of his life.

"Yes it was for me too... especially when I saw you walk up the aisle towards me..."

0000000

_Joseph sat in the front row of the church pew, Rupert beside him, and tried to take deep, calming breaths in- getting married to Clarisse was what he wanted, but he suddenly found himself more than a little nervous...and he wondered why before he felt Rupert shift beside him._

"_Are you alright?" he whispered and Joseph shrugged._

"_I guess so..."_

_"Are you getting cold feet?" his older brother teased and wasn't surprised by the vehemence of Joseph's denial._

"_No, I'm ready for this... it's just the waiting that's making me antsy," and he had been feeling like that since the moment he had woken up that morning and realized that today was his wedding day, a day he had dreamed of since the moment he had discovered he was in love with Clarisse._

_He had risen a little later than usual and went for a long run, but it hadn't settled his nerves, especially when he returned to his suite at the Winter Palace and had glanced down the hallway to where Clarisse's temporary suite was located and again remember that they were getting married today AND that her maids were already shifting her belongings into his suite._

_If only he could see her for a few minutes... but then, as tradition dictated, it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding, and they didn't need any more drama after everything that had occurred with her parents._

_The morning had blurred by so fast and he almost couldn't believe it when Rupert bounded in, dressed in his finest suit and announced it was time to go as he helped him put his button hole on before humming 'Get Me to The Church On Time' as he chivvied Joseph out of his suite and, after a quick glance down the hallway to where he imagined Clarisse and Isabel were getting ready, down the stairs to where their parents were waiting... and it only seemed like seconds after that when he found himself sitting in the front pew on the left hand side of the church, Rupert beside him and his parents behind them, waiting for the arrival of the bride._

"_Have you got the rings?" he muttered under his breath and Rupert chuckled, patting his pocket._

"_Yes, they're safe and sound with me..."before he trailed off as he turned and saw the bridal party as the doors of the church opened. _

_"They're here," he added and Joseph turned in his seat to see Isabel in her bridesmaid's gown fluttering around Clarisse, who was adjusting her veil and... it looked like her father was standing beside her- he had come!_

_Before he could say anything to Rupert, however, the organist at the front of the church (the church was quite the opposite of what a member of the royal family would normally use when marrying, but it was perfect for the second son of Henrik and his bride) began playing and, seeing everyone else stand up, Joseph and Rupert joined them too, Joseph suddenly even more nervous._

"_This is it," he muttered to himself before, with an encouraging nudge from Rupert and swallowing hard, he turned to watch his wife to be make her way down the aisle towards him on her father's arm... she was so beautiful..._

_When she came to a stop beside him, he gently took and guided her trembling arm through his, suddenly feeling stronger and very proud- he was about to marry Clarisse, she would become his wife and he would protect her and their future children always._

_He met her eyes for a moment and, although she was shaking like a leaf and his stomach was so twisted up with nerves that he thought he was going to throw up, he could see her love for him shining through as well as a blind confidence that he was the right man for her and that she belonged to him, and he knew that everything was going to be alright- they were going to be together..._

"_Dearly beloved," the minister intoned and, the moment between them broken, the turned towards the minister, arm in arm, ready to be joined in holy matrimony..._

0000000

"So we both really were as nervous as each other," Clarisse laughed ruefully. "I suppose that was understandable- we were 22 and 25 and about to make the ultimate commitment to each other, which was a big step at our age."

"Especially when, a year earlier, I specialized in flirting with every woman I met," he looked ashamed as she rolled onto her stomach on the towel to look at him seriously.

"You may have done that- and it wasn't a very nice thing to do- but you've changed, and that's what is important to me... I was actually scared that day," she admitted shyly and he looked stunned.

"You were scared? Why didn't you say anything afterwards, or the night before?"

"I wasn't scared of getting married... I wanted that... I was just scared that we would end up like my parents, or that the love between us, which was still so intense to me at the time, would burn out before too long- especially when the children began arriving."

"Well," he said calmly as he shifted over slightly to caress her cheek. "Thankfully, that hasn't happened to us yet- not that I think it ever will- and as for our love burning out when the children arrived, that DEFINITELY hasn't happened," his hand dropped so that it was resting on her flat, bare stomach.

"I was so proud of you when you had all four of them- they are parts of us- and I couldn't help but love you more for what you went through for them to come into the world... in fact, I was a little scared each time you were pregnant."

"You were?" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes," he finally met her eyes. "I know women are meant to have babies, and you were always so radiant during your pregnancies... but... especially with the twins, I was scared for you and what pain you would have had to go through to give birth... that's partly why I was for you having a C-Section for the twins... just the thought of something going wrong..." he trailed off and she smiled gently, her eyes filling with tears as she reached over and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"That's lovely, Joseph... I've never felt so loved, cherished and protected as I am with you... I know I can't say that nothing wouldn't have happened when the girls were born, we don't know that, but we were lucky... and I'm even luckier knowing that you were so worried and protective and... scared when they were due to arrive... I'll try not to worry you next time we have a baby... if we have another one," before she sealed her promise by kissing him softly and sweetly on the lips and Joseph pulled her closer to him, enjoying hearing her heartbeat against his chest.

"Shall we take this inside?" he asked in a low, husky voice as she rubbed her hand up and down his smooth, muscular chest, driving him crazy... they had been outside for nearly two hours and while they could have some more time outside, all he was interested in was hustling her back inside.

"I don't know..." she said slowly, continuing her gentle teasing touch before looking up at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "The sun is still up in the sky... I was thinking that we could go to the hotel for dinner and then go dancing..." but she was only teasing as Joseph quickly realized as he opened his mouth to protest- while he enjoyed going out occasionally, today was their anniversary and he felt that they deserved some time to themselves...

"I'm joking, darling," she rested her hand on his lips before slowly standing up and stretching languidly, increasing Joseph's desire to be back in their villa "It's our day so whatever you want to do, I want to do too... and it's been a little while since we were inside," she added with a cheeky smile before, with a squeal, Joseph swept her off her feet and strode towards the villa... the children would be there in a few days, which they were both looking forward to, but there were still a few days for them to enjoy themselves and he was planning on making the most of them...


	19. Normality

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!  
>The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!<em>

The rest of their anniversary/honeymoon-which was five days before the children were due to arrive- seemed to fly by in moments, both Joseph and Clarisse cherishing every moment they spent alone, their freedom away from their daily duties as well as ruling monarchs and the new memories they were making together, as Clarisse pointed out.

"Most especially the memories of us together," Joseph looked at her meaningfully and she turned scarlet at both his words and the images his words evoked- the spark had been more than rekindled on this trip with them barely able to keep their hands off each other (Clarisse as well as Joseph) and they had made love almost everywhere possible- the bed, the shower, the spa, the sofa, the floor and event he beach again, although under the cover of darkness.

"It was almost more of a honeymoon than our original one!" she joked the afternoon before the children arrived (there had been some concern whether the twins would make the trip as Grace had had the sniffles a few days earlier and Clarisse didn't like to separate them- leaving one alone at home while the other travelled with her older brothers didn't seem fair- but thankfully she was well enough to come as planned and they were very much looking forward to seeing them) and he laughed as he reclined back on the sand with his cocktail (their cocktail hour had gotten earlier and earlier in the afternoon over the past week).

"True- you're much more of a seductress now, while I..."

"...Still enjoy corrupting me- and I enjoy it too."

"However, our first honeymoon will always be special, my favourite as it was the first time we were really alone as husband and wife... and I saw you make the transition from girhood to becoming a woman," he finished softly, watching her face, which had only returned to a normal colour, coloured again at his word but she knew it was the truth- until their marriage, she HAD been a girl, even after embarking on a whirlwind romance with Joseph, but since their wedding night, when she had fully experienced love, she had become a woman- and became even more of one when she became a mother.

"I enjoyed watching that transtion and I love who you were then and who you are now...you're so much more confident and mature," he said, reaching over and caressing her thigh. "And I'm proud of you."

"So you don't have the seven year itch?" she finally managed to ask when she found her voice- he loved her so much, she was a lucky woman- and he chuckled as he moved closer, his caressing becoming more insistent.

"No, no seven year itch... not even a seven minute itch! I'm here, married to you and father of our children because I WANT to be here, not because I feel that just because everyone else was getting married, I should too."

"Do you really think Charlie is feeling like that?"

"I don't know... I hope not but I really hope that he didn't mean what he said that he was bored with his life..."

"Marion and the girls don't deserve that!"

"They don't, and hopefully Charles will get that through his thick skull before too long..." before he paused, looking awkward. "You don't mind that we're still friends?"

"Of course not... you, James and Charlie were friends long before I came along, and while I'm not trying to judge him, I cannot forget how upset Marion was on New Year's Eve and I think he knows that... but I don't want to cause a breach between you two..."

"You won't, he'll probably do it himself... anyway, I'm definitely not bored with you or the children and I hope we can continue to have fun for a long, long time!"

"Fun?" Clarisse exclaimed with a laugh, the idea amusing yet delighting her- other people may have the thought it was ridiculous to have fun within a marriage, but the thought was wonderful- Joseph had always been more carefree and less stymied by rules and other people's opinions as she was, but the thought of fun with hm and the children sounded great. "Fun?" she repeated. "That sounds terrific!"

"We will always have fun," he vowed solemnly before leaning over and kissing her softly on the mouth.

"Thank you for this," he continued after they broke apart, resting his head on her knees and she smiled as she rain her fingers through his hair- he was still obsessed with his hair, but she thought he looked fine- her feelings for him would never change...

"It was a pleasure- remember, it was for us," she rmeinded him and he grinned broadly in response.

"I do... but it was wonderful for us to be together with no other distractions... it certainly rekindled our relationship- with the assistance of your brilliant mind," he added hastily, not wanting to insult her but she wasn't as she continued running her fingers through his hair.

"It was and is," she agreed with a triumphant smile. "Will we be continuing to enjoy our rekindled relationship when we return to Genovia?"

"Definitely," he affirmed, sitting up and rubbing her knees happily. "I can GUARANTEE that I will be happy to continue THAT when we return home... but I am alos looking forward to seeing our children tomorrow..."and she smiled along with him- yes, she couldn't wait to see her babies again... while it had been fantastic to have ten days with her husband, the same time period had been long enough without them...

0

They were at the airport early the following morning, not wanting the plane or the children to wiat around unnecessarily, and the plane was almost on time, landing on the tarmac as Joseph and Clarisse stood anxiously outside the limousine, watching. Clarisse was severely tempted to run over to the bottom of the plane steps as soon as she saw the boys emerge from the plane with their nanny, the twins being carred by THEIR nanny, but she managed to hold herself in check until the boys spied them and raced over, flinging themseleves at the parents, shouting with glee.

"Have you missed us?"Phillipe inquired after both parents had hugged them and the twins (also having greeted their parents almost rapturously) were being settled in their car seats in the back of the limousine, and Clarisse looked up to nod emphatically.

"Absolutely."

"Did you miss us?" Joseph joked and Pierre nodded solemnly.

"Yes."

"Were you good for Uncle James and Uncle Andre?"

"Yes we were... and the twins were good at hime... they're almost running now!"

"Yeah," Phillipe tugged on Joseph's hand excitedly. "We tried racing with them..."

Clarisse closed her eyes in horror for a moment, imagining the potential disasters- namely, that one of them them or one of the twins got hurt...

"...but they were too slow for us and we beat them... can we sit up with the driver?" he changed the subject so quickly that Clarisse felt a little dizzy- his father had done the same thing on occasion- but Joseph was already nodding.

"Of course," he said agreeably as Clarisse slid into the car next to Claire and Joseph shut the door before escorting his two young sons around to the front seat. "As long as you both sit still and don't bother the driver."

"We won't," she heard them chorus before she heard a door shut firmly and then, seconds later, the other back door opened and Joseph slid in next to Grace.

The week the six of them spent together was just as magical as their time alone, magical in that they were witnessing the joy and delight on their children's faces, especially on the twins faces as they experienced the sand and sea for the first time in their young lives, although they mainly stayed on a blanket under an umbrella with their mother.

Their boys, on the other hand, relished their holiday time and spent much of it either in the sea, learning to swim, or racing up and down the sand in front of their villa, making sandcastles, looking for shells (which then they presented to their mother) and, with a great deal of assistance from their bodyguards, buried their father in the the sand.

It was the holiday both their parents wanted their children to experience and they both hoped that they would be able to give them a few more of these holidays in the ensuing years- it didn't necessarily mean that they had to return to the island, but only that they, their core family unit, had some time together away from the pressures of public life.

"Again I wish that we could live here all the time," he commented after they had put everyone to bed on the third night and were reclining on the sofa in front of the fire- it had been an unusually cold and rainy day, so they had spent the day inside- and she chuckled.

"It would be nice... but aside from the practical considerations of running a country while living somewhere else, wouldn't this island, while very special, get boring after a while? Not that it would but...this island is so special to us and I wouldn't want to..." she trailed off but he understood what she meant- the island was their getaway and if they used it as their permanent base, it would somehow seem less special...

"I understand, I don't want that to happen either... but I would like to spend some more time here- especially holidays..."

"Me too- even when the weather is terrible," she waved outside to where they could hear the thunder. "This place is my favourite destination... and you are my favourite travelling companion," she added before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad to hear it," he pretended to grumble under his breath but she could see the smile creeping onto his face. "I was beginning to wonder if you were bored with me..." he trailed off, leaving a silence between them before, to his surprise, she elegantly moved and flipped herself over so that she was straddling him, a playful smile on her face- romance had had to be put on the back burner while the children were around, but stealing moments such as these were beneficial (as well as what they had enjoyed the previous week), especially as they both realized that they would be doing this when they returned to Genvoia- and he chuckled at both the movement and her smile.

"Do you have something on your mind, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, I do," she said demurely, her fingers fiddling with the top button on her dress. " I just want to make sure that you really don't EVER get bored with me," before she slowly leant over to kiss him, her lips teasingly dropping butterfly kisses onto his lips before he, growing impatient, gently pulled her towards him and took control of the kiss and unbuttoning her dress.

"Absolutely not... will never happen," was his last coherent thought before he completely succumbed to Clarisse's charms.

All in all, it was a wonderful trip, both anniversary wise and holiday wise- after nearly a fortnight alone with his wife, Joe realized that while they would still have to continue to work on their marriage whenever and however still possible, their relationship was still as steady as ever and the children were happy and flourishing, no matter how much time their parents spent with them- what mattered was that they were fine and knew they were loved by their parents.

Both Joseph and Clarisse (as well as the boys) were sad when the day of their departure arrive but, as Clarisse commented philosophically, "there's always next time."

It was only when the plane was in the air, the boys colouring nearby and the twins sleeping comfortably, when Joseph leaned over and took Clarisse's hand in his own, nuzzling her ring finger with his lips.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired gently and he kept her hand firmly in his as he looked up.

"Nothing's wrong... thank you again for this, it was... brilliant..."

"I'm glad," she said softly and sincerely. "I hoped it would..."

"Does this mean that you don't have anymore surprises up your sleeve?" he teased and she blushed at his words before smiling, her eyes twinkling mysteriously.

"Who knows... although I'll certainly have difficulty trying to top this surprise!"

"You don't need to worrying about topping this- although I have no doubt that you could do it- but ther's nothing stopping us from continuing the idea...I actually enjoy surprising you!"

"And I you."

"And while the next six months are going to inevitably be as chaotic as usual, I have every confidence that we can keep our relationship on an even keel."

"Of course we can," Clarisse responded and, squeezing each other's hands, they beamed at each other, brimming with confidence and hoe that everything would now be alright for them...

0000000

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

The ensuing six months were, as Joseph had predicted, chaotic and hectic, but now that they had been ruling Genovia together for two years (and Clarisse wasn't recovering from thebrith of twins), it didn't seem as overwhelming as it had at the beginning, and while it took a little while to re-settle back into their regular existences when they returned from their trip, it was good to realize that it didn't take as long to readjust to their schedules as it used to.

"Unfortunately," Joseph half complained on their first official day back, but Clarisse knew that, while there were aspects of his job that irritated him, he was thriving with being King- despite him never being trained or prepared for this role, he had adapted very well and she was incredibly proud of him.

The second anniversary of Rupert's death had come and gone without much difficulty as compared to the previous year, with Clarisse up front and centre with Joseph, which was where he had wanted her to be.

"It must be difficult on your parents," she commented after the small, private ceremony near the Renaldi family plot and they were following his parents back to the limousine, the rest of the group dispersing, all to meet up at the palace for lunch. It was rapidly becoming a tradition, memoralizing Rupert and Isabel every year, but it was understandable as he had been King of Genovia, if only for a little while, and had been the son of a King. It was also an opportunity for Clarisse to see Isabel's parents- she didn't have much of a chance to see them at any other time- and for them to see the children, a fact they appreciated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I understand WHY is annual ceremony occurs, but it must be difficult on your parents to have to relive this every year... the day they lost their eldest son and daughter in law."

"It is, but they have never complained or let on that it bothers them."

"I don't think I could be that strong or do that every year if we lost one of our children... in fact, I know that I couldn't," she said reflectively, suddenly frightened at the thought of losing any of their beautiful children and she involuntarily shuddered before she felt him squeeze her hand.

"Don't even consider such an idea," he said sternly and she nodded obediently and erased the thought from her mind, although she still couldn't help but feel a slight chill in her heart at the former idea.

After the memorial, things settled down again as the King andQueen continued ruling the country while balancing that with remaining deeply involved in their children's welfare as well as maintaining their relationship- it was a balancing act they were both aware would continue for the rest of their lives, but they were getting better at it.

Joseph's schedule was as full as ever (even with Clarisse's growing involvement in several of the sub committees as well as several more sessions of parliament, usually with him) but, thankfully, parliament had finally accepted him as their King and had ceased to challenge him (although he was treating Mabrey with caution), instead choosing to work with him and, as the months passed, the country continued to prosper both nationally and internationally, sealing several impressive deals with their European neighbours and thus allowing Joseph to come into his own as King.

He was never again publicly compared to his brother or father, or referred to as the ''second choice'' (although he realistically knew that there would always be some who would see him as that)- he was now his own man, a great man, as Clarisse had suspected he would be when they first met.

He still travelled a quarter of the time, and when it was trips longer than a few days, or her presence was requested, Clarisse accompanied him, but when the trips were brief, it was easier for her to stay at home with the children.

Her own schedule, while less intense, was just as busy and full as her husband's, not only with her additional responsibilities as a member of some of the parliamentary sub committes as well as attending more sessions of parliament (and she was relieved that Joseph usually accompanied her, although he allocated more of the agenda to her) but with her official charity work (and there were further developments with at least two of her charities) AND spending any free time she had with the children.

The children were all blossoming, despite her earlier fears that they were being neglected, and still growing at such a rapid rate that it often startled her (and Joseph) but it also gave her the opportunity to see their personalities develop and change.

Pierre was now at school a full three days a week, and he loved it- while the adults were fully aware of who he was, his playmates weren't and he had already visited several of them, as well as most of them visiting the palace just as much, including his sixth birthday party in May. He was also changing physically- while he still possessed his mother's fair complexion, blue eyes and reserved nature, he noticed that some of his father's features were becoming more noticeable as he got older, including his smile, his nose and several facial expressions, and she suspected that once he became a teenager, he would probably tower over her, as would Phillipe, Joseph's obvious 'mini me', something that wasn't changing any time soon.

Phillipe turned four in April and he was turning into a cheeky, happy little boy ("just like his father", Alexandra said indulgently) although he still possessed a fiery temper ("again like his father," Henrik joked), still throwing the occasional tantrum and while he and Pierre fought like cats and dogs most of the time, they were also good mates and Clarisse was pleased at that. While Pierre enjoyed reading and being read to, Phillipe loved runing around outside and often gave his bodyguards a merry chase, but when Pierre was at school and he was alone, Clarisse kept him nearby with her in her study, and he quietly and happily coloured in a croner, Shelley usually at his feet, knowing they both had to be on their best behaviour. Both studies were generally out of bounds to the general palace staff and visitors unless invited, Joseph's especially with everything occurring in there very confidential, Clarisse enjoyed having one or two of the children with her, causing her to joke:

"I think I should turn this study into a day care centre whereby the children will have full run of the place and I'll be content to work in a corner!"

"I wish I could do that!" Joseph laughed, looking a little envious. "It would certainly make some of my meetings more interesting!"

"Now, now," Clarisse chided gently. "Those gentlemen have been behaving themseleves lately."

Meanwhile Claire and Grace, not approaching their second birthdays, were growing up even faster than the boys, much to Joseph's obvious surprise- he had been half hoping that they would stay little forever- and the obviously identical twin girls were the mirror image of their mother with her fair complexion and blue eyes, but while Claire, the more delicate child, was shy and quiet, Grace was already more outgoing and feisty, imitating her big brother Phillipe in more ways than one...

In fact, it was clear by the way her face lit up whenever she saw him, that she worshipped Phillipe while Claire was closer to Pierre, but the four of them were already as thick as thieves (and most likely would be as they grew older), pleasing their parents, especially when they saw the four of them playing in the nursery together or running outside, the boys slowing down so that their sisters could catch them, squealing with delight when they did.

"I was a bit worried that neither boy would ever warm up to the girls, but now it's wonderful to see them together," Joseph commented as they watched them play together. "Now, even Flip is having as much fun as they are!"

Now that the boys were walking and talking (as well as charming everyone they met- "a talent they inherited from their mother!" Joseph insisted proudly), the boys were thriving and things were settling down politically, Clarisse began thinking about another baby... sure, they already had the 'perfect set' with two boys and two girls, and some would argue that they had 'completed' their family, especially since they were running a country, but still... she wanted as many of Joseph's babies as she could and she knew he loved children- the only problem would be discovering whether he felt the same way about having another child...

She had first thought about it on Mother's Day, a day that, Joseph announced, was completely devoted to her and Alexandra and that they 'deserved to be treated like Queens... no pun intended," and when he brought in her breakfast tray, accompanied by all four children in their best, her thought suddenly came rushing back.

"Happy Mother's Day!" they all chorused before the girls, with help from their brothers, scrambled up onto the bed and snuggled up to her while the boys (including Joseph) all kissed her on the cheek, Joseph lingering a few seconds later to murmur:

"Happy Mother's Day, beautiful mother of my children," and kissed her cheek again. It was then that Clarisse suddenly realized that it would be nice to have another baby, not that she wasn't content with the brood she had now.

However, she didn't have an opportunity to mention it to her husband as their schedules, the country and the children all kept them very busy, not to mention their friends- while Charlie and Marion hadn't reconciled officially- Charlie was living in his former pad- Marion had looked so much better when she returned in early March and, happily Charlie was spending more itme with his daughters and they all seemed to be getting along, to the extent that Charlie and Marion usually visited the palace together, usually with James and Lisa.

James and Lisa had welcomed another son at the beginning of June, Michael Joseph, and Joseph had been more than a little embarrassed at the gesture, although he hid it well by joking:

"Well, we're all set- your boys will eventually marry the twins and our boys will marry Charlie's girls... now all we need is another girl and..."

"Oh no!" Clarisse rolled her eyes as Lisa and Marion looked disgusted. "He's already matchmaking!"

"Well, it never hurts to be prepared!" Joseph defened his actions but he was also grinning, so they knew he hadn't been totally serious about the suggestion, much to Clarisse's embarrassed relief.

Soon afterwards, June flying past, it was again the annual Independence Day celebrations and, this time, Clarisse was well enough to attend the parade and the ball with her husband. The twins were too young and too unsteady to attend the parade, but the boys, dressed up and primed to be on their best behaviour, came again as did Henrik and Alexandra, although Henrik had been unwell again.

"I can't believe that this time last year, I was recovering from that accident," Clarisse said conversationally as, each of them holding one of the boys hands, they followed their boydguards down the Pyrus street to the waiting open landaus (now that Clarisse was back, there was no room for all of them in one landau, so Henrik and Alexandra were content to follow behind- "YOU are the reigning monarchs!" Henrik reminded him when Joe protested).

"Yes," Joseph agreed as, once they arrived, he helped the boys in (with a gentle reminder to sit still) followed by herself and then him as, behind them, his father and mother settled in their carriage. "It was hard for me to look like I was enjoying myself here and at the ball when you were upstairs suffering."

"I was so angry, envious and lonely in our suite, especially when I woke and realized you had changed without waking me... thankfully, our friends came to cheer me up."

"Thank goodness for them," he murmured, squeezing her hand momentarily before, distracted by the noise from around the corner, they focused their attention on the parade ahead, the boys, excited by the shouting and cheering, peered over the edges of the carriage, careful not to move too far- their father had eyes like a hawk- while Clarisse turned her smile on- it was one of the few occasions she actually enjoyed herself, being among the people and celebrating Genovia's independence from France.

Her heart swelled with patriotic pride as she smiled and waved to the people standing on either side of the road- no matter how difficult parliament could be, they could always count on the people- they loved their country, their King and Queen and, in return, their monarchs vowed to serve them with all that they had, and it was days like these that made her proud to be their Queen...

All in all, it had been a whirlwind six months since they had returned from their holida, and it was now summer and while they were due for a vacation (although Joseph, unlike when he was on the island, kept up to date with his paperwork and still held the occasional meeting or parliamentary session when necessary), the boys pestering them about going to the beach, but Clarisse, not sure of their plans, only respnded with: "We'll see."

Time had literally flown by so quickly that Clarisse hadn't had a chance to consider the fact that her 30th birthday, the milestone birthday Joseph had vowed to make memorable, was fast approaching, now less than three months away, until Joseph made a comment about it in mid July.

"Not long now until your big birthday," he teased. "I can't wait to spoil you!"

"You don't need to overdo the spoiling," she said calmly. "I'm only turning thirty!"

"I know you're 'only' turning 30, but that, I feel, is an occasion that deserves to be commemorated.. beisdes, you surprised me on my thirtieth, so I want to do the same back."

"You don't have to, darling," she protested weakly, but when she saw the determined glint in his eye, she knew it was hopeless- he wanted to do something for her and he wasn't to be dissuaded, and while she was touched at his enthusiasm and determination, she was also a little concerned- what would he do, what was he planning- all she knew was that her 30th birthday was going to be one to remember...


	20. Birthday Surprise

_A/N: another long chapter, but I'm trying to speed things up... I'd say this will be my longest story in quite a while!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

The lead up to Clarisse's 'milestone birthday' seemed to fly by as quickly as the previous six months full of events, meetings and flying trips to various countries (Joseph mainly went on his own, although Clarisse happily accompanied him to Paris, much to his relief as he had thought she would be still scarred from the accident the year before) as well as the occasional moment to relax.

Clarisse continued to try and convince Joseph that she didn't need or want anything special for her birthday ("I'm more than content to have a day off from official duties and spend my day with you and the children") but he only smiled- she was still so modest, determined not to attract any additional attention to herself, even on her birthday, but he knew that she deserved what he was planning for her...what he needed to do now was get her off the trail so that she could be REALLY surprised and he knew what he had to do...

Clarisse herself couldn't believe that she was almost 30 years old- when she was 19, 20 even 21, 30 had seemed so old and so far away... she had hoped she would have been able to spend her twenties in relative freedome, a dream as far as her parents were concerned- but now, when she was about to turn that 'dreaded age', it was different and she was different- she had been married for most of her twenties,a wife in her 'freedom' years and a mother for almost as long (two roles she cherished, never begrudged) and Queen for almost three years, three roles that were now part of her and who she was...

When she looked at herself in the mirror in moments of rare reflection, she couldn't believe she was the same person- nine years ago (pre Joseph) she had been a girl with a slender, girlish figure (her small waist had been a source of pride for her and, at the time, she had never imagined having babies as it would ruin her waistline), long hair and an innocent face, albiet with sad eyes and a constantly tense, fearful expression...

Fast forward nine years, her figure and waist weren't as slim as they used to be (although it never bothered Joseph) , her hair was considerably shorter and lighter (it was easier that way, considering her schedule) and her face was less innocent, more mature and gradually ageing ('never!' Joseph always declared whenever Clarisse mentioned it) but she was happier now than she was in her early twenties (until she met Joseph) and it was all thanks to fate and falling in love with her beloved Joseph.

As her birthday approached, well aware of how much Joseph had done for her and how much she loved her, she gradually began to soften towards his determination to spoil her and had finally given into the inevitable- he would do it whether she wanted him to or not- until, a week before her birthday, Joseph suddenly announced he would be away on her birthday (and possibly the twins) at at conference in Madrid and a meeting with the Ambassador.

"I never saw anything mentioned in our diary," she said, clearly surprised.

"This came up suddenly," he said smoothly, deftly hiding the anguish and turmoil he felt when he saw Clarisse's face fall at his announcement before it was swiftly replaced by an expression of interest.

"It sounds interesting, darling," she said bravely, hiding the fact that she was upset that he wouldn't be at either birthday, but he WAS King.

"I'm sure it won't be- I suspect the Ambassador is sick of bein ghtere, but he's only been there for six months and while I wish I could replace him, I need him there AND I also need to focus on keeping relations between Spain and Genovia relatively good..."

Clarisse made all the necessary noises, trying to sound sympathetic and supportive to him (which she was) but she couldn't help but feel hurt (probably unrealistically) that he had, after all his talk about surprising her, decided to be away for her birthday (and the twins) before she buried his disappointment and decided to let it go- he was there for the more important matters, which was what really mattered.

Joseph felt awful at seeing her crestfallen expression- he would NEVER want to hurt his wife- and he, feeling guilty, was about to spill it all out before he reminded himself that she deserved this surprise and would thus get it...

"I'm sorry about this darling," he said apologetically three days before her birthday as he prepared to leave. "If there was anything I could do to postpone this trip..."

"It's fine," Clarisse said calmly, resting a finger on his lips. "You have other duties besides me and I'll have other birthdays."

"Still, I'll try and be home for at least some of your birthday," he said quietly before Clarisse silenced him with a kiss. "I'll try," he murmured when they broke apart and she only smiled.

0

Despite her reassurances that she wasn't too disappointed at his absence in the lead up to her birthday, she WAS and it was more than a little lonely inside the palace without him, his parents and the boys (who were visiting friends), the twins, her bodyguards and the palace staff the only people remaining.

It was even too cold to go walking around the garden with Jack, so she opted to remain inside in front of a fire and, after the twins were put to bed the evening before her birthday, she began cleaning out the desk drawers of the desk in their suite, freezing momentarily when she came across a red leather book, the Genovian crest pictured on the front and she suddenly realized what it was... her diary, which she had begun keeping almost as soon as Rupert had chosen her to be her bride, and she had tried to keep up with until the pressures of her life began to overwhelm her...

Suddenly curious about what she had writtten when she was younger, and in the throes of a new love, she retreated back to the sofa and, after kicking off her shoes and curling up, she slowly opened the diary...

_Dear Diary_

_This is my first entry in the diary Her Majesty gave me, so I had better make this diary writing a regular occurrence... My parents, after their first afternoon tea with the royal family this afternoon, adore Rupert, think he's the best man for me to marry and they are beside themselves with joy that he has expressed an interest in me becoming his bride and eventual Queen of Genvovia... I suspected this was going to happen, but I can't help but feel terrified that this isn't going to work out, that I'm marrying someone I don't love to make someone else happy but, as my mother reminded me, I have a duty to them and Genovia and Rupert does seem nice... we shall see how it goes, it's only early days..."_

_0_

"_I've been visiting the palace for two weeks now, bot to get to know Rupert and his family and also to begin my princess lessons (something that seems daunting) but I'm worried... his younger brother Joseph was so kind and pleasant to me at that first afternoon tea, but now he is avoiding me like the plague and, if we do meet, he's been rude and surly... I don't think he likes me, which hurts but he IS supposted to be a playboy, so maybe I'm just too boring for him... but why do I care? Why do I really care what he thinks about me- he's not the one I'm to marry..."_

_0_

"_Joseph and I had a heart to heart today- Rupert has gone away but he insisted I still visit the palace so I can have the chance to get to know Joseph, and while I was nervous, he was too and, after asking him WHY he didn't like me (very unlike the meek Lady Clarisse I usually am), he admitted that he liked me too! I don't know why, but this pleased me no end and I felt so happy, especially when we went horse riding together and had a lovely day talking before Rupert came upon us in the garden._

_Joseph is such an intelligent, resepectful, decent man- not at all what everyone says he is- and I like him very much... he makes me feel special, like I'm the only one in the world when he's focusing on me and no one has ever made me feel like that, not even Rupert..._

_Could I be falling in love with Joseph, falling for the wrong man?"_

_0_

"_I'm in love! I love Joseph and he loves me too! I'm in love, and it's the greatest feeling in the world... my birthday party was a disaster from start to finish (my father made a speech that more or less announced my engagement to Rupert, even though we're not discussing that yet) but Joseph came after me and he took me back to the palace... we walked around the gardens for a while and then... he told me he loved me, I did the same and then he kissed me... our first kiss...I felt so wonderful, and I don't think my life will ever be the same again... I love him!_

_0_

"_It's been two months since I've written you, and I am sorry, but there has been so much going on that I've barely had a chance to breathe, let alone write anything down, but even now, it's hard to believe what has happened... I know I'm sounding so childish and mysterious, but I can't believe it..._

_Joseph and I are ENGAGED! Engaged to be married! It's been a whirlwind of a journey- we've only known each other five months and have been seeing each other for two, but it feels so right and I want to be Joseph's wife-it's like a dream come true... and the most wonderful realization is that he loves me too and wants to be with ME even though he could have had any other woman!_

_Things were difficult with Rupert for a while- he was SO angry when he discovered we were in love and I was afraid that Joseph and I would be forced apart and I would be forced to marry him... but thankfully, he stepped aside and suddenly... we're getting married!_

_I only wished my parents approved- they (Mother especially) were furious when we visited to announce our engagement- they were disappointed and I don't think I'll see them at the wedding, which is awful, but I know that I want to be with Joseph and our wedding day is going to be the happiest day of my life..."_

_0_

Before she could read anymore, however, Clarisse suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her and a quick glance at the clock on the mantle informed her that it was well after ten...she had been tidying the drawers for almost an hour and now, reading her diary... the evening had been quiet but pleasant, and while she wanted to read more of her diary (after eight years, she was definitely a different person), she was tired and she was sure the twins would keep her busy tomorrow and, hopefully, the boys and Josepy would be home...

It ws hard sleeping in bed alone, she reflected half sleepily to herself as she sank down under the covers- that was the hardest part of being separated from Joseph as he not only contributed to the warming of the bed, but his very presence comforted her and made her feel safe... as well as the fact that they could talk all night, like little children.

She was just drifting off to sleep when she thought she heard noises in the living room, which moved into the bedroom, but she was too tired to sit up and investigate- their suite was noe of the most heavily protected in the palace- and then, minutes later, the bed dipped down as someone climbed into Joseph's side of the bed, but Clarisse wasn't scared at all now as, wider awake, she turned on the lamp and rolled over to collide with Joseph's chest.

"You came back!" she cried in delight as his arms enfolded her into his warm embrace and he chuckled as she, pulled ever closer to him, rested her head against his chest for a moment before he pulled back slightly to smile down at her.

"Of course I came back... I couldn't miss your birthday, sweetheart, especially not your 30th," before he leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she admitted softly before he kissed her again and, after she switched off the lamp again, they settled back against their pillows, Joseph's arms firmly holding her close to him.

"I'm glad you're home," she murmured sleepily and he, more wide awake that his wife, smiled as he stroked her hair- he was glad everything was going to plan, but he was REALLY glad that he was home with Clarisse and hopefully she would enjoy every minute of tomorrow...

000

The next morning, Clarisse half expected to wake up alone in the king sized bed with an empty birthday stretched out in front of her, but instead she woke up to discover that Joseph HAD returned late the evening before and was beside her in bed, albiet wide awake and watching her with a warm smile, the smile broadening as she woke up properly and gazed at him with the deep blue eyes he loved so much.

"It wasn't a dream... you did come back last night," she murmures softly, moving closer to him and he chuckled again as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I did... like I said last night, I couldn't miss any of your birthdays... Happy birthday, my darling," he aded after a moment before leaning over and kissing her tenderly yet passionately, Clarisse's arms winding their way around his neck, tugging him closer to her.

"I can't believe I'm 30," she commented once their rather heated embrace ended and he laughed as he pushed a strand of her hair aside.

"I know, I felt the same way when I was 30..."

"Why... didn't you think you'd make it to 30?"

"Partly that, but 30 just seemed so old... but when I finally turned the big 3-0, it wasn't as bad as I thought..."  
>"And now you're even older!" she smiled cheeily at him and he growled playfully as he rolled on top of her and hovered above. "I'm stil the baby!"<p>

"Yes but you definitely don't act like a baby..." before he returned to his previous position and began fiddling with the straps on her nightgown. "How do you feel being 30?"

"It's feels no different to being 29... but I'm just so happy you're home."

"So am I..." before he leaned over and kissed her again and then pulled away to stretch and kick off the covers, Clarisse following suit. "Don't you want breakfast in bed?"

"Not this morning," she beatmed at him. "But I will bring our tea in..." and, to her surprise, Joseph relaxed back in bed and pulled the covers back over himself- he usually insisted on doing the honours- but she didn't mind as she moved towards the bedroom door and stepped into the living room...

"Oh my," he heard her gasp and he grinned to himself before he leapt out of bed and headed in the direction Clarisse had gone...

She turned her head as he stepped up next to her and observed the room-on every desk, chair, table and any other smooth surface were flowers, both in baskets and bouquets, as well as rose petals scattered on the sofa.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" she finaly asked and he shrugged- he had known everyone would send her flowers so he had arranged for them all to be set up here so that she had a nice surprise when she woke up.

"Not all of it- everyone sent you flowers just because they wanted to... including me, and I thought it would be nice to have them here when you wake up," he added, walking over to the desk where the biggest arrangement of roses, lilies and carnations were waiting and she smiled as she followed him over and gently touched one of the roses before smiling at him.

"Thank you sweetheart... they're beautiful," she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're beautiful," he responded before kissing her again. "I suppose I should give you part of your present," he added teasingly as he nuzzled her neck and she laughed, a rich, clear sound he had always loved.

"You could... wait, a PART of my present?" she looked at him and he only looked mysterious, but before he could go and retrieve it, there was a banging on the main suite doors, quickly followed by the boys bursting in, shouting:

"Happy birthday Mama!"

All in all, her birthday was wonderful and exactly what she had wanted-a day with her family, as well as messages from her friends (including her mother) and it was late in the day when Joseph had to regretfully 'tear himself' away to return some phone calls.

"While you were fortunate enough to have a day off, I still have a country to run!" he pretended to moan as he headed towards the door and she smiled.

"It's only one day..."

"True... anyway, why don't you enjoy a long soak in the tub... you and I are having a quiet, romantic dinner for two tonight..."

"I will... and that sounds lovely," she beamed dreamily at him and, after he had left, she happily almost skipped towards the bathroom to run her bath, grabbing her robe and her diary on the way...

_0_

"_The wedding date has been set for July and while I DO want to marry Joseph, it terrifies me that the date has been set (it only confirms the fact that we're getting married) and it also scares me because it seems so far away and that Joseph may get bored with me before the wedding and I can't bear the thought of that... although who would blame him?_

_I don't know why I'm feeling like this- I'm engaged to a wonderful man whom I love and who loves me, his family are better and nicer than my own and I'll live in a beautiful palace as a princess... but still... I miss Joseph so much when he travels and he seems to be away so much... am I getting cold feet?"_

_0_

"_Happy New Year! Again I have been less than diligent in writing in you, but life has again passed me by but I have a very good excuse- I'm getting married in three weeks! Yes, I know the wedding was supposed to be in July, but Joseph and I discussed it and we (or rather he, it was his idea and while the idea startled me initially, I found myself wanting to go along with it) and we decided to move the wedding forward to January 20, which is only 16 days away! I'm nervous, of couse, but I also want to be with him more than anything and he does too... _

_there is so much to be done in so little time, and while I was afraid that his parents wouldn't approve of us marrying so soon- we've only known each other six months and have been engaged for two- but they were wonderful about it (which I'm glad about as, even though he's never said as much, I know Joseph wants their approval and so do I) and now the wedding is not far way... _

_Soon I will be Her Royal Highness Princess Clarisse Renaldi of Genovia, but more importantly, I'll be Joseph's wife, which is what I want more than anything in the world..."_

_0_

"_Well, now I'm officially HRH Princess Clarisse, and Joseph's wife, and have been for nearly two weeks... it's a wonderful feeling and I'm so blissfully happy, I never thought I would be this happy but I am... and Joseph is so wonderful- is it possible to fall even more in love with one's husband? I hope so because I still am doing just that, even though we're married and on our honeymoon at a beautiful island in the Caribbean... _

_Married- I can't believe it... it's such a serious, life changing commitment and I've made that commitment to Joseph with no qualms whatsoever._

_The wedding was beautiful, it was the perfect day and I don't know how I will be able to describe it..."_

"Well, I can see you're definitely revelling in your day off!" a voice interrupted her reading and she glanced up to see her husband in the doorway.

"I didn't think you'd soak for this long!" he teased as, blushing, she carefully set her diary onto a nearby shelf- it wouldn't do for her diary to fall in the tub, it had precious, precious memories...

"How long has it been?" he looked embarrassed as he strode over and handed her a towel as she stood.

"At least an hour... it's after five now," and he paused as Clarisse gasped softly, horrified, and wrapped the towel tightly around herself.

"However, you don't need to panic," he continued as he helped her out of the tub. "The kids are no where near ready for bed and dinner isn't happening for a couple of hours... what were you reading?" he inquired as, now clad in her robe, Clarisse retrieved the red leather book and held it close to her as she led the way back into the bedroom.

"You wouldn't believe it, but I found my diary from when I first came to the palace."

"Oh? Any saucy details about me in there?"

"No, remember we were quite circumspect before we got married, although I did wonder whether you wanted me or not on several occasions..."

"I DID want you- you were so different from anyone else I'd met, but I also loved your innocent and I knew I couldn't (and wouldn't) rob you of that before you were ready... and, honestly, my love, you WEREN'T ready and I was more than happy to wait until our wedding night..."

"Really?" she looked at him with wide eyes as she sank down on the bed and he smiled.

"Really," he affirmed, tapping her nose gently before disappearing into his dressing room to retrieve her second (or, more like fifth gift) and she groaned softly as he returned to her side with a long, flat gift wrapped box.

"Darling, you really didn't have to do this..." she said softly- he had already spoiled her enough with the flowers, a leather bound set of all of Jane Austen's books, her favourite perfume and some more of his mother's jewellery (including a new tiara) but he only grinned as he sat the box down in her lap and joined her on the bed.

"I WANTED to... and you know that I'm too stubborn to listen to opinions differing from mine," he teased but she didn't say anything as she carefully unwrapped the parcel and opened the box, gasping for the millionth time that day as she slowly lifted out the royal blue satin and lace garment... a one shoulder, short sleeved dress with faux jewels sewn into the bodice and a long flowing skirt.

"Oh Joseph, it's beautiful!" she breathed in awe as she stood and held it against herself- a perfect fit.

"I thought it matched your eyes perfectly and I... do you really like it?"

"I do, I do- and I'll wear it tonight!" she exclaimed as, after carefully setting it down on the end of the bed, she flew into his arms, knocking them both across the bed with her enthusiasm. "Oh Joseph, I love it and I love you..." she kissed him fervently. "Maybe that was what I wrote about you in my diary... would you like to see it?"

"No, my darling," he said softly as he sat them both up again and kissed her palm. "That's the palace where you wrote your private thoughts, I couldn't read it.. although you could read mine..."

"I'll read yours if you read mine," Clarisse said stubbornly. "Besides, I think I only wrote in mine until our coronation- I can't remember whether I mentioned the twins or not in there, but I'm still only early into it..."

"Alright, one day I'll read your diary and you'll read mine," he chuckled- his wife could be incredibly stubborn at times- before he heard movement in the living room and realized that her makeup and hair people were waiting for her, a fact that astonished her when he told his 'birthday girl' that seconds later.

"I thought we were having dinner alone!"

"Yes, but I thought you would enjoy the extra pampering..." before his explanation was cut short by Clarisse's lips on his again as she pounced on him- he really had thought things through...

0

Joseph's additional surprise was very helpful- even though it was her birthday, she wanted to look good for him, a fact he knew and appreciated that and she discovered it again when she emerged from the dressing room in her brand new birthday gown and his jaw dropped open slightly.

"Well?" she spun around flirtatiously. "Does it look as good on me as you had hoped?"

"Definitely," he said slowly, his eyes drinking her in as he made his way towards her. "You make the dress look so much better than I imagined, and you look beautiful, so beautiful..." he finished as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, nuzzling her neck affectionately as so not to disturb her her hair or make up. "I'm so glad it's only you and me tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to share you with anyone," before he covered her lips with his own again and suddenly Clarisse didn't want to go downstairs for dinner or even tuck the children into bed- all she wanted was to stay here in this suite with Joseph...

"Do we really have to go downstairs to dinner?" she asked quietly when she finally managed to extricate herself from his arms and he smiled.

"You don't want to disappoint the chef, do you? He made you your favourite dinner..." and she laughed ruefully, not wanting to disappoint anyone, especially someone who had made her her special dinner.

"Alright... but maybe we could have an early night," she raise an eyebrow meaningfully but Joseph only shrugged non committally, not wanting to ruin his final, big surprise.

"Maybe so... but now, our children are demanding our attention!"

Both of them loved putting the children to bed and they tried to do so every night, although Joseph was often busy with other issues, and the children, as they grew older, clearly appreciated their efforts, lighting up with delight whenever they saw either of them, as the twins did when they entered their nursery, both girls standing up in their cribs and squealing: "Mama!" when they saw her. She could hardly believe that they would be two the following day, they had grown up so much, but they were so adorable and she loved them to pieces, as she did her boys.

While Clarisse hadn't expected anything but drawings from the children (and they all loved drawing, although Claire and Grace mainly scribbled) which she did, many of them, but she also suspected Joseph's hand as the four of them had, that morning, presented her with a fine diamond drop necklace and matching earrings- a present she loved but the drawings (which were becoming part of a growing scrapbook of their artwork) meant just as much as the jewellery...

The twins went to be quite easily, enjoying the cuddles they received from their parents before settling down into their cribs, but the boys were still up and playing (although in their pyjamas) when their mother and father stepped into the nursery.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for bed?" Joseph asked in a mock stern voice, stopping the boys in their tracks.

"We are,"Phillipe beamed. "We just wanted to see Mama before we go to bed..." before both boys tore towards their mother and hugged her dress covered legs happily.

"I'm glad you did," she patted the dark and fair heads happily before gently extricating herself from their surprisingly strong grips and walked over to their beds.

"However, it is time for bed... but we'll try and play with you tomorrow sometime," she added soothingly as they groaned and, mollified, the boys allowed themselves to be tucked into bed and their parents to leave the night light on as they exited the room.

When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Clarisse began turning in the direction of the formal dining room, suddenly looking forward to a romantic dinner for two, when she realized that Joseph, his arm around her waist, was guiding her towards the ballroom.

"What's going on?" she asked in bewilderment before he stopped and turned to her, suddenly excited- he couldnt'wait to see the look on her face in a few minutes.

"You're about to find out... but I need you to close your eyes for me," he added as she gave him a skeptical look, suddenly suspicious- he couldn't have organized anything, he had been away for three days... could her?

"Trust me," he added softly and now, thoroughly bewildered, she obediently did as he asked and allowed him to guide her up to the door, pause for a moment so that the door could be open, before she shuffled awkwardly into the room, clutching his hands before she was stopped again and, feeling his warm breath on her neck, he murmured:

"You may open your eyes now..."

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking furiously as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the ballroom before she looked around and saw... James, Charlie, Lisa and Marion; Henrik and Alexandra; the Motezes; some of the more likeable members of parliament... and friends she hadn't seen since she'd finished school and had probably never even met her husband or family... what was going on...before they all suddenly shouted:

"SURPRISE!", startling her somewhat and she then realized that Joseph had organized a surprise party for her, and they were all there to celebrate...

"Happy birthday my darling," he murmured huskily into her ear and she beamed at him before, unable to stop herself, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him in front of everyone... he was a dear, sweet man and she loved him so much!


	21. Henrik

_A/N: sorry for the long wait, had a few things going on..._

"That was a wonderful party!" Clarisse almost slurred several hours later when after farewelling their guests (or ''her guests'' as Joseph had quietly reminded her), they headed upstairs, Joseph's arm lightly wrapped around her waist as not only a sign of affection but also as a means of support- she had had more to drink than usual, but that was to be expected, it had been her birthday and her party.

"You definitely are a clever man... and you're MY man!" she declared loudly before, stumbling slightly, she sat down heavily on the stairs and began giggling, continuing to do so when Joseph sat next to her, looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly- she had sat down rather heavily- but her broad smile and flushed cheeks told him she was more than alright... and more than a little tipsy.

"I'm fine, fine, fine... I just... stumbled..."

"Did you really enjoy tonight?" he asked almost timidly and her expression turned tender as she turned and caressed his cheek with a sweet smile.

"I did, very much- you're so thoughtful... it was a lovely idea and I loved every moment of it..." and her eyes softened as she thought back over that night...

0

"SURPRISE!" the small group shouted and she was stunned- had they all come for her, to celebrate her birthday- and when Joseph had murmured his birthday wishes into her ear, she completely lost her reservations and kissed him in front of everyone- she was so surprised he had done this for her, and she was so lucky!

Once they broke apart, however, she blushed deeply when she realized everyone had been watching them before she then heard several wolf whistles- definitely from James and Charlie, both of whom were grinnng broadly at her- and she suddenly felt shy as she stood there, Joseph at her side, before a gentle nudge from him galvanized her into action and, clutching his hand tightly, she moved towards Henrik and Alexandra...

She couldn't believe how many people had come to celebrat- Joseph had gone to a lot of trouble and, as she approached people she hadn't seen in years, she was proud to be able to introduce him to them- some of her old school friends had never met Joseph or their family and she could see that some of her friends were dazzled by Joseph.

She had hoped to keep her husband with her for the evening- she loved him even more after today, if that was at all possible- but as the evening progressed, seeing as she was revelling in the additional attention, she slipped discreetly into the crowd- it was HER birthday, her moment to shine and, with no pressing engagements on her mind for the next day or so (aside from the girls second birthday), he hoped that she would relax, maybe even get a little tipsy...

"You certainly surprised Clarisse!" Charlie chortled when Joe finally made his way through the crowd with a drink (he was sure that everyone would be plying Clarisse with drinks). "I'm sure you'll be more than amply rewarded at the end of the night!"

"I honestly didn't think I'd pull it off, Clarisse was so suspicious and kept trying to convince me that she didn't need special treatment on her birthday, but I knew she deserved something."

"Yes she did," James nodded emphatically. "I can see how proud she was when she was introducing you to all her old friends... and they obviously liked you!"

"I won them over with my charm!" Joe joked and Charlie burst out laughing, attracting the attention of some of the guests around them.

"Sure, your charm," Charlie jeered, his eyes sparkling mischievously

"Yes, MY charm," he protested indignantly before continuing, half expecting Charlie to bristle at his next question: "How are you and Marion?" but his friend looked nonchalant.

"Fine... we're getting along ever so much better now that I have FINALLY realized I need to grow up and be a husband and father (which I did want to be) and Marion..." he paused, trying to look casual but failing abysmally with two of his closest friends. "... Marion has agreed for us to try again."

"That's terrific news!" Joseph said enthusiastically, signalling for a waiter to bring over drinks to them. "I'm pleased and I know Clarisse will definitely will be thrilled to hear it!"

"Marion will tell her long before you see her!" Charlie joked as they accepted drinks from the waiter. "You have bigger problems than that- like making a speech to her!"

"Don't worry, I'm all set... all that matters to me is that she enjoys herself tonight- she more than deserves it."

The evening was a wonderfully relaxed occasion (quite unlike other functions held at the palace), the atmosphere far less formal ("mainly because the more pompous gentlemen aren't here!"Henrik joked after a long coughing bout- he had had the flu recently and recovery was slow) than on state occasions, and it was partly because of this that Her Majesty was well on her way towards tipsiness when Joseph found her, surrounded by a group of past and present friends, before he gently tapped his glass, attracting everyone's attention- time for a toast to his beloved Clarisse.

"On behalf of my wife and myself, I would like to thank everyone who came tonight- it is incredible and I feel vindicated to be able to show Clarisse how much she is loved and cared about..." he shot a semi triumphant look in her direction.

"I very much appreciate you all coming and I've enjoyed meeting some of you for the first time," he grinned at the new faces in the crowd- he suspected his title and the palace itself had overwhelmed them but he also knew that Clarisse would try and make him more real, more human- he was a person as well as King of a country.

"And now, the real reason why we're here- Clarisse, my wife and the birthday girl herself," and the look he gave her was of pure adoration, a look that confirmed that he was still crazy about his wife.

"Darling... neither of us can believe that you're 30 today, but to me, you look as beautiful and as youthful as you did when we met eight years ago, and I love you as much as ever... you're an intelligent, regal, majestic Queen; a beautiful, kind, loving wife and mother; and a compassionate, elegant, graceful woman, and I know that I am very lucky to have you in my life as my wife, our children to have you as their mother AND Genovia to have you as her Queen..."

Clarisse giggled inwardly as she heard James and Charlie, ever the jokesters, make gagging noises, but she knew they didn't mean it and that she was enjoying his heartfelt speech very much.

"You really are a wonderful lady, Clarisse Elizabeth Renaldi, Queen of Genovia, and we're all grateful that you are you... I know that we will celebrate more birthdays and anniversaries together... so happy birthday, my darling, and I now ask everyone to raise their glasses …. to Clarisse!"

"To Clarisse!" the rest of the room echoed, raising their glasses to her before she, blushing hotly, sipped her champagne as Joseph, his arm somehow having crept around her waist, nizzled her neck and, with a nod of his head, signally for the small orchestra to play 'their' song...'The Way You look Tonight'.

"Care to dance with me?" he whispered into her ear and she only nodded dreamily, passing her glass to her neighbour and allowing herself to be led onto the floor- she was more than a little inebriated, but she knew Joseph would keep her steady and support her, as he had always done... thank goodness she had fallen in love with him- she could barely imagine her life without him in it...

0

"Yes, it was a lovely evening, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Joseph agreed before standing and stretching- the stairs were getting cold and he was keen to make the most of the rest of Clarisse's birthday as tomorrow would be the twins second birthday and they would both be flat out with the children and their guests, most of whom had never met the children before.

"Now... I know you don't want your birthday to end..."

"I could celebrate all night," she smiled gleefully. "Although, if I did that, I would be tired tomorrow," she frowned pensively as he helped her to her feet and, arm in arm, they continued their journey to their suite.

"True... and besides, thirty is different to twenty nine- you get tired more easily and more often," he said seriously as one of their guards opened their doors and he followed her inside.

"Really?" she turned with an innocent expression but he knew she wasn't fooled, judging by the sparkle in her eyes.

"Really," he affirmed as the doors closed behind him and he slowly walked towards her, like a lion eyeing it's prey and she giggled as she slowly began walking backwards towards the bedroom.

"Well, I suppose you must be feeling exhausted," she pretended to sound sympathetic and there was a micro second of a pause before she squealed and raced into the bedroom as, growling playfully he bounded after her, keen to end her day as perfectly as it had begun.

"Happy birthday my darling," he mumbled later and she smiled as she snuggled in closer to him.

"Thank you... thank you for all of this- I loved it."

"My pleasure... I wanted to do this for you..."

"I know, and I love you more for it..." before their voices faded away as they gave into sleep.

The twins second birthday the following day was just as chaotic as Clarisse's birthday, almost everyone who had been at her party attended the twins small party, and while the boys (Phillipe especially) revelled in the attention and compliments ("they are both dear, cute, well behaved little boys", was the main consensus), the girls were fine for most of the day, but as the afternoon drew to a close, and they were continually passed from person to person, they became more and more irritable, less and less amiable and after clinging to Clarisse for a long time, complaining quietly if anyone besides their small circle (their parents, grandparents, brothers, Lisa, Marion or their nannies) approached them, Clarisse decided to take them upstairs...

Iit had been a big day for them, with their birthdays, so much attention, so many people wanting to coo over them, it was no wonder they were exhausted and longed only for their mother.

"But they were good little girls right until the end," Marion said fondly after both girls were settled into their routine- bath, supper and bed early that night- and Clarisse smiled proudly- they were already little princesses, but they had been good that day, before she decided to tactfully ask Marion the question she had been wondering about.

"So... how are you and Charles?"

Marion laughed lightly- their eight month separation had probably been the scandal of the year, but she didn't care about all the gossiping that went on- she knew that Joseph and Clarisse cared about them.

"We're on much better terms than before... he's definitely more interested in the girls and our relationship..." she paused, looking slightly shy. "I think we might be making a definite step towards reconciliation."

"How wonderful!" Clarisse clapped her hands quietly. "I am so pleased for both of you!"

"It's still early days..." but Marion looked pleased and Clarisse was relieved.

"But it's a start," Clarisse said calmly before glancing out the window at the crowd below. "Well, we must go back down to the guests..."

"Doesn't it ever bother you that you're always on show, always being watched, always having to be pleasant to everyone..."

"When I was first married to Joseph, it DID bother me, although I accepted that it was part of the price I had to pay for falling in love with him, and it did bother me when we were crowned... but now..." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not so much... Joseph protects me so well and does so many of the public appearances... as do his parents... We're very lucky to have them, especially during the first few months of our reign- I know Joseph needed them, especially his father..."

00000

Now that Clarisse's and the twins birthdays had come and gone with surprises, people and speeches, Clarisse hoped that life would settle down for a little while, allowing Joseph to focus on running the country, she with her various official and charitable obligations as well as assisting Joseph, and they both had to focus on balancing ruling a country, their marriage and rasing their family, a three pronged task they felt they were more than capable of handling.

Unfortunately, as most great plans that were made, this didn't happen exactly as expected- while politically, Joseph was firmly in control, personally, things weren't so rosy as a cloud of fear descended inside the palace walls...

As October drew to a close, it became clear that Henrik wasn't recovering from the flu as well as anyone had expected, and a shock diagnosis brought home all the fears that Joseph had been trying to hide for the past few months, and while Henrik and Alexandra were planning on spending a few months down south in the warmer climates in January, the writing was on the wall and they all knew it- Henrik, Alexandra, Joseph and Clarisse- but while the other three seldom mentioned it, having accepted the inevitable and choosing to keep everything as normal as possible for the sake of the children and the staff, Joseph chose to ignore it entirely, throwing himself into work (his father's limited work as well as his own) and refusing to discuss the future beyond Christmas or his father's illness in terms of anything more than temoporary.

Clarisse tried to get him to talk about it several times, but knowing him as well as she did (as well as Henrik's advice that ''at the moment he's hiding behind a wall, but he will come to you''), she knew she couldn't pus him and thus decided to be patient and wait for him to come to her, which he did, albiet briefly, in mid November.

"I don't know what I'll do without my father- he's a great man," he muttered almost to himself as they lay in bed together, and Clarisse only had the chance to murmur sympathetically:

"You'll be fine, Henrik and I know that and I'll be here for you and with you..." before he, feeling guilty that he'd pushed her away (it wasn't her fault his father was...) and slightly embarrassed that he had admitted his true emotions to her (although he knew he shouldn't be- he encouraged HER to open up to him so he should do the same), abruptly changed the subject by slipping his hands down her (or rather his) pyjama shirt and, caressing her all the way, distracted her with seductive, fiery kisses...

It was a tactic that usually worked effectively (although he rarely used it, not wanting to manipulate Clarisse and her feelings- she was someone who didn't deserve to be manipulated) and, sure enough, she didn't say anything else about his confession after they had made love, although she hadn't forgoteen about it and, as she drifted off to sleep, she silently vowed that, no matter what, she would ALWAYS be there for Joseph...

Henrik's health rallied somewhat over the festive season (alleviated Joseph's fears somewhat), although only Joseph and Clarisse attended the opera, they chose to spend Christmas in Pyrus rather than migrate to the Winter Palace and the annual New Year's Eve ball had been cancelled, and while Christmas was merry, if only for the sake of the children, the cloud ever loomed closer.

"They're good kids," Henrik said jovially as he and Clarisse sat beside the fire in the library, watching Joseph, the boys and some of their bodyguards playing in the snow outside. "You and Joseph have done a good job with them."

"Joseph has always been a good father," Clarisse said calmly and Henrik turned away from the bay windows to look at her. "I think he's always wanted to be a father," she said honestly, believing every word.

"He has... and you're a very good mother... I thoroughly approve of how you've put everyone first... but sometimes, you have to put yourself first."

Clarisse blushed at this, half embarrassed, half pleased- the older man had always been fond of her, almost from the first introductions, but Henrik seemed pleased to see the reaction in her- she always seemed to shy away from compliments, before he continued:

"You are a very, very good mother to Pierre, Phllipe, Claire and Grace... and you've been more than an exceptional wife to Joseph, both Alexandra and I have always noticed and liked."

"Please... you don't need to say anything else..."

"I do," Henrik regarded her seriously. "We both know my time is short and I feel that there are things I need to say..." he stopped abruptly as he coughed long and hard. "Anyway, I suppose that you didn't expect to lead the life you have led... your parents wanted you to marry Rupert...""

"Rupert really was a sweet man..." Clarisse said awkwardly- it was history but she didn't like bringing it up- falling for the other brother while being courted by Rupert had almost torn her apart, as had the decision...

"He was, but I'm glad that you're married to Josepph- I know you don't like hearing this, but you really did set him on the straight and narrow... and, thankfully, he realizes that too."

"He does, but he is a great man, and he would have been without my encouragement..."

"I don't think so... sadly, his mother and I often doubted his potential, especially when he was a teenager and in college... But YOU saw it and convinced him that he needed to change- and we'll always be grateful to you for that..."

"But I..."

"Clarisse, may I speak honestly? It's only at the end of a man's life when he realizes what he has done right and wrong in his life, and sadly, I didn't give Joseph as much credit and support as he should have received..."  
>"He's always admired you... still does."<p>

"I know that, but I still regret not giving him more responsibility and more reassurance that I believed in him earlier in his life."

"He knows it now," Clarisse said reassuringly. "And he's always appreciated your support and encouragement, as have I."

"You two are the future of Genovia and I know the country will be in safe hands- Joseph doesn't put up with any nonsense and you are a naturally kind, charming woman- I knew you would be an asset to the royal family from the first time I set eyes on you."

"Even after it came out that Joseph and I had fallen for each other?" she asked almost nerviously- although it had occurred over eight years earlier, it still could possibly sting Joseph's now mellow parents.

"You can't help who you love...and it was abundantly clear that you two were meant to be together," he smiled indulgently.

"I'm actually glad both my sons marriages were love matches rather than arranged, although arranged marriages often work..." he drifted off for a moment before he realized the subject had drifted from what he had wanted to say.

"Anyway, excuse my rambling, I didn't mean for this little chat to meander along so much... what I really wanted to say to you is that I've always liked you, and have since we met at that fateful afternoon tea..."

"I know and I've always appreciated your kindness, love and support," Clarisse said sincerely.

"I've enjoyed seeing you blossom and mature into an extraordinarily intelligent and beautiful woman and Queen who loves her family and country... thank you for loving Joseph as himself, rather than his title, and for giving us such beautiful grandchildren- I'm sure that they will love Genovia as much as you two do..

.You do know that Joseph may push you away when I... you know... but I know you will always stand by him and support him, and that's how I know Genovia will be fine- you were the making of him and, together, you really are a true partnership, both in life and in ruling the country."

Clarisse was almost in tears at his words- it was clear Henrik understood and accepted his mortality, and while she had accepted he was dying, it saddened her to realize it all over again. However, she bravely blinked away the tears before smiling brightly at him again- he was a good man, and she knew that Joseph took after him in more ways than one."

"Thank you, I do appreciate your words- you are a great man and... you will be missed..." but before he could respond, the boys burst into the room, followed by their tired father, and Henrik couldn't help but laugh heartily.

"Your boys are obviously wearing you out son... does doing paperwork suddenly seem more appealing?" he teased as Joe collapsed in a chair nearby while the boys ran around the room once before, on their mother's admonition, they raced out again to find their nannies.

"Maybe so, Father, maybe so... although my wife could have joined me outside," he looked at her pointedly but Clarisse only laughed outright.

"No darling, I couldn't have... the boys love playing in the snow with you while I needed to be here in case Claire or Grace needed me!"

"Alright," he pretended to sound grudging. "You win... so, what were you two gossiping about in here?" and Henrik and Clarisse exchanged a glance before Clarisse replied, simply and vaguely:

"Non political matters, nothing special... would you like a drink, darling?"

0

Sadly, after the New Year, Henrik began to deteriorate quickly and everyone (including the people who, although hadn't been informed of the seriousness of Henrik's illness, watched the headlines for any statements from the palace, as well as sending messages of support to the royal family) began the inevitable breath holding, expecting the news at any time, which contributed greatly to the sombre atmosphere that had now spread across the country, although the occupants of the palace tried to remain upbeat, especially when around the children.

By Joseph and Clarisse's eighth wedding anniversary, the former monarch was bedridden and steadily becoming more reliant on oxygen to help him breathe- although the oxygen tanks were never in sight when he had visitors- namely the Prime Minister, a few old friends from parliament and his grandchildren, usually accompanied by their mother as Joseph was usually busy.

Their first visit had been a disaster as while Pierre and Claire, while a little nervous, were unfazed by their wan grandfather's appearance and obediently followed their grandmother into the room, Phillipe and Grace froze in the doorway before they baulked, Phillipe whining:

"I don't wanna go in... it's scary..." before he was immediately silence by his father's furious stare, which only made matters worse as both of them burst into tears and clung to Clarisse's legs, resulting in them being sent back to their nurseries early and, when Pierre and Claire left, Henrik gently chided Joseph.

"They're only young, Joseph, and they shouldn't have been glared at like that just because Phillipe was a little scared... it would be a little scary coming in here."

"I TOLD you they shouldn't come in here- they're too young!" Joseph snapped angirly- since Christmas, he had been angry at the world and everyone in it, lashing out on occasion at everyone except his parents and children, and now his children had been on the receiving end of his rage.

"They may be young, but both Pierre and Phillipe wanted to see me, you know that they asked, and I wanted to see them too... I probably won't see them all that much longer and I want to see them while I can..."

"And you shall," Clarisse said firmly, meeting Joseph's eyes with an almost defiant look in her eyes and he nodded briefly before shrugging.

"Very well... YOU," he looked at Clarisse sternly. "Can deal with all the tears and complaints if this doesn't work again... I have other things I need to do," he said in exasperation before stalking out of the room, leaving Clarisse to turn to her parents in law in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry..." she began quietly before Alexandra rested a hand on hers.

"It's fine... Joseph's going to be difficult to handle for a while, but it will get better..." and Clarisse again marvelled at how open and relaxed they both were, even with the intense personal crisis they were facing as man and wife... til death did they part... she only hoped that she and Joseph would be like that when it happened to them... although hopefully not for a long, long time...

The children continued to visit their grandfather for a few minutes every day for the next week or so, but as February arrived, it was clear that there wasn't all that long to go and Joseph angrily forbid the children to go and see their grandfather, and Henrik concurred.

"It was nice for them to see me for a little while, but now I too want them to remember me as I was, not as I am now... although I suspect that they're all too young to recall in later... although Pierre..." he frowned pensively and Clarisse too was concerned- while the other three usually shrugged off the sombre atmosphere almost as soon as they left the room, Pierre was quieter than ever and had been staying close by Clarisse whenever possible, in fact they all had. Joseph barely had any time for them anymore, and he was so angry...

She thought it would be best if they were kept away from their father, and she actually didn't mind spending much of her time with them- her schedule, out of respect for Henrik's declining health, had been cut back and thus she spent her time with the children, as did Alexandra, whenever her husband sent her away from his bedside for a break.

"Thank goodness we have these little ones to keep us occupied," she murmured on one occasion as Claire sat quietly on her lap, a doll in her hands, and Clarisse only watched sympathetically- she couldn't even begin to imagine what Alexandra was going through and she did all that she could to help them, if she couldn't help her own husband.

She was usually in bed when he finally came upstairs from his study- she knew that he still had so much work to do, but she had hoped that he would let it go for a few days, just until things had settled down, but Clarisse understood that he couldn't- it was his way of dealing with his grief- so she was very surprised when, the night after her conversation with Alexandra, she discovered that he was reclining on the sofa when she returned from saying good night to the children.

"Have you finished your work earlier this evening?" she inquired gently as she sat on the edge of the sofa next to him- he had been so irritable lately, she didn't try and be affectionate with him- and he shrugged as he slugged back the last of his scotch.

"Andre convinced me that I should have at least one early night after a fortnight of seeing midnight, so I went and sat with Father for a while..."

He didn't mention, but Clarisse already knew, that his father had been getting worse all afternoon, his temperature was rising and his breathing was becoming laboured, and it had been a struggle for him to sit there for even fifteen minutes, watching the man he had worshipped for 34 years struggle to breathe.

"Have you seen the children this evening?" he changed the subject, and she nodded.

"Yes, they're all well, although I think Pierre had a stomach bug last night..." she trailed off, refusing to admit that she hadn't been feeling particularly well for the past couple of days- her stomach had been queasy and she had had several instances of feeling faint, but she assumed that it was what had bothered Pierre... she only hoped that none of the other three got this bug...

"I'll try and see them sometime tomorrow," Joseph murmured before he set his glass down with a bang on a nearby table and stood up. "It's been a long fortnight, I think I might turn in..."

"That's sounds like a good idea..." Clarisse said quietly, but before he could ask what she was planning on doing, there was a knock on the door.

"Who on earth could that be?" he asked as Clarisse rose and walked over to answer it, her heart sinking when she saw Henrik's private secretary standing there, an unusually sombre expression on his face- this couldn't be good.

"Good evening, Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb but I was sent to find you and His Majesty..."

"What's wrong?" Joseph was instantly at her side, and the older man almost trembled at the earnest, worried expression on the King's face before he recovered quickly.

"Your Majesty, the doctor sent me... you're needed in His Majessty's rooms immediately... you as well, Your Majesty," he included Clarisse in his look and Clarisse suddenly felt nauseaous... this was it, the moment of truth...

"Is it my father?" Joseph asked bluntly, and the brief bowing of the other man's head only confirmed her suspicions.

"Yes sir... but the doctor would like to see you..."

"Let's go," Joseph almost barked, brushing past the assistant and striding towards the other wing, Clarisse and the secretary in his wake... this was a nightmare she knew was coming, but now that it was here...how on earth was Joseph going to react? What were they going to do?


	22. A Sad, Angry Goodbye

_A/N: Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers... think this was bad? There is still a lot more drama around the corner for our favourite couple!_

_Again, this hasn't been part of the plan (or some of it) so the next chapter may be the final of this SECTION and then I may have to do a fifth part... never done it before, but I have done this story in depth and I want to do it justice... the next part will jump ahead, though, so that's the good news!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

It was a dark, cool, cloudy February day, the threat of rain (or, at least misty rain) hanging in the air and hardly the most appropriate day to farewell a beloved Genovian monarch in the style appropriate to his status and popularity, but today WAS the day and his son, the current King, was determined that, despite the bad weather, his father's life would be celebrated the way he deserved.

Thus, everything was prepared for today's ceremony, come rain, hail or shine, with Pyrus and both palaces full with visiting Heads of State, ambassadors or representatives from most countries around the world; Genovia's people had literally poured into Pyrus to be present at the funeral; the national and international press agencies were primed and ready, bundled up as they lined up in the streets with the locals, while the royal family itself was preparing for one of the saddest days of their lives...

Preparations for the wake afterwards had been well underway for the past two days and, thanks to the organized housekeeper, palace staff and Clarisse, everything was ready for the two or three hundred mourners who would be attending.

Clarisse had been up early that morning, overseeing the final details and now, thoroughly satisfied everything was perfect (this was for Henrik and she wanted everything to be fine, not wanting Joseph nor Alexandra to worry about anything on today of all days), she was standing in front of the windows of their living room, dressed entirely in black, her coat hanging over a chair and her shoes nearby, sipping on a cup of tea (her stomach was still slightly queasy) and looked out onto the grey clouds and misty garden, unable to believe that it had been a week, a week since life as she knew it had ended...

0

**A week earlier...**

After Henrik's assistant had announced they were needed in Henrik's suite (both Joseph and Clarisse realizing that this was the moment of truth), Joseph strode ahead while Clarisse and Anthony followed in his wake. The guard outside Henrik's suite let them in straight away and they stepped into the living room where Dr Johnson (the elder royals had a different doctor to the younger generation) and Alexandra were sitting on the sofa together.

"Your Majesties," the doctor leapt to his feet. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings but..."

"How long ago?" Joseph interrupted bluntly, not wanting him to finish his sentence, while Clarisse immediately made a beeline for Alexandra.

"A little while after you departed," he said formally before there was a long awkward silence before Joseph, mentally steeling himself for a final glimpse, glanced quickly at Clarisse (who, understanding his look, gently pulled away from Alexandra, stood up and joined him, Joseph reaching for her hand- for once he needed her physical touch) before, hand in hand, they quietly followed the doctor into the main bedroom.

Afterwards, when they re-emerged (Clarisse's hand still firmly clasped in his), Joseph hugged his mother for a long, long time before turning back to the docotor, Anthony and his own assistant (who had arrived in the interim), his features composed and calm.

"What now?"

"The Prime Minister and the most senior parliamentarian sitting are on their way to help you prepare a statement," Anthony said crisply. "Tomorrow..."

"There will be an emergency session of parliament," he assistant stepped in smoothly. "Both your schedule and Her Majesty's schedule will be clear and there will be an official week of mourning... of course, all these details will be discussed tonight and tomorrow."

"If you will all excuse me," Alexandra spoke up suddenly as she stood up. "I will be retiring for the evening now... and tell Andre that I will see him tomorrow morning when he has time..."

"Will you be alright?" Clarisse asked anxiously and Alexandra, touched, gave her a small wan smile as she passed her.

"I'll be fine... I'll see you and the children tomorrow..."

"Good night Mama," Joseph said quietly as she passed him and his mother impulsively hugged him, something she hadn't done in a while...

"Good night, Joey," she said in an unusually tender voice before exiting the room, leaving silence in her wake before Joseph turned to his wife.

"Perhaps you had better retire too, my dear," he said gently. "I'm going to be up longer than I thought and you might as well go to bed, the next few days are going to be busy enough as it is..."

"True," Clarisse agreed, albiet a little reluctantly- she had been hoping to comfort him privately before the others arrived, not at all satisfied that squeezing his hand when they were in the bedroom was enough- but there was no chance of doing anything more while the three men were present.

"That is a good idea, I am rather tired... good night gentlemen," she said formally, the three men bowing in response as she made her way towards the doors, stopping only when Joseph tugged on her hand and leant over to kiss her cheek.

He was envious of her able to go to bed when she wanted to- all he wanted to do was go to bed with her and worry about all of this tomorrow, but he couldn't- it was going to be a very long night...

0

The funeral was set for the following week, giving those who were planning on attending time to arrive and settle in, and the week flew by incredibly fast, especially for those involved, the royal family in particular.

As discussed between the monarch and the Prime Minister, there was an official week of mourning, with the day of the funeral itself a public memorial day, all businesses and schools closed so that the people had a chance to say goodbye- a decision that was meant with complete approval from the parliament, press and people.

"They all loved Henrik as much as we did, so they should be given the opportunity to say goodbye as well," Alexandra said approvingly.

While their official schedules were cleared in the interim, both Joseph and Clarisse were busy with their separate duties for the funeral- Joseph involved in meetings and intimate plans for the funeral with his mother while Clarisse was busy with catering. However, the major difference between them was that Clarisse spent the free time she had with the children, Joseph didn't- and he flatly refused to discuss it with her, except to say witheringly:

"I AM busy preparing for the funeral of my father, or had it slipped your mind?"

Clarisse bit her tongue at that comment- it was understandable he was angry and on edge, but she was also concerned about the children, especially the boys- they needed him.

It had been difficult to tell them the morning afterwards on her own (Joseph hadn't come to bed at all and she had chosen not to find him to help her- he had enough to do) and while the girls, who had been too young to realize what was going on really, cried when they were told the news, both Pierre and Phillipe were inconsolable, sobbing in her arms (or in their nannies arms) until she had to leave.

"You'll come back Mama, won't you?" Phillipe clung to her legs for a moment, his eyes red, and she bent down to kiss his forehead gently.

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll be back as soon as I can..."

"What about Papa?" Pierre inquired from his bed where he was clinging to the nanny he had had since he was born.

"I don't know, darling, he's going to be busy for the next few days, but I'm sure he'll try and visit... and Grandma wants to see you later."

"Really... she won't be too sad to see us?" Pierre brightened and Clarisse was struck at how mature both boys were being about this- they were still young, as Joseph had angrily ponted out several weeks earlier, and they next week would be very confusing for them, but they, in their own way, did understand what was going on.

"Definitely not," Clarisse replied firmly with a sure smile- Alexandra WOULD be sad, despite the long preparations they had had for this moment, but her grandchildren would be the best balm for her at the moment. "I'm sure she'll be here soon, I will be back as soon as I can and Papa may try and visit later..." and she felt a little better seeing their small faces relax- it was going to be a hard week for them all, including the children and she wanted to make it as easy as possible for them.

Unfortunately, Joseph barely seemed to give his sons and daughters a second thought that week, aside from the daily "How are the children?" and even then Clarisse sensed he wasn't particularly interested, which led to inquire WHY he hadn't seen them and his then snappy response.

She paused for a moment after his comment before she tried again, sounding sympathetic:  
>"I understand this is difficult darling..."<p>

"You don't," he looked up from his desk, irritated. "Yes, I realize that you buried your father while heavily pregnant and your mother not speaking to you, but this is different, Clarisse... MY father was King of Genovia and he deserves a proper send off."

"Be that as it may," Clarisse began, trying to remain pleasant- he was grieving and under a great deal of strain, but he couldn't forget that he too was a father.

"I'm sure everything will go well and he will get what he deserves, what you want him to get, but don't forget that your four small children need you too... even just to see you for a few minutes would be enough at the moment..."

He paused for a moment from his note taking, knowing Clarisse was right before he felt guilty and angry that she was doing this to him- surely she understood the pressure he was under? Surely she realized that he did want to see his children, so very much, but couldn't?

"I'll have plenty of time afterwards," he said dismissively before there was a polite knock on the door and she turned to see Andre enter the room and she sighed softly- she had tried, but she doubted the children would see their father for at least a week...

Thus neither she nor the children saw much of Joseph, and as the funeral approached, she herwself had less time with the children as she finalized the catering for the wake and the dinner the night of the funeral as well as a private reception, before she began greeting the arriving guests that began pouring in the day before hand... usually without her husband, but they understood.

"To be King and mourn not only a former monarch but his own father... that would be a difficult position to keep balanced, a difficult situation to be in..." one guest ruminated only the evening before at the private reception, and Clarisse had to agree...

0

It was a thought she was still carefully turning over in her mind the following day as she gazed out the windows- while she knew Joseph would now be able to step fully out of the shadows of his father and brother (although Henrik had been a wonderful asset and support while Joseph had been finding his feet), this week and today in particular would emphasize the duality of his role- not only was he a monarch leading his country in mourning, but he was also a son, the only son now, mourncing his father... she didn't know if she could do it, but he seemed to be coping thus far...

So absorbed in her thoughts (and the soothing cup of tea that was settling her stomach- she STILL had the kids stomach bug!) was she that she didn't hear Joseph (who had obviously been changing at the same time) step into the room until she heard him clear his throat.

"Are you ready?" and she turned to glance at him, serious and somber in a black suit- as usual, the suit made him look even more handsome but she, not knowing what mood he was in at the moment, didn't try to compliment him.

"Yes... how long till we have to go?" she asked as she set her tea cup back on the table and reached for her coat- hopefully she would make it through the day before her queasiness began to emerge again... she had had another thought of what it could be, but she sincerely hoped it wouldn't be...

"About ten minutes- are the boys ready?" his jaw tightened at that- he didn't approve of two small boys, aged six and four, attending a state funeral but both Clarisse and Alexandra had prevailed and thus Pierre and Phillipe would attend, on the proviso that if they misbehaved or got upset, they would be quietly chivvied out of the church as quietly as possible.

"Yes they are," Clarisse said calmly as she stepped into her shoes and allowed Joseph to hold her coat open out for her. "And they do not need you ignoring them, shouting at them, shuttling them into the car behind us or..."

"I get the point," he said irritably. "They are MY sons too and I'm not going to treat them like second class citizens, I just have concerns about them coming..." before he was interrupted by a knock on their suite doors before one of them opened and the boys nanny led the two little boys, dressed in dark suits and holding hands, into the room, both of them looking solemn until they saw their father.

"Daddy!" they shouted almost in unision befofre they raced towards him, and Clarisse hoped that he wouldn't shun them but, happily, he kneeled down on the floor (who cared about making his trousers dirty?) and scooped them into an embrace.

"We've missed you Papa," Phillipe said plaintively when the moment was over and they were dragging him towards Clarisse and the door.

"Didn't you want to see us?" Pierre added as he stood beside Clarisse and took her hand.

"I did, Bear, very, very much but... I was busy..." he said vaguely, deliberately avoiding Clarisse's gaze- he knew it sounded like a weak excuse and Clarisse would see through it, but thankfully neither boy did.

"Did you want to see Claire and Grace... they're awake!" Phillipe began to eagerly drag him down towards the girls nursery before his father stopped him with a firm grip.

"I do, son, I do, but it will have to be later... we do need to go..."

"To the funeral," Pierre said solemnly and Phillipe nodded just as seriously.

"Alright... and we'll stay with Mama- Grandma told us to," and Joseph glanced at Clarisse- while everything else had been prepared (his father had been organized), he assumed that the Prime Minister would escort his mother while he remained with Clarisse, not vice versa...

"Yes, you two stay with me," Clarisse said calmly, seeing Joseph's dismay and feeling a little better- the last week had been intense for her, supporting Alexandra and her babies but recievng very little from her husband and she thought it was time that he realized he had fallen down on that job a little.

"Papa and Grandma are sitting with us, but you two will be coming home afterwards so you can check on your sisters, or earlier if you need to... now, let's go and meet Grandma downstairs," he took both little hands in hers and led them down the hallway, Joseph trailing behind, feeling somewhat left out of his own family...

0

The funeral was a dignified occasion, all that Joseph and his mother had hoped for, and the church was full, people spilling out onto the stairs and into the streets, all of them there to remember their great King and to spy the royal family, who had arrived last and had been escorted immediately up to the front pews.

Aside from when she had to step up to do a reading, Clarisse remained in the front pew, sitting between the two boys while Joseph sat next to Alexandra and Andre at the end of the pew next to Pierre.

She knew Joseph was annoyed that they were sitting apart, but she preferred their temporary separation for two reasons- the boys were being very good but she preferred to keep them apart (while allowing them to cuddle in if they needed); and, secondly, after his behaviour for the past week (while mainly justified) had worn her down a little and she thought that some space between them would be a good thing.

As soon as the service was over, and while the pallbearers were arranging themselves around the flag covered, flower decked coffin, Clarisse and the nearby hovering nanny chivvied the tiny princes out the side door- for them, their part was over and now Clarisse had to focus on her role as Queen of Genovia, hostess...

It was a long, long day for the family- Alexandra, Joseph and Clarisse- after a private burial in the Renaldi family crypt, they returned to the church to thank some of the dispersing crowds for attending before heading back to the palace where the wake was taking place in the enormous ballroom.

Clarisse disappeared briefly upstairs to check on the children- all of whom were fine and playing quietly in the boys nursery together- before she headed back downstairs to the waiting crowds. It was hardly an event that filled her with joy but, as she reminded herself before stepping quietly into the room, she was doing it for Henrik and Alexandra...

Joseph happened to glance up as she stepped into the room, looking elegant and regal in black as she accepted a cup of tea from a nearby table, and felt a gush of pride, albiet mixed with annoyance when he realized she wasn't coming near him- obviously he hadn't been all that nice to her all week but he had thought that, after checking on the children, she would have come to find him, just as he thought they could have sat together in the church...she was obviously punishing him for his behaviour... well, that was just fine with him...

"So," he heard someone say and he re-tuned into the conversation in front of him to realize that Arthur Mabrey was gazing at him malevolently. "Will our country now fall apart without your father's support... or will you allow your lovely wife to be the power behind the throne... you know what they say about behind every great man..."

Joseph knew he was being tested, Mabrey always tried that, but today, his mood blacker than ever, he didn't care.

"We'll just have to wait and seee...who knows?" he said blankly before excusing himself, not wanting to be anywhere near Mabrey for the rest of the day, and he was dreading the small dinner they were having that night- anger and alcohol didn't mix... all he wanted was to be left alone...

It was an incredibly long afternoon, ending only when the guests due to attend the private dinner left to get changed, a dinner he hadn't agreed to, he said to Clarisse as he sat on the bed and slipped on his shoes while she sat in front of the dressing table and clipped on her earrings- thankfully she felt much better than she had had that morning... maybe it was only a bug.

"I know dear," she said soothingly as she joined him in the bedroom. "It will be all over soon enough... but today- your father would have been proud of you..." she said softly and he shrugged, looking vulnerable.

"I wish I could have done more..." but before he could say anything else, there was a loud knock on the door, signalling that it was time for them to go downstairs with their guests. He heaved a heavy sigh as he finished tying his laces and stood up slowly. "Here we go again..."

"Here we go again..." she echoed as she followed him through the living room and out the suite doors (for once, he wasn't a gentleman and allowed his wife to go first) to where two of their bodyguards were waiting for them.

She hoped that his mood would improve slightly (or remain just as it was) for the evening... today had been mostly about Henrik, but it also brought to light the duty they constantly had to fulfill before putting their personal lives into focus...

It had been a long day and she suspected it would get even longer before they finally retired for the evening... hopefully there would be no explosions tonight...

0

By the time the evening ended, and despite his calm, reserved, charming demeanour that was practically frozen onto his face, Clarisse could sense that Joseph was close to exploding although, thankfully, no one else could realize it, not even Alexandra as, afterwards, they walked her to her suite and she turned to smile gently at them.

"Thank you both so much for today... for this week...for the last few months..." her voice broke for a moment before she took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as Clarisse wove an arm around her waist- she had been watching her all day and she admired her even more now...

The former Queen had lost her husband after a long illness, not quite three years after losing her eldest son, but she had held herself together so well, so gracefully... Clarisse couldn't even bear to consider her own reaction if she lost Joseph... the thought, to her, was unbearable...

"We wanted to so very much," Clarisse said softly before the older woman embraced her fully.

"I know you both would... and you and the children have been so splendid this week... I hope the boys weren't too frightened today."

"No, they were fine."

"I WILL visit them tomorrow..." before she turned and stepped towards Joseph. "Joseph... Joe," she began softly. "I know today hasn't been the easiest of days for you... the last couple of years haven't been either..." she trailed off for a moment.

"But you have risen admirably to the occasions presented to you and have made us both so proud... I know this... your father loved you, Joey, and I do too... very much..."

"I love you too Mama," he murmured as he wrapped his arms almost awkwardly around her as Clarisse watched on, touched- there was a bond between them, even though Joseph had often doubted it.

The silence between him and his wife, however, continued until they were in the privacy of their suite, when Clarisse tried speaking to him when they were changing.

"You were marvellous today, darling- I am very proud of you," she said quietly when she re-emerged from her dressing room and hung her clothes in a place where her maids would find them the next day.

"I hardly did anything," he muttered as, having hung up his jacket and put his shoes away, disappeared into his dressing room.

"You did quite a lot," Clarisse argued as she followed him and leant against the door frame. "You were terrific... and I can't imagine how difficult it was for you today..."

"As a King or a son?"

"Both... especially as Rupert is no longer here to be of any real support."

"Thanks for the reminder," he said churlishly. "IF Rupert had still been around, I wouldn't be King, having to make all the decisions, being the strong one and barely seeing anyone except the Prime Minister and parliament!"

"You were busy... I didn't want to disturb..."

"I NEEDED you with me!" Joseph snarled, his eyes filled with anger and self pity as he looked at her. "You let me down!"

"I'm sorry, Joseph, but I was trying to help in my own way, planning the wake while keeping your mother company... and the children needed me as well."

"You helped everyone except me!" Joseph almost shouted as he stood and threw his shirt and undershirt in a corner and stood before her, bare chested. "You put everyone before me... my MOTHER, my CHILDREN, the GUESTS... it's almost as if being Queen, mother and daughter in law come before being MY WIFE!" he bellowed, well aware he sounded selfish and irrational, but not caring, not caring that he was lashing out at the one person who had never let him down, his wife.

"I thought wives were supposed to be there to support their husbands, not ignore them!"

"I was there for you, I was," Clarisse said softly as her eyes filled with tears- she knew that he needed to let this anger out, and luckily it was with her, but he was also hurting her by insinuating that being his wife meant less to her than being a mother.

"Didn't feel that way to me! Maybe you don't want to be a wife..."

"That's not true at all," Clarisse said evenly, her tears shining in her eyes. "You made me a wife before I was a mother, daughter in law and Queen, so don't you dare insinuate that I don't want to be a wife, I do and I love you so much it hurts... but just because I may be focusing on some aspects of my life more than others, it doesn't mean the neglected aspects are less important...

I AM Queen and mother of your children, but I am also your wife and I've found that those three roles can co-exist quite happily and be of equal importance... Being your wife is a role I cherish, I always will... you need to realize I do have other roles in my life that need to be fulfilled..."

There was a long silence after her little speech, and she was a little afraid she had pushed him too far, especially after he pushed past to re-enter the bedroom, but after a moment, she glanced over to see him sitting at the end of the bed, his face in his hands, and her heart instantly filled with sympathy and compassion.

"Oh sweetheart, darling..." she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him before he turned and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Just let it go, just let it go... I'm here and I'm not going anywhere tonight or any other time... you know I'm always yours..." and, she vowed silently to herself, she wouldn't be going anywhere... difficult times may lay ahead for them, but they would overcome them together, of that she was sure...


	23. The News

_A/N: Poor Clarisse! Hopefully Joseph will come around... will wind up this part in the next chapter (hopefully!) and so glad that you're all still here and enjoying it- this is why I write, for you guys to to enjoy! Part five up soon after!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

**Four Weeks Later**

The beginning of March was unseasonably warm in Genovia, but after the month of cool, cloudy weather and the sombre atmosphere that had permeated the country since the death of His Majesty King Henrik Renaldi five weeks earlier, the country welcomed the unusual weather as a sign that spring was on it's way, the weather would improve and that the time of mourning would be over...

Yes, their beloved monarch had passed on but his heir (unexpected but nevertheless his successor) was doing a fine job as King (and had been doing so for the past three years), his bride of eight years was just as popular as she and, with their four adorable children, they were the present and future of Genovia.

However, the optimism of the people did not travel far in the palace- while the staff had seemingly returned to normal, their tasks and duties wouldn't change unless Joseph said something, the royal family was still struggling... mainly Joseph and Clarisse.

Joseph was as busy as ever- now that the official period of mourning was over, his schedule had returned to normal, if not a little more fuller with meetings his father used to attend, but while everything had SEEMED to return to normal, he knew they hadn't, not for him anyway.

He knew his father was no longer suffering, no longer in pain, but he wished he was still here- life around him had only changed a little, but he felt so different, so distant from everyone (including his wife), so angry at life and fate, that he wasn't sure he was going to ever be the same fun loving, compassionate Joseph.

If his father (or even his mother) knew that he, they would be horrified, but he couldn't help the way he felt- if Rupert hadn't died, HE would be King instead of Joseph and there would be four of them (the two sons and their spouses) to support Alexandra, more grandchildren for her to focus on and he, Joseph, would still be the second son, the expectations weighing not so much on him and he, while having his own schedule, would have more time for his wife and children, rather than this situation at hand...

The thought of what could have been enraged him even more than losing his father and brother and now being the hope of the country...

However, to the parliament and the people, he was rapidly becoming a King they could be proud of, a King who could very well surpass his recent predecessors... it was only those he was closest to- Andre, Clarisse, some of the more trusted parliamentarians who he knew wouldn't say anything and James and Charlie who saw his disappointment, rage and fear, Clarisse more than anyone...

She had thought that after the night of the funeral, when he had cried himself to sleep in her arms, he would include her more in his life like he had always done, allowing her to comfort him when necessary, but he proved otherwise- he withdrew from her emotionally (although he was still somewhat affectionate with her), acted very professional when others were around (and even when they were alone) and entrusted her with even more responsibilities... while arguing with her when they were simply husband and wife.

He DID sepnd some additional time with the children, but he was aware that he was being brusque with them, thus making them run to their mother's arms, and while there was a part of him that hated that- the children and their mother were his world- there was also a part of him that, at the moment, simply didn't care...

Clarisse also knew he was being brusque with them and not particularly caring, but she didn't say anything- hopefully, eventually, he would return to normal with them- and they were too young to really understand the difference in his demeanour, although she suspected Pierre sensed more than he was telling.

Clarisse herself had less trouble returning to her usual schedule- yes, she missed Henrik very much, he had been a great supporter of hers- but she was also realistic in that life had to move on, she had her professional responsibilities to attend to while giving the children the same love and care they deserved while continuing to support Joseph and Alexandra (even if he didn't want it).

Professionally, everything was fine- her fellow committee members, charity members and parliamentarians were impressed with her commitment and dedication, despite all that had been going on, and she finally felt that she had earnt a mediocum of their respect.

Their children were a different matter- while the twins, having been only two, bounced back reasonably well, the boys were both becoming handfuls, sad at the passing of their grandfather while acting out, and since their father had less and less time for them, Clarisse was forced to step in and attempt to discipline them, with differing levels of success. Pierre, being so much like his mother, usually settled down almost immediately at her sharp words, but Phillipe was different... Clarisse had thought his temper tantrums had ended when he was three, but now... he was throwing some spectacular tantrums and, more often than not, one of his bodyguards had to step in and calm him down, a state of affairs Alexandra wasn't pleased about, especially when she witnessed one such tantrum.

"WHY is Brendan calming Phillipe down for you? Isn't that what Joseph is supposed to do?" she demanded after she and Clarisse had left the nursery, Phillipe sulking on his bed.

"Joseph is... rather busy at the moment," Clarisse said diplomatically, but when Alexandra gave her a skeptical look, she sighed heavily- she had hoped to keep the difficulties to herself but now that Alexandra had sensed that something was amiss, she couldn't keep it to herself any longer and, to be honest, it would be a relief to allow someone into her confidence.

"Alright... Joseph isn't spending as much time with the boys or the twins lately... it's understandable, but the boys have been running a little wild lately so I've been trying to discipline them myself, spend more time with them..."

"You've been giving them plenty of time and attention, more than you can really afford, but no, Joseph is their father, he should be disciplining them... Did you want me to talk to him?"

"No thank you," Clarisse said politely but warmly. "I really don't think... I don't want..." she paused to take a deep breath in and let it out slowly as she tried to think of the most diplomatic response she could give her mother in law.

"At the moment, Joseph feels he needs to focus on Genovia... besides, I think Phillipe's tantrum phase will eventually die down- he's five in April and he'll be starting pre school in September."

She tried to sound optimistic but, judging by Alexandra's expression, she knew she hadn't fooled her for an instant, and there was a slight pause before Alexandra decided to let it go.

"Yes, Phillipe will grow out of it, but you need to tell Joseph about this and anything else that concerns you..." she stopped again, gazing almost critically at her daughter in law.

"By the way, I hate to sound like an interfering mother in law..." they both smiled at that. "...but you need to look after yourself better... you don't look very well... You should see..."

"I've made an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow,"she smiled bravely- her stomach bug hadn't gone away and she thus almost certain of what her malady was, but she had been drreading making an appointment which would confirm her suspicions...

She wasn't sure about the thought of another child (she did want another baby, but, at the moment, it seemed inconcievable) but she was more afraid of Joseph's reaction...

0

"Congratulations Clarisse," Dr Bangs beamed at her the following morning when, after he had examined her, she returned to his office.

"You and Joseph ARE expecting another baby and it's due in the middle to end of September... maybe Joe will be sharing his birthday!" he laughed ruefully but Clarisse only smiled tightly, surprising the doctor- she was usually ecstatic wheever she was told she was pregnant, but this time... she seemed less than pleased.

"Clarisse, if I may speak honestly, you don't seem pleased..." he said gently, leaning towards her earnestly and Clarisse sighed- despite her attempts to keep her problems hidden, someone else had found a chink in her armour.

"I suppose I am, in a way but... in all honesty, this the worst time for us to have another baby!"

"Why?" he asked, although he suspected why- he just wanted to hear what Clarisse had to say.

"Well..."she sighed. "The last month hasn't been easy for any of us and since Henrik died, Joseph has been... well, different, difficult and I reall don't think we could cope with another baby... he barely spends any time with our current children, while I..."

She hadn't been planning on pouring her heart out to her doctor (it didn't seem appropriate), but it somehow happpened as, as whene she had spoken to Alexandra, she felt a sense of relief once the burden of silence had been partially taken off her shoulders.

The silence in the room continued for a moment after she had finished speaking and it took a little longer to look up and gauge his reaction, and he looked compassionate yet concerned at her tale.

"This is not exactly a healthy atmosphere for any of you... I can understand this could be Joseph's way of grieving, he has a great deal on his plate at the moment, but he's coping the way he can, which might not seem right to you... did you want me to talk to him for you?"

"No thank you- I do appreciate what you have done for me this afternoon, and your kind offer, but I should tell him myself..." She knew that Joseph wouldn't like it if someone besides her told him the news.

"I'm sure he'll surprise you with his reaction," Dr Bangs said gently, hoping to bolster her spirits- clearly, the last few months had taken it's toll on her and this pregnancy news wasn't what she had planned AND she was worried about Joseph's reaction which, knowing the strain he was under, could go either way, but the doctor sincerely hoped he would be pleased.

Upon reflection, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young couple- they had been through so much in the past couple of years (Rupert, the coronation, the twins, Clarisse's accident, Henrik), they deserved a less public, more private life or, at the very least, a chance to breathe, but it sadly wasn't meant to be...

"I hope so," Clarisse murmured but, knowing the anger he was suffereing, she knew he wasn't going to be happpy.

"I hope so too, Clarisse, for your sake... however," he paused, looking serious as he leaned forward again. "If you still feel like this or his behaviour hasn't improved by your next appointment, I will be talking to him... I've treated you, Joseph and the children at different times, so you are all my patients... but if I feel YOU'RE in trouble physically or emotionally, I won't feel any compunction about lecturing your husband," he looked at her sternly and she nodded meekly.

"So," he continued, satisfied that she understood his concern for her as a patient and friend. "What I want you to do now is go home and tell your husband- he needs to know this- and I'll come to the palace for your next check up... or if you need me," he reached over and, although aware of the protocol associated with people touching the Queen unnecessarily, squeezed her hand gently, wanting to reassure her and she smiled slightly, encouraged.

0

The palace was oddly silent when she stepped back into the marble foyer- thankfully no one aside from Alexandra and her bodyguards (she hadn't had a chance to tell Joseph as he had come to bed later than normal and was gone when she woke up) had known where she was going and, suddenly emboldened by the doctor's encouragement, she strode towards Joseph's study and, thankfully, his doors were open and he was sitting at his desk, completely alone and absorbed in work.

"May I come in?" she asked as she lightly tapped on the door frame and he gave her the first genuine smile she had seen in months as he looked up.

Of course, my dear, you don't need permission to come into my study," he joked as, after walking almost casually in, she stood in front of his desk, hands folded in front of her demurely.

"How's work going?" she asked casually- he was unusually friendly and relaxed, he must have had a good morning- but she decided to introduce her news gently.

"Fine, fine... I wish I had paid more attention in English... I need to consult a dictionary to read these!" he waved to the official documents on his desk, but Clarisse knew he was much more intelligent than he believed.

"Sweetheart, you can sit down, I do have some free time for you- about..." he glanced at his watch. "Ten minutes...so, what's up? Someone in one of your committees giving you trouble? Anything important I need to know?"

"No, it's nothing to do with my professional responsibilities- it's personal..." she almost felt like a child admitting a misdemeanour to her father, especially as she continued standing in front of his desk.

"Personal? Is it the boys? I heard Phillipe has been starting up again with his tantrums..."

"He is, but I'm sure I can handle it, although... maybe he needs you..."

"He'll be alright," he brushed her concerns aside, and the rest of her sentence, which she had been about to say. "Is it Claire or Grace?"

"They're fine... it's actually about me..." she paused to take a deep breath in before she spoke again. "I'm pregnant."

There was a long, long silence which she looked down at her hands, suddenly frightened, her fear growing as the silence grew longer and seemingly more ominous.

"You ARE joking aren't you?" he suddenly asked and she look up to see him still sitting at his desk, his expression frozen in disbelief. "You're joking, aren't you Clarisse?"

"No I'm not... the baby's due in September," she looked at him evenly. "I have been feeling weel since I caught Pierre's stomach bug but I was hoping..." she trailed off when she caught sight of the cold look in his eyes- he was furious, as she had expected.

"Stomach viruses don't last two months, and you should have realized that... YOU'VE experienced the symptoms three other times," he said crisply, Clarisse stung at the insinuation he thought she was stupid not reading her body properly- it had been a terrible few months and she had been so busy...

"Are you happy about this?" he asked gruffly.

"I don't know," she admitted miserably- his obvious displeasure wasn't helping her morale. "I always wanted another baby, but now, at this time..."

"It's hardly the greatest time for us to expand our family," he finished grimly. "However, we bot know babies usually aren't planned... Honestly, I'm not happy about this, not at all... I thought we were being careful!"

Clarisse blushed deeply at that- while their love life was loving, passionate and often veered out of control, he had NEVER said anything like this to her- the boys had been very much planned, the heir and the spare, and the girls a happy accident, although they had been careful (their love life had been at a stand still since January), but he had never been this crude to her!

"It was obviously an accident... I didn't expect this either!" she protested emotionally and he gave her a quzzical look.

"You want the baby?"

"Of course I do!" Clarisse looked annoyed- she still wasn't sure but, at his words, her rarely inflamed temper was smouldering- yes, she really did want their child!

"Just because THIS BABY wasn't planned, it doesn't mean I don't want your baby... I want as many of your babies as I can!" she looked at him with raw, naked emotion and he was moved at her confession, but it didn't mean that it was possible for them to balance another child.

"I know... but we barely have enough time for the children we already have! We could hardly add another child to the mix!"

"YOU barely have time for the children, not me," Clarisse said icily, making Joseph, who was scowling, feel even more guilty- she was right, but he felt that he too was right- five children was very different to four... and if they had twins again...

"I may not have as much time with them as I used to, but I am TRYING... think of this from the children's perspective... Pierre is shy as it is, Phillipe has only just gotten used to his sisters and the girls are barely out of babyhood... how could we cope with FIVE!" he snapped as he paced the room, growing more and more agitated- a baby had never figured into his plans for the future...

In his plans, he had wanted to repair relations with his wife, spend more time with the children and run the country... it was impossible, especially when Clarisse would be out of the spotlight again (he could just imagine what Mabrey would say)... Clarisse still failed to understand that he NEEDED her as much as the children... yes, he was jealous of his own children and he wasn't proud of it!

"You don't," Clarisse said quietly and he realized she was responding to his argument he was spending time with the children.

"Do you realize Phillipe's BODYGUARD has to calm him down when he has a tantrum and I hav eto discipline him... he's so much like you it's cute, but he has to realize that he's not our only child, just as you have to realize that Genovia isn't YOUR only responsibility!" she snapped as she stood up, thoroughly fed up with his anger, self pity and frustration.

"Here we go," he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"No, no here we go!" Clarisse said sharply, angry at him and herself. "You have other responsibilities... your father would tell you that..."

"He can't because he's NOT here!" Joseph finally yelled, turning and glaring at her with all the anger he could muster. "He left ME to cope with all of this, and you're barely giving me any assistance..."

"I know you want to be the best King of Genovia, but we need you and you need us... .stop PUSHING US away! You wonder why I'm not inclined to be with you anymore than necessary? Your moods are partly why... I can't cope with this, not the way you are now!"

"Are you telling me you want us to split up?" he asked nastily, although he knew now that he was being a jerk and she didn't deserve any of this.

"NO!" she screamed at him, finally at the end of her rope. "Why do you ALWAYS think that whenever we have an argument? I DON'T want to end this marriage and it's not because of the country or our children... I LOVE you! But..." she paused to take a deep, calming breath in- this was one of their worst arguments in the past few years, and she didn't want either of them to say things they could regret.

"So... I take it you're not happy about the baby?"

"Not at all," he said bluntly as a chill entered Clarisse's heart- Joseph's not wanting one of their children wasn't a good sign- before he continued. "Another baby in a year or so would be fine... but now...I suppose I'll get used to it..."

Before Clarisse could say anything else- she was so angry, disappointed and yet unsurprised at his reaction- there was a knock on the door and in strode Joseph's private secretary.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Majesties, but sir, it's time you to be leaving... that meeting is in twenty minutes..."

"Oh yes, of course..." he glanced at his watch- after Clarisse's news and subsequent heated discussion, he had completely forgotten about his meeting. "Alright, I'm coming... " he closed his leather folder and picked both it and his briefcase at the same time before finally meeting Clarisse's eyes as he straightened up.

"I have to go..." he began awkwardly. "We'll have to talk about this later..."

Clarisse only nodded as the anger slowly seeped away, leaving only sadness and disappointment- maybe he was right, maybe they should have stopped with four...

"I'll see you this evening," he said formally, kissin g her lightly on the cheek as he brushed past her, leaving her alone in his study and feeling even more isolated and confused.

What on earth were they going to do... what was SHE going to do if Joseph had to 'force' himself to accept the baby... She rested her hand protectively on her flat stomach- the news hadn't been entirely welcome to her either, but now she wanted the baby more than anything... even if it cost her something from her marriage...


	24. Pain and Healing Part One

_A/N: ONE more chapter to go of this part (this chapter is so big I had to divide it into two!) and then onto part five..._

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock and all your encouragement is greatly appreciated! I hope you all continue with part five (which is a first for me!)_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Clarisse spent much of the afternoon in her study, submerged in paperwork, which was a welcome relief after the tension she had felt in the lead up to her appointment, the actual confirmation of her pregnancy and then the subsequent fight with Joseph, an argument interrupted only when he had to leave for a meeting, leaving her alone and hopeless.

However the paperwork, while often boring, soothed her frazzled nerves and allowed her to forget everything that had happened... until she heard a gentle tap on the door and she looked up to see Jack, her chief bodyguard, standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but Master Pierre and Master Phillipe would like to see you..."

"Of course," she frowned, feeling guilty- she had completely forgotten Pierre had been at school and Phillipe had only his sisters for company. "I'm just about done here... where are they?"

"Out in the garden with Brendan."

"Fine, I'll join them shortly..." she murmured as she tidied her desk, straightened papers and pens, before she stood up and realized that Jack was watching her carefully.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern- she looked tired and pale, and while no one could make out exactly what had been said in his study, the words, while spoken loudly, had been muffled, as the gurads had closed the doors as soon as Clarisse had ented the room.

Whatever had been said, it was obvious that Clarisse and Joseph had had an argument, which had been interrupted when he had left for a meeting. It had been two hours since then, but he thought she still looked upset- after guarding her for over eight years, he felt he knew her better than she thought he did and he sensed that Joseph's appalling behaviour was seriously wearing him down, with angered him.

She didn't deserve his cold behaviour and the constant arguments and, not for the first time, he wished he could take her away from all of this, even if only for a day.

He was well aware his feelings were bordering on more than professionalism (if not completely crossing the line) and that she adored her husband and only him, never dreaming she could have other admirers in the palace, but still... she looked so lost and vulnerable at the moment, looking like she needed a friend...

"I'm fine," Clarisse said with a light laugh, touched at his concern but not particularly inclined to discuss anything with him. "A little tired perhaps, but I'm sure time with the boys will help..." before she strode out of the room, now feeling a little better with the thought of spending time with the boys.

"MAMA!" they both shouted with delight when they saw her approach the patch of lawn where they usually played (away from the garden- "Grandma's and Mama's pride and joy- and away from the forest, although they were usually allowed in there, to swim in the lake whenever they were accompanied them) and they both raced over, knocking her to the ground with their enthusiasm, a force she knew would never dim, even when they were grown up.

"Your Majesty!" both Jack and Brendan leapt forward to help her up, but she was laughing as she waved themn away and gently pushed her precious boys away so she could sit up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" and she was- seeing the two fo her four children cheered her up and affirmed the convictiopn that she wanted the baby... their baby.

"Where's Papa?" Phillipe inquired as the three of them lay stretched out on the lawn, enjoying the unusually warm afternoon, the boys lying on either side of her, snuggled up.

"He had a meeting he needed to attend, but I'm sure he'll be back in time to say goodnight."

"I hope so... he never plays with us and our toys anymore,"Phillipe said sadly and Clarisse realised he was hurt at his father's indifference to him, which was why he was throwing tantrums- he wanted his father's attention.

"He's busy," Pierre said sternly. "He's a King so he needs to be busy all the time so he can't see us... maybe he has forgotten us..."

"He's hasn't darling, not in the slightest," she hugged the two little bodies closer to her. "But he will come and see you soon... since Grandpa... he's been very busy doing his work and what Grandpa used to to... but he will see you guys very soon..."she said firmly, hopwing she wasn't lying.

He wasn't back by the time the boys and twins were ready for bed, and it was difficult to put the boys to bed without feeling guilty, although Pierre patted his cheek sleepily.

"It's not your fault, Mama... maybe tomorrow he'll be here..."

It was because of his words, and the hopeful not in his voice, that Clarisse forced herself to stay awake until he returned at ten, reeking of scotch and looking mildly dishevelled.

"Where have you been?" she asked lightly, not wanting to cause another quarrel as she set the book she had been reading on the bedside table.

"The meeting went on forever, so Andre decided to have dinner at his place and time... just slipped away," he almost mumbled before disappearing into his dressing room. The meeting had gone well, he had been pleased with the outcome, but Clarisse's unexpected news had turned his head upside down and he was still trying to absorb it- the news had been at the back of his mind all afternoon.

"I don't want to fight," she said softly when he finally re-emerged in his pyjamas before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Neither do I," he replied once he had climbed into bed and lay back on his pillows. "I know you want to have the baby..."

"**Our** baby," she emphasized the 'our' pointedly.

"...I understand your position, Clarisse, but I want you to understand mine."

"I do- four is enough for you... despite your earlier promise of wanting as many children as possible, you don't want any more," she sounded petulant and unfair, she knew it, but after what he had put her through lately, she wanted to provoke him a little bit.

"I NEVER said that," he said sharply, glaring up at the ceiling. "I DO want a big family... but when we discussed this after we got married, neither of us knew that THIS was going to happen... we have so many responsibilities at the moment, Clarisse, four young ones included in that... yes I know I have to spend more time with them..." he sounded sober and beseeching, she almost felt sorry for him, but the shouting, the accusations... she really didn't feel charitable at the moment.

"Do you want the baby?" she asked pointedly and he sighed heavily as he rolled onto his side, back to her and not kissing her good night for almost the first time in their marriage.

"Honestly... no... this is the worst time for us to expand our brood but... I'll get used to it... anyway, I have a long day tomorrow so... good night."

"Good night," she whispered, rolling back onto her side and switched of her lamp, blinking back tears- so much for the joy of celebrating a new arrival- he would ''get used to it'', as if it was a change in diet or clothing... he wasn't happy about this baby and she only hoped that his attitude would change before the birth, otherwise she would NEVER forgive him if he treated this chid as if hadn't been wanted... the pregnancy hadn't been the best news, but she was also a mother and expecting a child- in that situation, her chidren were her priority...

0

The next morning, Clarisse awoke feeling vaguely nauseated but ready to continue her conversation with Joseph, but she wasn't at all surprised when she rolled over to discover he had gone- and had not left a not for her- this was worse than she thought.

She felt strange as she rose, dressed and went into the living room for breakfast- it wasn't morning sickness, she simply felt dizzy and vaguely nauseated (not in the way she needed to throw up) and her stomach was twinging slightly with not very painful cramps, but she assumed it was natural and maybe stress related... she had barely eaten the day before and the doctor had been happy with her progress... it was only Joseph she had to worry about.

After breakfast, she spent some time with all four children, romping and playing (the boys, well educated in how they treated their mother, being as gentle as possible although the girls, Grace especially, were a little more exhuberant than normal) before she managed to tear herself away from them- she had her own work to do, including preparing a summary of the past Arts and Culture committee meeting for her meeting with Andre that afternoon.

"Good morning, Jack," she smiled politely at him as she met him outside the nursery.

"Good morning, your Majesty... how are you feeling this morning?" He had to admit she looked better- the children were obviously a good tonic for her- but she still looked pale.

"Much better," she said with a smile- she knew he suspected what had happened yesterday (he wasn't stupid- he had witnessed a great deal in the past month), and while she trusted him implicitly, even often considered him a friend (although he had yet to call her Clarisse), she didn't want to discuss anything until she and Joseph had sorted out their problems... namely, his indifference and opposition towards the baby.

"You have the morning to yourself, I'm afraid," she continued as she walked into her study, the interconnecting door between the two studies firmly closed, although she knew he was out at meetings all day (he hadn't told her himself, she had discovered that by consulting their mutual official diary).

"I need to prepare for my session with the Prime Minister this afternoon and I... ow!" she winced as she pressed her hand against her stomach for a moment- the cramps had suddenly gotten worse.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern and she nodded- the pain had subsided as quickly as it had come.

"I'm fine... really," she looked at him sincerely and he nodded, although he still looked concerned as he left her study, and Clarisse said down, ready for a couple of hours of work and distractions.

The morning passed incredibly fast, and while Clarisse was pleased with what she had accomplished, her pleasure was mized with discomfort and growing panic as the cramps and pains she had been feeling all morning in her stomach and abdomen escalated in length and intensity- not even aspirin or heat packs could help- and she was beginning to wonder if she should call the doctor when Alexandra lightly tapped on the door.

"How are you this morning?" she asked, concern all over her face as, when bidden, she walked into the room and sat down on the sofa and Clarisse smiled as she watched Alexandra settle. "I didn't see you after your doctor's appoinment... so?"

"I'm fine... actually," she sat back in her chair. "I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful!" the older woman's face lit up and Clarisse smiled softly, pleased that someone was happy, before her second question stopped her in her tracks. "How is Joseph?"

"Well..." Clarisse looked away for a moment before looking directly at her mother in law. "He's not happy... he doesn't want the baby," her eyes filled with tears of disappointment as she finally voiced the words.

"Oh Clarisse, my dear..." Alexandra said softly- she had suspected Clarisse's malady before Clarisse probably had, and she had also suspected, given the current climate, Joseph's reaction wasn't going to be as expected- before patting the seat next to her. "Why don't you come and sit by me and tell me all about it?"

"Clarisse slowly stood up, the pain dissipating somewhat as she moved, relieved that she was about to confide in someone yet again, before she suddenly doubled over, the pain back with a vengence and were intense, unbearable, before she collapsed on the floor, halfway between her desk and the sofa, her vision blurring slightly as she felt Alexandra cradling her head in her lap and shouting (quite unlike royalty) for help, and she heard herself scream, almost in the distance, before the world suddenly turned black...

0

Joseph was restless- it was his second meeting of the day with parliament and he was fed up with the incessant bickering and disagreements, although his mind was mainly elsewhere- Clarisse and the baby...

It was a difficult concept to grasp (he had wanted another child, if not quite so soon) but he was beginning to recover from the shock of her announcement and look at things more clearly- he loved children, adored theirs and while he was afraid they were taking on more than they could handle, or if the new baby would fit in with the rest of their brood (they had been lucky with two boys and two girls), but he knew that their baby was a person that was to be celebrated...

Finally, after all his agonizing and antagonizing everyone over the past few months, he had realized the importance of family and Clarisse- he only hoped he wasn't too late to apologize... much to his shame, she had put up with an awful lot in the past few months, and while he knew that divorce wasn't an option, he was afraid that she would push him away as he had done with her...

There was a lull in discussions and he looked up to see Andre, his assistant at his side, signalling him towards the door, which he approached with much curiousity.

"What's going on?" he asked once the three of them were alone, the doors firmly closed. "Is there something I've missed?"

"It's Clarisse..." Andre began almost nerviously and, as if electrified, Joseph stared at him.

"What about Clarisse? Is she alright?" If something had happened to her...

"No," Andre said after a pause. "Apparently, she's in a bad way... we don't know much but we do know that she has been rushed to hospital..."

Joseph froze for a moment, torn between his duty to Genovia and his devotion to his wife and family, before Andre nudged him- the younger man was clearly overwhelmed but there was only one place he really needed to be.

"It's perfectly alright for you to go and be with Clarisse- everything is pretty much wrapped up here and I'll make sure your schedule is clear for the rest of the day..."

"The car is already waiting outside," his assistant added helpfully, but yet Joseph remained frozen, terrified he was going to do something wrong, before the Prime Minister gently shoved him in the direction of the main doors.

"GO!" he encouraged loudly- the poor man was obviously in shock. "Clarisse needs you... and you need here," he added in an extra soft voice but he heard every word before, suddenly realizing the seriousness of the situation, he dashed out of the hallway, hoping that he would be there in time. He practically leapt down the stairs to the car, almost running, his thoughts for once on Clarisse...

He arrived at the hospital in record time (faster than when Phillipe was on his way, although he had been at Mertz at the time, rather than Andre's town residence) and he was then escorted to the waiting room of the royal suite to discover Jack, three of his associates and Alexandra, the latter sitting down, all waiting for news.

He knew he really should speak to Alexandra first, but as soon as he saw Jack standing beside the door leading into where he knew Claqrisse was, he was all Joseph could see as he strode towards him and, with a violence he never thought possible, shoved him back against the wall, the lapels of the older man's jacket within the fists of Joseph's hands.

While his behaviour in the past few months was unexcusable, and he was sure Jack hadn't done anything wrong, he was brimming with anger, like a volcano ready to explode...

"So, Jack... can you explain to me why Her Majesty the Queen, MY WIFE, is in hospital?" he snarled, not caring that his associates and Joseph's two bodyguards were circling around them, ready to pull them apart.

"No, no sir," Jack stammered slightly- Joseph had always had a fearsome temper, but to see it aimed at him was a scary thought. "Her Majesty collapsed in her study and Her Majesty Senior called for our assistance and we then called an ambulance..."

"Are you sure that was all?" Joseph growled, a thinly veiled note of menace in his voice- he was well aware the man was developing very unprofessional feelings for his wife, and while Clarisse had no idea of his feelings AND the man was continuing to do a fine job protecting her, he knew that soon he would try and make a move... the look in his eyes told him that, but hopefully not for a while, if at all...

"Yes sir, that's what happened," and Joseph finally loosened his grip on Jack's jacket and stepped back, letting the breath out he had been holding- he knew he had reason to be concerned about Jack, but he shouldn't be taking his rage out on him, before the door beside them opened and out stepped Dr Bangs.

"Ah Joseph, you made it," he said evenly and Joseph could see the disapproval and disappointment in his eyes.

"Yes I did," he saw awkwardly, before there was a long silence in the room before the doctor looked around.

"I'm sorry fellows, but I need to speak to Joseph..."

"And Mother," Joseph added hastily as she stood up and joined them, worry etched on her face.

"... and Alexandra, but they will be perfectly safe here..." and silently, Jack still avoiding Joseph's gaze, the men left the room, the door closing silently behind the last man, and there was the smallest of pauses before the doctor continued.

"Clarisse lost the baby," he said simply, Alexandra's gasp of horror punctuating his statement. "I did think we might have had to operate due to blood loss, but the bleeding seems to have stopped."

"How is she?" Alexandra asked quietly as Joseph struggled to absorb the news.

"Very weak due to the blood loss and very emotional, but that's to be expected... however, there were no complications and..." he eyed Joseph very carefully. "She can still have children..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"However, her recovery may be slow..."

"Was the miscarriage... what cause the miscarriage?" Joseph finally spoke up and the doctor's expression softened at the miserable look on his face- he was clearly suffering and feeling guilty.

"Most times miscarriages occur for no reason at all, as if it's nature's way, so I cannot exactly pin pont a reason for this happening... Clarisse is a very healthy woman, and she delievered four other children quite naturally."

"I suppose stress wouldn't help?" he asked meekly.

"No, it wouldn't... as wouldn't avoiding all parental duties, allowing her to do all the work, and pushing her away when she wants to support you..." he eyed his monarch sternly- he may be King, but at the moment he was merely a husband whose wife had suffered a miscarriage.

"Truthfully, Joe, I'm very disappointed in you- yes, I know you've had a great deal on your plate lately, but I think you've failed to take into account that someone else has been under just as much pressure as you."

"I'm now well aware of that," Joseph turned defensive.

"Now Joe, don't turn defensive, that won't help things at all... I am worried about both of you... Clarisse was hysterical when she was admitted, and she cried on my shoulder yesterday, she was that overwrought... did you know that?"

"No, I didn't... but all she seems to do is spend time with the children... while I need her too... yes, I'm jealous of my own children and I'm not proud of it!" he snapped as he paced to the main door and back. "Can I see her?"

"Once you calm down," Alexandra chimed in- she too was upset, but Joseph was far worse. "I know things have been tough lately... you've never expected this... but you need to relax- politically and economically, Genovia is fine, and focus on what is really important- Clarisse and the children..."

She had plenty more to say on the subject, but now wasn't the time- he was clearly distraught and wanted to see his wife.

Joseph sighed- he knew they were both right (although it was irritating that they were seemingly ganging up on him... but for Clarisse's sake, he reminded himself) and he knew he was going to have to work extremely hard to re-establish a relationship with Clarisse and the boys, but at the moment, he had to see her.

"Can I see Clarisse now?"

"She's going to be very drowzy," Dr Bangs warned as he opened the door a crack. "She's been heavily sedated and she's very weak..." before he stepped aside to allow Joseph to walk in.

Joseph almost staggered back in shock when he saw Clarisse lying in bed, so pale and so still, like when she had had the car accident, but this was all so much worse...

He tiptoed over to the side of the bed, hearing the closing door behind him, and timidly reached for her hand- thank goodness, it was warm- and pressed it to his lips.

"Joseph?" it was the ghost of a whisper, so soft he could barely hear it, but he did and he looked over to see her eyes open a crack. "I thought..."

"I'm here, that's all that matters," he kissed her hand again.

"The baby... I lost the baby," she murmured.

"Yes, I'm sorry darling, so very sorry..."

"You're not," she pulled her hand away from his, wincing as she did so. "You never wanted it... you told me so..."

"I've been thinking... I changed my mind..."

"Too late now... isn't it?" she slurred bitterly before turning her face away, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Much too late... I think you should go..."

"Go? I'm not leaving you!" he declared before she turned her face back towards his, her eyes fully open and full of tears.

"We do have the others... surely... you're not scared to see them!"

"No, I'll go home and visit them... but I WILL be back later on.""

"Why? You have more important constraints on your time..." she murmured bitterly.

"At the moment, nothing is more important to me than you!"

"Mmmm," she sounded skeptical before her eyes closed again and, seconds later, her deep breathing informed him that she was asleep and it wasn't much use him staying, although he was planning on cancelling his schedule until she had recovered.

"I love you," He murmured, leaning over to kiss her forehead, meaning every word, but her blank expression told him that she either couldn't or wouldn't hear him...

0

Back at the palace, the boys were overjoyed to see their father, throwing themseleves at him with even more enthusiasm than he had expected, and the girls squealing "Papa!" so happily that Joseph couldn't help but feel even more foolish about his doubts- despite the rare time he spent with them (he was avoiding them), they all lit up at the sight of him, confirming Clarisse's conviction that they would NEVER forget him and he felt guilty... maybe, just maybe, that baby would have fitted in perfectly..

"Where's Mama?" Pierre inquired after a little while and Joseph inwardly shuddered- how could he tell their little sons what had happened that day...

"Mama's not feeling very well at the moment, so she's..."

"In hospital- Nanny Lambert told us," Pierre said matter of factly.

"Is she okay?" Phillipe looked sad and worried, the twins following suit.

"She's fine, " he said reassuringly, piling the twins into his lap and sat the boys on either side of him. "She IS in hospital, but she'll be out out in several days and, as soon as she comes out, she's going to want to see you all..."

"Can we make get well pictures?" Pierre asked quietly and Joseph nodded, looking happy.

"Absolutely... she'd love to see pictures from you!"

He spent well over an hour with the children, playing, reading and colouring with them, and when he left the nursery, he was glad he had gone (and was secretly determined to spend more time with them) before heading towards his suite to gather things for himself and Clarisse... he was planning on spending as much time with her in hospital as he could...

He was about to step into their suite when he heard his mother's voice from beside him:

"Joseph, I would like to speak to you for a few minutes..."

"Well, I am in a hurry," he hesitated before he realized Alexandra wasn't going to take no for an answer, and this was possibly something he should have seen coming...

"Well, I'd rather say this inside," she said sternly and Joseph nodded as he followed her into her suite and closed the door behind him- whatever she was going to say, he deserved it.

"This won't take too long," he mother said briskly as she stood in front of the fireplace and Joseph shuffled towards her, feeling like the child he used to be, awed and terrified by his mother.

"However, while I don't like interfering in your marriage, desperate times call for desperate measures... and this is one of those times..." she gazed at him with direct brown eyes and Joseph took a deep breath in, ready for whatever she was going to say...

"So, Joseph..." she began in a soft yet firm voice...


	25. Pain and Healing Part Two

_A/N: FINALLY finished! I can't believe it... it's been five months but I've enjoyed every second of it!_

_I should be back soon with the fifth (and FINAL) part...keep an eye out for it!  
>Thank you to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock and I hope you keep reading!<em>

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"So Joseph," she said softly as she stood in the middle of the room, watching him as he fidgeted in the doorway leading to the bedroom- he hadn't been lying, he WAS keen to get back to the hospital- even if she slept for much of the day, he wanted to be there for her, even though she would be justifiably angry at him for his attitude about the baby.

"So, Mother," he echoed almost impatiently with a touch of insolence. "What's wrong?"

"Youe know perfectly well what's wrong- YOUR wife is in hospital after suffering a miscarriage, she lost YOUR baby," she emphasized the 'your' sharply, just as Clarisse had done the evening before.

"I realize all of that now and I feel dreadful... I was actually coming around to the idea of having another baby before this happened."

"You were 'coming around' to the idea? You had to force yourself to do that?" his mother looked horrified.

"Joseph!" she was stunned at his admission. "I hope you were enough of a gentlemen not to tell Clarisse?" she inquired sharply, but as his silence continued, she realized he had and she stepped over to where he was standing and slapped him, not too hard but hard enough for him to know how irritated she was at him.

Both of them were shocked at the action almost as soon as it happened, before Alexandra stepped away, looking ashamed.

"I've never done that before," she breathed heavily. "There were times when I wanted to do it when you were younger, but today... for you to let her know that you..." she trailed off, the anger rising in her again but also feeling a little sympathy towards him.

"Don't worry, I deserved it," he said simply, rubbing his cheek with the palm of his hand for a moment. "I shouldn't have let her know that...I've been cruel lately, haven't I?" he looked at her expectantly, wanting her to tell him off in the way he knew Clarisse probably wouldn't, no matter how angry she was feeling.

"Yes you were," she said bluntly before softening slightly, seeing Joseph was already feeling bad enough.

"I know you, Joey, you've always been far more tender and soft hearted than your brother or even your father... I could see that even while you behaving like a brat..."" they both smiled at that. "And while I never understood that side of your nature, I did and enjoyed watching it really emerge when Clarisse walked into your life... you really fell in love for the first time then, didn't you?"

"I did, and I still love her as much as I do now."

"Then WHY this sudden abrupt withdrawal from her and the children, the brusqueness in your tone whenever you talk to her?" her voice was sharp again. "I saw more than you thought I did, and I saw how much you hurt her."

"Damn it, I needed her at times, especially after Father passed away, and she wasn't there!"

"She was and she tried to be... you were just so busy pushing her away that you didn't notice... and there's no reason for cursing me, Joseph," she added chidingly.

"Sorry Mama," he hung his head in shame- he had though he'd been doing the right thing, trying to keep on top of everything and doing it by himself, but it was obvious that it hadn't worked out...

He was angry, frustrated and stressed all the time, Clarisse had been doing far too much and the children had been suffering from his indifference.

"So why.. why have you been acting like this?"

"I never asked for any of this Mother... I NEVER wanted to be King, lead a county, put everyone else's needs ahead of my own."

"You would still being doing that as a husband and father."

"After Clarisse and I married, all I wanted was a family with her, the occasional public appearance and a private life... not all of this!" he raged, waving his arms around the room and Alexandra couldn't help but feel sorry for him- he was right, he hadn't asked for any of this- he had been the second son (the spare) and he had deserved the life he had admitted only seconds earlier, but Rupert HAD been killed, his father was gone and he had to now accept that HE was the one they were all relying on...

"I understand your anger, son, but life hasn't turned out the way you wanted it so you have to accept what's happened and move on," she said almost callously but he knew that she was saying it because she cared.

"You know I'm saying this because I care, don't you?" she asked before, as he nodded, she continued:

"You HAVE to get over this fear you're not good enough to be King- you're doing a marvellous job- and STOP pushing Clarisse away-... one of these days, you're going to push her too far- she's your life partner as well as your Queen and I'm sure you know why you named her Queen not Queen Constort...

Clarisse is doing the best she can, and you have no need to be jealous of the children- she loves you and them equally and you are the future of Genovia- you can and you will do it together, and Clarisse will ALWAYS be there for all of you...

However," she frowned, the point of this mini lecture returning to mind.

"I know we instilled duty to your country from when you were little but, at the moment, things need to be parred down so that you can spend as much time with Clarisse and the children as possible while she recovers... Yes, things are probably going to be tough between the two of you for a while, and there will be things you will have to do... but YOU can do it, Joseph Renaldi, I know you can... and I know you WILL do this... You're a good man," she looked at him calmly- she had mellowed greatly in the past nine years.

"I know why Clarisse loves you... you need each other, but you need to find the balance you had before..."  
>"Thank you," he looked at her almost shyly and she couldn't help but smile- he looked like such a little boy at times, but she was certain that he and Clarisse would make it through.<p>

"By the way... were you planning on going back to the hospital soon?"

"Yes... I know she's probably going to sleep, but I want to be there for her."

"Even if she doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Even then," he looked at her almost defiantly and she smiled- it was wonderful to see how determined he was to save his marriage. "Will you be in to visit her?"

"Not until tomorrow... today was quite a strain..."

She shuddered inwardly- she would never forget that morning when Clarisse collapsed into her lap, curled up in a ball from the pain, moaning Joseph's name as the pool of blood grew around them, before she descended into unconsciousness. She had never witnessed anything like that in her life and she hoped she never would do so again.

"But hopefully she will sleep until tomorrow- even with you there- she has had quite a few difficult days and will need her rest."

"So clearing my schedule was a good thing?" he asked almost timidly- his mother's words (as well as the doctor's stern advice) had all but gotten rid of his anger and hostility, and now he was feeling guilty and anxious, not only for Clarisse herself but for her health... after the strain she had been under (especially from him), this miscarriage could have the potential to send her over the edge, a concern he voiced to his mother only moments later, an idea she considered for a moment before discarding it with a shake of her head.

"No, our Clarisse is much stronger than we both imagine- she'd have to be after the childhood she had- and she'll get over this... with your help, of course. However," she added after a moment.

"I suggest that if your schedules are clear for the next week or so, you spend some time with the children...as you've seen, the boys adore you and the twins, while a little younger, know who you are..."

"The boys were worried about their mother."

"Hence you need to spend the time with them... we'll alternate between the hospital and the children, aside from your other duties..."

"I thought you were meeting Marie Louise in Paris next week..."

"Not while my son and daughter in law need me," and Joseph relaxed- finally, he felt a little better... now he had to make Clarisse feel better...

0

As expected, Clarisse slept for the rest of the day, waking only for medicine from her nurse, and much of the evening, but Joseph was there the entire time, even sleeping in a cot beside her bed and the following morning, after checking on her like an amateur (her colour seemed better), he snuck out, wanting to be at the palace when the boys woke up.

He did, however, leave a message with Jack (with whom he was barely on civil terms) saying that he would return as soon as possible after checking on the children, and that his mother would be visiting later on that day.

"You can make sure Her Majesty gets that message, can't you?" Joseph asked quietly, still a touch of menace in his voice- he was well aware the bodyguard liked Clarise more than he was supposed to, and if HE was out of the picture, would make a move on her- something he knew Clarisse wouldn't consider, but as a man, he knew...

"Yes sir," Jack said stiffly, meeting the King's eyes for a moment before looking away again- he wouldn't dare looking at Joseph again while they were alone- he suspected something and it wouldn't do for the King to find out his feelings... he could get transferred or fired before Her Majesty knew the truth and realized she had a choice, although Jack was ignoring the fact that she didn't have a choice- as Queen, she was married for life.

0

Clarisse awoke a little later to discover, with a mixture of disappointment and relief, that she really was alone, although, judging by the cot beside her bed and rumpled sheets, that someone had been there for the night, and she suspected it had been Joseph, the last person she wanted to see yet the first person she wanted to see when she woke up.

At the moment, her feelings for Joseph were decidedly mixed- as her husband and father of their lost child, she wanted (or rather, needed) to mourn with him but, by the same token, she didn't want him anywhere near her at the moment, especially if he was still as angry as he had been days earlier.

"Your Majesty?" she suddenly heard from the door, and she slowly moved her head to see Jack standing there.

"Yes?" she asked, still feeling weak from the blood loss (although much better as compared to yesterday- sleeping all day had really helped) and feeling thoroughly depressed and guilty (she had told herself she wanted the baby, but deep down she knew she had had qualms).

"I thought I would check to see if you were awake...His Majesty wanted to let you know he'll be returning later troday after checking on the children, and that Her Majesty Senior will be visiting later..." he relayed almost automatically before his tone changed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not wonderful... I suppose you know what happened yesterday," she looked resigned.

"Yes ma'am... but believe me, it will go no further than the key members of the security team... even the palace staff will only know that you were ill, nothing more..."

"Good," Clarisse looked relieved- the palace was a grapevine for gossip, and she didn't want this gossiped about, even in sympathy.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nothing at the moment," she smiled wanly at him. "How long have you been here?"

"I only arrived about an hour ago, ma'am..

"Please don't call me that at the moment," she looked pained. "It makes me sound older and isolated than I already am... please, call me Clarisse when we're alone..." She knew she was blurring the borders of protocol a little, but she felt lonely and needed a friend at the moment.

"Of course... Clarisse," he said almost reverentially- finally, he could use her name. "Only when we're alone... and you are definitely not old when people call you ma'am... it's a sign of a respect."

"Mmm..." Clarisse looked away for a moment before returning her look towards him. "Are you married?" She still felt strange from the sedatives, but she had always been curious about that.

"No," he smiled ruefully. "I'm much too busy guarding the royal family to have a private life..."

"Maybe you should try and have one... I loved having a private life, just Joseph, the boys and I...it was wonderful, even though we were Prince and Princess... it seems so long ago..." she trailed off and, after a few seconds, he stepped forward to see that her eyes were closed... she was drifting off to sleep again, which was probably a blessing for her...

0

It was mid morning when Alexandra stepped into the private room and, this time, Clarisse was wider awake and sitting up in bed, looking slightly brighter.

"You look better," Alexandra said positively as she pulled the chair up to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I did yesterday, but..." she sighed, not wanting to relive the experience...

She couldn't remember much of yesterday- not that she wanted to- but she vaguely recalled Alexandra never leaving her side, cradling her head, smoothing her hair back and uttering soothing words while they waited for the ambulance, and she knew that she would never forget what her mother in law had done.

"Thank you for yesterday," she said softly, her cheeks pinkening slightly at the memory and Alexandra took her hand in her own and squeezed tightly.

"I'm just so glad you're alirght..." she paused for a moment, inwardly debating with herself about something before she looked directly at Clarisse.

"Actually, there's something I want to tell you, woman to woman, and hopefully it will help you to know that there's someone else who understands how you're feeling... I lost a baby, two years after Joseph was born... a little girl, I always felt it was, but who knows... but I feel that loss every day... I suppose that's why I was so hard on Joseph- I didn't want to suffer another loss, another disappointment, care too much..." she looked at Clarisse with tears in her eyes.

"The pain will get easier with time, dear- you'll never forget it, but time will heal in some ways... I know you're angry at Joseph- I'M angry at him- but you're going to need each other, so... you shouldn't push each other away..."

"Joseph did it to me, so why shouldn't I return the favour?" Clarisse asked bitterly.

"It's natural to feel like that, darling, and I don't blame you in the slightest... but the two of us had a talk last night, or rather I told him off and he agreed with me thoroughly- that he had been unnecessarily cruel but... he is also the father of the baby he professed he didn't want but had changed his mind..."

"Really?"

"Yes... he just needed to get his head around it... you two need to recover from this together."

"We'll see," Clarisse said non committally before reaching out and pulling the older woman towards her- she would never forget the confidence she had told her, and she felt slightly better knowing that there was someone else who understood how she was feeling...

0

Because of Clarisse's fears tht someone would 'let slip' that she was in hospital (and the reason for it), as well as the fact she was missing the children terribly, Dr Bangs agreed to release her later that afternoon- on the proviso that she spent a week in bed resting and that HE would call in every day to check on her.

"You were very lucky Alexandra was there and you got to the hospital in time... but you're a healthy young woman and should bounce back from this quite quickly," He said jovially, wanting to encourage Clarisse, but she didn't feel either encouraged or lucky- although the thought of seeing the children again cheered her a little.

She already knew her schedule had been cleared for a week or until she recovered (she could only imagine what Mabrey would say to that) from her 'illness' (the official story that was being released to everyone including the palace staff) but she didn't care either way.

Essentially, her baby was gone (which was her fault, despite her mother in law and doctor's words) and her relationship with Joseph was worse than ever... they were basically on opposite sides of the abyss and she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to find each other again- divorce wasn't an option for them,but there was a possibility their marriage would never be the same again, that they would only be together for the sake of the country and the children.

She didn't want that- her parents marriage had been a nightmare, and she had known true happiness and love with Joseph (in the past few months, she had been revisiting memories of their early days together, their whirlwind courtship and blissful days or marriage)- but until she had worked through her own feelings (and knew what Joseph was feeling), she was afraid that this was was what was going to happen.

Joseph had kept his distance, not wanting to push, but he was visibly startled when he returned to the hospital later that day to discover that Clarisse was being discharged.

"Are you sure you'll be alright at home?" he asked nervously in an undertone as the two of them (along with a team of black suited men) waited in the waiting room while the nurses helped Clarisse get dressed and transfer her into her wheeled escort out of hospital- for once, she didn't argue at the thought of a wheelchair.

"She'll be in bed for a week to rest up- and yes, she'll be very sore and emotional for a while- and I'll be checking in every day, but I think it might be more beneficial for her to be at home surrounded by her family... You'll be fine."

The doctor's eyes regarded Joseph calmly for a moment- the younger man seemed nervous about his wife coming home, but the despite the words of advice he had given them, he knew they had to sort it out by themselves and it wouldn't occur in a hospital room, before his thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and a nurse quickly wheeled out Clarisse, who was looking pale, listless and unhappy.

She barely spoke in the limousine on the way back to the palace, but she squeezed his hand tightly as he and one of his bodyguards helped her out of the car, and it remained firmly in her grip as they slowly and carefully transferred her upstairs to the suite, Clarisse's stomach still incredibly sore and painful despite the painkillers she had taken before leaving hospital.

It was a relief to finally stretch out on the king sized bed, five pillows propping her up, and it was then that she let go of Joseph's hand and looked away, not wanting to look at him.

"Where are the children?"

"In their nursery- but I don't think it's a good idea to see them just yet... not until you're settled."

"I'll settle better once I see them," she looked at him angrily and he sighed inaudibly before disappearing outside, the children racing in a few minutes later, clutching drawings, crayons, trucks and doll, stopping in the doorway as their father stepped behind them.

"Alright you lot, you can say hello to your mother but try not to bounce the bed too much, you could hurt her..."

"Hello everyone," she smiled warmly at them, happy to see them but they still seemed a little worrked- their father's instructions had sounded so serious... it might be easier if they didn't touch her at all... before Phillipe crept forward to stand beside the side of her bed.

"Are you alright, Mama?" he asked timidly and she smiled warmly at him.

"I was sick, Phillipe, and I'm still not feeling the best... but I'm happy to see you...can I have a hug?" she asked softly and Phillipe beamed as he dropped his toys on the floor and leapt onto the bed.

Joseph noticed his wife wince as their younger son threw his arms around her, his body heavily resting on hers, before she swallowed it down and hugged him back as the others, now feeling less shy and worried, bounded forward and leapt on the bed almost in unision.

"You guys... settle down!" Joe stepped forward hurriedly, not wanting Clarisse jostled but was instantly silenced by a look from her- she was more than happy to endure more pain just to have her two sons and two daughters around her... at least they had been born safe and healthy...

0000

Clarisse obeyed doctors orders and remained in bed for the entire week after the miscarriage- truth be told, she was pleased for the rest (as she had been when she had had the accident), and she was also pleased not to being seeing few of the palace staff aside from her ladies maids (although the staff had contributed to buy her an enormous bouquet of flowers) and the occasional bodyguard.

The children were always there (or mainly Phillipe and the twins were, as Pierre was at school all day) either colouring or playing quietly with their toys (ever mindful of their father's edict) and Clarisse found their company calming and somewhat healing.

Yes, she had lost a baby, purely an accident of nature although she still suffered guilt and depression over it despite Alexandra and Dr Bangs, but she was also beginning to realize she was still a very healthy thirty year old woman who had successfully given birth to four children (the last time had been twins) and she could, if she wanted, have another baby in the future, an idea that gave her hope but it would have to wait until her marriage had improved.

She and Joseph had barely seen or spoken each other since she had come home, although he usually came in once or twice during the day to check on her (although once she saw her surrounded by children, he was usually satisfied) and, not wanting to hinder her recovery, he slept on the sofa in the living room and, not that he was to know, upset her even further.

If that was the way he felt, she thought to herself angrily, not realizing he was trying to recover, then SHE wasn't going to encourage any reconcilation.

One time during that week, however, a heated argument almost sparked between them when, on one of his daily checkups, Joseph discovered Clarisse doing paperwork, despite the fact her schedule was cleared for a week to ten days.

"Are you KIDDING me?" he exclaimed as he stepped into the room, careful to avoid Phillipe colouring in on the floor (the twins were napping on the bed beside her). "This is precisely what Dr Bangs doesn't want you to do... you're suppose to be resting!"

"I am," Clarisse looked at him innocently. "I haven't left here since I returned from the hospital... it doesn't mean that I can't do some paperwork that cannot be avoided."

"It can until next week," he said sternly as he closed the file on her lap and began gathering her papers, notebook, and folder together. "You have had..."

"DON'T tell me what I've had!" Clarisse snapped, freezing Joseph in his tracks and attracting Phillipe's attention from the floor. "Don't you dare... you have no idea..." before she snatched her pile of papers back, opened the folder and began spreading the papers across her lap again as Phillipe settled back into his drawing.

"They why don't you tell me?" Joseph suddenly challenged, surprising both of them. "Why don't YOU tell me what you're feeling... I know I'm miserable..."

"Even though you don't want to go through with it at the beginning?"

"Even when I initially felt like that... but, as I'm sure my mother told you, I changed my mind and how I'm just as crushed as you... but I have no idea what's in your heart, what you're feeling... so I've told you what I feel (or partly)... it's up to you what comes next," he said simply before he turned and left the room, leaving Clarisse stunned... and feeling even worse than before...

0

It was much, much later- the children were back in their nursery, she had had her dinner in bed (thankfully, no one still suspected what had happened)- when Clarisse fumbled in her bedside cabinet and fouund her diary, the one she had written in during her romance and early days of her marriage with Joseph- at times, she still wrote like a little girl- and flipped to where she had been up to... as it turned out, the next entry was on her twenty third birthday...

_0_

"_Again I have been negligent in writing in this diary- it's supposed to be a record of my life as Princess of Genovia and Joseph's wife, but both roles have kept me so busy that I've barely had a chance to do anything else!_

_I am releieved that I'm not Rupert's wife (although I'm very fond of him)- if I think the role and publicity associated with being the wife of the second son is bad (and it is incredibly intense), the mind boggles at what I would have had to undego as Rupert's bride... and future Queen..._

_Anyway, I seem to be settling in well... I can't believe that I'm 23 years old today, happily married to Joseph for eight months (and I am truly happy with him- he's a wonderful man and I know I can always turn to him with any problem I haave- he's so wise and so caring, quite unlike what other people still think of him) and... I think I'm pregnant._

_I'm a little nervous about a) confirming the news and b) letting Joseph know... we're so young, our marriage is so new and our lives are barely settled... but I want this baby- our first child together- it's a miracle and I can't wait to see Joseph as a father...I know he would be a wonderful father... boy or girl, he'd adore either... I only need confirmation but...unofficially, I'm having a baby!"_

_0_

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the diary being taken off her and realized that Joseph was sitting beside her, his arm tightly wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh Joseph, I'm so sorry... " she burst out before collapsing fully into his arms and burying her fact into his shirt. "I didn't mean to be such a pain..."

"I deserved every bit of your anger... I was a jerk, I know it... but the day you lost the baby, I did WANT it..."

"I know... but I don't know whether I did..." she sobbed harder, his hand never faltering in stroking her hair. "I don't know... you were so distant and cold... I fought with you, letting you know I wanted the baby because YOU didn't, but once... it happened...I wasn't sure whether I was being truthful to myself."

"It was lousy timing, butwe would have handled another child in our lives... I know that," he said confidently and she looked at him, stunned- they were on the same page, if only too late...

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk- you didn't deserve the rough end of my tongue for the past few months... I was just unsure of myself, I wanted to do everything myself, prove something and prove everyone wrong... unfortunately, I failed."

"And so did I... I lost our baby," she burst into tears again and he lay back against the pillows with her in his arms- finally, they were mourning together, finally they were reconnecting...

"There was nothing you could have done... besides, I feel the same as you..." before he proceeded to pour out his own feelings about the miscarriage to her, pulling her closer to him with almost every sentence.

"I suppose everything happens for a reason," she said philosophically. "Although it doesn't seem to help at the moment."

"I'm sure it doesn't... it doesn't help me and I was only a bystander."

"The morning after..." Clarisse began hesitatingly- he had opened up to her, so she could too... "My feelings towards you were mixed- I loved you and I hated you at the same time- I'm not even sure we're on the same side of the abyss at the moment."

"Maybe not... but we will be," Joseph squeezed her tightly, although careful not to hurt her. "We've had a few curve balls thrown our way, Clarisse, but we've always managed to survive and we will this time... Maybe we could focus on our relationship for a little while before we consider having another child..."

There was a silence before Clarisse, the soreness having dissipated somewhat, rolled onto her side and looked at him in stupefication.

"What are you saying... you want another baby?"

"Yes," he said confidently, and he meant it- even before his breakthrough before Clarisse's announcement and then miscarriage, he had been mulling over the thought of another child... four seemed perfect to other people, but a fifth... while afraid the baby mightn't fit in, he also knew that it could work.

"But only AFTER we work on our relationship... AGAIN!" he added, knowing she was going to say it. "But as soon as things are sorted out in every aspect of our lives... another baby would be fantastic."

"Boy or girl?" she teased.

"I don't care... as long as it's healthy and happy... but as soon as our relationship..."

"Is better... I do love you..."

"I love you too..."

"Yes, our relationship has to be better before we consider having another baby," she approved, finally feeling better about everything- finally, she felt hope for the future- hopefully, a stronger relationship and a baby would be in it...


End file.
